A Glitch In The Timeline
by Unwritten Whispers
Summary: "You think like an Auror, but you have feelings that could get you killed. Sometimes you must make choices that you won't like. You can't save everybody." "Watch me!" - four 16 year olds from 3 different timelines end up in 1978. Now Avianna and Scorpius Malfoy, along with Draco and Neville are racing to save Order members and future Death Eaters from Voldemort! FULL SUMMARY!
1. Through The Years

**Disclaimer: You guys know how it goes – everything you recognize belongs to JK Rowling, I am merely playing with her characters like puppets(: OH AND LET IT BE KNOWN THAT WHEN I PICTURE REGULUS BLACK, I PICTURE KYLE SCHMID! SO THAT IS WHO I IMAGINE WHEN I WRITE ABOUT REGULUS – THE VERY EXTREMELY GOOD LOOKING KYLE SCHMID. I DON'T OWN HIM EITHER… I wish I did though!**

**Full Summary: The children of Dramione (both 16 years old) get sucked into a timeline. 16 year old Neville and 16 year old Draco are also both taken from their own separate timelines and thrown into this old timeline with Avianna and Scorpius – taking them to 1978. Draco and Avianna are both in Slytherin while Neville and Scorpius are in Gryffindor. Draco and Neville are placed in 7th year so they can befriend the Marauders while Scorpius and Avianna are in 6th year. Meaning to only save the Potters from being killed in a couple of years while telling the Order where to find the Horcruxes, Avianna ends up falling in love with Regulus Black and becomes best friends with Rabastan Lestrange. Draco and Neville soon find love as well and the time-travelers end up changing the timeline in more ways than they thought they could…**

**I know that stories about going into the past are overdone, but writing this story helped me get out of a sort of funk I've been in and I tried to make it different from any other past story that I've read or heard about(: I finished writing all of it in only a week, and it sort of breezes through quickly. It's a short chaptered story, but I made each chapter no shorter than 16 pages long, some are even 30 pages long. This story is already completely pau on my laptop and only needs to be uploaded(:**

Through The Years

**July, 2021**

With dark blue eyes narrowed from annoyance, the calloused pale colored hands shoved the heavy wooden door open. The object of his annoyance was lying atop the emerald colored comforter meant to shield her body from the cold weather outside. The slightly pale complexion of her skin was hidden beneath the grey sweats stolen from his dresser and the long sleeved Chudley Cannons jersey stolen from her cousin's dresser. Long strawberry blonde curls were spread throughout the bed, and smeared eyeliner could be seen along her closed eyes. Feeling the anger bubbling inside of him, he spotted the darkened bite mark between her left ear and neck.

"Wake up!" he shouted, shooting a stinging hex at her.

Jumping up with a shriek, the darkest shade of brown eyes looked up at him. "What the hell are you doing, Scorpius?" she shouted at him.

"Aww, no fair, you woke her up already," yawned a voice from the doorway. The annoyed blonde teen and the aggravated curly haired teen both turned to see a dark haired boy with bright green colored eyes staring at them. "I told you to wait for me, Scorp."

Yawning, dark blue painted nails covered the pale mouth, and the girl scowled at both of them. "Is there a reason why you're both plotting to wake me up with stinging hexes?"

"You didn't come in until two this morning," the blonde one hissed at her.

Seeing that the girl was about to deny the accusations, the dark haired teen rolled his eyes. "James and I were talking to Uncle Sirius's portrait when you got in," he told her.

"It could have been Teddy," she sneered. "He's always sneaking in late at night."

"But Teddy doesn't usually giggle while walking up the stairs," the dark haired boy smirked. "We were going to confront you about it, but Uncle Sirius seemed to think it was amusing, so he told us to let it go."

"And since when did letting it go mean telling Scorpius?"

"Since I wake up at five in the morning to an owl from Nott telling me how good my sister is with her tongue!" the blonde shouted at her in annoyance. "What the hell, Avianna!"

The flames could be seen in the darkness of the brown colored orbs, and both boys had enough common sense to step back. Bright green eyes searched for the girl's wand. "And what do you think that means?" she shouted back at him.

"Well, everyone knows how much of a slag you are!" he hissed at her.

There were no tears in the young teen's eyes; only rage and hurt. "I was at the Leaky Cauldron with Teddy, Victoire, Alice, and Lysander last night – James was there for a while too, until he got sick of watching Teddy and Vic snogging all night. We ran into Shawn, and he had Nott with him. We all know how much Alice has a crush on Shawn, so we invited them over to us. While hanging out with them we ran into Lavender and her boyfriend. I remembered Dad telling me that if I wasn't back by the time he came home from work, he would take my wand away until school started up again, so Nott offered to walk me home. We ended up arguing about Ireland cheating in order to beat England, and by the time we reached here we started snogging. Uncle Harry knows; he's the one who caught us. He told Nott to beat it then he told me to hurry up and get upstairs before Dad got home and killed me."

"You mean my dad was the-"

She ignored the black haired boy with confusion in his face, "Really, Scorpius?" the hurt was starting to override the anger now, but there were still no tears. "You would think the worst of me because of what everyone at Hogwarts says? You're supposed to be my family, you're supposed to defend me when people talk – not believe them. You're supposed to ignore them the same way I ignore them when they talk about you!"

Alabaster colored hands were clenching, and he could feel the wood of his wand stabbing into his palms. "Well, I wouldn't have to defend you if you didn't give them reasons to talk," he gritted his teeth, taking in the way she recoiled away at his words. "I didn't ask for my dad to marry your mum," he told her. "I didn't ask for the school's whore to be my stepsister."

"Whoa!" the dark haired one lifted his wand at the blonde boy. "You may be my best mate, Scorp, but that's my cousin you're talking to. Take it back!"

"No, Albus," the girl said. Her eyes began to shine but there were still no traces of tears. "It's alright. I mean the other kids say I'm a slag, so it must be true right. The same way it's true that Scorpius is going to bring Voldemort back to life just because he's a Malfoy. Right, Scorpius? I'm just the whore daughter of a Mudblood, but you're the Death Eater son of Death Eaters before him."

Dark blue eyes narrowed, "Take it back right now, Avianna!"

"NO!" she shouted at him. "You believe the worst of me just because _your _dad's friend's son said something, so that must mean the rumors are all true. I'm going to tell Uncle Harry that he needs to arrest you before you resurrect Voldemort!"

Albus was flown back onto the floor as the girl started to run immediately past him. Growling at his best friend for taking this too far, he jumped up and started to run after her. He wanted to catch her before she did something overly dramatic in front of all their friends and family. Everybody was currently staying at Grimmauld Place so they could start getting ready for his dad's birthday. The infamous Harry Potter was turning forty-one in three days, and everyone was turning it into the huge deal that his dad didn't want. Shouting to the portrait of his uncle Sirius that he couldn't talk right now, James followed his cousin down the stairs. If only he could stop her before she reached the kitchen…

"Uncle Harry! Uncle Harry!"

Stopping in the middle of his conversation with George, Harry looked up and saw his sixteen year old niece, and goddaughter, running towards him. Her eyes were filled with pain, while her hair looked just as wild as her mum's hair once looked back when they were still in Hogwarts. "Whoa!" he grunted, catching the girl as she ran into his arms. Looking up he could see his son panting and entering the kitchen. "Albus, what did you do?"

"It wasn't Albus," she shook her head. "It was Scorpius."

All of the adults, teens, and children in the kitchen lifted their heads when they saw the mentioned blonde run into the kitchen as well. A groan could be heard from the table, and Draco Malfoy stood up. His grey colored eyes were red from being at work all night, and a pale hand ran through the long blonde strands falling to the mid-section of his back. "Scorpius, what did you to your sister?"

"She's not my sister!" the sixteen year old shouted in annoyance. "She is not my sister! Just because her dad died, any my mum ran away, so you and her mum married each other does NOT make her my sister!"

Gasps could be heard throughout the entire kitchen, and all of the teens lifted their wands at the blond boy they took in as blood. Harry felt Avianna pull away from him. "Take it back, Scorpius! You can call me a whore all you want, and you can call my mum a Mudblood all you want-" more gasps were heard, and there were a few shouts, but the sixteen year old girl heard nothing other than herself, "-but don't you dare bring up my dad! He saved the world against Death Eaters – you know… the thing that everyone claims you are."

"I'm not a Death Eater, Avianna!"

"And I'm not a whore!" she shouted back. Her chest was heaving, and her eyes were narrowed so slightly it was impossible to even tell what color they were.

"You give my dad and your mum such a headache!" he shouted at her. "Even James and Albus can't stand you anymore. James was excited when he finally left Hogwarts because it meant that he no longer had to hear how you sleep with every bloke that even looks your way. I am so tired of having to always defend your honor when it's obvious you don't have any."

"And you think I enjoy always getting into fights with all the four houses because everybody still talks about how it was _your_ family that killed _mine_! I never once listened to the rumors that you were a Death Eater! How can the Malfoys be evil, when one married Hermione Granger!"

"A mistake I'll never forgive my father for!"

"SCORPIUS! AVIANNA!"

The two teens were now standing amidst everyone. Their wands were pointed into the other's face, and they were both panting and heaving. Neither of them heard their parents screaming for them to stop. "If your mum never married my dad, my mum would probably be back with us!"

"Your mum was a cowardly bitch who didn't know the meaning of love or family!" Avianna shouted back, ignoring the buzzing sound near her ears.

"AVIANNA ROSE, STOP!"

"I hate you!" Scorpius whispered. His wand's tip was starting to light up, and yet his voice remained calm. "Our parents may be married, and you may share my last name, but you aren't my family. You're nothing to me. And he isn't your dad, so stop calling him that! You're the daughter of the blood traitor, Weasley, not the daughter of Draco Malfoy!"

Hermione and Draco were both shouting through their own tears, Harry and George jumped in to stop their own children from defending their cousin, Molly and Arthur tried to call everybody into order, the portrait of Sirius tried to shout for all of their attention, but the two teens heard none of it – they were still staring at each other. Scorpius stared at Avianna with such hatred that the girl felt as if she would collapse from the intensity of it. Avianna wanted to do nothing more than run upstairs to the room she was living in while staying at Grimmauld Place, but she refused to turn her back. She was the daughter of two-thirds of the Golden Trio – she wouldn't turn away from a fight.

"_Alarte Ascendare_!"

Caught off guard by the force of the spell, Avianna flew through the air and landed on the floor in front of her cousin Louis. Pulling away from him when he tried to help her up, Avianna walked back towards the stunned blonde. It looked like even he was confused by his own outburst. Forgetting the fact that she had a wand, Avianna pulled back her right arm then connected her balled up fist to his face. "I will never forgive you for that, Scorpius Malfoy!"

Looking down at the girl now glaring up at him, Scorpius felt a pang in his heart. Of all the hateful things he said to her, of all the words that he spat out at her, not once did she cry. But now all he could see were the large tears falling onto her quivering lips. "Avianna, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."

Draco finally managed to get between them. He turned his narrowed eyes on his son, "Upstairs, now!"

As if only realizing what happened, Scorpius looked through the crowd. The bushy haired woman was currently being comforted in the arms of Ginny Potter. Hermione was sobbing loudly. "Mum – Hermione – I'm… I didn't-"

"NOW!" the intensity of Draco's voice had Scorpius stumbling backwards.

Recognizing that the tone Draco used was the same tone Lucius Malfoy once directed his own son with, Harry quickly ran over. He wanted nothing more than to arrest the sixteen year old boy for everything he's said and done, but he convinced himself that it would be better to prevent the boy's own father from killing him first. "Scorpius," Harry shook his head at the blonde teen, "Just go upstairs to your room for now. Let us deal with everything down here first."

Nodding his head in defeat, Scorpius looked back at the brokenhearted Avianna. "Avi, I'm sorry."

"Avianna, listen to me," Draco sighed. Placing both hands on the girl's shoulders, he stared down into her tear filled eyes. "You know what Scorpius said isn't true, you know that we-"

Pulling away from Draco, Avianna looked over at her still sobbing mum. Confused as to why Hermione would rather be comforted than comfort her own daughter, the teen sighed as well. Looking back up at Draco, she nodded her head. "Yeah, I know."

Everybody remained silent while they watched the young teen slowly trudge her way up the stairs. Draco tried to apologize to everyone on behalf of his son, but they all brushed him off. During the war Ron and Hermione realized how much they both loved each other, and three years later they were married. A couple years after that they were blessed with a daughter. Avianna Rose Weasley was born with her mother's untamable curls, the Prewett and Granger brown eyes, the slight freckles bordering only her nose, and a mixture of her father's red hair and her mother's light caramel colored hair. It was three years after Avianna was born that Ron was killed on an Auror mission.

It was a year after the war that Draco Malfoy finally woke up out of his depression, and he found love in the form of his friend's younger sister. Astoria was two years younger than him, but Draco loved the way she made him feel. They were married, and soon after had a beautiful son who took his mother's dark blue eyes, but everything else from his father. It was at a routine checkup that Draco ran into Hermione again. Draco had become an Auror, and Hermione was the Healer that worked on him. Because of Draco's Auror position he soon became friends with his enemies from school, and it was at a party for Neville and Luna's twins that his wife decided to ask him for a divorce.

Hermione ran to her husband, quickly wrapping her arms around him. Draco held tightly onto her. "I'm sorry, love."

"No," Hermione shook her head. "It isn't your fault, nor is it Scorpius's. Something must have happened to make him snap like that."

"I'll talk to her, Aunt Hermione," James said, stepping up. "Scorpius mentioned my name, and I want to apologize to Avianna."

"Not so fast, James Sirius Potter," Ginny muttered. Stepping in front of her son, Ginny's hands were firmly placed on her hips, reminding all of the adults of Molly from when they were younger. "What rumors were Scorpius and Avianna talking about?"

"Everyone at Hogwarts talks about how Avianna sleeps around with everyone," Lily piped up from a corner near her Aunt Angelina. "And they also say that Scorpius is going to bring Voldemort back to life to avenge the downfall of the Malfoy name. That's why Avi's always getting into trouble with all of the professors; she's always getting into fights whenever anyone talks bad about Scorpius or Uncle Draco."

Nodding his head in agreement, Seamus Finnigan and Pansy Parkinson's son Shawn stepped up. "Scorpius is always getting into fights with Slytherin because of what they say about Avi, and he lost most of his friends because of it."

"How long have these rumors been going on?" Teddy asked, stepping between his godfather and his mum's little cousin.

Seeing everybody staring at him, James blushed. "Since Avi's third year."

"Why didn't anyone tell me?" Neville questioned. "I could have stopped it."

"You can't stop rumors, Uncle Neville," Albus rolled his eyes. "We've all tried."

"And you believed the rumors?" Harry turned onto his oldest son.

James blushed again. He lowered his eyes. "In the beginning I didn't, but after years of hearing it you start to sort of see the truth in the whispers."

"James Sirius Potter!" Harry shouted at his son. "I raised you better than to believe lies. I want you to go upstairs and apologize to your cousin right now. You are her family, you're supposed to defend her; not give up on her."

James shamefully nodded his head. "I know," he sighed. "I was going to apologize, and explain myself, but then Mum stopped me."

"And you three?" Fleur turned her dangerous eyes onto her three children. Victoire was currently wrapped up in Teddy's arms, Dominique was leaning against Neville and Luna's son Lysander, and Louis was whispering about something with Albus. The three kids all looked up at their mum. They saw their dad standing next to their uncle George by Grandmum Molly. "Did you three hear these rumors as well?"

"No, Maman," Victoire instantly shook her head. She may have been twenty-one, and engaged to Teddy Lupin, but she still feared her parents. "I was out of school by the time the rumors started up."

"Yes, Maman," Dominique nodded her head. Long auburn colored strands flew against Lysander's chest, as she instantly began to shake it, "But I left Hogwarts the year after it started, so I didn't think too much of it. I figured they stopped by now."

"I'm always fighting with the boys in Gryffindor," Louis lowered his head. "Scorpius, Albus, Lysander, and I are always getting into fights with the boys in our house because of it."

Luna's eyes lost their dreamy look. "Lysander, your father is a professor there. Even if you don't think that the rumors will stop, you should have told him what people are saying about your cousins."

"Yes, Mum," Lysander sighed. "Sorry, Dad," he looked up at Draco and Hermione who were still whispering with each other. "Sorry Aunt Hermione, sorry Uncle Draco."

Telling everybody else to stay downstairs with the adults, James ran up the stairs as quickly as he could. The portrait of the uncle he was named after called to him, and he reluctantly slowed down. Sirius asked to know what exactly happened, and when James explained it to him the man in the portrait shook his head. He started to curse a lot, and left his portrait saying that he was going to demand that Harry place a portrait in every room in the manor so that he could talk to everybody, and know everything that was happening as it happened.

"Avi," James knocked on the door to the room that his cousin always slept in when she stayed over. "Avi, can I come in?"

"Go away!" replied the sniffling voice.

Ignoring the girl's demand, James opened the door anyway and stepped into the room. Avianna was now dressed in a pair of black jean shorts and a faded orange t-shirt that everybody knew once belonged to Ron Weasley. He could see that Avianna was still crying. "Avi, about what Scorpius said…"

"About how you're glad that you left Hogwarts so you don't have to defend me anymore," the girl curtly replied, resting her chin on her knees and staring down at her painted toenails.

Sighing, James nodded his head then sat across from his cousin. He'd never seen her so broken before. Not even when Uncle Ron died. "It isn't true."

"Don't lie," she scoffed. "I can see it in all of your eyes when you all look at me. I bring shame to the Weasley name. But we can't all have parents that have always been in love since the beginning, James."

"It isn't that we're ashamed of you," the older boy admitted. "We just don't know how to deal with you."

"Because I'm in Slytherin," Avianna nodded her head. "And because I started going on dates in second year, and because I do things that you're all afraid to do. I'm different so I'm the outcast of the family. I just didn't think that being an outcast would mean I was a slag."

"We know you aren't a slag, Avianna."

"Do you?" lifting her eyes so that she could stare into the light blue of her older cousin's, Avianna started to feel funny. "You say it now, but do you believe it's true? Because what's the point of even trying to prove myself if my own family won't even believe me?"

"I'm sorry that we made you feel that way," James told her through a soft smile, "But I do believe that you aren't a slag. You may be a Weasley by blood, but you're a Malfoy by heart and we all know that Uncle Draco would kill any bloke who took advantage of you. And despite what Scorpius said you know he loves you too much to see you get hurt."

"Unless he's the one hurting me," she scoffed. "James, can you go away now. I don't feel like talking."

"Too bad," he grinned. "That's what cousins are for – being there even when you don't want them."

"No," she shook her head, "I don't feel too good right now."

The teens were all gathered on one side of the kitchen, while Teddy and Victoire talked to the adults on the other side. Because of Hermione being Draco's constant Healer, and Draco being with Harry and Ron every day while at work, they were all extremely close to each other. Seamus Finnigan married Pansy Parkison, and even more so they all became close to one another. It was through everybody growing so close that Draco began to comfort Hermione after the murder of Ron. Ron had been Draco's partner that night, so Draco felt he sort of owed it to Hermione to be there for her and her three year old daughter. Because Scorpius and Avianna were only two months apart they felt they had something in common. When Astoria left Draco – claiming that her life wasn't as adventurous as she thought it would be being married to a Malfoy – Hermione decided to pay Draco back by being there for him. She would take Scorpius for an entire night so he could go out with his old school friends and try to forget about Astoria. Scorpius and Avianna were five at the time, and the two children were as close as any real siblings could be. Two years later Hermione and Draco got married, and the two kids didn't even notice anything different. Hermione instantly became Mum, and Draco was already Dad – they were finally a real family.

It was for those reasons that all the adults were confused. Draco was the one who made sure that Avianna knew the truth about Ron, and that she knew everything there was to know about him, but Draco had been the father-figure in her life from when she was only three years old… she liked the idea of Ron Weasley, but to her her dad would always be only Draco Malfoy. She even had Malfoy in her name. She and Scorpius never took each other as steps, nor did they ever bring up Ron or Astoria. Scorpius's mum was always Hermione Granger, and Avianna's dad was always Draco Malfoy. Even Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy took the young half-blood in as their spoiled pureblooded granddaughter – the first female born to the Malfoy bloodline in over a hundred years.

While trying to figure out what would make Scorpius suddenly snap, Seamus lifted his head up. "Oi, what's that light?"

Looking up, Bill suddenly began to pale. "Kids, everybody duck down, NOW!"

Quick to do as the Curse Breaker said, everybody dropped to the floor of the kitchen. "What is it, Bill?" Hermione asked.

Arthur was the one to answer in the place of his oldest son. "A timeline. There's a twitch in time right now, and if touched by that light you'll be taken from one time and sent to another."

Draco held tightly onto Hermione, shouting at all of the teens to stay huddled closely to each other and to not move a muscle. The glowing light was the size of a Quaffle, and the color of a bright purple UV light. Everybody was nervous, but they remained calm because the light was hovering by the entrance to the kitchen and seemed to be a far distance from them. It wasn't until a few seconds later that Draco jumped up. He could hear the shouting voices of his son and daughter once again. They seemed to be moving closer towards the kitchen.

"NO!" Draco shouted at the two teens, watching them facing each other while shouting at one another. Neither of them seemed to notice the light right in front of them. Pulling away from Harry who tried to hold onto him, Draco tried to beat them to the light. Better he disappear than his kids. "STAY OUT OF HERE!" he continued to shout.

"DRACO!" Hermione screamed.

Finally hearing the loud commotion, Scorpius and Avianna turned just in time to feel the heat radiating from the glowing orb of light. "DAD!" both teens shouted out.

But it was too late. By the time that Draco reached the doorway the light was gone, and with it his children. Hermione's screeching screams were heard throughout the muggle streets, and Pansy held onto the weeping Draco Malfoy while Harry held tightly onto his best friend. Seamus, George, Neville, Bill, Arthur, Teddy, Victoire, Luna, and Ginny were all running around the manor and calling for help from the remaining members of Dumbledore's Army and The Order of Phoenix. James stood on the opposite side of his uncle Draco and stared blankly at where he just saw his two fighting cousins disappear into nothing. They had come down because Avianna wasn't feeling good, and Scorpius decided to pick on her some more. If only they had stayed upstairs for three more seconds…

**August, 1996**

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?"

"Potter," Professor Snape's drawling voice shouted, "I brought him here!"

"Traitor!" sixteen year old Harry Potter shouted at the professor he hated the most. "He's a Death Eater. His father was there when they killed Sirius!"

The shaking blonde boy held tightly onto his own wand. It was the deep curiosity from the brown eyes across the table that kept him from attacking everybody there. "I'm not," he shook his head. "That's why I'm here."

"Mr. Potter," Dumbledore stated in a calm voice, "Do calm down, son," he told Harry. "I'm sure that Severus has a good reason for bringing Mr. Malfoy here."

Snape nodded his head. With one last hateful look at the fuming Harry, Snape turned to the headmaster. "Lucius has failed the Dark Lord, and in retaliation he has ordered for young Draco here to bear the dark mark."

Seeing the brown eyes staring at his left arm now, Draco Malfoy lifted his sleeve to show the pale alabaster skin. "I denied it," he stated in a low whisper. "Aunt Bellatrix started to hex me because I refused to become one of them, so Professor Snape brought me here."

"I believe my position has been compromised, Albus," Snape nodded his head. "The Dark Lord now knows that I no longer fight on his side, but I couldn't stand there and watch as they attempted to kill my godson."

Harry and Ron looked as if they were about to start shouting some more, but Hermione stood up. "Come, Draco," she held out her hand, "Let's get you cleaned up."

Draco slowly nodded his head, and reached his hand out for the muggle-born witch that he had spent so much of his years taunting because of her blood status. Once her hand wrapped around his, a vibration began to take over the room. A bright shining light of purple started to form out of nowhere, and soon there were two teens standing amidst them and shouting at each other. It seemed like they didn't even notice where they were.

"No, you're such an annoying brat! I'm always having to bail you out of trouble!" the familiar looking blonde boy shouted at the also familiar looking girl.

The girl's hands were on her hips and she stared up at the slightly taller boy in a dangerously familiar way. "Like when, Scorpius? Because the only time I ever get into trouble is when I'm defending you against the entire school."

"And then all you do is cry to Teddy when anyone picks on you!"

"I was five – FIVE!"

"You've had more boyfriends than Victoire's had!"

"She's part Veela, so of course she's only had one boyfriend. Teddy's been her mate from the minute Uncle Bill announced Aunt Fleur was pregnant!"

"You're such a horrible influence on Lily!"

"What? I am not! James and Albus are worse than I am!"

"They don't dress like that!"

"Lavender dresses way worse than I do, and you know that's true. Don't think I haven't noticed the way you look at her. Even Aunt Ginny and Aunt Pansy laugh about it. Uncle Seamus is always threatening Dad about keeping you away from his daughter."

"Don't you-"

The two teens suddenly stopped shouting at each other when they heard somebody clear their throat. Turning their heads they took immediate steps back. Surrounding them were younger versions of the very adults they just left. There were even people that should be dead. Everybody had wide eyes and dropped jaws while staring at them. Draco and Hermione glanced at each other and gulped when they took in the two startled teens standing in front of them.

"Uh-oh," the girl said. "This isn't good."

"What did you do now, Avianna?" the boy groaned. "Uncle Harry's going to kill you."

"Me," her eyes slanted. "I'm not the one who did this, Scorpius. This is all your fault."

Dumbledore cleared his throat, and in an instant every person in the room had their wands directed on the two teens in front of them. They noticed how quick the boy was to pull the girl closer to his side. It confused them. He looked ready to kill her when they appeared out of nowhere, but now he was ready to die protecting her. "Hullo, my name is Albus Dumbledore, and may I ask who you two are, and where you came from?"

"Albus Dumbledore," the girl gasped.

The boy chuckled. "Albus is gonna freak when he finds out we met the man he's named after."

Elbowing the boy to keep him quiet, the girl blinked her eyes. "Professor Dumbledore, what year is this?"

"1996."

"1996," the two teens frowned. Looking around the room, the girl's eyes landed on the sickly looking Draco Malfoy. She looked between Draco and Hermione, then her eyes spotted the blank skin on Draco's arm, and she gasped again. "Scorpius, look."

Scorpius's eyes spotted the arm as well, and his eyes narrowed in confusion. He looked around the room once again. "It's a bit darker than usual, but this is Number 12 Grimmauld Place, right?"

"It is," Dumbledore nodded his head. Nobody else seemed able to speak. "I take it you two are from another time?"

Scorpius answered. "We're from the year 2021," everybody gasped. He pointed to Draco, "And you're supposed to have the dark mark already. You have nothing to do with the Order of Phoenix."

The girl hissed at the blonde then elbowed him once more. "Shut up, Scorp, you're not supposed to tell them anything that will change the future."

"It's already changed," the boy said. They could all note the genuine fear in his eyes. "Look at whom he's standing next to… and they're holding hands."

The girl looked up at Hermione once more, and she gasped again. "Mum!"

Slapping his face with his palm the boy shook his head. "Good going genius."

"Well," Dumbledore cleared his throat once more, "It seems that this is an interesting turn for the evening. What are your names?"

After a long stare down, the two teens sighed. The girl spoke up first. "My name is Avianna Weasley…" everybody gasped, and the whispers started up now. Ron was as red as his hair, and Hermione released a squeak. It was already obvious which Weasley brother she ended up with. "… Malfoy."

The whispers suddenly stopped, and it was Draco who released a squeaking sound now. He and Hermione quickly dropped the hand they were still holding onto, and moved away from each other. The boy cleared his throat. "And I'm Scorpius Malfoy."

"Hold on," the redhead they recognized to be Ginny stood up, "How can you be Hermione's daughter, but be a Weasley and a Malfoy at the same time?"

Avianna took in a deep breath. "My biological dad is Ronald Weasley," Ron released a squeaking sound again, and Hermione turned beet red, "But he was killed on an Auror mission when I was three years old. Draco became close friends with Uncle Harry and Ron because he was an Auror with them, and he became close with Mum because Mum was his Healer. When Ron was killed, Draco was the one to comfort her. Scorpius and I are only two months apart, so it helped to have us there as well."

Scorpius continued for her. "My mum left us when Avianna and I were only five. We were at Lysander and Alice's birthday party when she demanded for the divorce. Hermione was there for Dad the same way he was there for her when Ron died. When we were seven, they got married. Avianna and I are siblings and Draco and Hermione are our parents."

"It's only because of Dad that I didn't drop Weasley from my name," Avianna admitted. "He wanted me to hold onto my Weasley name in honor of the man who would have raised me if he weren't killed."

Draco stared blankly at the two teens, Hermione stared at her feet, Ron stared at the ceiling, Molly held onto her youngest son, Harry and Ginny stared at each other, and everybody else didn't know what to say or where to look at. After a long and awkward silence, Dumbledore started to walk towards them. "And you two say that history has already changed?"

Avianna nodded her head. "Dad's supposed to be a Death Eater already. In our time he has the mark. He had nothing to do with Grimmauld Place until Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny moved here after the war."

"What?" they all turned to see a now beet colored Harry staring with wide eyes.

Scorpius groaned, "Avi, shut up."

"What?" she hissed back at him. "Uncle George says that they always knew Uncle Harry would end up with Aunt Ginny. Everyone in this room already knows it's true. I'm not changing anything by saying it. Besides, history's obviously already changing. You saw Mum and Dad holding hands."

"NO!" the two mentioned teens began to quickly shake their heads. "No… err… I was just leading him to the living room where I would help clean him off," Hermione stammered. "Snape just brought him here, after saving his life when he turned down the mark."

Scorpius's jaw dropped. "You turned down the mark?" Draco slowly nodded his head in response. "And Snape saved you?" Draco slowly nodded his head again. "So Voldemort knows now that Snape's completely and utterly on the good side?"

"Great," groaned Avianna, "Now Uncle Harry won't name Albus, Albus Severus. He only named him that 'cause Snape died protecting him."

Ignoring the choking sounds coming from the entire room, Scorpius rolled his eyes. "This is more important than Albus's name, Avianna. History has changed completely."

The room started to brighten up once more, and Scorpius quickly pulled Avianna to his chest so he could protect her from the ball of light that brought them into the past in the first place. Listening as all of the adults started to shout for the teens to all drop to the ground to avoid being touched, it was Avianna who spotted Draco trying to run towards them. Remembering watching as her own version of her dad tried to race towards the light before it could reach her and Scorpius, Avianna could feel the burning heat from the light once more. This time she knew though that she and her brother were no longer alone.

**September, 1996**

"Are we still doing the DA meetings this year, Harry?" asked Luna.

"No point now we've got rid of Umbridge, is there?" Harry asked, sitting next to Luna and across from Neville.

Bumping his head while shoving his things underneath the seat, Neville rubbed it while frowning. "I liked the DA! I learned loads with you!"

"I enjoyed the meetings too," Luna added in her usually dreamy voice. "It was like having friends."

Harry had just been about to respond that they were friends, when the entire compartment started to suddenly light up with a bright purple light. Pulling his wand out on instinct Harry noticed Neville do the same, and was grateful that Neville at least learned to always be on guard. Looking over at Luna he saw that she had a dreamy smile on her face while she kept her wand tucked behind her ear. The Quibbler laid forgotten on her lap, and she watched as the light began to slightly dim, showing three teens. Two of them were unknown, but the third looked like a slightly beaten up Draco Malfoy. Harry frowned at the sight in front of him.

"Oh, great," the girl groaned when she saw the two wands pointed at her. "I thought for sure we'd be back home this time."

"What the bloody hell were you thinking!" the boy shouted at Draco. "You can't just jump for the bright light. You were supposed to stay back and fix the timeline."

"Don't shout at me," Draco snarled at him. "And I'm not as easy as Potter and the rest of them. You can't just tell me that you're my son and expect me to believe you."

"So you decided to touch the light and get sucked into another world. Blimey, Uncle Harry was right – you were an idiot when you were young."

"How dare you talk to me this way!"

"Err… Scorpius… Draco…"

"Do you have any idea how wonky the timeline is becoming just by me and Avianna getting sucked inside, now imagine how worse it's going to be with you gone. Uncle Bill and Grandpa Weasley told me all about how this ball thing works. Once you touch it you're taken from time, there's no way going back – ever. You're remembered, and you're missing forever, but you can never go back to your own time. Avianna and I left behind the happiness of our world, and now… now you just took Draco Malfoy away from your own world. Do you have any idea how important you were to the war? You're the only reason why Voldemort didn't kill Uncle Harry. Now that you've disappeared, Voldemort will win the war."

"Guys…"

"Don't blame me for Potter losing to the Dark Lord. You said it yourself when you showed up in my time that time seemed to already be changing. I don't have a dark mark, do I? So maybe Potter will win this time without me doing whatever it is I do?"

"… stop talking now…"

"And Mum, what is she going to do? It was obvious that she and you were going to fall in love before it happened in my time."

"Scorpius…"

"Then maybe in this time it's Weasley who comforts her when I disappear instead of vice-versa. There are such things as alternate timelines."

"Draco…"

"Yes, and now we're jumping from them. You were meant to be in that time."

"Guys…"

"I don't think so," Draco shook his head. "The light seemed to call to me. I don't know why, but it was like I was meant to touch it. Maybe I'm meant to be in this time."

"GUYS!"

Scorpius snapped his head toward the now shouting girl, "What, Avianna?"

"We're not alone."

Draco and Scorpius both turned to see a confused looking Harry Potter staring up at them, a frightened looking Neville Longbottom, and a pleased looking Luna Lovegood. Luna was wearing a pair of psychedelic looking glasses and staring up at them with a large smile on her face. Scorpius instantly threw himself between Harry and Avianna. Draco stared around the compartment, and he gulped.

"This is 1996," Draco told his apparent son and daughter from the future.

"How do you know?"

Draco looked around the compartment once more. His eyes landed on the scar on Neville's neck. "Longbottom still has the scar that my aunt gave him at the battle a couple of months ago."

"You've got a lot of nerve showing your-"

Luna placed a calm hand on Harry's wrist then shook her head at him. "That isn't our Draco, Harry. He's sitting in his own compartment right now, with his own friends. You'll see when you go to spy on them."

"Aunt Luna always did have a weird way of sensing things," Avianna chuckled, taking in the odd scene around her. "Is this September first, 1996?"

Luna nodded her head. "Yes, and you should hold onto each other now. The light is coming back soon."

"Do you know what the light is?"

"Your brother seems to understand perfectly well," Luna replied with her usually dreamy voice. "Don't worry though, you're meant to be where you end up."

Scorpius raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"Your family will miss you terribly, but you both knew you didn't belong there with them. Not when you resemble Ronald so much, but have become too attached to the Malfoys who had adopted you as their own," she nodded her head to the shocked looking girl, then smiled kindly at Scorpius, "Or you who have become lost and confused trying to find out where you fit in. Are you a deserter like your mum Astoria, a true Malfoy like your dad, or are you truly brave like the Weasleys who have adopted you? Or is there a chance that you would be better off living in the muggle world like Hermione, who had become your true mum? Neither of you truly belonged there; not when everything has been fulfilled and when there are too many questions and confusion in your own minds. And you, Draco, your time has changed. You have already turned your back on the dark mark, and you chose the side you fight for – you had nothing else to learn, no moral to your story of changing for the better after seeing so many of your own friends and classmates dying around you. You don't belong in that time anymore."

Draco leaned over to Scorpius, "Told you I was meant to be in this time."

Luna giggled. "Silly, Draco, no you don't. Like I told Harry, we already have a Draco in this time. You belong in an old time – a time where the four of you will rise to something new, something complete, and a time where you four will find true happiness."

"Four?" Harry frowned. "But, Luna, there's only three of them."

Luna giggled again. "No there isn't," she looked past the confused teens, and stared at an even more confused Neville. "You've been a nice friend to me Neville, and I know we'll all miss you very much, but we'll be okay without you in this time," Neville started to sputter and the light returned to the tiny train compartment. "In another time we're meant to be," she smiled at him, "And I know you'll make a great husband to whoever you meet in your new time as much as you are to me in the other time. I'll miss you."

Before Harry had the time to even gather what Luna had just said, the light seemed to sort of explode in front of them. By the time it disappeared, the three teens and Neville were all gone. Harry looked over at Luna, and he saw a single tear running down her cheek while she continued to smile sadly and read the Quibbler on her lap.

"Luna," he questioned. "What just happened?"

Still smiling sadly, Luna looked up to stare at him. "The timelines have shifted, Harry. Neville, Draco, and those two teens are about to create a time where you'll be raised by your parents."

"You seemed so happy to see them leave, so why are you so sad now?"

"Because in another time Neville and I are married with twin children," she replied in a soft tone, "And he really was a nice friend to have."

**February, 1978**

This time the teens were all deposited in the halls of Hogwarts. Yanking her arm away from Scorpius when he tried to check if she was alright, Avianna watched as the glowing light exploded in front of them. "Something tells me that was the last time we're going to see that thing."

Draco nodded his head, "Especially since Loony basically said it."

"Oi!" Neville shouted at Draco, turning his wand on him. "Don't call her that, Malfoy. Luna's a wonderful person."

Scorpius chuckled, "Uncle Neville's always defending Aunt Luna. Avi, remember that time when Nott's dad thought it would be funny to call Aunt Luna, Loony, and then Uncle Neville sent him to St. Mungos with all sorts of hexes and curses that Mum had to call Grandpa Lucius for help in curing him – Avi?"

"Shush," she hissed. "I don't have a good feeling about this. Why would we be ripped out of 2021, then have both Dad and Uncle Neville ripped out of 1996, but from separate times?"

"Well, Aunt Luna did say that Dad was no longer needed in his time because he's already seen the light… so to speak."

"It doesn't make any sense," she shook her head. Turning to Draco, she crossed her arms. "What month did you come from?"

"August."

"August," she bit on her bottom lip, then turned to Neville. "And we took you from September… but you're both from 1996. I don't get it?"

"Maybe Uncle Neville balances out Dad being gone from that timeline, and then Dad balances out Uncle Neville being gone from the other one?"

"I don't know," Avianna sighed. "We need to figure out what time we're in right now before we do anything else though."

"Well, let's just ask somebody to take us to see Professor Dumbledore," Neville suggested. "Then he can explain everything to us, because I'm completely confused. And Luna's words only confused me even more."

It was Scorpius who shook his head. "Until we know what timeline we're in now, we can't mention the headmaster's name."

"Why not?" asked Draco.

Avianna sighed. "If this is anytime when Voldemort was still in Hogwarts, then the headmaster's name is Dippet," she reminded all of them, noticing how Draco and Neville both shuddered at being in school the same time as Voldemort. "If this is your seventh year then we're all pretty much screwed right now, I mean we'll all be killed on sight, and then if this is any time after your seventh year, McGonagall is the headmistress."

Draco and Neville both frowned. "What happened to Dumbledore?"

Noticing a Slytherin boy walking towards them, Scorpius shook his head, "We'll explain it later once we find the headmaster."

"Oi!" the Slytherin Prefect shouted at them. "What are you four doing out of your robes?" once he stepped up closer to them, Draco, Avianna, and Scorpius all gasped when they saw who it was. His long black curls bounced past his shoulders, while his catlike storm colored eyes stared at them. He frowned when he saw Draco. "You, what's your name; I've never seen you before."

"My name is Draco Ma-"

"Mabry," Avianna quickly interrupted. "This is Draco Mabry," she smiled up at the Slytherin Prefect, placing a hand on Draco's shoulder to stop him from saying anything else. "And this is Draco's brother, Scorpius Mabry," then pointing at Neville she continued to introduce him as well, "This is Neville Lange, and I'm his sister Avianna Lange. We're looking for the headmaster."

"Dumbledore?" the boy questioned. "Is he expecting you four?"

"Yes," Scorpius nodded his head. "My brother and I, plus our cousins are transferring over from Beauxbaton, so we're supposed to be meeting up with him."

"But I'm such a klutz that I lost the letter with the directions to his office, and the password to get in," Avianna slightly giggled, ignoring when her brother rolled his eyes at the way she playfully slapped the Slytherin's arm. "I know it said something about gargoyle statues though, and something about a sweet. I think it was _Lemon Drop_?"

The three boys had to give the girl props. She knew enough about Dumbledore to make it sound as if she actually did have a letter from Dumbledore. The boy smirked. "You're close. It's _Lemon Tart,_" he announced. Then he cleared his throat. "I'm Regulus Black," he introduced himself. "I'm a sixth year Prefect, so I'll take you four to see Professor Dumbledore. So what year are you in?"

"Draco and Neville are in seventh year," Avianna replied before anybody else had a chance to respond, "And Scorpius and I are in sixth."

Regulus glanced over the two blondes in the group. "Are you two related to Malfoys? My cousin Narcissa just married a Malfoy, and you both sort of look like him."

Draco paled, but he managed to shake his head. "No, not that we know of."

"Hmm," he shrugged his shoulders. "So your family likes the names of constellations as well, eh? Mine too. The entire Black family is named after stars."

Scorpius and Avianna both snickered. They just had a conversation with their own Draco about this two weeks before. Draco blushed and scratched the back of his head, "Err… yeah. It's not all of us though, only some."

"You're lucky," Regulus chuckled. "My cousin Andromeda tried to sway away from naming her kid after a star, but she ended up naming her daughter Nymphadora," he didn't notice the sudden depression in Scorpius and Avianna's eyes. "Poor girl – she's five, and she already hates that name."

Neville, who did notice the sudden depression, leaned towards Avianna. "What happened to Tonks?"

"She was killed in the final battle," Avianna whispered back in a low voice so that nobody else could hear them.

"Well," Regulus announced once they approached the statue of the two gargoyles, "We're here."

"Thanks," Avianna smiled.

Professor Dumbledore was sitting in his office going through a stack of papers from Filch. Apparently the Marauders thought it would be entertaining to fill an entire corridor up with dung beetles and lock Mrs. Norris up with them. Shaking his head at the antics of the four friends, he heard somebody knocking on his door. Calling for whoever it is to enter, he looked up and saw four strangers. He was confused by the sight of three of them. One of them looked like a cross between Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black, while the other boy looked identical to him with a hint of Greengrass features in him. The third boy had the features of Frank Longbottom, but he had the kind eyes like Alice Higgs. The girl looked as if she could be a Weasley, but her hair was nothing like he'd ever seen before, and she dressed nothing like a pureblood witch would. He could see the infinity symbol tattooed on the inside of her left wrist, while the inside of her right wrist had a large black circle tattooed inside of it. He could tell just by first glance that she wasn't a pureblood.

"Hullo," he smiled kindly, "My name is Albus Dumbledore, how can I help you four?"

Avianna took the leadership role by stepping forward. "I ask that you hear us out before saying anything, sir. We're from the future. Scorpius and I," she pulled Scorpius towards her, "Are from 2021. Draco here is from August of 1996, and Neville is from September of 1996. We met Regulus Black when we got here, so I know this is the year 1978."

Dumbledore immediately stood up. "How were you brought here?"

"A bright light," Avianna said, "It was a bright purple light."

"A timeline," Scorpius stepped forward. "My uncle is a Curse Break for Gringotts, and he told me all about them."

Sighing, Dumbledore made a quick movement with his wand. Avianna snickered. "I knew Uncle George wasn't the one to teach Uncle Harry how to send messages with a patronus."

"Aunt Minnie told us that it was Dumbledore," Scorpius rolled his eyes.

Dumbledore turned to them. "Aunt Minnie told you it was me? Who is Harry, and why would I teach him how to do this? Who is Aunt Minnie?"

"Aunt Minerva of course," Avianna grinned. "Minerva McGonagall."

**Please review! I really want to know what you guys think of it so far. This chapter was basically written just to give an oversight of who's who and to sort of introduce them in my eyes and explain how they ended up in the past. It was actually really fun to write. I promise it gets better though, and I'm gonna start bringing in choke more people from the next chapter on…(:**


	2. New Identities

**Woohoo, thanks to all of you who favorited and followed this story! And cookies to the two of you who reviewed! **_**Carly Carnations**_**, I think you might be happy with this chapter(: **

**I tried to keep some things canon, but seeing as JK didn't really give much background info on most of the older people from this time I had fun playing with some of the characters… and I think you guys will enjoy who I introduce now, and what you guys find out…**

New Identities

The four teens were all seated in front of the headmaster and the deputy headmistress. McGonagall looked years younger than any teen remembered her to be – especially the siblings – and she also looked ready to have a heart attack when she heard the four teens were from three different futures. Dumbledore had called her into his office so she could help him decide on what was best to do with the four who claimed to be from three separate futures, but once she stepped inside it was easy to see who belonged to whom.

"Minerva," Dumbledore smiled kindly. Waving his hand at the four teens he chuckled, "These are the students I told you about in the patronus message."

"I can see that, Albus," she said, still staring at them. She noticed the way the girl sat between the two blondes, but the third boy sat far away from the somewhat sickly looking one. "What are your names?"

The three boys turned to the girl who rolled her eyes. "We can obviously tell _them _the truth. My name is Avianna Weasley-Malfoy."

"Merlin's Beard!" McGonagall gasped. "A Weasley and a Malfoy?"

Draco rolled his eyes, "Yeah, I'm not too happy about that either. I still don't understand how I managed to marry Granger?"

"Hush up," the girl hissed at him. "It's a long story, one I'm willing to get into later, but for now you just asked our names. Technically my biological father is Ronald Weasley, the son of Arthur and Molly. My mum is a muggle-born so you won't know who she is until 1991. My dad was an Auror and he got killed on a mission one night when I was only three. Draco Malfoy," she pointed to the said blonde, "Became close to my family after the war. He was my dad's partner and there when my dad was killed, so he started to sort of comfort my mum. Scorpius," she pointed to her brother, "And I are two months apart, so when Draco would come to see my mum he would bring Scorpius. They were already sort of bonding because Mum was his Healer, but it wasn't until Astoria Greengrass – Scorpius's biological mum – demanded for a divorce at our cousins' party, that Mum and Draco really started to connect. We were seven when they got married, and I took the Malfoy name, but my dad – Draco – insisted I keep Weasley as well, because he didn't want me to forget about my bloodline."

Dumbledore blinked his eyes, and McGonagall seemed unable to blink at all. "So… you," she pointed to Draco, "Are the son of Lucius and Narcissa?"

Draco nodded his head. "And in the time that I come from, I still hated Granger because of her blood. I don't understand how it's possible that I married her… especially if she's already been tainted by _Weasley_."

Seeing that everybody was staring at her as she started to giggle, Avianna smiled at Draco. "He used to say that all the time in our time as well. The Weasleys were quick to accept Dad, especially since he loved me as his own, but he still muttered about Ron tainting Mum all the time. Scorpius and I like to tease him that he's always crushed on Mum since their first year, but had been too much of a pansy to admit it."

Draco started sputtering out things, but nothing made sense, so McGonagall turned to the fourth boy, "And you… I take it you're the son of Frank and Alice? You look just like them."

Neville nodded his head. "Yes, ma'am. My name is Neville Longbottom, and I'm extremely confused right now. In the time that I come from, Draco is a Death Eater, and we're just getting into the midst of the second war. Lives have already been lost, and Draco is part of it all."

Dumbledore's face grew serious while McGonagall clutched at her heart. Draco lifted his sleeve for them to see, "But in _my_ time I turned the mark down, and Professor Snape saved my life when the Dark Lord tried to kill me. He took me to the Order and you were all just arguing about what to do with me, but that was when the light appeared and Scorpius showed up with Avianna."

"It was apparently one month before my time," Neville added in confusion.

"And your time," Dumbledore turned to the two from the furthest future? "What is Draco Malfoy in your time?"

"An ex-Death Eater," Avianna admitted. "There were a lot of events that led up to it, but the war was eventually won, and Uncle Harry pardoned all of the Malfoys because Grandmum Cissy saved Uncle Harry's life, and Dad sort of saved Mum from his aunt Bellatrix."

Draco paled and Neville released a squeaking sound. "You're keeping something back," Dumbledore noted.

Avianna nodded her head. "I'm keeping a lot of things back. This is 1978, so we have time to save hundreds of lives, but if you're not willing to then I'm not telling you anything about the war."

McGonagall gasped at the girl's rude behavior, and Scorpius shook his head. "Avi, don't be rude to Professor Dumbledore. Mum would kill you."

"But Dad would approve – both Dad's," she kept Dumbledore's gaze, and made sure to keep her mental walls up so that he couldn't read into her mind. "I know how you feel about changing things, so I honestly see no sense in filling you in on everything just to have you keep things the same way."

Dumbledore nodded his head. "You were brought here for a reason, Miss Malfoy. All four of you were."

"Luna said something about that," Neville muttered. "She said that Scorpius and Avianna weren't meant for their own time, and that Draco and I were useless in ours. She said we'd be needed here."

"And this Luna person was correct. You four were brought here to change the future."

Draco cocked an eyebrow then looked at his apparent future children. "Potter won the war right? He killed the Dark Lord?" when they both nodded their heads, he furrowed his eyebrows. "Then why would we need to change the future?"

"Potter?" McGonagall questioned.

Avianna nodded her head. "Uncle Harry. Harry Potter, the son of James and Lily."

Scorpius suddenly gasped, "Avi, you don't think that-"

She suddenly gasped as well. "I do."

Neville stared at them for a bit, "You two aren't thinking that we can save-"

"It would make sense," Draco nodded his head. "You two know how Potter defeated the Dark Lord, I'm assuming?"

Avianna nodded her head, "And you already proved that you chose the lights side, so you could help us out with some things."

"But why would I be here?" asked Neville.

Scorpius smirked, "Because Uncle Neville, you're the one who helped win the war. You killed Nagini."

"What?" Draco gasped. "Longbottom killed that horrid snake?"

Neville looked as if he were going to be sick. "I don't think I did," he shook his head. "I mean I would never go anywhere near that thing."

"You're a lot braver than you look," Avianna reminded him. "Look at what you did at the Ministry. You survived up against Bellatrix Lestrange."

"Yes, but that's only because Sirius got to me on time, and look where that got him."

"There's two years between the time we grabbed you and the final war, Uncle Neville," Avianna assured him with a gentle smile. "Trust us; thousands would be dead if it weren't for you. You, Aunt Luna, and Aunt Ginny took on an army of Death Eaters, resurrected the DA, and protected the students of Hogwarts in your seventh year when Snape became headmaster."

"Why would Snape become headmaster?" Draco frowned.

Hearing somebody clearing their throat, Avianna turned around and saw the two professors staring at her. After a long and silent conversation with Scorpius she nodded her head. She would explain only some of it to the adults. She and Scorpius would meet up with Draco and Neville at another time then tell them everything, but they would only fill the adults in on some things.

"Peter Pettigrew," she told them, "Is a traitor. Professor Dumbledore, you'll be in the Hogs Head and you'll overhear a prophecy created by a somewhat seer. Because of that prophecy you'll take her in as your Divination professor. Severus Snape, who will be a Death Eater at that time will overhear only half of it then run to Voldemort. Snape, realizing what he's done will then run to you for protection. Because of the prophecy Voldemort will set out to kill Harry Potter, but he'll offer Lily her life in honor of Snape. You set the Fidelius Charm so they would be protected, then you all agree on Sirius being the Secret Keeper. At the last minute though, Sirius goes to James and Lily and they all agree to make Pettigrew the Secret Keeper because they know that nobody will ever suspect him. Pettigrew tells Voldemort where they're hidden, then Voldemort kills James and when Lily refuses to save herself he kills her as well. He used the killing curse on Harry, but Harry lives and Voldemort unknowingly turns Harry into his seventh Horcrux-"

Dumbledore gasped and clutched his heart. "Did you just say-?"

Avianna nodded her head, "I did. He has seven. Anyway, you send Sirius off to Azkaban without a trial, and Peter lives his life in hiding as a rat making everybody believe that Sirius has killed him as well. This all takes place on Halloween of 1981."

"Albus," McGonagall reached out for him, "This is in only three years."

"I know, Minerva," Dumbledore sighed, "I know. Miss Malfoy, please go on."

"You send Harry to live with his mum's sister because of some sort of love protection thing, and they abuse him, then when he's eleven Hagrid brings him to Hogwarts. He was sorted into Gryffindor, became best friends with my dad Ron Weasley and my mum, Hermione Granger, then they went on all sorts of adventures together. In third year, Sirius broke out from Azkaban to protect Harry from Pettigrew who was living as Ron's pet rat, but Mum used the time-turner that Aunt Minnie, that's you Professor, gave to her for her classes, and then they saved him from being kissed by the hundred Dementors guarding Hogwarts. In fourth year the Tri-Wizard tournament was brought back, and Cedric Diggory was killed by Pettigrew then Voldemort became resurrected. In fifth year, a lot of things happened at Hogwarts, and you reopened the Order of Phoenix, but it didn't matter, Voldemort still got stronger, Azkaban prisoners broke out, Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, and Neville Longbottom all left Hogwarts and went to the Ministry of Magic where they faced off with Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange, and four other Death Eaters. Members of the Order came in at the very last minute, Sirius was killed by his cousin, and Voldemort showed up. Dad became a Death Eater during the summer then was assigned to kill you, but Snape told you of the assignment, your hand became poisoned by a ring Horcrux you found, Snape killed you instead of Dad, then Snape became the headmaster of Hogwarts. Uncle Harry, Mum, and Ron left school during their seventh year, and found all the Horcruxes. They were captured, tortured at Malfoy Manor, and then eventually the war started, and Uncle Harry killed Voldemort."

Draco looked as if he stopped breathing from the time it was mentioned what his task was to do, and Neville was staring blankly at the wall. "You left out a lot of the details, Avi," Scorpius pointed out.

Avianna nodded her head. "I left out details that won't help you to kill Voldemort before it matters. Scorpius and I know where all of the Horcruxes are, and what they are. Once they're all destroyed he'll become mortal and you can kill him. Uncle Harry will be able to be raised by his parents instead of his abusive aunt and uncle. And Sirius won't be killed this time. Neither will Tonks, or Remus, or Fred, or Mad Eye, or Lavender, or anybody else."

Neville gasped. "Lavender and Fred are killed?"

"Brown and Weasley?" Draco asked. "When?"

"During the war," Scorpius muttered. "And they weren't all."

"Tonks is the daughter of Andromeda and Ted Tonks," Avianna told the two blurry eyed professors. "Little Nymphadora Tonks. She marries Remus Lupin, and they have a son Teddy only two months before they're killed in war. Teddy became another orphan of the war, and although he loves Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny for raising him, I know he wishes he could have his own parents."

"Professor Lupin married Tonks," Neville laughed. "Way to go! I always knew she looked at him kind of funny. Even after Sirius fell through the veil a couple months ago, she sort of looked everywhere just to make sure that Professor Lupin was alright."

"There are too many casualties," Avianna told the professors. "And Scorpius and I know how to end it before it begins, and the four of us are willing to fight. Uncle Neville and Dad proved it in all three of our timelines. Dad may have been a Death Eater in our time, but he lowered his wand against Professor Dumbledore, and he took care of Aunt Luna during the three and a half months she was a prisoner in his dungeons. He fought for the light towards the middle, and this version of him turned down the dark mark. Uncle Neville created a revolution, and killed Nagini – one of the Horcruxes – and this version is just a younger version of him. This version is the beginning of the version we grew up with."

McGonagall nodded her head. "And nothing that you left out is important to us?"

"They're only stories that would give you all heart attacks, but it's nothing important to killing Voldemort," Avianna chuckled.

Summoning a roll of parchment and an inkwell, Dumbledore stared up at the four teens. "Then tell us everything we need to know to kill Voldemort before your future starts to happen."

It took three hours, but Avianna and Scorpius managed to tell the two professors everything that they needed to know about the Horcruxes, where to find them, and how to destroy them. When asked for names of Death Eaters, Avianna stepped on Scorpius's feet and she took the duty of naming all but one. When all three boys turned to stare at her she blushed and shook her head. She admitted that there was one more Death Eater, but she felt he could be saved – he was the one who found one of the Horcruxes and tried to destroy it. He was killed at only seventeen years old when trying to destroy Voldemort from inside the circle, and she didn't want him to be arrested before he has a chance to show the redemption he would later be killed for. Neville nodded his head in agreement, but the two Malfoys eyed her suspiciously. It took three hours, but the two professors eventually had everything they needed in order to round up members of the Order to start destroying the Horcruxes.

"What houses are you in during your own time?" Dumbledore asked, still sitting behind his desk.

"Gryffindor," stated Neville.

Draco smirked, "Slytherin."

"Very well," McGonagall stood up, "Miss Malfoy, Mr. Longbottom, you'll both be in my house, and-"

"No," Avianna shook her head. "I'm in Slytherin."

McGonagall looked at a lost for words, while Neville and Draco both started to choke. "A Weasley in Slytherin?" questioned McGonagall.

"Forget that," Draco stated. "A _Granger_ in Slytherin? You seem like you take Granger's brains so I would at least expect Ravenclaw, but Slytherin? You aren't even pureblooded!"

"You forget who raised me as his daughter from when I was only three," Avianna smirked, making Neville shudder at how similar it looked to Draco's own smirk. "Besides, Grandpa Lucius told me that if I got sorted into Gryffindor he'd disown me."

"As if that was really going to happen. Look at me – Grandpa Lucius still loves me," Scorpius scoffed.

Draco blinked his eyes. "You – but – Malfoy – Gryffindor – son – what – Longbottom?"

"I'm just as confused as you, Malfoy."

McGonagall took a while to get over the shock of learning a Malfoy was in her house, while a Weasley was in Slytherin, but she eventually got over it. "Right then. So Mr. Longbottom and Mr. Malfoy will be in my house, while Miss Malfoy and Mr. Malfoy will be in Slytherin. Professor Slughorn will be the head of your house, and it would be best to not tell him who you really are."

"What were the names you gave to Mr. Black?" asked Dumbledore.

Seeing all three boys looking at her once more, Avianna rolled her eyes again. "I'm Avianna Lange and Neville is my brother. Draco and Scorpius are also brothers, and their surnames are Mabry. We're cousins, and we've all exchanged from Beauxbaton. Draco and Neville are seventh years and we're sixth."

"I'd rather not put you two in a year that neither of you are prepared for," Dumbledore frowned, "But you two need to get close to the Marauders, and keep an eye on Peter."

"It won't happen if I'm in Slytherin," Draco shook his head.

"Well that's why it's a good thing that you and your cousin Neville are close."

Neville's eyes widened and Draco started to shudder. "Me and Longbottom, but-"

"You are the only two in this time with actual memories of your own time, Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore reminded him. "You were both together from when you were only eleven. You will make friends while in this time, but you will both need each other as well."

Scowling at the annoying headmaster, Draco nodded his head. "Fine."

"What about Avianna and I, sir?"

Dumbledore smiled down at Scorpius. "It sounds to me like Miss Malfoy is on a mission to save a young Death Eater from an early death."

"But what can we do to help with the mission?" Scorpius asked.

"You can help us get closer to the Marauders," Draco sighed in annoyance. "I don't know about the Longbottom in your time, but in mine he's still a bit clumsy and he's only good with Herbology. I don't know a thing about Potter or his personal life. I may be able to get close to Pettigrew, but only because he's always at the manor. Other than that I hate him."

"What he means is that with Hermione as your mum you're hopefully smart like her, so you'll be able to help us keep up with our work while trying to befriend the Marauders," Neville grinned.

Draco's scowl deepened. "And I also don't like Potter. If I hate the Potter in my time, I probably won't like his father either, nor will I like the werewolf or the blood traitor."

"Oh, Dad," Avianna shook her head, "You need to hurry up and grow out of your prejudices. You marry the biggest Mudblood of all, after all."

McGonagall gasped so loud everybody thought a chair broke, Dumbledore chuckled lightly to himself, Neville stumbled out of his chair, Draco's eyes were bulging out of his forehead, and Scorpius narrowed his eyes. "That isn't funny, Avianna."

"You were saying it yourself this morning, Scorpius."

"I never called Mum a Mudblood."

"Oh, so she's Mum all of a sudden? This morning your biggest regret was your dad even marrying her."

"Are you really going to bring that up again? I apologized."

"Only because James threatened to Crucio you when you came into my room while we were talking."

"Why do you think I went into your room this morning?" Scorpius rolled his eyes. "I went to go apologize to you!"

"You shouted that I'm not even a real Malfoy, and that you hate me, and that I'm not your family anymore!"

"I was annoyed with what Nott wrote to me."

"Do not go there with me again, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy!"

"I know, I know," he sighed. "Look, Avi, I really am sorry for what I said this morning. You know that I didn't mean any of it. You _are _my sister, I do love _our _mum, and _our _dad nearly killed me for what I said. My biggest regret would have been if only I left our time, or you did, without me getting the chance to apologize to you. I just had another nightmare of Astoria last night, and waking up to Nott's letter pissed me off. Not to mention I had to listen to Teddy and Vic shagging after they came back last night. I swear they purposely forget to silence their wall just to scar us. I heard Aunt Pansy busting them this morning for it, too."

Avianna folded her arms over her chest. "You hexed me, Scorp."

"I know," he frowned. "I didn't mean to."

Hearing somebody cough, Avianna looked around and realized where they were. She looked up at her brother. "We'll talk about this later."

He nodded his head at her. "Do you love me again?"

Smiling, Avianna accepted his hug then she rested her head on his chest, "You're only lucky we got sucked into another timeline. Uncle Harry probably would've sent to you to Azkaban just to save you from being killed by everybody else. I think Aunt Fleur almost grew claws when you mentioned Ron being dead."

"Dad's hand twitched for his wand to hex me," Scorpius chuckled. "Grandmum Molly and Mum had to keep his hands away from his pocket."

"I think I saw Uncle George tackle Freddie to stop him from attacking you too."

"And I heard Lily running to the floo," Scorpius chuckled. "Imagine what Grandpa Lucius would have done to me."

Avianna shuddered. "I think even Teddy would've taken pity on you at that point."

"Are you kidding?" Scorpius shook his head. "I could hear Teddy whispering with Uncle Neville and Lysander to call in Uncle Charlie to bring one of his dragons. They only stopped when Aunt Luna and Dom threatened them with something I'm thankful I couldn't hear."

Avianna smirked. "Well I know that James was currently in the middle of planning on showing Lavender a certain album that Mum saved for moments like these. I hope he's showing them to her right now."

"Lavender?" Neville interrupted, scratching at his shaggy hair. "I thought you said she was killed in the war?"

"Lavender Brown was," Scorpius nodded his head. "We're talking about Lavender Finnigan. She's the daughter of Seamus Finnigan and Pansy Parkinson."

McGonagall had to literally start pounding on Draco's back as he began to choke. When he could finally breathe again, he looked sick. "Pansy ended up with Finnigan?"

"Well, you ended up with Granger," Avianna smirked. "Besides, your reaction was much funnier when Uncle Seamus warned you to keep your son away from his daughter. You turned all sorts of different shades, and Aunt Luna had to make you a pot of Gurdyroot Infusion with three calming draughts inside of it just so you could breathe again. The thought of your son with a Finnigan was even worse than your best friend marrying one."

"At least you didn't have to worry about your daughter ending up with a Weasley or Granger," Neville chuckled, trying to lighten the tension coming from his blonde enemy.

Snorting, Scorpius made sure to walk away from his sister before muttering, "No, it's worse – she once dated a Krum."

Glaring at her brother, Avianna blushed. Draco shook his head, "Krum? As in your mum once dated a Krum too?"

Avianna was still blushing when she nodded her head. "Viktor married Padma Patil, and they came to visit one year. I dated their son Prajwal for three months."

"Thank Merlin it was only for a short time," Draco sighed. "You and your mum have the worst taste in blokes."

"Says the one who she ends up marrying," Avianna scoffed. "And I only broke up with Prajwal because _you_ and Uncle George kept threatening to have Kingsley get him deported. Prajwal was a very sweet guy, and I actually liked him."

"Avi cried for a week straight when she broke up with him," Scorpius informed the room. "Dad couldn't even go near her door without bursting into boils everywhere. It wasn't until Aunt Fleur called Viktor to come and explain the full extent of his relationship with Mum before Avianna understood exactly why Dad didn't like the idea of his daughter being with a Krum."

"I wasn't jealous when that Bulgarian idiot asked Granger to the Yule Ball," Draco sneered.

"Nobody said you were, Malfoy," Neville snorted.

"I just don't understand what a world famous Seeker on an international Quidditch team would see in a bossy know-it-all like Granger."

"Sure, Malfoy, sure."

Dumbledore managed to break up the little group reunion so they could go over their names and schedules once more. Although Draco loudly argued about it, it was agreed that he and Neville would act close so that way Draco could also befriend the Marauders. Scorpius agreed that he would offer his help to his dad and uncle to help them actually pass their classes, and Avianna became determined to save Regulus. She's talked to the portrait of Sirius millions of times, and he always mentioned how much he wished he and his brother could have had a better relationship – although he was always downing the poor bloke. If they were saving lives in this time, she was determined to make sure they saved relationships as well. Sirius and Regulus would both realize how much they need each other, and she would help Sirius to see his brother isn't just an evil Death Eater – he's a spy amongst the Death Eaters.

With their new schedules in hands, and their background story on their families, the four teens followed McGonagall outside of the office. Professor Slughorn was already standing at the bottom of the stairs and waiting for his two new students. With a quick nod of their heads to their only other counterparts, the father and daughter duo started to make their way to the dungeons, ready to start a new life in an old past.

"These are the dungeons that you'll be living in until you leave Hogwarts," the short and fat professor told them. Avianna had never met Professor Slughorn, but she'd seen pictures of him before and she knew all about him through her parents, aunts, and uncles. She wanted to ask Draco if he looked the same from when he met the guy, but she knew that Draco hadn't had the time to meet him in his own time yet – they pulled Draco away before the school year started. He didn't even know Horace Slughorn was about to be his Potions Professor. "The password to enter is, _Unitas_, and you'll need to remember it or else you won't be allowed inside."

Smirking at the idea of the most biased house at Hogwarts having a password meaning 'unity,' Avianna nodded her head to show that she understood. She and Draco followed the professor into the green glowing common room, not bothering to look around – it looked identical to their own times. "At Beauxbaton the girls slept on one side of the school, and the blokes slept on the other side, but we were separated by years," seeing the confusion in Draco's face at what she said, Avianna rolled her eyes. "Aunt Fleur told us all about it," she whispered to him, "Now stop looking confused, you're supposed to have spent six and a half years at that school."

Draco nodded his head then decided to play along as well. "Will we be sleeping by years as well, or do you have another sleeping arrangement?"

Chuckling, Slughorn shook his head, "No, no," he told the two of them, "The boys' dorms are right up those stairs to the right, and the girls are right up those stairs to the left. Miss Lange, you'll be sleeping in the room with the sixth year girls, and Mr. Mabry, you'll be with the seventh year boys," his eyes scanned the room until he found who he appeared to be searching for. "Miss Meliflua, Mr. Nott, could you two come here?"

Biting back her own groan when she saw the seventh year boy walking towards them, Avianna saw Draco staring at the sixth year girl with wide eyes. "What is it?" she whispered to him.

"That's Blaise's mum," Draco whispered in a choked up voice.

Turning back to the girl walking gracefully towards them, Avianna took in the beautiful girl. Her skin was dark like an exotic drink, with eyes as dark as the night sky, and thick black hair that fell to her thighs like a blanket made of feathers from a crow itself. "That's Nana Adreana?" Draco nodded his head, then she whispered back, "And that's Mr. Nott – Uncle Theo's dad?"

Draco nodded his head again. "He and my father are best friends."

"I know," she whispered.

The handsome seventeen year old boy approached them first. Eyes the color of a leaf landed on her, and Avianna could see why she was stupid enough to allow Vincent Nott to snog her the night before – the Notts were truly a beautiful family filled with gorgeous men. "Hullo," her somewhat enemy/friend's grandfather smiled at her in a flirtatious way. "I'm Michael Nott."

"And I am Adreana Meliflua," the girl introduced herself as well. Avianna grew up knowing Adreana as a grandmum, the same way she took Narcissa Malfoy as one. Blaise and Draco were still inseparable, and she and Scorpius spent as much time at Zabini Manor as they did with the Potter/Weasley children. She asked the question in her own time, and she still asked it now – was Nana Adreana a Veela?

Slughorn clapped his hands together, "Miss Meliflua, Mr. Nott, this is Avianna Lange and her cousin Draco Mabry; they transferred here from Beauxbaton. Miss Lange is a sixth year, Miss Meliflua, and Mr. Mabry will join you in seventh year, Mr. Nott."

"Mabry?" questioned Michael, looking over at a nervous Draco, "Are you related to the Malfoys at all? You look like my mate Lucius."

Draco quickly shook his head. "Not that I know of."

Adreana rolled her eyes. "Not everyone with blonde hair is a Malfoy, Michael. Look at this girl, she has red hair but that doesn't mean she's a Weasley."

Nott scoffed, and neither of them noticed the knowing smirk on both Draco and Avianna's faces, "As if a Weasley would ever be sorted into Slytherin. Well, come on Draco, I'll show you to our room."

Draco nodded his head then turned to look at his future daughter, but current cousin, "I'll meet you down here later, Avianna?"

She nodded her head. "Yeah."

Adreana took Avianna up the long flight of stairs that led to their room, and Avianna wasn't surprised to see that Adreana glided more than walked. She held such a grace to herself, that it was no wonder she was able to still marry rich men then kill them off even in the year 2021. Adreana Zabini was fifty-nine years old in her time, but she was still known as the notorious Black Widow. Blaise hated it, but his daughter was surely turning into a miniature version of her grandmum, and it was Draco who made sure all of the Potter/Weasley/Finnigan/Longbottom boys stayed far away from Jasmine Zabini. Even Tracy made sure to warn boys away from her daughter, in fear that they would soon die mysteriously.

"This is it," Adreana told Avianna. "It looks like your trunk came in already."

Looking over at the bed at the far end of the room, Avianna smiled to herself – at least she would have the same bed as in her own time. "It was sent up here while we were talking to Professor Dumbledore," she explained to her new roommate. Dumbledore explained that seeing as how they all arrived in the past with no clothing, books, or any personal belongings aside from their wands, he would order everything that they would need and have it sent up with a new trunk for them. He assured them that there was a vault in Gringotts for moments like this, and that they could spend their first weekend in Hogsmeade to buy their own clothing, and the rest of their own needed supplies.

"So, you don't sound French," Adreana noted, sitting on the edge of the bed closest to Avianna's. "Your cousin didn't either."

"We aren't," Avianna chuckled, then thought back to her mum's heritage, "Well, not completely. We were born in England, but my dad got transferred to a job in France when my brother and I were still young. My cousins ended up moving in with us a couple months later when I started showing signs of magic."

"Were your parents not expecting it?"

"I'm a half-blood," she shook her head. They all agreed that the story would stick to Avianna being a half-blood only because there were a few people in the school who would be able to tell the difference. "My brother's a pureblood, but his dad left before he was born, and my mum ended up meeting my dad. He's a muggle. My brother showed signs of magic from when he was born, but Mum always played it off as a trick of the mind. Neville was seven when we moved to France, and I was six. I started to show signs only five months later, and my dad caught me so Mum couldn't play it off anymore. Mum ended up calling in her sister for help, so she moved up with us and brought her two sons with her."

Adreana's eyes were wide. "Did your dad leave your mum?"

"No," Avianna chuckled, digging through her trunk to see what Dumbledore ordered for her. "He was confused, and a little upset that Mum lied to him for all those years, but he stayed with us."

"I've never heard of a half-blood in Slytherin before," Adreana admitted. "I always thought it was impossible."

Thinking back to Tom Riddle, and Snape, Avianna hid her smirk behind her hair. "I wouldn't know," she shrugged her shoulders. "Beauxbaton didn't have houses like this."

"So why did you guys move here?"

"Dad's job transferred him back to England," she lied with another shrug of her shoulders. "He, Mum, and my aunt are living in muggle London, and my brother, cousins, and I all transferred to Hogwarts so we could be closer to them. Owls are faster flying between London and Hogwarts, than London and France."

"What house did your brother get sorted into?"

"Gryffindor," seeing the shock in Adreana's eyes, Avianna snickered. "Dumbledore and McGonagall had that same look. Neville's in seventh year in Gryffindor, and Scorpius is in sixth year in Gryffindor."

"Scorpius? He is your other cousin?"

"Yeah, he's Draco's brother."

There was a moment of silence while Adreana continued to stare at the odd girl in front of her. It was obvious by the look in her eyes that she was trying to figure out what type of person Avianna was. Finally she spoke again. "There aren't that much of us in sixth year Slytherin. There are only two other girls aside from us, but they're sort of annoying. Fiona Avery is the gossip of the school so be careful of what you say around her, and Jenny Bulstrode is constantly following Fiona around. I put up with them only because I'm stuck with them, but you seem like you'll be alright to hang out with."

"Err… thanks?" the idea of hanging out with somebody she grew up calling 'Nana' worried her, but Avianna knew she had to make friends in this time. She would never return back home, and she had to start fresh. Maybe she could even stop Adreana from killing all of her future husbands?

Adreana laughed, and Avianna could hear the screech in it; like a true witch – the type of cackling from muggle cartoons. It made her smile. Nana Adreana always laughed like that, and it was nice to know that Avianna wouldn't have to miss it. "Besides, your cousin is kind of cute."

Blanching at the idea of Draco's godmother checking him out, Avianna wondered just exactly how much they would affect this new future. Would Blaise go from a Zabini to a Mabry? "Wait until you see Scorpius," she smirked suddenly. This could be fun.

Avianna soon learned that Adreana's dad was first cousins with Sirius's mum. Wondering why nobody in her own time ever told her this before, Avianna also learned that Adreana's mum once suggested to Sirius's mum that they start a tradition of 'muggle hunting,' but once Adreana saw the fear in her new friend's eyes, she quickly assured her that she didn't feel that same way. Avianna knew it was true because Adreana loved Hermione in the future, and often joked that she wished Blaise ended up with Hermione instead of her godson, but Avianna was still worried about purebloods running around and hunting muggles just for the sport of it. Adreana also warned Avianna that it would be best if she didn't go around bragging about her half-blood status; she assured the girl that she didn't care if her dad was a muggle, but that some of their house mates may try to hurt him just to get to her. It relieved Avianna to know that she didn't have to worry about a muggle dad out there in any world being hunted down and killed, but it sickened her to hear this. She grew up knowing that there was once discrimination, but she didn't think she'd ever have to put up with it. Her world was already hate-free thanks to her parents and Uncle Harry.

Adreana was talking about a summer that she spent with her cousins at their home in Grimmauld Place, when she heard Avianna's stomach growling. "Are you hungry?" she asked.

Blushing, Avianna nodded her head. "Sorry, we arrived here at ten this morning, and we haven't eaten yet."

Adreana started to laugh. "Well, let's head down to the Great Hall already. It's about dinner time."

Entering the common room, Avianna saw Draco sitting on a couch surrounded by future Death Eaters. She could see the fear in his eyes as well, but at least he didn't look like he's just been tortured anymore. Dumbledore fixed him up while they were in his office, and they all learned that he was hit with the Cruciatus Curse at least three times before Snape managed to save him. Avianna knew they would all be in danger until they managed to kill Voldemort, but it wasn't until she saw the young versions of Michael Nott, Evan Rosier, Nick Crabbe, and Jeremy Goyle that she truly understood what time they were thrown into. All four of those young boys were dead in her own time – all killed as Death Eaters, and all four of them spent most of their lives in Azkaban. "Draco!" she called out, waving her hand, realizing how much Draco wanted to be pulled away from his new roommates.

Lifting his head, Draco seemed to sort of breathe a sigh of relief when he saw her. "Avianna," he called out, no longer showing the arrogant prat she first met. For the first time since being thrown into the old timeline, Avianna could see _her_ dad in him. "Come, these are some of the seventh year blokes."

"Future Death Eaters," Adreana muttered underneath her breath. "It wouldn't do your cousin any good to become friends with them."

Smiling at the idea of Adreana being against Voldemort from when she was only sixteen years old, Avianna shook her head. "But he's forced to share a room with them for the next couple of months. Come, let's go save him."

"Alright," Adreana sighed. "But only because he's very nice to look at."

Avianna snorted. "At least you'll have something to look at while being surrounded by the future Death Eaters, then," she whispered to her new friend.

"You two look friendly," Draco noted, watching as the two young witches approached him.

Avianna nodded her head. "We were just headed to the Great Hall."

"So were we," Nott grinned, jumping up and wrapping his arm around the young girl's shoulder. "Your cousin wanted to wait for you though."

"How sweet," Avianna said, not wanting to groan in annoyance. It was this kid's future grandson's fault she was here anyway. If Vincent Nott didn't give her the bloody hickey in the first place, she and Scorpius wouldn't have been too busy arguing to notice the glowing light.

"These are my roommates," Draco announced, narrowing his eyes at the way Nott had his arm around Avianna. This girl was supposedly his daughter, and now she was meant to be his cousin. No guy should be having his arm around her… especially not his best friend's Death Eater father. "You already met Nott; this is Evan Rosier, Nick Crabbe, and Jeremy Goyle."

Avianna looked at each of them individually. She already knew who was who, simply because of their sons and grandkids. She had never met Vincent Crabbe because he got himself killed in the war, but she'd seen tons of pictures of him before. And Goyle looked just like his son, while Rosier was also known through pictures. Rosier never had a kid of his own, because he was killed when he was only twenty-one years old, but she recognized him from the pictures that Grandpa Lucius always showed her. They were close friends, only four years apart. "Hullo," she smiled kindly, pulling away from Nott. "So, it's just you four… well five with my cousin now?"

Crabbe shook his head. "We have one more. Severus Snape – he's probably in the library right now though."

"Or stalking Evans," Rosier laughed. Avianna tried her best not to look at him. She was nine when Grandpa Lucius first showed her the picture of Evan Rosier, and she's always had a sort of childish crush on him since then. He was extremely handsome with his shaggy light brown hair, his light blue eyes, his slightly tanned skin, and the laugh lines that bordered his lips.

Adreana rolled her eyes, "Leave Severus alone, Evan. They were friends once."

"Until he called her a Mudblood," Nott scoffed. "Oh, well, he's better off without hanging around people like her."

Avianna noticed the way that Draco tensed inside of the circle of his new roommates, and she tried her best not to flinch as well. She threw that word around a lot in the morning as well – when she was mocking Scorpius with it. And now she would never be able to apologize to her mum for it. "We're leaving now," she said with obvious disgust in her voice.

Nott looked up at her, and he could see the emotions in her eyes. "I'm sorry, Avianna, do you not like that word?"

"No," she said sticking her nose high up in the air – reminding Draco of the snobby bookworm from his own time, "I don't."

Jumping up from the edge of the couch where he was sitting, Rosier placed his arm over her shoulder. "Get used to it Sweetheart. Everybody in this house uses it."

"I don't," Adreana rolled her eyes. "And Avianna obviously doesn't," she reached out and started to pull the new girl closer to her. "And we're hungry. Draco, are you coming with us?"

Looking up at his amused looking roommates, Draco nodded his head then jumped up as well. "I want to see how Neville and Scorpius are doing anyway."

"We'll come with you guys," Goyle offered.

Walking next to Adreana, Avianna made sure her curls were still hiding the hickey from her own Nott. She could hear the boys behind her snickering about her hair, and it amused her to hear Draco cursing about it as well. Hermione's hair had always been the one thing that Draco hated about her, even after their marriage he hated her hair – it made it worse that Avianna had to inherit Hermione's untamable bush, but had it somewhat the Weasley red in it as well. Listening to Adreana talk about the four boys in their own year in Slytherin, Avianna tried to listen to the boys behind her as well. Uncle Blaise was always telling them that their own Crabbe and Goyle never talked; they only grunted when they wanted to communicate, so it was kind of weird to hear Crabbe Sr. and Goyle Sr. talking as much as they were. Looking back, she could see the amazement in Draco's face as well. If any good was to come out of this, maybe Draco could help give his friends a better life with their fathers in it. Hopefully there would be less Death Eaters this time around. As far as they knew from everything they were told about the two wizarding wars, Regulus Black is the only one with the dark mark right now.

"Avianna!"

Turning her head, Avianna saw Scorpius and Neville already sitting at the Gryffindor table. She saw that they were both surrounded by the Marauders and Lily Evans. "Is that your brother and cousin?" Adreana asked. Avianna nodded her head, and Adreana smirked. "You were right – your other cousin is cute as well. Let's go say hi to them."

Laughing, Avianna pulled on Draco's shirt while Adreana tugged her away from the large group. "C'mon, Draco."

Nott glanced at the direction they were headed in, and he shook his head. "We'll meet you at the table, Draco."

Draco nodded his head then slapped Avianna's hand away. "Bloody hell woman, I can walk."

It was weird to see Uncle Harry's parents alive and sitting next to each other, but Avianna knew it must have been even weirder for Neville. He actually grew up with Harry. Smiling as friendly as she could when she saw Remus Lupin, Sirus Black, James Potter, and Lily Evans, Avianna took the time to observe Uncle Harry's parents, Teddy's dad, and the man in the portrait who's watched her grow up since she was in nappies. It took all of her strength not to snarl at Pettigrew. "Hullo," she greeted, waving at all of them.

It was Neville who grinned back at her with a warm inviting look. "Avianna, Draco, these are my roommates. This is Remus Lupin, James Potter, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew," Avianna inwardly groaned when she saw Remus frown in confusion at the pitch in Neville's voice when he introduced Pettigrew. "And this is Lily Evans. This is my sister Avianna, and my cousin Draco."

"You look just like your brother Scorpius," Lily said in a kind voice to Draco. It was obvious that she was the only one actually alright with the idea of Slytherins standing at their table.

Draco blushed when Avianna and Scorpius snickered. "Err… thanks," it was obvious that he felt a bit weird hanging out with the dead parents of his enemy… and the traitor who got them killed.

"This is my roommate, Adreana Meliflua," Avianna announced.

Sirius smirked, "Hey Adrian."

"I told you not to call me that, Siri," Adreana groaned.

"Oi!" Sirius suddenly shouted. "Don't call me that in public."

"Then don't call me Adrian," Adreana replied in a childish tone.

Scorpius gave Avianna a confused look, and Avianna nodded her head to confirm that this was in fact, Nana Adreana. "So how do you two like your dorms so far?" Avianna asked, not caring that the Gryffindors thought it was odd they were still standing there.

"It's better than yours," Scorpius smirked. This was identical to their very first conversation in their first year after they woke up on their second morning.

Sticking her tongue out in a childish response, Avianna looked over at Pettigrew. "Is there a reason you keep staring at me?"

"You have a bruise on your neck," he pointed out, blushing at being caught.

Before her hand could reach out to fix her hair, Draco's hand suddenly touched the spot that Nott sucked on for a couple minutes before Uncle Harry caught them. "Oi! What the hell?"

Seeing Scorpius smirking, Avianna rolled her eyes. "Well, it was nice meeting all of you. We're going back to our own table now."

"Who gave you that?" Draco could be heard demanding while walking away.

Looking back at Remus, Avianna could see that they were still in his hearing range. "Nobody you can yell at _this _time. Besides, _Dad_, he was already threatened by Uncle Harry, and will most likely get hexed by his own dad, _Theo_."

Draco's eyes looked ready to bulge out of his head. "You mean… Theo?" Avianna blushed again then nodded her head. Draco suddenly frowned. "Is that why you and Scorpius were arguing most of the time?"

Avianna nodded her head. "It started the argument. I'll explain it later."

"Do you think…" Draco dropped his voice so that not even Adreana could hear them, and he started to scratch at the back of his neck, "… do you think that we could maybe talk later?"

Knowing that Draco was inconspicuously asking for stories from the future, Avianna nodded her head, "Later, when we're alone."

Draco wanted to sit with Avianna, but he knew that the only way to have any impact on the future was to sit with his own roommates, so he reluctantly told the girls goodbye. Nott and Rosier called Avianna over to sit with them, but she politely declined by claiming that she needed to get to know her own year mates, and that no bloke wanted their little cousin hanging around them. After enduring a couple of minutes of teasing by Adreana for the hickey, Avianna finally got food into her system. She met Jenny Bulstrode and Fiona Avery, and she decided that they were okay, but they wouldn't become best friends – simply just acquaintances that she put up with and tolerated. Like her future niece, Millicent, Jenny looked like she had some troll blood in her. She wasn't over six feet tall or muscular with broad shoulders though – she was just ugly with mousy brown hair, black colored eyes, and crooked teeth. Fiona wasn't mentioned much when Avianna was growing up, simply because she was killed only two years after this year during a Death Eater raid. She wasn't a Death Eater, but her brother was, and she got killed in the crossfire. Fiona was only mildly beautiful – she had short blonde curls that ended at her shoulders, and light brown eyes with a large pointy nose. The way she gossiped reminded Avianna of the stories that she heard about Lavender Brown. Hopefully Fiona's life wouldn't be cut short this time around, and she could grow into a better reporter that the ones that Avianna grew up hearing about.

Avianna learned all about how sixth year Hufflepuff Rita Skeeter got caught in Moaning Myrtle's loo with seventh year Ravenclaw Gilderoy Lockhart. It was only because of the stories that she heard about each of them that made Avianna laugh as much as much as she did. She also heard something about Alice Higgs, a seventh year Hufflepuff, already being engaged to her longtime boyfriend, Frank Longbottom, who graduated two years before. Avianna knew Neville would love learning that. Sixth year Edith Vane of Gryffindor was found locked in a closet by some second year Hufflepuff, nobody knew who did it but they all suspected a Ravenclaw girl that Vane had been teasing for being a nerd. Mulciber, whose in their year and house, had sent a curse at Mary MacDonald who's in sixth year in Gryffindor – but both Fiona and Jenny agreed that it was because Mulciber had a thing for the poor girl.

Listening to Fiona start describing how boring it was in Transfiguration, Avianna looked up and saw Regulus sitting down across from her. "I heard that you and one of your cousins got into my house," he grinned. "Welcome to Slytherin."

"Thanks," she grinned back. "My brother and other cousin got into Gryffindor."

"Ouch," he winced. "Some siblings are known to fall apart when placed in those two houses."

Looking back at where Scorpius was laughing at something that James was telling him, Avianna grinned and shook her head. She looked back at Regulus. "Not when we've already been through too much together."

"That's good," agreed Regulus with a short nod of his head. He noticed that she looked at her 'cousin' instead of Neville, but figured she meant both of them. "I wish I could say the same."

"Oh, right," she took a bite of her potatoes, "Your brother is in Gryffindor."

"Sirius," Adreana announced, as if wanting them to remember about her. "The one you met."

"The one that called you Adrian?"

"The only other one in this school with grey eyes," Adreana corrected her then frowned. "Well, aside from your cousin Draco. You're sure he's not related to the Blacks?"

Making sure to hide her smirk while dipping her head to scoop up more potatoes, Avianna nodded her head. "I'm sure."

"Down, Adri," Regulus rolled his eyes. Snorting while he looked up at Avianna, he said "We all tease her that she's going to become a Black Widow. She goes through boyfriends the way one goes through shirts."

Choking on her food while trying to hide her laughter, Avianna saw the incredulous looks she was getting. "Sorry," she snickered. "We had this Nana who sort of _was _a Black Widow."

Adreana suddenly had a dreamy look on her face. "Smart woman, your nana was."

Avianna bit her lip from trying to hold back her laughter too much. Regulus seemed to notice it, so he raised his eyebrow in a questioning way. "It's sort of an inside thing," she told him. "Only Draco, Scorp, and Neville will get it," giving the dreamy looking Adreana a sly look, Avianna chuckled. "Sort of…"

Regulus nodded his head in understanding. "I'll figure it out one of these days."

"Sure," Avianna smirked.

Seeing the infamous Malfoy smirk on the girl's face, Regulus became even more confused. "So… how do you like Hogwarts so far?"

"It's okay," she shrugged her shoulders. It was hard to pretend she was new to this school when she's spent five years here, but she had to play it off like a new girl from Beauxbaton. "It's no Beauxbaton, but I haven't seen all of it yet. Just the headmaster's office, Slytherin dungeons, and now the Great Hall."

"That's already the best parts. Well… you know, aside from Dumbledore's office."

Later that night, Avianna stood in front of the mirror in the showers. Draco seemed to be fine at dinner once Snape arrived… until he saw Avianna and Regulus laughing with each other. He decided to suddenly act like an annoying father, or an irritating brother, and left his own year mates so he could sit and eat with them. Avianna was always used to the males in her family getting annoyed whenever she talked to some bloke. When Hermione was at Hogwarts, she hid her beauty behind her bushy hair and her brains, but Avianna was different. Growing up with a Veela aunt, Veela cousins, and as a Malfoy, Avianna showed off her looks. It was because of her looks, and how she wore it with pride, that she was instantly labeled as a whore. It didn't matter that she was a virgin because boys in school would spread lies, and she became known as the whore of Hogwarts. It hurt to know that her own brother and cousins believed the lies, but they were in a new time now and nobody knew her status. Looking forward to starting out fresh without any lies being told about her reputation, Avianna sighed at her reflection.

If only she didn't rebel out against her parents – maybe she could actually pass off as an innocent girl. It wasn't as if she rebelled in every possible, but she and her cousins all did minor things to make their parents want to kill all of them. When Aunt Ginny took Lily to pierce her ears for her tenth birthday, Avianna begged to go with them. Her mum told her she already had her ears pierced, but she wanted more holes than the one that she already had. It wasn't until Lavender, Dominique, Roxanne, Alice, Jasmine, and Stephenie cried that all of the parents finally gave in. When Lily got her own second hole for her thirteenth birthday the others all got their third. All of the cousins – Lily finally got her third one for her fourteenth birthday – now had a tiny white diamond in the cartridge of each ear, while they had two in each earlobe. It may be innocent in the year she came from, but in the 1970s, more than one hole in your ear meant something sinister. Avianna was the only girl in Hogwarts with more than one earring, but she wouldn't take them out – they reminded her of home.

It was Victoire's twentieth birthday when all of the girls in the family did something else. Alice, Lavender, Stephenie, and Jasmine may not have been blood, but they were raised as such so they were treated as such – to the point that they even did something stupid with all of the Weasley cousins. Victoire wanted to get a tattoo for her birthday, so Uncle Theo reluctantly agreed to call one of his cousins when Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur gave their permission for their daughter to get a tattoo. None of the adults were counting on every single younger girl of the family to get something as well. Lily was the youngest one at only thirteen when they did it, but she got one as well – an infinity symbol on the inside of their left wrist. They got the symbol because they would forever be family, and they got it on their left wrist because it was closer to their heart. It had been an entire year since they all got that tattoo, and their parents just got over what they did, when the boys all decided they didn't want to be the only ones without tattoos. So once again they convinced Uncle Theo's cousin to do one for them, but they wanted the girls with them. The circle on the inside of Avianna's right wrist symbolized how their bonds will never be able to break – they will go on forever. Victoire, Dominique, Roxanne, Avianna, Lily, Lavender, Stephenie, Alice, and Jasmine all had the circles on the inside of their right wrists so they could be close to the other tattoo. Teddy, James, Albus, Scorpius, Louis, Freddie, Lysander, and Shawn all got the circles right over their left breast. It's been only five months since they got that tattoo, and their parents still wanted to kill them for it.

Dressed in only a pair of blue knickers and a black colored tank-top, Avianna smiled when she saw the tattoo on her left hip. This was another identical tattoo, one shared between only certain people. She loved all of her cousins, but most of them were broken off into groups. The group that got this particular tattoo consisted of herself, Scorpius, James, Albus, Louis, Freddie, Shawn, and Lavender. It was a tattoo of a dove taking up half of their hip, and the wings of the dove were lined up with each of their names – Avianna Rose, Lavender Patricia, Louis William, James Sirius, Albus Severus, Fred Fabian, Shawn Declan, Scorpius Hyperion – the names were so tiny and constantly moving due to the magical ink that you could only read them if your face was right above it. If someone were to see the tattoo they wouldn't even know the wings were made up of names. Pressing her fingers to the dove, Avianna smiled to herself.

Yes, she would start out fresh. She would make a new name for herself, and she would help both Draco and Neville change themselves as well. They were all sent here to change the future for the better without having anybody die for the greater good, and they would include themselves. "Why are you staring at yourself as if you've just had an epiphany?"

Laughing when she saw her new friend standing behind her in the mirror, Avianna pulled on the soft white cottoned shorts that McGonagall supplied her with. "Because I kind of did," she grinned. Leaving her dirty clothes in a pile on the floor, Avianna knew that the house-elves would make sure she had them back by morning. That faded orange shirt she wore belonged to her biological dad from when he was in his fifth year at Hogwarts – she didn't want to lose it at all.

"Your cousin is sitting in the common room," Adreana informed her. "He wants to talk to you."

"Okay," she nodded her head. "Thanks."

Entering the common room, Avianna blushed when she saw Regulus sitting next to Draco. Regulus was also showered and changed into his pajamas – a pair of grey sweats and a baggy white long sleeved t-shirt that seemed to fall to his waist. His curls were still damp and clung to his face, leaving a wet mark on his shirt wherever it touched. Seeing the shine coming from his dark storm colored eyes, Avianna wondered when he turned into such a dark person. According to Sirius, whenever she spoke to his portrait, Regulus was a Death Eater from his sixth year – just like Draco – and he hardly ever joked or smiled. It was hard to picture the depressed Regulus when she was staring right at a joyful looking version of him. Draco was the first one to spot her. His eyes rose when he took in her pajamas, which brought her to Regulus's attention.

"Adreana said you wanted to talk to me?" Avianna asked, feeling shy all of a sudden. This may have been her dad in her own time, but he's straight out of a time where he hated people with her blood – literally!

Clearing his throat, Regulus quickly jumped off of the couch. "Uhh, I'm gonna go to bed already. I'll see you in the morning."

Scratching her arm, in a way that Draco recognized as his own habit from when he's nervous, Avianna smiled up at the boy. "Goodnight, Regulus."

Looking conflicted for only two seconds, Regulus smiled back. "Goodnight, Avianna."

Once positive that they were alone in their own little dark corner, Draco hissed, "He's my bloody cousin."

Blushing, Avianna pulled her legs up underneath her body. "I only said goodnight."

Draco rolled his eyes, continuing to stare at her. "What are you wearing?"

"It's what McGonagall supplied me with," Avianna shrugged her shoulders. "It's too hot to wear pants. I just got out of the shower when Adreana called me so I came straight down here. Did you want to talk about my time?"

Draco nodded his head. "If this is weird for me, I can only imagine how it is for you and Scorpius."

"You mean because you're our dad, my new best friend is my fourth grandmum, the grandfather of the guy who gave me this hickey just this morning is flirting with me, and I know what happens to every single person in this house?" Draco nodded his head with a distant look on his face. Avianna sighed then settled into the couch. "Scorp and I will be fine. We may be stuck here forever, but we have each other. Uncle Neville has it worse."

Draco slowly nodded his head. "I wonder how he's going to act when he sees his mum in class tomorrow. Gryffindor has Herbology with Hufflepuff in the morning."

"I think that's why he was brought here," Avianna admitted with a small smile, "He's been given the chance to get to know his parents."

"Why do you think I was brought here?"

"To give you the chance to change your parents."

"Why didn't you tell us everything about your time?"

Avianna shrugged her shoulders. "I honestly don't think it's any of Dumbledore or McGonagall's business about everything. We told them enough to fix everything, but they don't need to know everything else."

"I heard you call my father, Grandpa Lucius?" Avianna saw the way that Draco seemed to be struggling with his emotions, and she laughed. Hearing her laugh at him, Draco blushed. "I mean, your mum is a Mud – muggle-born – he can't have been okay with that…"

"Mum was captured during their Horcrux hunt," Avianna sighed. Looking around to make sure that they were still alone, she leaned in closer to whisper just in case. "It was her, Ron, and Uncle Harry-"

"Why do you call him Ron?"

"Because _you're_ my dad," seeing Draco flinch, Avianna chuckled. "I was three when he was killed, so I grew up knowing only you. I mean I still love him and I acknowledge him, and sometimes I even miss him, but I got lucky with you as a dad. You loved me as if you were my real dad, and I didn't learn the truth until I was seven when you and Mum got married and I wanted to know why I had red hair like Lily."

Draco chuckled. "I really don't want to hear about me and Granger right now."

"Right," Avianna winked. "We'll tell you later. Anyway, they were captured by these Snatchers, and they were taken to your manor. You were all only seventeen at the time, and you were home from school. Aunt Luna had been a prisoner in your dungeons since the first day of Christmas holidays so you insisted to drop out of school so you could sneak food to her and Ollivander. If it weren't for you, Aunt Luna would have died of torture and starvation."

Draco looked like he didn't know whether to scoff, cry, or laugh. "I – I saved Lovegood?"

"And Mum," Avianna nodded her head. "When they were taken to the manor, Bellatrix demanded you to tell her if they were who she thought they were. Mum hexed Uncle Harry to change his features, you see. You automatically knew who they were, because Mum and Ron looked like themselves, but you lied and claimed that you didn't know. Eventually Grandmum Cissy outted Mum as the Mudblood from Madam Malkins. Uncle Harry and Ron were taken down to the dungeons, and Mum was tortured."

"By my aunt?"

"In front of you," Avianna nodded her head. "You stood there, crying, unable to look away when Mum was tortured. Mum was cursed and carved with a knife," lifting her left arm, Avianna traced the letters on her own skin with her finger. "M – U – D – B – L – O – O – D! To remind Mum of what she is. Dobby ended up rescuing them after an hour of being tortured, but Dobby died in the process. Three weeks later the war happened, and you, Crabbe, and Uncle Greg were all running through the Room of Requirements to claim your wand back. Mum stole Bellatrix's, and Uncle Harry stole yours when they escaped your manor. When you found Uncle Harry, you lowered your wand, unable to fight him. You just wanted him to kill you to end it all-"

Draco noticed the tears in the girl's eyes. "Did I tell you this part of the story?"

"You were the one who told us all of it," she nodded her head. "Mum and Uncle Harry didn't want us to know the truth of when you were younger. You felt that we had the right to know why some people would treat us different for being Malfoys, and why some people didn't like the idea of you marrying Mum."

Draco nodded his head. "Then what happened?"

"Crabbe tried to kill Mum with the killing curse," Draco gasped, but Avianna continued, "Then he set the Room of Requirements on fire with Fiendfyre, and he was killed by it. Uncle Harry saved your life, and Ron saved Goyle's life. Uncle Harry ended up dying later that night when he sacrificed himself in order to destroy the Horcrux living inside of him. He was somewhat revived after a vision of Dumbledore, and Grandmum Cissy was the one sent by Voldemort to see if he was still alive. She felt his pulse then asked if you were still alive, and when Uncle Harry nodded his head she lied directly to Voldemort. It was because of that that Uncle Harry was able to kill Voldemort. The Golden Trio spoke for your family in court, and got all three of you pardoned from being sentenced to the Dementors Kiss, or from Azkaban. You spent an entire year in depression then fell in love with Astoria Greengrass. Uncle Harry and Ron helped you to become an Auror and you ran into Mum again when she was the Healer to do your check up in order to become cleared as an Auror, and all of those who survived the war became extremely close – including you.

"You were Ron's partner when he was killed that night on a mission, and you arrived at our house while Uncle Harry was delivering the news. You walked into the house, packed me a bag, grabbed me, then you took me to your manor. Astoria wasn't home, but your parents were. Grandpa Lucius was the one who took me from your arms and told you to go and check on my mum. You two became closer friends than Mum and Uncle Harry, and eventually Astoria grew tired of it. We were at Lysander and Alice's fifth birthday party when some random bloke showed up at Uncle Neville and Aunt Luna's house, and Astoria ended up pulling out papers right then and demanded that you two get a divorce. You did it without hesitation, and she signed over all rights to Scorpius. Mum grabbed me and Scorpius then flooed us to Grandpa Lucius and Grandmum Cissy, she explained what happened, left us with them then went back to grab you. She nursed you back to health the same way you helped nurse her. Two years later you got married, and you became an over-protective father to a half-blood girl who gave you grey hair at a young age."

There was a tiny smile on Draco's face. It was obvious that he was broken and disturbed when listening to what happened to Hermione at his manor while he watched, and what happened to one of his good friends, but he liked knowing that his dad was eventually able to accept a muggle-born into the Malfoy family. "You and Scorpius do act like real siblings."

"We are," Avianna sighed. "There was a huge fight this morning. I snuck into Uncle Harry's manor at two in the morning, and bloody James and Albus told Scorpius about it. It made it worse when bloody Nott had to send him an owl saying I'm good with my tongue."

"Aakjshfhwflkef…" Draco began to sputter words that made no sense at all.

Avianna rolled her eyes. "All we did was snog. Trust me, I hate Nott as much as the you right now hates Uncle Harry. There isn't even a chance of it turning into a Malfoy-Granger love story. We were both somewhat drunk, and we were arguing about Quidditch then somehow we started to snog. Uncle Harry walked in on us while coming home late from work, and he threatened Nott then he told me to hurry up and get upstairs before you got home from work and killed me. But Nott is such a bloody git that he started up shit. Knowing Uncle Harry he's going to tell Uncle Theo, but he won't tell Dad… well you… cause then Nott will get worse than hexed. The last guy I dated who left me a hickey left Hogwarts because you paid off Scorpius and all of my cousins to hex him every time he took a step. Peeves even got in on the action just because Uncle George paid him a visit filled with a large box of his shop's new products that needed to be tested."

"You definitely don't get that from Granger," Draco scowled. "Bloody Weasley!"

Avianna started to laugh. "That's what you say every time I get into trouble for something. Uncle Neville and Aunt Pansy always blame you though. Even Nana Adreana says I get my attitude from you."

Draco groaned. "I can see it in your smirk."

"That's what Uncle Blaise always says. I was in Hogsmeade with Jasmine – Uncle Blaise's daughter – one day, and I smirked at this fifth year running past us, then some woman who I guess you used to shag while at Hogwarts nearly had a heart attack. We had to call Uncle George to come and save me, because the woman started to cry that she wanted to be my mum and only she could love you right," when Draco's eyes went wide, Avianna shook her head, "It happens in your sixth year. Well, in my time at least… the time when you accepted the mark and the task."

Draco nodded his head to show that he understood. "I have the feeling that you left out the true reason of why you and Scorpius fought this morning, though?"

"In my time, at Hogwarts," Avianna sighed, "There's a certain reputation about me. None of it is true, but I guess all the boys wanted it to be known that they slept with the daughter of Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and Draco Malfoy. I promise you that none of it is true, but I guess Scorpius got tired of having to defend me. After Nott's letter he started to shout that the rumors were true, that I'm a whore and slag, and that I'm not his family," wiping the tears that were threatening to fall, Avianna took in a deep breath then shook her head. "A lot of hateful things were said by both of us. He admitted that he regretted you marrying my mum, and I shouted that I was going to stop defending him against all the people that accused him of being a Death Eater wannabe, and he sort of shot a spell at me causing me to fly through the air."

Draco's eyes were huge. "What?"

"I'm fine though, and so is he. I ran upstairs crying, and James came in to comfort me. It was when James was comforting me that Scorpius came to apologize. We started to argue and fight some more, then we decided to take it to you and Mum. We both knew that you would defend me while Mum defended him, and neither of us wanted to admit that we were guilty so we wanted you to both settle it for us. But that was when the timeline light thing showed up, and we ended up in your timeline."

Draco scratched at his chin. "Blimey!"

Avianna nodded her head. "Listen, I'm really tired. And talking about home makes me kind of miss it. I'm going upstairs to sleep right now. Draco, you do become a better person. You loved me as your own blood after all, and I'm a hard person to love."

"Can I just ask one question?" Avianna nodded her head. "Why would Granger fall in love with me after I stood there, watching her being cursed for an hour by my own aunt?"

Avianna smiled and leaned in so she could whisper into his ear. "Every time Bellatrix would move the knife to carve over a vein, Mum would see you lift your wand while muttering something. Mum also felt a numbing sensation take over her arm. You saved Mum knowing you would be killed in turn," Avianna then pulled away. "You were also crying the entire time. It was your mum who stopped you from running into the center of the room to kill your aunt."

"Did Granger tell Pothead and the Weasel?"

Avianna smirked. "Why do you think they fought so hard to keep your dad out of Azkaban? The two of them felt they owed you a thousand life debts for protecting the girl they both loved, but you claimed to hate."

Taking in the words, Draco watched the girl stand up. He finally smiled and nodded his head. "Goodnight, Avianna."

Thinking back to the Draco that she left back in her own timeline, Avianna could feel the tears starting up again. "Goodnight, Daddy," she whispered.

Entering the room, Avianna saw that her three roommates were already sleeping. Walking to her bed, she pulled the emerald curtains to shut out the light from the moon. From a far distance she could hear the faint howling coming from the Forbidden Forest, while a dog barked somewhere near it. Smiling to herself at the idea of being able to save the people that her uncle Harry loved the most, but never got the chance to completely know, Avianna shut her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

**So I know that there were more than just six Death Eaters at the Ministry battle, but there's a reason I only have those certain Death Eaters down, instead all twelve that were actually there… Please review! I really do love reviews! They keep my blood yellow and they make me all fuzzy inside!(: What do you guys think about Draco's reactions? I tried to make it real by keeping him speechless, but I also wrote this to help with Writer's Block, so I really do want to know what you guys like or didn't like about it… Next chapter introduces MY personal favorite people in this entire story!(:**

**Preview of next chapter:**

_Draco leaned against the tree. His left ankle was crossed with his right. "Neville melted the cauldron in Potions."_

_Seeing Scorpius and Avianna both staring at him with wide eyes, Neville blushed then shrugged his shoulders. "Snape was my partner and I sort of lost my cool. He still scares me."_

_The three others were laughing loudly, drawing attention from a certain group of sixth year Slytherins. Avianna didn't notice them until they were already standing in front of them. "Hey, Avianna."_

_Looking up at them, Avianna tried not to cower away. She continued to lay with her head in her brother's lap though. "Hey guys. You're not eating lunch?"_

_Flint looked up towards the castle. "We wanted to check on something first. We're headed up there right now. Are you gonna come up?"_

_"Nah," she shook her head. "I'm not really hungry. And we're sort of all comparing our first classes so far."_

_Mulciber looked over at Scorpius, "Hey, Mabry. Too bad that slug jinx didn't work. I've always wanted to see someone puke up slugs."_

_"Yeah," Scorpius chuckled. "My uncle got hit with it once when he was young, so I sort of wanted to see it up close too."_

_Lestrange saw Neville staring at him as if he knew him from somewhere, so he shifted uncomfortably. "You're Avianna's brother right?"_

_Looking between Neville and Lestrange, Avianna finally sat up. "Yeah, this is my brother Neville Lange, and I don't know if you guys met my cousin Draco yet."_

_"Hey," Draco nodded his chin up at them. He instantly recognized all three Slytherins and he was worried about how Neville would react to them… especially to his uncle._

_Lestrange looked over at Draco, and scrunched up his face. "Uhh, you're in seventh year right?" Draco nodded his head. "Yeah, I think I saw you with Severus earlier."_

_"So how do you guys like Hogwarts so far?" Flint asked._

_Draco looked over at Neville. "Well, it's different, that's for sure."_

_Lestrange chuckled. "I can imagine. Well, I'm hungry, so we're gonna head up to the Great Hall already. See you in class, Avianna."_

_"Yeah," she nodded her head. Once they were gone, she held onto her stomach then turned to look at Neville. "Are you okay, Neville?"_

_"That was Rabastan Lestrange and Mulciber," he said in a firm voice. "I recognize Mulciber because he's the one who tried killing Luna three months ago, and I recognize Lestrange because he's one of the ones who drove my parents into insanity. I don't know the third one."_


	3. Saving Them

**Do you guys think the chapters are too long?**

Saving Them

Scorpius scowled once he saw his sister enter the Great Hall. Just like she wore her uniform in their own time, Avianna decided to wear her emerald green socks knee high, while she shrunk her grey pleated skirt to reach only her thighs. The white buttoned up shirt had the top four buttons undone, showing her cleavage, while the sleeves of the shirt were rolled up to her elbows. The Slytherin tie around her neck remained slightly loosely tied, and the strawberry blonde curls were tied back into a single French braid like how their mum used to wear her own bushy hair. The black robe, with the Slytherin crest on the front of it, was left opened up to reveal the uniform, and a thin strap of the Slytherin colored bag hung over Avianna's right shoulder, while the bag rested against her thigh.

Leaving his own friends at the Gryffindor table, Scorpius met up with Avianna and Adreana at the entrance of the Great Hall. "Really, Avi?"

Turning around to see Scorpius scowling at her, Avianna allowed her eyes to bluntly look over the way his own grey trousers were slightly baggy on him while his own white buttoned up shirt was worn identical to her own in every way. Even the Gryffindor tie was hung loosely around his neck. She could see the un-brushed blonde strands hanging into his eyes. "Are you really going to go there with me, Scorp?"

"Did Draco see you leave the common room dressed like that?"

"Did Neville see you leave the common room dressed like that?" she returned the question in a nagging tone.

"I'll meet you at the table," Adreana told Avianna, not wanting to get involved in what was about to be a family argument.

"Okay," Avianna nodded her head.

Adreana smiled kindly at Scorpius, "Scorpius."

"Adreana," he returned the gesture. Once the witch was out of earshot, he hissed at his sister. "Bloody hell, Avi. I didn't even like it when you wore your uniform like this in our time."

Avianna shrugged her shoulders. "That means nothing to me, Scorpius. You're obviously wearing yours the same way you always did," glancing at the table where Draco was glaring at her, she chuckled, "And you look just like Dad. Did you know he used to wear his uniform and hair the same way you do when he was sixteen."

"Mum never dressed like this," Scorpius groaned.

"Well, Mum was always trying to save the world," Avianna chuckled. "I talked to Dad last night."

"Really? About what?"

"I told him about his part in saving Mum and Uncle Harry, and I told him how he and Mum got together… sort of… and I told him why we were arguing yesterday."

A guilty look flashed over Scorpius's face as he thought back to their fight. "I talked to Uncle Neville too. I told him how he and Aunt Luna started to date a week after the war and that they got married and had two kids. I also told him about him being the Herbology Professor, but that was as far as I got. Lily ended up joining us so she could give us an overview of what to expect today in class."

"Dad looked like he was ready to – so, I'll see you at lunch?"

Scorpius looked over his shoulder and saw the Marauders all walking towards them. He could see the confusion in Remus's eyes, and knew that Avianna stopped talking in fear of how far the werewolf could hear the morning after the full moon. "Maybe we can meet up by the Black Lake?"

Avianna nodded her head. "I'll ask Draco if he wants to join us. Maybe you can ask Neville?"

"Okay," he nodded his head.

Sirius's eyes widened when he saw Avianna. Grinning, he ran over to the talking 'cousins,' and placed his arm around her shoulder the same way that Rosier and Nott both did the night before. "Well, hullo, Lange."

"Black," she greeted, slapping his arm off of her. Smiling at the other three, even Pettigrew, she told them all hullo as well then turned back to Scorpius. "So, I'll see you at lunch then?"

He nodded his head. "And button up your bloody robes."

Smirking, Avianna walked past Sirius. "Bye guys."

Piling a plate up with eggs and scones, Adreana looked up at Avianna. "What was that about?"

"Annoying cousins complaining about uniforms," Avianna chuckled. Sitting across from Adreana, she felt somebody scoot closer to her. When she turned her head, she rolled her eyes. "Speaking of annoying cousins…"

Draco ignored the statement. "What the hell are you wearing?"

"Clothes. Eggs?"

Shooing away the pile of eggs that Avianna was dumping onto his plate, Draco rolled his eyes this time. "It doesn't look like much clothes."

"I am dressed exactly like Adreana," Avianna pointed out. "So pick on her and leave me alone. Bloody hell, Draco, I didn't even get to eat yet."

"It looks like Scorpius agrees with me."

"Yeah, well Scorpius is the product of a pompous idiot," seeing Draco's eyes furrow in offended annoyance, Avianna laughed then gently slapped his shoulder in a teasing way, "Words from his mouth himself."

"And I'm sure that even _he_ wouldn't appreciate you dressing like this. Not even your mum would dress like this."

"Well, luckily I take more from Dad and not my mum," taking a bite of the raspberry scone, Avianna sighed. "I'm trying to eat, Draco. I suggest you eat too. Don't you have your first class in fifteen minutes?"

Draco refused to leave Avianna's side until it was time for class, which meant that Avianna and Adreana had to put up with eating breakfast with all of the seventh year Slytherin boys. Nott ended up sitting on Avianna's other side and she could actually feel Scorpius seething from across the hall. Grateful that she remembered to cover the hickey with a spell this morning, Avianna also noticed the sly way that Draco admired his godmum's legs. The only good thing about being in the same time and year as Adreana Zabini, before she became the Black Widow, was knowing that her fourth grandmum used to dress the same way as her from her own school days. At least Avianna didn't have to worry about being the only witch in school dressed like this. She and Adreana didn't dress identically, but it was somewhat similar. Adreana's skirt was just as short, and her top four buttons were undone from her shirt, but she didn't wear knee high socks or the closed shoes – Adreana chose to wear black heels instead. Adreana also kept her tie nice and tight around her throat, while she kept her hair down. Adreana truly was a beautiful witch.

"Oh, Draco," Avianna called out when the blonde stood up to follow his classmates to their first class, "Scorpius wants the four of us to meet up at lunch by the Black Lake."

Draco nodded his head. "I have Potions with Neville right before then."

Slightly frightened once she heard that Neville would have Potions with Draco, Avianna gave him a pleading look. "Please be nice."

Draco smirked. "I'm always nice."

"He is your cousin, Draco Mabry!"

Slightly wincing at the hiss in Avianna's voice, Draco frowned. "Gee… I wonder which side of your blood you got that temper from," he dropped his lips to her ear so he could whisper without being overheard. "I swear I just saw the bloody Weasel, but I heard Granger."

"Damn right," Avianna smirked.

Draco groaned, "And there's my smirk. Stop stealing it!"

"Have fun!" she called out to him, pouring herself a goblet of orange juice.

"Nice uniform," Regulus announced sitting in the spot that Draco just left. "I passed the Marauders while running here. I heard my brother asking your brother if this would be a constant thing or if it's just cause you're new here."

"Well, good morning to you too, Reggie," Adreana smirked into her forkful of sausage.

Avianna could actually feel herself blushing. She partially wished she could be there to listen to Neville try to explain her to her his new friends. Neville was still somewhat the same shy and blubbering boy from Gryffindor, and he didn't know anything about the two siblings from the future – only what they told him, and what he managed to observe of them. "Err…"

Regulus chuckled when he saw how his statement just affected her. "So are you ready for Defense Against Dark Arts?" he asked, piling his plate with every variety of meat in front of him. "Your cousin's gonna be in our class."

Thinking back to the time when Uncle Dean made their Defense class get into a little battle on the first day of their fifth year so he could test how much they remembered him teaching them from their first four years, Avianna snickered. The classroom was set up like a dueling stage, and he called up two students at a time. Avianna and Scorpius were set against each other at the end of the lesson, and Scorpius tried to make Avianna hang up in the air from her ankles, but she cause him to grow antlers and fly across the stage at the same time. She was the top in the school in her time, and she was constantly compared to the infamous Harry Potter in Defense.

"Uhh… Avianna?"

Hearing Adreana calling her name, Avianna looked back at Scorpius then smirked. She turned back to her two friends. "Sorry," she replied, "I was just remembering something that happened once. But yeah, I'm looking forward to this class."

"Well, this should be fun," Adreana laughed. Looking past Avianna's shoulder, she shook her head. "Newton just told your cousin something, and now he's staring at you and looking slightly frightened."

"Scorp doesn't care for Defense that much," Avianna giggled. Looking back at her brother she winked and laughed when he groaned then slammed his head on the table.

Regulus looked between the two new kids then he laughed as well. "Well, we should get going now. Rivers is always docking off points if we're late."

"Why are you bringing the scone?" Adreana asked Avianna, watching as the girl made sure to grab a napkin and a raspberry scone.

"It's good," replied Avianna. "And I'm hungry."

Adreana shook her head. "You eat like a Weasley."

Hiding back the usual retort that she _is_ a Weasley, Avianna chose to ignore the statement completely. "So what are you guys learning in class right now?"

"How to disarm others," Regulus rolled his eyes. "We learned this stuff in first year, but Rivers is new this year, so he's trying to go over everything before he teaches us new stuff."

Remembering how the Defense Against Dark Arts post was cursed until Voldemort was killed, Avianna feigned ignorance. "Who was your professor before?"

"After your third year you learn to not remember their names," Adreana replied. "We have a new professor every year. It's quite bothersome actually."

"Oh."

Stepping into the classroom, Avianna saw how different it was from the way Uncle Dean had it set up. The year after the war ended, Dean Thomas accepted the offer from McGonagall to become the new Defense Professor, and it was a position that he held all the way through. He was good at it, and he made sure to actually teach his students something. Avianna remembered hearing about all the things that her parents learned while they were in school, and she was worried. Was she and Scorpius the only two in this school who actually knew how to fight with a wand? Glancing at Regulus who sat at a desk by himself, she realized that she was being ridiculous. Of course other students knew stuff. Regulus and Sirius both knew things thanks to their parents, Snape knew things because of his creative mind, James knew things because of his parents, and it probably worked that way throughout all of the other purebloods. Whatever they knew, they knew through their families.

"Right," the professor said, stepping out of the shadows. Avianna saw that he sort of hunched over but still stood a little over six feet. The professor had one green eye and one blue eye, with black hair that stuck up in nearly every direction; resembling a porcupine. He was sort of creepy to look at. "We have two new students in our class. Avianna Lange and Scorpius Mabry?"

Avianna and Scorpius both stepped closer towards him. "Yes, sir?" Scorpius asked.

"You may both sit next to Mr. Black," he pointed to Regulus, who scooted over to make room for them.

Sitting between the two boys to prevent any future fights, Avianna saw Adreana sitting between a boy that she recognized as Byron Flint. He was Uncle Marcus's dad, and he was the reason that Uncle Marcus looked like a troll. Jenny sat on Adreana's other side. "Rivers assigns us seats because he fears that we're going to talk if we're allowed to sit by friends," Regulus informed Avianna.

Avianna snorted, "So he puts the cousins next to each other?"

"We were going to move onto shielding spells today," the professor said, breaking into the forming conversation. "But I'm interested to see what you two have learned at Beauxbaton."

Scorpius groaned, but Avianna was grinning from ear to ear. The rest of the class seemed to suddenly perk up as well. "What would you like us to do, Professor?" she asked, hoping that the professor suggested a visual.

The gods must have been listening, because Rivers soon said, "I'd like you to both stand in front of the class," with a wave of his wand the entire front of the class was emptied from desks and shelves. "If you could, I'd like to see a demonstration."

Scorpius groaned again when he saw how quickly his sister jumped out of her chair and had her robe thrown onto the desk. "C'mon, Scorp," she grinned, pulling him out of his seat. Regulus was snickering from next to them. "Let's show the class what we already know."

There were catcalls and whistles from both sides of the room when Avianna practically skipped to the front of the class in excitement. Defense was always her favorite class in her own time. Whenever their parents would go out on dates or to parties with their friends, Scorpius would ask to stay with James and Albus, but Avianna always cried to stay with Grandpa Lucius. It was hard for everybody to understand, but Avianna had a close bond to Lucius. She preferred him over Grandpa Weasley and Grandpa Granger, and it was always Lucius that she would cry to when her parents wouldn't give her what she wanted. Grandmum Cissy always blamed him when Avianna would get into trouble at school or do something stupid, but it was inevitable. She was simply spoiled by Lucius Malfoy. What nobody knew though, until Avianna turned thirteen, was that whenever he would watch her, Grandpa Lucius would teach Avianna as many curses and counter curses as he could. When Draco finally found out then questioned him on it, Lucius simply stated that he felt his granddaughter should know how to handle herself in case she ever got into trouble. She was the daughter of two-thirds of the Golden Trio, the daughter of a Death Eater, and she was a beautiful young female – it only seemed to make sense that she knew how to protect herself. It was from that moment on that Uncle Bill, Uncle Charlie, Uncle Harry, Uncle Blaise, Aunt Pansy, Aunt Fleur, and even Uncle Marcus started to secretly teach Avianna curses and defense spells.

Scorpius dreaded this class. Potions was his favorite, but he couldn't stand Defense class. Scorpius knew enough spells to protect himself and to slow down others, but he didn't get too deep into it like his sister did. In the beginning his parents and grandparents made sure to teach him everything that they taught Avianna, but once Avianna beat him in a playful duel when they were only nine years old, he and Albus both gave up on learning Defense. Uncle George started to notice that so he took him, Freddie, Albus, and Louis in to teach them how to mix potions and create new pranks. Even Teddy was too scared to get into a wand fight with Avianna. After a while, Uncle Harry could be heard saying that she would be a great Auror because nobody would want to chance having her wand pointed in their face. Aunt Ginny was quite proud of the name that Avianna made for herself.

"Oh, suck it up," Avianna rolled her eyes at her brother. She could see the fear in his eyes, and knew what he was thinking. "You know somewhat as much spells as I do."

"Grandpa wasn't giving me secret lessons from when I was only four years old," he hissed at her.

Avianna smirked at him then started to raise her wand. "Well, Uncle George made it up to you by teaching you how to brew new pranks, so suck it up."

"Excellent stance," the professor commended. "I see that your old professor taught you how to duel. I don't want any curses flown, and if you throw a hex make sure you know the counter-curse."

That statement worried Scorpius. Uncle Dean allowed them to throw hexes during his own practical lessons, but he _actually_ knew the counter-curses to fix them up. "Scared?" Avianna mocked him.

Groaning again, Scorpius tightened his grip on his wand. "Just hurry up and get it over with."

"_Alarte Ascendare_!" Avianna shouted. Scorpius flew across the room before he even noticed Avianna opened her mouth. Watching as her brother stood back up, Avianna smirked again. "I forgive you now."

"Thanks," Scorpius rolled his eyes, rubbing his back from where it landed on the blackboard. "_Slugulus Eructo_!"

"_Finite_! _Colovaria_!"

Scorpius didn't have time to shout out at the spell to denounce the jinx flown at him, and he could hear laughter from around them when the blonde strands in his hair suddenly turned emerald green. Lifting his arm he could see that his skin turned bright pink. He narrowed his eyes. "_Densaugo_!"

"_Finite_! _Ducklifors_!"

"_Finite_!" Scorpius was relieved that he managed to stop himself from turning into a duck, but by the time he finished the incantation, he saw the blue light fly at him. Scorpius could feel his legs start wiggling as they began to turn to jelly, causing him to nearly fall down all over the place. Reaching his arms out to try and grasp onto something to keep his balance, he didn't hear the third hex being shouted.

"_Rictusempra_!"

Scorpius fell to the ground and started to laugh uncontrollably while being tickled by the spell just cast on him. There were tears in his eyes while he rolled all over the floor in uncontrollable laughter. "Very good!" the professor clapped along with the rest of the class.

"_Finite Incantatem_!" pointing the wand on her brother, Avianna released all the spells she placed on him. Making sure that she couldn't flash the class while bending over, Avianna helped Scorpius to stand back up.

Feeling as if he'd already lost all of his pride, Scorpius allowed Avianna to help walk him back to his seat. Although the jinx was removed he could still feel his legs slightly wobbling. "Thanks for using the easy spells," he whispered once they were seated again, "At least you didn't embarrass me too badly."

"I figured you'd kill me if I did what I wanted to," Avianna chuckled. "And nice blocking the duck spell. You got quick."

Scorpius rolled his eyes. "It only took me about sixteen years."

"That was amazing," Regulus whispered, joining in on their conversation. "You were so quick with the spells, Avianna. I didn't have time to see you lift your wand before I saw your cousin turning colors."

"Thanks," Avianna was blushing.

"Alright," Rivers called out, getting everyone's attention. "Now, we just witnessed a great duel between two sixth years. I only wish that Miss Lange wasn't holding back," Scorpius snorted when some of the girls in the class gasped. All of the boys were staring at her with open mouths, and Avianna tried to sink deep into her chair. "I could see you straining to hold back," the professor answered the unspoken question. "But I am impressed. And Mr. Mabry, don't feel bad, I'm sure that not even I would have been able to defend myself against your cousin."

"Wow!" Regulus breathed out. "You were holding back?"

"Only a little," Avianna nodded her head.

Scorpius watched as Avianna quickly took out a blank roll of parchment and an inkwell. He observed the sloppy way that she dipped her quill into the ink, and he groaned. "He's Dad's cousin," Scorpius whispered to his sister.

Avianna's blush deepened and she shifted in her seat. "Shut up!" she hissed.

"Now how many of you can tell me what jinxes we just witnessed today?"

The rest of the class went by quickly and easily. Deciding that he didn't like the idea of Beauxbaton being more advanced than his own class, Rivers decided he was going to start teaching more practical jinxes like the ones they witnessed. Avianna took her notes, but she couldn't help but notice that Regulus was so close to her. Scorpius's warning made sense – Regulus Black was the first cousin to Grandmum Cissy, but she couldn't seem to look away from him. She first saw a picture of him when she was only five years old, and although she didn't develop a crush on him like she did with Rosier, Avianna did become intrigued by him. The nights that she couldn't sleep she would talk to the portrait of Sirius Black, and she learned as much about the Black brothers as she could. Even Grandmum Cissy would tell her stories about Regulus. Spending eleven years of your life being intrigued by somebody, only to end up meeting them, made it quite impossible to not feel a bit awkward around them. She knew secrets about Regulus that he didn't think anyone knew, and she knew that he would die in only a years' time trying to destroy the lord he followed. It didn't help that he would occasionally look up from his own notes just to grin at her… or stare when he thought she wasn't looking.

The bell rang, dismissing them from class. "I want five inches on innocent jinxes that could possibly save your life in a battle, by the next time I see you," Rivers called out while everybody packed up their things.

Adreana quickly stuffed her things into her own bag then gracefully ran across the room to link her arm into Avianna's. "Blimey, Avianna! That was amazing!"

Avianna blushed again. "Erm… thanks."

"You were good too, Scorpius," Adreana told the blushing blonde. "You make a fabulous shade of pink."

"Oi, Scorpius!"

Lifting his head up, Scorpius saw a light shaggy haired boy waving him over to the group he was standing with. "I have Herbology now," he told Avianna. "Neville said he and Draco will walk over to the Black Lake after Potions."

Avianna nodded her head in reply, and tried not to recoil when she saw the group now approaching her and her friends. Regulus was the only one who noticed the fearful way she stared at Rabastan Lestrange. It was hard for Avianna to ever think that she'd be able to become friends with Rabastan. He was one of the three who tortured Alice and Frank Longbottom, he was there when they tortured her mum, and he was one of the ones who cursed her mum and tortured Aunt Luna. This was the brother-in-law to Bellatrix Lestrange. It was hard to see him as a handsome smiling sixteen year old when he was one of the ugliest people she grew up fearing just through stories.

"We have Charms with Ravenclaw next," Lestrange announced. "Your dueling skills were brilliant, Avianna."

Avianna nodded her head in response. She didn't know how to respond to him. It was taking all of her strength to just not kill him right now. How did she not notice he was in her year until just now? How could this kid torture his own classmate in only three years from now? The thought sickened her.

"Are you okay?" the blonde haired Mulciber questioned. Avianna recognized him only from the clippings of old Daily Prophets that her parents kept in a box under their bed. She and James were the ones to find that box during a game of hide-and-seek. Mulciber's father is currently a Death Eater, and_ this_ Mulicber follows in his footsteps the day he graduates from Hogwarts. Another handsome boy will soon spend the rest of his life in Azkaban only to become killed in a battle at Hogwarts.

Avianna stared into the concerned bright blue eyes of the Death Eater that just held his wand to Luna Lovegood's throat three months before the shining light took Neville Longbottom out of that timeline. "Yeah," she nodded her head, trying not to think too hard about the truth of all of her house mates. They were all dead in the future. Every single one of these boys were killed in her future, "I just got dizzy all of a sudden."

"Flitwick's not too bad," Lestrange told her. "He looks part goblin, but he's a fair professor, and there aren't that many Ravenclaws in the class."

"Ravenclaw only has five students in our year," Adreana informed her friend. "We're in the middle of learning the Aguamenti spell."

"Really?"

"Did you learn it already?" Lestrange asked her.

Avianna tried not to puke up her breakfast. What would Lestrange say if he knew that in only eighteen years he was going to attempt to kill a fourteen year old? And that in twenty years he would attempt to kill Avianna's mum because of her blood? "Yeah," she nodded her head. In truth, this _is_ a sixth year charm and their professor – Aunt Pansy – didn't teach it to them just yet, but this was a simple spell that Uncle Harry made sure all the kids knew by the time they turned eight. "We learned it early."

"Wicked!" Flint grinned, flashing crooked teeth. "I never imagined that Beauxbaton would actually be cooler than Hogwarts."

Remembering their conversation the night before, Avianna glanced at Regulus and smirked at him. "Told you Hogwarts was only just okay."

Professor Flitwick was just as tiny as he was when Avianna met him in her own time, but his beard wasn't as white, nor was he as bald. He was quick to welcome her to classroom then told her to sit anywhere she wished to. Sitting next to Adreana, as far away from the future Death Eaters as she could, Avianna copied down the notes on the board. By the time they lifted their wands to practice the spell, Flitwick squeaked with joy when Avianna got it correct on her first try. The Slytherins all snickered at the annoyance from the Ravenclaws. Flitwick even went as far as to compare Avianna to her 'cousin' Draco, who he had in his first class. Apparently Draco still didn't quite get the charm they were learning. Avianna played it off saying that Charms wasn't exactly Draco's best subject in general. Their homework assignment was to practice the charm so they could use it in class on Friday.

"Are you gonna grab food then meet your brother and cousins?" Adreana asked Avianna.

Avianna shook her head. She sort of wanted to invite her new friend to go with her, but she knew that this meeting was so the four from the three different futures could all sort of collaborate on stories. "Nah, I'm good. I'll meet you in Herbology?"

"Do you know where it is?" Avianna almost nodded her head then remembered she was supposed to be new, so she shook it instead. "Then I'll meet you. You're gonna be by the Black Lake right?"

Avianna did nod her head this time. "Yeah."

"Okay. And I'll bring you a sandwich that you can eat on our way to the greenhouse."

"Thanks," Avianna grinned, grateful to meet Adreana as a friend instead of just a fourth grandmother.

By the time she reached the spot by the Black Lake, Avianna saw the three guys already sitting underneath a tall oak tree. Greeting all of them with a smile, she wriggled out of her robe so she could sit on it instead of the grass. Using her bag to cover her lap up in case the skirt raised, Avianna then placed her head in Scorpius's lap, and looked up at him… they both smiled at the familiarity. If they would be stuck in a different timeline it was nice to at least have some normality with them.

"Scorpius told us how Defense went," Neville grinned. "I'm not shocked. Hermione was scary when she wanted to be."

"It wasn't just Mum who taught me how to duel," Avianna shook her head. "Grandpa Lucius taught me every time he would babysit me."

Draco leaned against the tree. His left ankle was crossed with his right. "Neville melted the cauldron in Potions."

Seeing Scorpius and Avianna both staring at him with wide eyes, Neville blushed then shrugged his shoulders. "Snape was my partner and I sort of lost my cool. He still scares me."

The three others were laughing loudly, drawing attention from a certain group of sixth year Slytherins. Avianna didn't notice them until they were already standing in front of them. "Hey Avianna."

Looking up at them, Avianna tried not to cower away. She continued to lay with her head in her brother's lap though. "Hey guys. You're not eating lunch?"

Flint looked up towards the castle. "We wanted to check on something first. We're headed up there right now. Are you gonna come up?"

"Nah," she shook her head. "I'm not really hungry. And we're sort of all comparing our first classes so far."

Mulciber looked over at Scorpius, "Hey, Mabry. Too bad that slug jinx didn't work. I've always wanted to see someone puke up slugs."

"Yeah," Scorpius chuckled. "My uncle got hit with it once when he was young, so I sort of wanted to see it up close too."

Lestrange saw Neville staring at him as if he knew him from somewhere, so he shifted uncomfortably. "You're Avianna's brother right?"

Looking between Neville and Lestrange, Avianna finally sat up. "Yeah, this is my brother Neville Lange, and I don't know if you guys met my cousin Draco yet."

"Hey," Draco nodded his chin up at them. He instantly recognized all three Slytherins and he was worried about how Neville would react to them… especially to his uncle.

Lestrange looked over at Draco, and scrunched up his face. "Uhh, you're in seventh year right?" Draco nodded his head. "Yeah, I think I saw you with Severus earlier."

"So how do you guys like Hogwarts so far?" Flint asked.

Draco looked over at Neville. "Well, it's different, that's for sure."

Lestrange chuckled. "I can imagine. Well, I'm hungry, so we're gonna head up to the Great Hall already. See you in class, Avianna."

"Yeah," she nodded her head. Once they were gone, she held onto her stomach then turned to look at Neville. "Are you okay, Neville?"

"That was Rabastan Lestrange and Mulciber," he said in a firm voice. "I recognize Mulciber because he's the one who tried killing Luna three months ago, and I recognize Lestrange because he's one of the ones who drove my parents into insanity. I don't know the third one."

"Byron Flint," answered Draco in a strained voice, "Marcus's father."

"Voldemort kills him during the summer before your seventh year," Scorpius told the two struggling teens. "He tries to hide Uncle Marcus to prevent him from becoming a Death Eater like him. He saw how much damage it did to you," he nodded his chin in Draco's direction, "And he didn't want the same thing to happen to his own son."

"I can't do it," Avianna said in a soft voice. "Lestrange was complimenting me earlier and I wanted to kill him. I can't look at him and accept his friendship while knowing what he does in three years to Uncle Neville's parents, and what he's going to do to Mum in only twenty years."

"He was there when Granger was tortured in my manor?" Draco asked.

Scorpius was the one who nodded his head. "Mum killed Rodolphous in July of 1997, so Rabastan wanted to watch her bleed slowly. He wanted to be a part of it."

"No," they all turned in shock when Neville spoke up. "He's not a Death Eater yet. We're here to prevent any of that from happening. I met my mum today. She's my partner in Herbology. I got to hear her laugh, and I got to hear her talk about her engagement to my dad. This is a new timeline, right?" the others all nodded their head. "So, we're going to treat it as such. We're going to kill Voldemort, and we're going to protect all of these students from being forced into a young death."

Draco's eyes were wide. "But, Longbottom, he tortured your parents."

Neville nodded his head, "And he almost killed Hermione three months ago at the Ministry, and he's your uncle by marriage, but that's in another timeline. We can't save the ones that aren't in this school, but we were sent here for a reason. I don't think it was to just save the Order members."

"You're willing to become friends with one of the men responsible for making it where you grew up without parents?" Scorpius asked in disbelief.

Neville balled both hands into fists. "It hasn't happened yet. Not in this timeline. Not for another three years, and it'll never happen in this timeline. I'm friends with Mum now, and we'll be able to make her son grow up with both parents. We can't try to change this timeline while we still hate everybody in it."

"You're sure about this?" Avianna asked Neville. Neville nodded his head, and she took in a deep breath. "Alright. I'll give them a chance then."

Scorpius gasped, "Avianna!"

"What?" she turned to him. "If Uncle Neville is willing to give them a chance then we should too. His explanation makes sense."

"How can you just become friends with them knowing what they did?"

"Because _they_ didn't do anything yet," Avianna stated, trying to point out what Neville was saying. "These are still sixteen year old versions of themselves, Scorp. We have the chance to change everything, including them. I nearly puked because they were being nice to me earlier, and just now, but we have to remind ourselves that these are still innocent versions of them. They haven't tortured or killed anyone yet."

"And Pettigrew?" questioned Draco. "Are we still considering him as an innocent one?"

"No," Neville shook his head. "Harry isn't here to forgive him for getting his parents killed. I'm able to know my parents because I'm here in this timeline, but Harry isn't. I can look at one of the torturers and be able to move on, but Harry doesn't have the chance."

"If we're being technical," Scorpius interrupted, "It was Snape who got them killed. He was the one who told Voldemort about the prophecy."

"But Pettigrew was the one who betrayed them then framed Sirius," Neville also pointed out.

Feeling a headache forming, Avianna rubbed her forehead. "Uncle Harry managed to somehow find the peace to forgive Pettigrew, especially since Pettigrew was killed trying to kill Harry then pulled back when Harry called in his life debt. I say we just keep a close eye on him – don't trust him, but don't attempt to kill him either. I can keep an eye on Lestrange and Mulicber while in class, but I don't want any of us becoming too close to them. Mulciber's dad is already a Death Eater, and so are Rodolphous and Bellatrix. Flint isn't too much to worry about, so he's minor right now."

"That sounds fine," Neville nodded his head in agreement. "But if we get to fight, I'm killing Bellatrix no matter what. I can't forgive her for anything."

Neville expected Draco to come to his aunt's rescue, but instead the blonde sneered, "My only argument is that I be the one who utters the damn curse. That bitch is the one who tried to kill me when I turned down the dark mark."

Neville chuckled, "Well, you know, she tortured my parents to the point where they don't know me… so I call dibs on killing her. But if I die in the attempt, then you can take over."

It was Draco's turn to chuckle now. "So this apparent rescue mission goes out to future Death Eaters now?"

"It seems so," Avianna grinned.

"Try not to puke on them every time they act human, Avianna."

Laughing at what Neville just said, Avianna nodded her head, "I'll try my hardest."

"Speaking of future Death Eaters…" Scorpius muttered.

Looking up at where Scorpius was glaring, Neville turned to look at Avianna, "That's right, why didn't you give his name when Dumbledore asked for a list of all the Death Eaters? Harry told me that Sirius told him his brother was one."

"He dies in a year," Avianna shrugged her shoulders. "He dies trying to destroy a Horcrux. I honestly think he only joined the Death Eaters so he could spy on them from the inside, but he died in the process."

"Is that why he went missing?" when Scorpius nodded his head, Draco looked confused. "How do you guys know?"

"His house-elf, Kreacher," Draco shuddered, and the two siblings nodded their head. "The same Kreacher that got Sirius killed," Avianna confirmed. "He told Mum, Ron, and Uncle Harry the story," seeing Regulus grinning and waving her over, Avianna jumped up and grabbed her things, "A story that Scorpius can explain to you guys."

"Wait, Avi, we're supposed to find out how we're each doing," Scorpius shouted after his sister as she ran away from them.

Looking back, Avianna grinned, "I embarrassed you in front of our class, I almost puked, Neville met his mum, and Draco didn't do so well in Charms. I'll see you guys later."

"She would have been the death of me, wouldn't she," Draco sighed while shaking his head.

Staring at where his sister was now approaching Regulus, Scorpius groaned. "Maybe the next time around, you can give me a brother instead?"

Neville laughed. "The daughter of Hermione and Ron, eh?" he shook his head. "At least she takes after Draco. Ron and Hermione are still at that awkward stage where they don't even know how to talk to the opposite sex except for each other."

Approaching Regulus, Avianna couldn't help but smile. It seemed so hard not to smile. She was shocked that Neville was the one who suggested that they sort of forgive the future Death Eaters in this timeline, especially when she was mixed between wanting to puke and wanting to kill them, but she was willing to try. It made sense when Neville explained that they haven't hurt anybody yet. There was no sense in hating somebody because of a crime that they haven't committed and don't know that they're going to commit in a couple of years. She meant to spend all of her break with her brother, dad, and uncle; she really did want to fill them in on the future, but once Regulus called her she felt something inside of her stir. She wouldn't be content until she answered him. Draping her robe over her bag, Avianna followed Regulus to the bench on the opposite side of her family.

"I hope they aren't mad that I took you away."

Looking back at the seething Scorpius, the scowling Draco, and the amused Neville, Avianna shook her head. "Nah, they're cool."

Regulus laughed and pulled a sandwich out of his bag. "Rabastan told me you weren't hungry, but I knew that the one sandwich Adreana will bring for you wouldn't be enough. You eat quite a lot."

Laughing, Avianna blushed and accepted the sandwich, "Thanks," dropping her bag onto the grass beside her; she sat with her left leg hanging over the bench while her right leg was tucked against her skirt to prevent Regulus from being flashed by blue knickers.

Regulus straddled the bench so he could face her, "So what an interesting first day, eh?"

"Tell me about it," Avianna chuckled, thinking of all the people she met.

"You seemed kind of scared when Rabastan approached us earlier."

Pausing in her chewing, Avianna looked back at her family. They were no longer watching her, but it looked like they weren't talking either. Searching the area she saw the Marauders sitting not too far from them. Remus was staring at her. "Umm, yeah," she nodded her head, looking away from the questioning gaze in Remus's golden eyes. Looking back up at Regulus she saw the familiar concerned gaze that Sirius usually showed from his portrait. "He… uh… he reminded me of this bloke back home," she somewhat lied.

"Oh, did he hurt you?"

Staring down at her sandwich now, Avianna was no longer hungry. For real this time. "No," she shook her head, "He hurt my mum though. And he sort of caused one of my uncles to be raised as an orphan," looking back up at Regulus, she sighed. "But I realized how silly I was being. Lestrange isn't that same guy who did all of that."

It was obvious that Regulus felt a bit uncomfortable with the mood of their topic. He watched Avianna as she started to pick at the sandwich with her hands, and he was reminded of his brother. Sirius could be starving one minute but lose his appetite in a heartbeat if something was bothering him. Regulus cleared his throat, "Right."

Chuckling at the awkwardness in the air, Avianna looked up at Regulus. "So I heard some people talking about your Seeker skills," she said, deciding to change the subject. In the truth of it she hadn't heard anybody talk about Regulus playing Quidditch, but she remembered both Uncle Harry and Sirius talking about it. "You seem to be the best player in this time."

Regulus blushed. "That's what they tell me," he started to scratch at his hair, not noticing the way Avianna's breath hitched mildly at the sight it created. "Do you play?"

Thinking back to the pride in her dad's eyes, and the fear in her mum's, when Avianna sent them the letter that she made the Slytherin team in her second year, Avianna's eyes started to shine. Draco threw a huge party for her when the kids all returned home for the Christmas holidays. Aside from Teddy and James, Avianna was the only one in the family to play Quidditch. "I was Keeper in my time," she grinned at the double meaning behind her words.

"You must be really good," Regulus admitted with a thoughtful look. "The way you blocked your cousin's jinxes before they even left his wand was quick. I can only imagine you on a broom. What kind of broom do you have?"

"A F-" she stopped talking abruptly. The Firestar 600 didn't exist yet in this time. What kind of brooms did they have? Quickly thinking back to the name of the broom that Sirius once reminisced about, Avianna tried to picture the name in her mind, "-a Nimbus 1500," she grinned, suddenly remembering how Uncle Harry's first broom ever was a Nimbus 2000, and how Sirius was always comparing it to his old, and favorite, Nimbus 1500. "But it broke before my last day at Beauxbaton."

Regulus's face flinched while his entire body cringed at the idea of a broom breaking. "Ouch! I feel for you. I had a Nimbus 1000 up until my third year, and I almost didn't want any other broom. My brother has a Nimbus 1500, but I felt too heartbroken to get the same brand as my baby. I have a Cleansweep Six. It's a bit slower than the other brooms, but if you know how to fly good it isn't a problem."

Avianna nodded her head in agreement, thinking back to Uncle George. He still had his Cleansweep Five, although it was a bit broken down by now – he just didn't have the heart to trade it in for anything new. She couldn't actually point that out, because the Cleansweep Five is only a couple years old in this time. "Who's the Keeper for Slytherin?"

"Nott."

Avianna's eyes widened. Uncle Theo once gave her pointers on being a Keeper, but he didn't tell her anything about his dad once being the Keeper for Slytherin while he was at Hogwarts. Now that she thought about it, Avianna didn't ever think that the Death Eaters were once human. She never bothered to learn anything about their past or what they were like before they became Death Eaters. Actually… none of them ever gave thought to them. This explained why Uncle Theo even knew things about Keeper secrets, when he didn't play Quidditch himself.

"You seem surprised," Regulus chuckled.

Blushing, Avianna nodded her head. "Umm yeah, it's just sort of hard imagining certain people playing Quidditch."

"Well, Nott's leaving Hogwarts this year, so we'll be in need for a Keeper. Now that I think about it, we need a reserve Keeper for the team. We have a practice tomorrow; you should come down and watch us."

"I don't have a broom," Avianna shook her head. "And my parents were livid with me when I broke my broom, so they won't buy me a new one."

Regulus bit his bottom lip while thinking hard about something, and Avianna could have sworn that the sky blew up around them. Grateful that Regulus couldn't hear her heart trying to pound its way out of her chest, Avianna tried her hardest to concentrate on breathing. "Slughorn told me that you and your family were given permission to go into Hogsmeade this weekend to buy a few supplies. He said something about how you guys were in a rush when you transferred schools, so you guys didn't pack up enough things to last the year?"

"Yeah," Avianna nodded her head, "We sort of lost track of time, and we almost missed our portkey. We need to buy clothes and a few other things."

"You can use my broom tomorrow," Regulus offered. "We'll probably just throw the Quaffle at you and see how many you can block. I can talk to Dumbledore to see if you can use the school funds to get a broom for the team. And if he doesn't go for it, we can always figure something out…"

Avianna blushed. She knew that Draco and Scorpius must be having the same shameful problems as her. Neville wasn't really used to getting what he wanted as soon as he wanted it, but Draco was the most spoiled person alive, and he made sure to spoil his children as well. Scorpius and Avianna weren't as bad as Draco used to be while he was still in school, but they were used to having as much money as they wanted right at their fingertips. They had the Malfoy fortune, everything that Ron left back when he died, Hermione became extremely rich as one-third of the Golden Trio, and they had part of the Black fortune – they weren't used to not really having money. Dumbledore assured them that they would be taken cared of while here, but it was still weird.

"…I would ask my brother if you could use his broom, but he kind of hates me so I think that would only make things worse for you…" Regulus didn't seem to notice that Avianna was no longer paying attention to him.

Herbology was weird without having Uncle Neville as the professor, but Avianna was able to get through it. Because she was thrust into the middle of sixth year in this timeline, but she hadn't even started sixth year in her own timeline, Avianna was only slightly behind the lesson. Uncle Neville didn't really teach them things before the time they were meant to learn it, and plants with minds of their own sort of freaked Avianna out. Plants weren't meant to think, they were supposed to just stay in the ground and look pretty. Standing between Adreana and Lestrange, Avianna was stunned to see how good Lestrange was at this class. It almost seemed ironic to her at how Lestrange seemed to share the same Herbology talent as Neville. If Neville was serious about forming some sort of friendship with one of the men who took his parents away from him, this would be what would bring them together. Lestrange noticed that Avianna was struggling with the Flesh-Eating Flower. It was a beautiful shade of lavender and powder blue, no bigger than one foot, and its exotic beauty drew you into it, but once you stepped close to it, it would grow at least four feet tall then try to eat you.

"You have to soothe it," Lestrange chuckled when he saw Avianna whacking the plant away from the arm it was trying to swallow whole, "Like this-" he started to gently caress a certain spot behind the flower.

Avianna's hair was now sticking up everywhere, and she knew that if Draco or Neville were to see her right now they would call her Hermione/Granger just because she looked identical to her in every way. "How the hell are you supposed to pet the bloody thing while it's trying to eat you?" she muttered, glaring at the flower that was now purring against Lestrange.

From next to them, Adreana was giggling at her. "Now grab the roots of the flower while I'm keeping her busy," Lestrange chuckled, "Then gently place them into the fresh pot, and sprinkle the dragon dung around it."

By the time the Slytherins entered the Potions classroom, Avianna had teeth marks on her arms, her hair was sticking up everywhere, there was dirt stains on her shirt and her face, and she was annoyed. Only Flint looked as bad as she did, and that was the reason she chose to sit next to Flint. Regulus and Adreana were both still teasing her for getting yelled at by Sprout when she started to kick at one of the flowers trying to eat her. If it weren't for Lestrange, she probably would have been killed by the bloody beast, but he was now laughing with Mulciber about the entire thing. Even Jenny and Fiona were giggling about the entire situation. Scorpius took in the sight then cocked an eyebrow. He saw the huffy way his sister dropped her things onto her desk, and he started to chuckle. Potions wouldn't fix her mood.

"Okay," Slughorn announced entering the class, "Today we're making Amortentia."

Everybody started to gasp in surprise at the potion they would be working on, and Charity Burbage from Gryffindor raised her hand. "Professor, will we be working with a partner for this potion?"

"No," the professor chuckled and shook his head. "You will all be working individually, so make space at your tables. The instructions are on the board, and I want you be extremely careful while brewing this potion. It is extremely powerful, and it has the ability to corrupt some of your minds into believing you're infatuated with the brewer. It is proven to be dangerous."

Scorpius and Avianna both looked at each other and nodded their heads. Ron was given this potion in his sixth year, when it was meant for Uncle Harry. Uncle Harry told them all about it. He actually believed he was in love with Romilda Vane, almost ruining his relationship with Lavender Brown at the time. "Did you brew this potion at Beauxbaton?" Flint asked, setting his work station up.

Avianna nodded her head. "In fifth year," it was true. Uncle Blaise was the Potions Professor in their time, and he thought it would be amusing to teach them how to brew this potion while they were slightly just turning hormonal. "I'm better at Herbology than I am at this."

Flint looked slightly scared. "What?"

Looking across at Scorpius who was snickering to himself at the idea of getting the chance to embarrass his sister in this class, Avianna groaned. "I hate Potions."

"Uhh…" Flint looked around, silently begging people to switch seats with him. Seeing that nobody was paying them any attention, he sighed. "I'll help you when I can. Just try not to blow me up."

The rest of the class was filled in silence. Everybody was working hard at their potions, while Flint and Scorpius both took the occasional chance to peek over at Avianna's progress. Looking up from the board and back at her cauldron, Avianna was pleased to see that it looked better now than it did the first time she brewed this potion. And at least Lysander wasn't in her class this time. He took after his dad when it came to brewing potions, so when his cauldron started to bubble over with orange acid, Avianna freaked out and jumped in shock. When she jumped, her cauldron was knocked over, and she had to hide out in her room while Madam Pomfrey locked up half of the class so Uncle Blaise could quickly brew up the antidotes. It gave Avianna nightmares for weeks to remember that her brother, cousins, and best friends all fell in love with her. Luckily for them they didn't remember it, but she did. And so did everybody else who wasn't hit with the potion. It was for that reason alone that Avianna made sure she didn't screw up even the slightest ingredient.

"Time's up," Slughorn announced. "I'm going to come around and take a look at all of your cauldrons to see who did it correctly."

Flint poked his head cautiously over Avianna's shoulder. "It looks normal," he sighed with relief. "I was afraid you were going to blow it up or something."

"No fair," Scorpius frowned. "I guess you only mess up your potion if Lysander's around."

"And I also didn't want to be scarred by having my bro – cousin fall in love with me again," Avianna shook her head, pleased to see that nobody caught her slip up. "I still have nightmares from that. I remember Al proposing to me," she shuddered at the memory of it.

Scorpius grinned. "That's why I'm happy I don't have to remember that. I still think you and Alice just wanted to see me throw up when you said that I declared my love for you."

"Remind me to never sit next to you in Potions again," Flint announced.

Rolling her eyes at her dramatic housemate, Avianna turned back to Scorpius. "Does it at least make you happy to know that if Lestrange wasn't there, I would've been eaten by a flower?"

"Yes!" Scorpius nodded his head eagerly, laughing. "Yes, it does!"

"Hmm," Slughorn peeked into Avianna's cauldron. "It isn't completely correct," he muttered. "It's slightly lavender instead of the sheen mother-of-pearl color it's supposed to be. Miss Lange, can you smell anything from your potion?"

Inhaling the scent of her potion, Avianna's face twisted. She could smell something, but it didn't make sense. She could smell Uncle Harry's manor – Grimmauld Place always had a faint burnt chocolate smell no matter how hard they tried to cover it up. She could also smell her mum's perfume mixed in with the cologne of her dad, and she could smell cinnamon – the spice that she, her brother, and all their cousins were constantly trying to eat without gagging. It was Grimmauld Place that confused her. It was the third scent that you don't love that represents the person you love. "Yeah," she nodded her head, "My mum's perfume mixed in with my dad's cologne, cinnamon, and…" she trailed off.

"Very well," Slughorn nodded his head in appreciation. "I'll give you the points for it, but I wouldn't chance using it. It could be poison more than a love potion."

Nudging his sister with his elbow when she didn't even defend herself at the idea of using a love potion, Scorpius frowned. "What is it?"

"What do you smell?" she asked. "From your potion? What do you smell?"

Scorpius blushed. He whispered just in case Flint was listening to them, "Well, to be honest, I could smell the perfume mixed in with the cologne too. And I could smell the grass from the Burrow," Avianna nodded her head. It was odd that they could both smell their parents and things that reminded them of their Weasley family, but it made sense. They would never be with their family in the same sense again, so of course it was those scents that they loved the most. She saw the blush on Scorpius turn a bright red. "And I could smell theshampoothatlavalwaysuses."

"Did you say the shampoo that Lav always uses?" when Scorpius nodded his head, Avianna rolled her eyes. "I figured that much. I heard you telling Al that's what you smelt last year too. But-"

"Why?" he saw the confusion in Avianna's face. "What did you smell?"

"Do you remember when we first brewed the potion…? I could only make out one smell in the potion before it got ruined…"

"Yeah, you said that you smelt the perfume and cologne."

"Did you smell the cologne and perfume the first time too?"

Scorpius nodded his head. "I don't think the scents will ever change."

"Professor," Avianna called, turning to where Slughorn was now looking into the cauldron of Jackson Mallory, "Is it possible for the scents to change?"

Slughorn shook his head. "Whatever it is that you smell from Amortentia is a scent that your subconscious loves more than your heart understands. There are two scents that will remind you of your favorite things in the world, and then the third scent is what links you to your soul mate."

"Is it possible for two siblings or cousins to share two of the three scents?" Avianna frowned.

"Yes," Slughorn nodded his head with a whimsical smile, "If you're close enough to share a subconscious. It doesn't happen that often, but it is known to happen. I take it that you and Mr. Mabry share two of the three scents?"

Avianna nodded her head, "Yeah."

"Avi," Scorp frowned, trying to figure out why his sister was freaking out about the assignment. He didn't share what he could smell the first time he made the potion, with her, but they already figured they would smell their parents. And it wasn't any different that they would smell something to remind them of the rest of their family – they were all extremely close, especially those two. "What did you smell?"

Frowning, Avianna was chewing on her bottom lip and scratching her arm without realizing it. She stared into a far distance trying to make sense of the third scent. "Uncle Harry's place," she whispered. "I can smell the burnt chocolate."

"Oh," Scorpius's frown turned into annoyance. "Do you know where that smell came from?"

Avianna shook her head, still staring at a distance. "No. I asked Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny, but they didn't know either."

"For your homework tonight, I just want you to write down the three scents that you could smell," Slughorn announced. "I'll see you all on Friday."

Scorpius watched as his sister got pulled away by Adreana. He had no doubt that the two of them were now going to start gossiping about what they could each smell from their own potions. It worried him that he could smell Lavender's shampoo. Lavender was from his own timeline, and there was no way that he would meet her again in this time. If they fixed everything and prevented everybody from being killed, Seamus Finnigan most likely wouldn't marry Pansy Parkinson, nor would they name their first daughter after Uncle Seamus's dead first ex-girlfriend. The third scent was meant to represent your soul mate, so how could he smell somebody who would never exist? Watching as Regulus joined Avianna and Adreana, Scorpius grew even more worried. He, Albus, Louis, Freddie, and James all decided to ask Sirius about the weird smell one day. Sirius told all of them that it happened once in his sixth year. They went home for the Christmas holidays, and his brother thought it would be fun to get drunk off of firewhiskey then try to bake the muggle way. Sirius and James were the only two at the manor with Regulus that night, and they didn't think to stop him – simply because they didn't think he'd actually do it – then they smelt something burning. By the time they ran downstairs, the entire kitchen was smoking up and Regulus was trying to use his wand to make the smell go away, but he did a wrong spell and instead of making it go away he made the somehow used a permanent sticking charm on the scent of the burnt chocolate. When James finally managed to take the pan out of the oven, they saw that in Regulus's drunken state he managed to put slabs of chocolate in a pan then attempt to bake it. He claimed he wanted cookies. Scorpius knew that Avianna didn't know the truth of the smell haunting Grimmauld Place, and that scared him the most. Were they brought here just so his sister could save Regulus Black in more than one way?

**Please review(: I really want to know if people like this story or what they don't like about it. Do you guys like how I made Neville be the one who wants to give them a chance? What about Avianna and Regulus or Draco and Adreana?**

**Preview of next chapter:**

_Hearing people talking in a loud voice, the large group turned around. Remus and Sirius were approaching them. "James and Lily will be late," Remus informed them, "They said they'll meet up with us later."_

_"Okay," Neville nodded his head. "I guess we're good to go then?"_

_Sirius wrapped his arm around Avianna's shoulder in the way that all the boys seem to do. "Well, hullo, love. Don't you look lonely this morning?"_

_"Funny," Avianna snorted, elbowing Sirius in the ribs to make him leave her alone. "Here I was thinking I was surrounded by lots of people."_

_"Ouch!" placing his hands over his heart in a mock hurt, Sirius threw his head back. "You wounded me. Quick, I think I need a kiss to make it up."_

_Blinking her eyes in disbelief, Avianna decided to just ignore him completely. "C'mon, Adreana," grabbing her friend's hand she started to pull her towards Gringotts._

_"Actually," Neville stated stopping Avianna from going anywhere. "That's why I wanted Lily here. Remember how we're supposed to have that meeting thing with the goblins before they let us into the vaults?" Avianna was confused for a bit, but then her eyes widened in realization. "Yeah," Neville nodded his head. "We all forgot about that too, but Dumbledore gave me a letter last night."_

_"I didn't get one," Avianna frowned. _

_"Neither did we," Scorpius and Draco muttered in annoyance._

_"Oh," turning around to look at Adreana, Avianna frowned, "Sorry, I completely forgot about the meeting thing."_

_"It's fine," Adreana sighed. Looking over at the only other Slytherins there, she rolled her eyes then pressed all of her weight onto her left side. "I'll stay with them until you're finished. I mean they're waiting for Draco anyway."_

_"Oi!" Nott cried out. "What if we were going to meet up with girls? We can't have you with us."_

_Catching the smirk in Adreana's eyes, and the nod of her head, Avianna turned all of her attention onto Rosier. "You're meeting a girl, Evan?"_

_"Nope!" he immediately shook his head, slightly moving closer to her, "Nope, we're not meeting any girls. We're going to hang out here until Crabbe and Goyle show up then we're going to walk around until Draco gets back here."_

_"Oh," Scorpius recognized the silky tone in his sister's voice. It was the same tone that Dominique used to use to get what she wanted before her Veela blood claimed Lysander as her mate. "So you guys are only going to meet up with Crabbe, Goyle, and Draco?"_

_"And Severus," Rosier once again answered without any hesitation, "But he isn't coming until later."_

_"Perfect!" Avianna then grinned. "Adreana can hang out with you guys for a while then."_

_Nott slapped his palm to his face, and Rosier started to shake his head after he realized what just happened. "Well played, Avianna," he smirked._

_"I know," she winked._

_"Wait," Sirius cried out, still standing there with Remus. "Adrian can hang out with us. I mean, she's my cousin after all. She'll be with us when you come to look for her, love."_

_Giving Avianna a pleading look, Adreana pressed her two hands together, "Please hurry."_

_"We'll be quick," Neville assured a conflicted looking Remus Lupin._


	4. The World As We See It

**Oh, it feels so good to be back. Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I haven't been home for nearly a month, and I didn't have my laptop with me so there was no way I could get to any of my stories. I had to use my cousin's laptop while he was at work just so I could keep up with my goal of finishing Simplest Simplicities by the new year. I literally went online so I could copy and paste my own story onto his laptop just so I could fix it up and write out the newer chapters. And seeing as this story is already written out and pau, I couldn't exactly use his laptop to write out a new chapter for you guys. I just got home like 2 days ago and I ended up fixing up the previous chapters for all spelling, grammar, and just plain mistakes…**

**So here it is, the 4****th**** chapter(: I hope all of you had happy holidays!**

The World As We See It

"You may be wondering why I called you four in," Dumbledore said from behind his desk. Standing in front of him were the four teens from the future. "First, I want to say that I've gotten wonderful reports from all your professors. You seem to have made an impression on your first day. And Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Longbottom, I must admit I'm pleased to see that you two have left behind all animosities towards each other."

Draco nodded his head. "We both came to an agreement that we're all we have in this timeline. Scorpius and Avianna may be here with us, but they know things that we don't, and we may have come from separate times only one month apart, but we have the same memories leading up to the day that I turned down the dark mark. We've decided to start new."

Neville nodded his head in agreement. "We have to pretend like we're close in order to bring Draco into the Marauders, and that'll only work if we actually are really close."

"And I understand that you've agreed to forgive the future Death Eaters?"

Neville nodded his head again. "They aren't Death Eaters yet. If we can prevent them from torturing or killing anyone we will."

"So I've been getting closer to the boys in my dorm," Draco admitted.

"It's hard to look at them when they seem so humane now," Avianna admitted in a soft voice. "I feel that the ones in my year are some of the worst Death Eaters in Draco and Neville's time, and it's hard to know what they're going to do but be friends with them at the same time."

"You seem to be friendly with them, Miss Malfoy."

"Lestrange saved me from being eaten by that bloody flower," Avianna blushed. "They seem nice, and that's what makes it harder."

"I would assume so. But other than that, are you four fine with each other?"

They all nodded their heads. "This is only our second day here," Scorpius admitted, "But we've all realized that we can't lose each other."

"It's nice to see that you four are looking at the brighter sides of this effect, other than the grim points. I'm sure that you will all find true happiness in this timeline. I'm sorry that it's happened to each of you, but I see that you've all come to understand it's happened for a reason," the four teens all nodded their heads in response. "And you've told no one the truth?" they all shook their heads. "Excellent, we have members of the Order hunting for the Horcruxes as we speak. Would you like to be kept up to date?"

Avianna was the first one to nod her head. "Yes, sir, and we'd like to help if needed. Scorpius and I might be able to help with things that the Order can't do, and Draco and Neville both know inside things as well."

"I would imagine," Dumbledore nodded his head. Suddenly his bright blue eyes began to twinkle behind his glasses, and a wrinkly hand ran through the long white beard. "Now, Miss Malfoy, I have spoken to Mr. Regulus Black last night. He's informed me that he persuaded you to tryout as a reserve Keeper for Slytherin, but that your broom has broken before you left Beauxbaton."

Scorpius rolled his eyes. "Really, Avi, only one day in the past and you're already worried about Quidditch?"

"Just because you've never played it doesn't mean that I want to give it up," Avianna bit out at her brother. "Besides, he's the one who suggested it because when Nott leaves they'll need a new Keeper next year."

"Nott plays Quidditch?" scoffed Draco. "That's shocking. Theo is horrible at it."

"I didn't know that Mr. Nott played Quidditch," Neville nodded his head in agreement.

"Uncle Theo's actually the one who gave me pointers to keep my position on the team," Avianna admitted then turned to Dumbledore, "But see… this is what I mean, in our timelines Uncle Theo never spoke about his dad, but he's apparently the Slytherin Keeper, and from what Regulus told me he's quite good at it."

Dumbledore nodded his head in slow understanding. "Yes, well that would make sense. The children of the Death Eaters wouldn't really know anything about their parents' childhood, would they?"

"Or they just didn't want to admit that they were their children," Draco shook his head. "I would often drop my own father's name to get my way, but I never spoke about his humane parts. I was always too ashamed about the man he became, to talk about the boy he once was."

Patting Draco's shoulder, Neville gave him a grin, "We're here to change that, mate."

"And you will," Dumbledore assured them. "There's already a difference being made. You four may not notice it yet, but I assure you that the timeline has already done more than shift. A new future has already been written."

Scorpius sighed. "I hope so. I would hate if this was all for nothing."

"I assure you it isn't, Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore chuckled with an all knowing gaze. "Now, the other reason I've called you all in here is to inform you of a letter that I received from the goblins of Gringotts. It seems that four mysterious vaults have suddenly appeared out of thin air. The goblins have assured me that they are the only ones who know about it, seeing as how they don't trust any of their human employees. I have a letter for each of you."

Grabbing the letter that Dumbledore was holding out to her, Avianna looked at him in confusion. "What is it?"

"Read it, Miss Malfoy."

Avianna looked down at her own letter and gasped. "What?"

_Miss Avianna Rose Weasley-Malfoy,_

_Or as you are now known_

_Miss Avianna Rose Lange,_

_A vault has appeared in Gringotts at approximately 2:37 in the afternoon yesterday. We have tried to figure out what is the meaning of it, and that's when it was brought to our attention that the timeline has shifted, and it seems that our bank has shifted along with it. In Vault 2,318 there is now a large pile of riches that belongs to you. We do not understand the meaning behind it, but we know better than to question time. We understand that you, along with three others, have been brought from your own timelines for a reason, and have somehow managed to bring some of your riches along with you. By the looks of it your entire trust-vault is now residing in our undergrounds. We have frozen your assets until you arrive, for we need you here in person before we can allow anyone access to it. Because of the secrecy behind a motion like this, we will need to perform a blood test in order to see if you are in fact Miss Avianna Rose Weasley-Malfoy. The goblins of Gringotts assure you that no one will know the true nature of your existence, and that we will refer to you as Miss Lange when we first meet you. We are baffled by the arrival of your vault, for this has never happened before. You may come to the Hogsmeade branch during your first Hogwarts weekend, and we will sort through everything then. All you need bring with you is your wand and yourself._

_ Ragnok_

_ Head Goblin of Gringotts_

"How is that even possible?" Draco gasped, looking up at Dumbledore.

The other three teens were stunned as well. "I do not know," the headmaster sighed. "Glitches in the timelines are common, but it is unheard of that anything will be taken with a person; let alone an entire vault at Gringotts."

"It says that our entire trust-vault has been brought over with us?" Scorpius stated with wide eyes. "Wouldn't our families in our own timeline get suspicious if they go to Gringotts and an entire vault is gone?"

"I would assume so, but there is nothing we can do about that. You said that your family was there when you and your sister disappeared into the timeline?"

"Yes, our family was, but not Draco's or Neville's. When Draco was taken he was amidst Order members, but not his family. And Neville was grabbed from the Hogwarts train, in front of Aunt Luna and Uncle Harry."

"Then I'm sure Miss Lovegood and Mr. Potter will have explained Mr. Longbottom's disappearance for now, and I'm sure that the Order will have made sure to keep it a secret from Mr. Malfoy's family and that Mr. Weasley will somehow convince his employers to keep the vault's disappearance a secret as well. You've mentioned he works at Gringotts, yes?"

Avianna nodded her head. "Yeah, but… but, I don't get it. So the timeline brought the four of us, from three different times, here to change the future so Uncle Harry, Uncle Neville, Aunt Susan, and many other children can actually grow up with the love of their parents, and it decided to bring our vaults with us as well?"

"Perhaps it is fate's payment for casting this upon you four at such a young age?" Dumbledore suggested with a shrug of his shoulders. "I do not know why this has happened, nor do I understand it either. I can only make simple suggestions, and suggest that you four continue what you've been doing and make the best of this. Look on the bright side Miss Malfoy, you can now purchase yourself a broom for Quidditch and not feel guilty about dipping into the school funds."

Scorpius could see the worry still in his sister's eyes. Neville and Draco seemed to notice it as well. "Professor," Scorpius sighed, "May we be excused to get to class?"

"Yes, you may."

Draco ran outside of the castle to meet up with the rest of his Ancient Runes class. He was a bit annoyed that he had to have three classes with Ravenclaw, while never getting to at least meet anyone in Hufflepuff, but when Neville explained that he would be spending his first half of their morning with Rita Skeeter in Charms, Draco shuddered. Lockhart may have been an idiot in no matter what timeline they were in, but it was better to put up with him than to have to deal with Skeeter. Scorpius and Avianna both had Transfiguration. McGonagall would most likely be upset that they were late to class but she was the only professor in all of Hogwarts, aside from Dumbledore, to understand the true reasons of why Dumbledore asked to see the newcomers immediately after breakfast.

"Nice of you to join us," McGonagall said once they entered the class. "Hurry up and take a seat."

Nodding her head, Avianna rolled her eyes at her snickering brother. "Did I miss anything really important?" she asked sitting next to Adreana. Scorpius sat next to a blonde girl in front of them. Avianna noticed the way his eyes narrowed once he sat down.

"We're taking notes on human transfiguration," Adreana whispered back. "Did you cover this yet at Beauxbaton?" Avianna frantically shook her head and started to dig around for a blank roll of parchment, and her inkwell and quill. "You can copy my notes later," Adreana assured her. "McGonagall's the hardest professor in Hogwarts."

"Tell me about it," Avianna muttered back.

The entire lesson was spent taking notes on the pros and cons of transfiguring a human. McGonagall was trying to drill it into their minds about how important it was that they don't make even a little mistake. By the time the class was excused, Avianna felt as if she would be a failure to everyone in her family. The only comfort she found in this lesson was that both of her dads sucked at Transfiguration as well. At least she wasn't a total disappointment to her mum.

"So what did Dumbledore want?" Adreana asked, throwing herself onto her bed.

The best part of being in sixth year was that you could drop classes. Avianna and her friends only took Potions, Defense, Transfiguration, Charms, Herbology, and then one elective. Avianna's elective was Arthimancy, and it wasn't until two. Tuesdays and Thursdays were filled with the wonderful joy of having only two classes. "To ask how we're doing so far," Avianna replied, also throwing herself onto her own bed, "And to confirm that we're going to finish buying our supplies on Saturday."

"That's the fun part about being in sixth year and up," Adreana sighed in content, "We're allowed to spend every weekend in Hogsmeade. What exactly do you guys need to do?"

"We need to stop at Gringotts," Avianna admitted. "We need to grab some money before we shop. Then we need new clothes, and I need to look for a broom."

"Oh right," Adreana sat up quickly. She leaned forward, ready for gossip. It was weird to see a usually straight laced, slightly stuck up, witch acting like such a sixteen year old girl. "Reggie was telling me that you're going to try out as reserve Keeper. So your mum gave you permission to buy a new broom?"

Trying not to smirk at the thought that her dad brought her a new broom every time a new one was designed, or the idea that she now had her entire trust-vault to use at her own will before she turns seventeen, Avianna nodded her head. "Yeah. Dumbledore owled them after Regulus talked to him last night."

"Reg will be happy," Adreana rolled her eyes. "Everything to him is Quidditch. If you're as good as he's hoping you are you're pretty much already set on the team for next year. You said something about needing supplies too. Do you still need those, or did Dumbledore supply you with everything you need?"

Looking over at her trunk, Avianna shook her head. "I'm using a school cauldron, plus some of the books are breaking apart already. And they only gave us enough parchment to last us until Saturday."

"Well, I can go shopping with you," Adreana offered. "Before you came here, I spent all of my time with Fiona and Jenny. Please don't make me continue spending all of my time with them. I mean, you met them."

Laughing, Avianna gave her friend a teasing smirk. "You only want to come because Draco's going to be with me."

"Well, I thought that was already obvious. Your cousin acts shy around me, but I like seeing him getting all flustered. I will get him."

Trying not to become too disturbed about the situation – Draco Malfoy's godmum, and apparent cousin, plus best friend's mum, and second mum, was trying to claim him as her own – Avianna shuddered a little. "Draco's not good with emotions," she chose to say instead. It was technically true.

"I'll change that," Adreana winked. "So what do you say? I join you guys on Saturday then when your brother ends up meeting up with his friends, and your cousins do the same, we can meet up with Reg them in the Three Broomsticks?"

Avianna nodded her head. "Sure. I think Neville was saying something about meeting up with James them for a drink anyway."

"And you don't want to?"

Avianna shook her head. "Not really. Sirius always looks like he's trying to undress me with his eyes, and Pettigrew's creepy."

Adreana snorted in a very un-ladylike way. "You forgot to mention the way that Remus stares at you too. It's almost like he knows something that you don't."

"Tell me about it," Avianna muttered. "Who's going to be with Regulus?"

"The boys," Adreana sighed. "It's kind of weird actually. I never hung out with them much, because I was usually with Jenny and Fiona or by myself, and when I would meet up with Reg for anything, the others stayed away from us. I swear they're like future little Death Eaters too… always grouped together in some sort of Death Eater meeting."

"Like Nott them?"

"Yeah. You remember how I told you not to let anybody in on you being a half-blood?" Avianna nodded her head. "They're the reasons why. I know for a fact that Nott is already lined up to get the dark mark when he leaves Hogwarts, and Rosier's dad is already a Death Eater. I had hopes for Severus, but ever since he and Lily got into that huge fight he's been leaning towards the others."

"What about Lestrange?" Avianna questioned. She already knew the facts, and she knew more about the truth than Adreana suspected, but she was curious to know just exactly how much her friend knew. Nana Adreana never really talked about it much. She only mentioned how her mum was against muggles and muggle-borns, but that she and her dad were neutral in the war, and that she raised Blaise up to be the same. They had Death Eater friends, but they also had friends who fought for the light. "I heard some third years whispering that his older brother just took the mark."

"They know better than to whisper about that kind of stuff," Adreana hissed in annoyance, but the fear was evident in her eyes – she was scared of what would happen to those third years if the wrong people found out what they were whispering. "But yes, Rodolphous took the mark just last year. So has Reggie's cousin."

"Regulus's cousin?" was it possible that Adreana already knew Regulus was a Death Eater as well? They did seem to be pretty close.

"Bellatrix," Adreana nodded her head. "Do you remember me telling you how my dad and Reggie's mum are first cousins?" Avianna nodded her head in response. "Well, Reggie's dad and Bellatrix's dad are brothers. Did Reg tell you about his cousin Andromeda?"

Avianna had to quickly make her face solemn when she realized she was about to smile while thinking of Aunt Andy. "Umm, only that she named her daughter Nymphadora."

"Poor girl," Adreana shook her head with a sigh. "Anyway, the Blacks are known as the most biased family in the family world. They're known to be filled with muggle haters, and future Death Eaters. The reason that Sirius and Reggie hate each other so much is because Sirius refuses to follow his family beliefs. He got sorted into Gryffindor, and his parents disowned him because of it. When Reggie got into Slytherin it only made things worse in the family. Bellatrix is the worst Black of them all. Even I can't stand her, and I know for a fact that Reggie can't really handle her either…"

Avianna soon relearned the history of Bellatrix, Andromeda, and Narcissa Black. She knew all of this from Grandmum Narcissa, and Sirius himself, but it was different learning it now. She learned that the adults from her timeline edited a few things out, and that it was much more interesting yet frightening learning it from someone sort of involved while it was happening. Adreana confided in Avianna the reasoning behind Andromeda being disowned, the truth of Bellatrix marrying Rodolphous Lestrange and both of them accepting the dark mark as their wedding gift from the Dark Lord. Avianna learned all about Rabastan being prepared to accept the dark mark once he graduates as well, she heard about Mulciber's dad being a Death Eater and expecting his son to become one as well, she found out that Lucius Malfoy married Narcissa Black in the summertime, and she found out that Bellatrix has hated muggles from the time she could crawl. There were some people that you just couldn't save.

By the time Adreana had finished filling Avianna in on almost everything, it was time to run down to the Great Hall for lunch. Sitting between Adreana and Flint, Avianna would occasionally glance up at Lestrange, Regulus, and Mulciber as they all sat across from her. Just a little further down the table she could see Draco sitting next to Snape and talking about something with Crabbe and Goyle. Playing with the roast beef sandwich in front of her, Avianna thought it was idiotically ironic that she was eating lunch with two of the most feared Death Eaters of her own timeline and talking about a game of Quidditch. It didn't seem real to her, and when she turned around to look at Neville and Scorpius she could see that they felt the same way. None of it seemed to make any sense. Was the saying true? Are there truly two sides to every story? Are there are truly two wolves fighting inside of you, and whichever one you feed is the one that'll survive? It didn't seem fair that she should get to meet the caring side of these boys, when her family only knew, and actually faced, the murderous side. Seeing Neville smile and nod his head at her, Avianna sighed… at least Neville would get the chance to know them. Even if this was a different timeline.

Avianna was slightly shocked to learn that the only sixth year Slytherins in her Arithmancy class was Regulus and Lestrange. Telling Adreana that she would see her on the Quidditch pitch, Avianna followed the two boys. "I'm telling you," Lestrange shook his head. "She's bloody frightening."

Regulus chuckled. "At least you didn't have to practically live with her all of your life."

"I don't know how you manage to be her blood. I can't even handle being her in-law," Lestrange muttered.

Stepping between the two boys, Avianna was stunned to learn that Lestrange was scared of his sister-in-law. According to everything she heard about him, he and Bellatrix were close. "Oh, right," she interrupted, "I heard your brother just got married during the summer."

"Don't remind me," Lestrange groaned.

"Avianna!"

Turning around, the three Slytherins saw Neville walking with the Marauders and Lily. They were all walking towards her. "Hey," Avianna grinned. She was the only Slytherin smiling.

"Where are you headed to?" Neville asked.

"Arithmancy."

The Marauders all seemed shocked. "You take Arithmancy?" questioned Remus.

"Yeah," Avianna nodded her head. Seeing the way that Pettigrew stared at her, she slightly leaned away from the Gryffindors. It was odd how she was supposed to feel safer with the lions, but she found herself hiding amongst the snakes. The way that Sirius, Remus, and Pettigrew all stared at her had Avianna wishing she looked like a troll. "Did you need something, Nev?"

Catching the way that Avianna seemed to lean against both Regulus and Lestrange, Neville smiled. He meant it when he said that he hoped they could save the future Death Eaters, but he also meant it when he said he would kill Bellatrix. It looked to him like Avianna was taking this mission to heart. "I just wanted to wish you luck with the Quidditch thing."

"Thanks," she grinned. She figured that Scorpius filled him in on her Quidditch skills during their break before lunch. "Are you going to come down to watch?"

Sirius and James started laughing, and Regulus started sputtering. "Gryffindors aren't allowed on the pitch while we're practicing," Lestrange informed her with an amused smile.

Avianna already knew the rules because of her own time at Hogwarts, but a part of her wanted Neville to at least watch her. He was one of her mum's best friends from every timeline, and she found herself wanting to sort of make him proud. He was her uncle, professor, and the dad of her best friends, in her own timeline, and a part of her wanted to keep the relationship that they had in her timeline. She knew that Scorpius felt the same – which was why Scorpius took to following Neville and the Marauders around. "But my brother doesn't play Quidditch," she ended up saying, "And I really want him to watch me tryout. He doesn't have to bring his friends."

James was the one who scoffed. "As if we'd let him go amongst the Slytherins by himself."

Regulus rolled his eyes. "_You_ only want to be there so you can spy on us, Potter."

Also rolling her eyes, Lily looked over at Avianna then Neville. She could see the pleading look in the young girl's eyes, and the amusement in the boy's. "I can watch the practice with Neville," she offered in a kind, yet stern, voice.

"Perfect," Avianna turned her entire body to stare at both Regulus and Lestrange. "What do you guys say?"

Regulus started to tell them all that it was unacceptable, but then he saw Avianna widen her eyes in a desperate pleading look. Her bottom lip began to stick out, and he found himself drawn to the way it seemed to darken with blood, turning to a plump red. Sirius seemed to be just as affected as he was by the pouting lips and pleading eyes. "I have no problem with it," Sirius announced. "I say we send Neville and Lily to the snake pit."

"Thanks, Black!" Avianna said suddenly turning around with a wide grin. Cocking her head to the side she looked up at Regulus. "So, Reg, is it cool if my brother and Lily watches?"

Lily, James, Remus, and Neville all snickered when Regulus began to absentmindedly nod his head. He looked like he was lost in a trance. "Yeah, it's fine, we start at five."

"Great," turning back to Neville, Avianna saw the mirth in his eyes. "What?"

"Nothing," he shook his head. "I just thought of my old friend Hermione."

"Oh," giggling, Avianna nodded her head in understanding. She was always being told that her personality was the complete opposite of her mum's… to a point. She was told she acted more like Draco, and that Scorpius was the one who acted like Hermione. In the moments that Avianna was compared to Hermione though it was mostly to do with only certain things – one of them being slightly manipulative until she got her way. "Well we should get to class before we're late. Bye guys."

"Bye," Lily waved.

"Oi, Padfoot!" James connected the palm of his hand to the back of his best friend's head. Sirius had been too busy watching Avianna walk down the hall between the two Slytherins. She seemed to be practically skipping in excitement. "Padfoot!"

"It's not fair," Sirius pouted. "How come I'm _Black_, and he's _Reg_?"

Neville released a snort when he started to laugh loudly. He couldn't imagine how the Sirius from his timeline would feel about becoming infatuated with the daughter of Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy. He also tried to think about how Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Mrs. Weasley would feel about it. Seeing everybody staring at him, Neville just shook his head. He tried to stop laughing, but he couldn't seem to. "I'm just picturing some old friends of mine."

This was one of the things that Draco always complained Avianna _did _inherit from her mum. He attempted Arithmancy once when he was in Hogwarts, but he gave up on it in his third year. Besides her mum, Uncle Bill was the only one who understood Avianna's love of numbers. In her time it was her mum who taught this class, and Avianna was the only one in her family who took it. Teddy attempted it in his third year, but like his cousin he gave up. Avianna was slightly depressed to learn that what Professor Vector was teaching them right now, her mum already taught them in their fourth year. So instead of paying attention to the lesson she took the time to observe the Ravenclaw boy sitting next to her. He was pale with a long nose. He had the remnants of someone who didn't know whether to be handsome and stand out, or be hideous and hide in the shadows. It didn't seem right to think that this nervous sixth year would one day willingly allow Voldemort to use the back of his head as a vessel then attempt to murder an eleven year old boy.

"Mr. Quirrell," Vector called out, "What is the root of when you square your name?"

"Four to the square root of fifteen," the sixteen year old called out, looking down at the parchment that he had quickly solved the problem on. "Or if you want to be precise, it's, 15.4919333848."

Vector nodded her head then turned to the new girl who she knew wasn't paying any attention. "Miss Lange, I understand that you're new here, but you need to pay attention in my class. If you miss even just one lesson you could be behind everybody else, more behind than you already are. What is the square root of your name?"

"10.04987562," Avianna answered without any hesitation. "Or you can round it up to 10.05."

Regulus and Lestrange both started to snicker from behind their house mate. Two of the Ravenclaws chuckled as well, but not Quirrell – he started to mutter to himself, and Avianna could see him working out the letters to her name so he could solve it himself and point out where she went wrong. Vector's eyes narrowed. "Right," she cleared her throat. "Well… I want you looking up at the board next time."

Avianna nodded her head. If only Vector knew who Hermione Granger was already – it would make it worth the consequences to announce that she was the daughter of Hermione Granger and therefore the second best student that Vector will ever have. Instead she decided to nod her head in turn. "Okay."

Turning back to the board, Vector started to write the assignment down. "The next time I see you I want a list with ten names on it. I want the square root of each name next to it, and with each number I want a word that would also equal up to that."

"Right," Lestrange grinned while wrapping an arm around Avianna's shoulder, "That was the most fun I've had in that class. I'm assuming you've already learned this, Avianna?"

The girl smirked and allowed him to lead her out of the classroom. Regulus was walking on the other side of her, like when they first walked to class. "In fourth year," Avianna scoffed.

"Well, I just like how you called Vector out like that," Regulus chuckled. "I think I owe you a butterbeer this Saturday because of it."

"Hell," Lestrange winked, "I think I owe you a lunch."

Laughing at the two boys' antics, Avianna didn't notice the way that Lestrange grinned when Regulus glared at him. "Oh, so Regulus, Dumbledore owled my parents after you talked to him last night. I'm going to buy me a broom on Saturday."

"That's great," he grinned, slyly smacking Lestrange's arm off of Aviana's shoulder. "And you're still going to use mine for today right?"

"Yeah," Avianna nodded her head, "If you're alright with that. If not, I could ask the flight professor to use one of the school's ones."

"No," Regulus said a little too quickly. Seeing the smirk on Lestrange's face and the surprise on Avianna's, he started to scratch the back of his neck. "Err… I only mean that Hodges is a twat, he won't let you use the school brooms for anything other than your first time learning to fly. You can still use mine."

"Perfect. And you said it starts at five, right?" Regulus nodded his head. "And the rest of the team is alright with this?"

Regulus chuckled. "We want to win, Avianna. Gryffindor is always winning the bloody Quidditch cup at the end of the year. Hell, if you can get us to victory this year we might even have you replace Crabbe up until next year. He's horrible at Beater, but we have no one else to play."

"I play Beater when with my family," she grinned. "But I prefer Keeper."

"Well, I'll talk to the team before you get there then and we'll see if we can get you on the team this year."

"Okay," entering the common room, Avianna started towards the girls' dorms. "See you guys later."

It was only three-thirty when she reached the room, so Avianna decided to try and get her homework over with. She managed to finish her Potions, Charms, and half of her Defense homework the night before. She had only another two inches left to write about how innocent jinxes could save your life in a battle, and she was grateful that they didn't have any homework for Herbology… aside from Sprout demanding that she think about how the flower feels after being kicked repeatedly. Avianna didn't care how it felt as long as it was bruised and possibly limping around in its bloody pot. Deciding to finish off her Defense homework, Avianna laid on her bed and welcomed the silence. She had just finished it when the door opened.

"What assignment are you doing?" Adreana asked, sitting next to her.

"Just finished the essay for Defense," she grinned.

"Ugh," Adreana groaned. "I got four and half inches done then I ran out of things to say. I'm still turning it in though; Rivers is sometimes lenient as long as it looks like you put actual effort into it. What time is practice?"

"Five," putting all of her things away into her bag, Avianna started to dig through the wardrobe that McGonagall supplied her with. "Ugh," she groaned. "Great…" there were four school uniforms hanging up, with two of the Slytherin robes next to it in the standup wardrobe. In the dresser below it were only two pairs of pajamas, five knickers, and five bras. She didn't notice, until right now, how little McGonagall actually gave her to wear. At least the professor understood the need to choose your own clothing to wear, but she couldn't exactly try out for Quidditch in a skirt.

Standing behind her friend, Adreana shook her head. "I'd offer you some of my clothes, but I only own skirts and dresses."

In moments like this back home, Avianna was grateful to have a brother and so many male cousins. She could always steal their clothes to be comfortable in. Tucked into a corner of her dresser were the clothes that she arrived wearing, but those shorts weren't something she could wear to a tryout either. She wouldn't even chance wearing those shorts until she got used to the broom she would be riding from now on. "This is why we have cousins," Avianna suddenly grinned.

"Do you think McGonagall actually gave him clothes to wear, or does he only have pajamas like you?" Adreana asked, following Avianna out of their room.

"Even if it's pajamas I'll be fine."

"Let's just hope he's in," Adreana muttered when Avianna knocked on the door to Draco's room.

"Fancy seeing you here," Nott grinned after he opened the door. He leaned against it, and showed off the muscles of his arms. The two girls quickly noticed that he was shirtless. Avianna couldn't help but compare it to his future grandson's. Vincent would be pissed to know that his grandfather had a better looking body than him. "What can I do for you two?"

"Is my cousin in here?"

Draco's head immediately popped up from behind Nott. Seeing Draco shirtless was nothing new to Avianna. He would walk around the house in only his boxers in the mornings that he was too lazy to get dressed after waking up. He was younger than in Avianna's time, but he was still nicely built with slight feminine curves. "I need to borrow shorts for Quidditch," Avianna said in an apologetic tone to Draco. The Draco in her time was used to her always digging through his drawers, but this Draco didn't even really understand what it meant to have children yet.

"I came for that too, but I'll stay for the view," Adreana boldly stated, pushing Nott away so she could admire Draco's shirtless chest. Draco sent Avianna a pleading look, but the girl in question was debating whether to laugh, cry, or puke. "Yes," Adreana purred, giving Draco a seductive look, "I'll definitely stay for the view."

Nott started to laugh then made his way towards the bed covered in the most clothes. "Draco doesn't have that much clothes. McGonagall only gave him uniforms and a couple of sleeping pants and shirts. It's nothing you can play in."

"Damn!" Avianna groaned, dropping onto a bed without thinking.

Chuckling, Nott looked down at the girl half laying on his bed. Avianna's feet were planted on the floor while the rest of her was lying down. "I don't know," he smirked in a teasing way, "I think I like what you're wearing already."

"Oi!" Draco shouted, reaching out to pull at Avianna so that she was sitting straight up. Without realizing what he was doing he started to pull at her skirt as well.

Adreana made a sound crossed between a laugh and a giggle at Draco's reaction. Sitting on the bed across from the one Avianna, Draco, and Nott were all at, she watched Avianna swat at Draco's hand. "Do you think McGonagall would have given your brothers better clothes since they're in her house?"

"Doubt it," Avianna scoffed. "It seems like she gave us only enough to last until Saturday when we buy our own."

"Luckily for you," Nott cleared his throat, "You're now in a room that five blokes live in," tossing a pair of slightly long emerald green shorts at Avianna he said, "You're welcome."

Holding the shorts in front of her face, Avianna was stunned to see basketball shorts. She knew that the wizarding world had some muggle clothing for the younger witches and wizards so they could fit in were they to ever end up in the muggle world, but this was the seventies… the muggle males wore basketball shorts that reached their thighs. "Wow…" she looked up at Nott. "Thanks."

"Muggles have some nice clothes," he shrugged his shoulders. "But you should've seen them before I altered them. I swear they were shorter than your skirt," Nott shuddered.

Grinning at how Nott seemed to be able to read her mind, Avianna started to slip the shorts over her legs. "What are you doing?" Draco asked with bulging eyes.

"I'm putting on the shorts," replied Avianna in a simple tone.

Nott stopped what he was doing and watched in awe while Avianna stood up so she could finish slipping on the shorts. With quick and nimble fingers the zipper of the skirt was undone and Avianna held the skirt in her hands, while wearing the pair of shorts. "They feel like they're about to fall," she admitted with a sheepish look.

"Why don't you jump up and down a couple of times to see if they stay on or if they fall?" offered a teasing Adreana.

Draco scowled at the beautiful dark witch. He wanted to yell at her to shut up, but he still saw her as his best friend's mum and bit his tongue instead. "Or…" Nott rolled his eyes, "You could shrink them so they're still loose enough to ride in, but tight enough to not fall off."

Taken back by the gentlemen ways of the future Death Eater, Avianna wondered why his grandson was such a douche! "You don't mind me altering these?"

"Nah," he shook his head. "Besides, they look better on you than on me."

Seeing the twinkle in Nott's eyes, and the way his teeth flashed while he winked at her, Avianna rolled her eyes. "And there's the Nott I've come to know."

Chuckling, Nott grabbed a Weird Sister's t-shirt off the bed then threw it on. "Well, c'mon we don't want to be late on your first day."

Adreana stood up off of the bed she was sitting on. "You're going to tryout wearing your school shirt and tie, and a pair of baggy shorts with your knee high socks?"

Also taking in the sight, Nott grinned, "I see nothing wrong with the way you look."

"Of course you don't," Avianna chuckled. "Lead the way guys; I have no idea where the pitch is."

Allowing Adreana and Nott to walk ahead of them, Draco leaned in so that they couldn't hear him whispering to Avianna, "Scorpius is going to kill you when he sees how you're dressed."

Looking down at her outfit, Avianna was confused. "But I usually dress like this for practice. Sometimes I have to run from class to the pitch and I don't have time to change. Scorp, Albus, or Louis would usually be waiting for me with a pair of their shorts."

"Really?" Avianna nodded her head and Draco shook his. "I don't think your mum would have ever dressed like that in school. Her hair was always a messy bush, but other than that she made sure to always look presentable."

Avianna's eyes narrowed. "I'm not my mum. I understand that it's hard to picture Hermione Granger acting like how I do, but we are _two _different people."

Draco watched Avianna stomp her way up to the two in front of them. Shaking his head again, Draco ran a hand through his hair. "Merlin help me, but if I were to see Granger dressed like that while we were in school I would have switched sides right then."

Approaching the Quidditch pitch, Avianna grinned and waved at Neville and Lily who were already sitting in the bleachers. They saw her and waved back while grinning. Draco and Adreana quickly made their way over to sit with the two Gryffindors, and Neville noticed the uncomfortable way that Adreana seemed to hang closely to Draco. Draco and Avianna told him the night before about whom she was, and he found himself nervous around her. She was known in the future for killing off her rich husbands after a year of being married to them – who would want to be too close to her? Seeing the strain in Draco's face he chuckled though – it would be Draco Malfoy to attract his own godmum.

"Nott," Regulus said once Nott and Avianna approached them, "We were just going over something. We all know that Crabbe doesn't want to play on the team," Crabbe nodded his head, "But we can't get rid of him because we don't have a reserve Beater to replace him. Well, Avianna and I were talking earlier and I was thinking that if she's good enough we can have her as Beater and reserve Keeper. Then if for some reason she needs to fill in for you we can have Crabbe fill in for her. Then next year she can move up as Keeper, and we can audition for a new Beater. What do you think?"

Looking down at the girl who seemed to stick close to him and Regulus, Nott nodded his head, "Sounds good. Anybody would be better than Crabbe."

Avianna expected Crabbe to defend himself, but he only nodded his head in agreement. "Great, can we have her play as Beater first?"

"No," Regulus chuckled. "Avianna, we're going to have you play as Keeper first then we'll have you tryout as Beater. If you're good would you be okay with staying for a full practice then joining the team completely?"

"You can use my broom," Crabbe quickly offered.

"Err… sure? You guys don't mind me joining the team late?"

"No!" the entire team chorused. The loudest, and most hopeful voice, belonged to Crabbe.

Chuckling, Avianna nodded her head then looked around the circle. "There's no girls on the team?"

"Well we have one now," Rosier smirked from where he stood. "You know… if you're as good as you claim to be."

"Right…" Regulus dragged out. "Okay team this is Avianna Lange. Avianna this is the team. I'm the Seeker, and Nott is the Keeper… obviously. Rosier's the second Beater, and the black curly haired kid is third year Terrence Kane, and the bald kid is fourth year Cory Higgs; they're Chasers with Flint."

"Hey," Avianna smiled and waved at the only two that she didn't know.

They both nodded their heads back at her. "Crabbe said you could use his broom for the Keeper tryouts too," muttered Regulus, handing a Comet 260 to her.

"Great," she grinned. "Thanks Crabbe."

"It may take a while to get used to it, especially when you once had a Nimbus 1500," Regulus warned her, "But it's still-"

"No," Avianna shook her head, interrupting him, "Draco had this once, so I've ridden it before," it wasn't a complete lie. Her dad still had his old brooms – even Uncle Harry still had the Firebolt that Sirius brought for him – and the Comet 260 was his very first broom when he was about eight years old. It was a broom for him to practice on before he got an extremely fast one to actually play on. Avianna and Scorpius used to sometimes sneak into the broom shed and go through all the old brooms. It seemed like all the witches and wizards had pride when it came to their old joys. None of them knew how to throw old things away.

"Really?"

Avianna nodded her head. "Yeah, I kind of learned how to ride on one of these," that was also technically true. It would be fun riding this broom when it was still somewhat new, and not thirty-eight years old.

"Perfect!" exclaimed an eager Regulus. "Up in the air everybody. Crabbe, you can go sit with Draco them for now."

Sitting on the broom, Avianna heard Nott say something about regretting giving her his shorts because it would have been a fun sight to see her in the skirt. Childishly sticking her tongue out at him, Avianna could feel the vibration of the broom between her legs. It was more powerful than when she would sneak her dad's one, but she had to remind herself that the broom was only four years old right now, not thirty-eight. Allowing herself to get used to difference in an old broom from her Firestar 600 (which went four hundred miles an hour), Avianna started to fly around the sky to get the feel of it. Hearing somebody shouting her name, she looked down and saw Adreana jumping up and down in the bleachers to wave at her. Grinning she flew over to them to say hullo. Thanking Crabbe for allowing her to use the broom, once again, Avianna decided she was as ready as she'll be.

"You're ready already?" questioned Regulus when Avianna flew over next to him. When she nodded her head he chuckled then sent her over to the goal posts. Nodding his head at the three Chasers, he called out, "You ready, Avianna?"

"Bring it!" she called back.

Neville's jaw nearly dropped, and Draco was leaning against the wall of the bleachers trying to climb over it just to get a better look. Lily, Adreana, and Crabbe were watching just as intently as the two 'cousins.' Draco and Neville knew they were supposed to act as if they've seen Avianna play Quidditch before, but it was hard to. Hermione was afraid of brooms and heights, and could often be heard complaining about how boring the game was, and as far as they were concerned Ron sucked as Keeper in their fifth year – he was horrible at Quidditch. Scorpius explained that Ron became better in sixth year, but Neville and Draco still wouldn't have expected this much skill from a product of Ron and Hermione. Avianna told them a little of how it was mostly Theo who gave her Keeper tips, tips that they all now understood was passed down from Michael Nott, but it was still hard to believe that this girl was as quick as she was. She flew as if she should be a Seeker, yet she blocked every single Quaffle as if she was meant for this position.

Flint, Cory, and Terrence all struggled to fly the Quaffle into the separate rings, but Avianna was blocking it before the Quaffle even reached the goal. They all maneuvered quickly, trying to trick her, but the concentration in Avianna's eyes didn't break not once. Regulus and Rosier tried to break her concentration by flying Bludgers at her, but she managed to dodge every single one of them as well. When Adreana announced that that was how Avianna dodged the jinxes thrown at her by Scorpius; Draco and Neville both nodded their heads at each other. Avianna threw spells like a Death Eater, blocked spells like an Auror, flew like Harry, played Quidditch like a Weasley, and acted like a Malfoy – she truly was a mixture of everyone who's ever had any sort of influence on her.

"Enough!" Regulus called out just as Avianna hung upside down to catch the Quaffle flying at her.

Holding onto the Quaffle, Avianna flew towards the gathered team. "Am I good?" she asked in an earnest tone. "Did I make reserve Keeper?"

"If this wasn't my last year, I would gladly give you my broom along with my position," the awe in Nott's voice matched the fascination in his eyes.

"I think I'm in love," the whisper in Rosier's voice added to the admiration in his eyes as he stared at the slightly panting girl.

"Wow!" Cory announced, unable to say anything else. Terrence only nodded his head in response.

"You downplayed your talent," Regulus stated. "You aren't good. You're bloody wonderful!"

Avianna was as red as her family's hair. Scratching her left arm, she could feel her bottom lip between her teeth. Regulus, Rosier, and Nott all shifted uncomfortably on their brooms, and Avianna quickly stopped biting her lip. Looking over at the stands she could see everybody staring at her in wonder. "Err… so should we try me at Beater then?"

Draco wanted to bang his head against the wall of the stands. It was obvious that George Weasley taught his niece the hidden talents he and his twin shared. It made Draco wonder if Avianna could have played any better if one of her uncles weren't killed in the war. His heart began to swell with pride as he thought that this girl was his daughter in another timeline, and he reminded himself to ask her if he ever had anything to do with her Quidditch skills. He knew that he was the one to teach her how to ride a broom, she confessed that to him in the morning, but he wanted to know if he ever played Quidditch with her in the yard. Scorpius admitted that he liked to watch Quidditch but he didn't like playing it. Neville nearly died from laughter when the siblings admitted that of all the next generation kids, only three of them actually played the game – everybody else was over it because all their parents played it and only talked about it. When he asked her why she started to play, Avianna told Draco that it was because he and Harry would always get into heated arguments about who was the better Seeker, and then Ginny would jump in and say that she was a better Chaser than they were Seekers. The argument would always turn into a huge family fight, and she noticed that nobody was a Keeper. When she questioned it, Grandmum Molly told her that her father was the only Keeper in the family. It was then when she started to practice by herself – she was Ronald Weasley's daughter, and she would follow in his legacy and become the next Weasley Keeper. Avianna wanted to do at least one thing that Ron would be proud of seeing as how she sort of betrayed his honor by becoming one of the spoiled Malfoys that he spent all of life grumbling about.

Flint got bruised on his arm when Rosier couldn't protect him from the Bludger in time. Cory was nearly knocked off of his broom, and Terrence actually tried to run away from the Bludger. It became obvious that Rosier couldn't block any of the Chasers from being hit by the Bludger, so Regulus called that it was time to switch it up. Rosier started to throw the Bludgers at the Chasers, and it was Avianna's turn to protect them. There was obvious relief in the three Chasers' faces when they were able to fly all throughout the sky and avoid being hit. Only one Bludger got through to hit Cory, and that was only because Avianna was on the far side of the pitch protecting Terrence, and Nott snuck in to fly the second Bludger. Other than that, Avianna was invincible in the air.

"Well, I'll be damned," Regulus muttered, scratching his hair. "I kind of want to see you as Seeker and Chaser."

Giggling, Avianna shook her head. "I promised myself I'd never play those two positions. I took up Keeper for a personal reason, and Beater was only to help fill in when we would play as a family. I don't want to be Seeker or Chaser."

"Thank Merlin," Cory chuckled. "I'd be scared I'd lose my position."

"Well," Rosier smirked, placing a sweaty arm around the witch, "Looks like we found somebody to replace Crabbe for our last two games, and for once I don't have to cringe when I see my partner."

"Cute," Avianna rolled her eyes in a playful way, smacking Rosier's arm off of her shoulder. "When are the games?"

"We play Gryffindor the week after Valentine's Day," sighed Regulus. "We only have three weeks to practice. Gryffindor is usually our roughest match – everybody plays dirty, from both sides."

Avianna nodded her head in agreement. That didn't change even in her time. James was a Chaser in her timeline so Slytherin/Gryffindor games were always filled with entertainment when they played. "I figured that much from what I've seen in only two days of being here. And the second game?"

"We play Ravenclaw in the first week of May," replied Flint. "But their Seeker is a third year. She's pretty slow, so that one is sort of an obvious win."

Regulus noted how Avianna nodded her head again. "Okay, I think that's enough for today. I don't think our Chasers got that beat up in only one practice session."

"Want me to show you to the showers, Avianna?" grinned Nott in a teasing way.

Avianna started laughing uncontrollably when he started to wriggle his eyebrows in a comical way. Shaking her head, she rolled her eyes. "Hmm… shower with Nott… or shower with Adreana? It's a tough one."

Rosier nearly fell off of his broom. Snorting, Regulus started to fly towards the ground, "Can you not try to kill off the Slytherins?" he shouted back up at the still laughing Avianna. "We kind of need them to balance out our house."

Once she touched the ground, Avianna was engulfed in a hug by Draco. Squealing with laughter when he started to spin her around in the air, Avianna looked over at Neville and saw that he looked as if he wanted to do the same. Slapping Draco's back until he finally released her, Avianna felt Neville scoop her up. He whispered that the Hermione from his timeline would be extremely proud to have a daughter like her, and then he released her. Still laughing, Avianna gave Crabbe his broom back then thanked Lily for coming to watch so the Marauders wouldn't try to sneak down with Neville. Seeing Adreana raise an eyebrow when Nott whispered something to her, Avianna met her friend's eyes then they both started to laugh at the same time.

Saturday arrived quickly, and Neville and Draco were both somewhat caught up even more. It was amazing to see how quick the two enemies could become best of friends. Because of his newfound friendship with all the boys in his own dorm, Draco wasn't exactly welcomed to the Marauders with open arms, but they would tolerate him when he came around to talk to Neville. Neville even took the time to sometimes join Draco and the rest of the Slytherins. Scorpius made friendships with his own year mates as well, but he chose to hang out with Neville. The Marauders were more than glad to accept him when he showed them how to pull a prank created by the future Weasley twins. Reminding himself that it was for a good cause, and that Uncle Fred and Uncle George had full credit for this stuff in their own timeline, Scorpius promised that he had a whole bag full of tricks.

It was Avianna who shocked them the most though. Adreana became her best friend, Regulus was her second best friend, and she was usually always found laughing with Lestrange about something. Since the somewhat tryouts, Avianna could also be found with Lily. Explaining that sometimes a girl needed a girlfriend, Lily would hang out with Avianna and Adreana. During those moments not even Regulus was allowed to hang out with them. It annoyed James and Sirius because Lily refused to tell them how good Avianna was at Quidditch, and Neville already found himself as Alice's study buddy. The four from the three different futures landed in this timeline on a Tuesday, and by Saturday they've already changed more people than they expected.

Sometimes it only took laughter to change the future…

By the time Avianna and Adreana reached Hogsmeade, the boys were all there already. Draco, Scorpius, and Neville were all dressed in their uniforms minus the ties… actually all of the males were. Scorpius scowled when he saw Avianna wearing a short dark purple skirt and a loose fitted silver colored top that she borrowed from Adreana. Her curls were tied back into a ponytail, and Avianna wore the same three inch heels that she was wearing when thrown through the different timelines. Draco didn't notice what Avianna was wearing because he was too busy staring at the short red colored dress that Adreana was wearing. The sleeves were about three inches thick and they hung loosely off the shoulders, but it hugged her waist and thighs. Like always, Adreana kept her hair down.

"Who are we waiting for?" Avianna asked.

"James and Lily are going to meet up with us," informed Neville.

"And we're waiting for Crabbe and Goyle," Rosier announced, pointing between himself and Nott. "Where's Reg?"

"In the common room," replied Avianna. "He's waiting for Lestrange, Flint, and Mulciber. We're meeting them in the Three Broomsticks later."

Hearing people talking in a loud voice, the large group turned around. Remus and Sirius were approaching them. "James and Lily will be late," Remus informed them. "They said they'll meet up with us later."

"Okay," Neville nodded his head. "I guess we're good to go then?"

Sirius wrapped his arm around Avianna's shoulder in the way that all the boys seem to do. "Well, hullo, love. Don't you look lonely this morning?"

"Funny," Avianna snorted, elbowing Sirius in the ribs to make him leave her alone. "Here I was thinking I was surrounded by lots of people."

"Ouch!" placing his hands over his heart in a mock hurt, Sirius threw his head back. "You wounded me. Quick, I think I need a kiss to make it up."

Blinking her eyes in disbelief, Avianna decided to just ignore him completely. "C'mon, Adreana," grabbing her friend's hand, she started to pull her towards Gringotts.

"Actually," Neville stated, stopping Avianna from going anywhere, "That's why I wanted Lily here. Remember how we're supposed to have that meeting thing with the goblins before they let us into the vaults?" Avianna was confused for a bit, but then her eyes widened in realization. "Yeah," Neville nodded his head, "We all forgot about that too, but Dumbledore gave me a letter last night."

"I didn't get one," Avianna frowned.

"Neither did we," Scorpius and Draco muttered in annoyance.

"Oh," turning around to look at Adreana, Avianna frowned. "Sorry, I completely forgot about the meeting thing."

"It's fine," Adreana sighed. Looking over at the only other Slytherins there, she rolled her eyes then pressed all of her weight onto her left side. "I'll stay with them until you're finished. I mean they're waiting for Draco anyway."

"Oi!" Nott cried out. "What if we were going to meet up with girls? We can't have you with us."

Catching the smirk in Adreana's eyes, and the nod of her head, Avianna turned all of her attention onto Rosier. "You're meeting a girl, Evan?"

"Nope!" he immediately shook his head, slightly moving closer to her. "Nope, we're not meeting any girls. We're going to hang out here until Crabbe and Goyle show up then we're going to walk around until Draco gets back here."

"Oh," Scorpius recognized the silky tone in his sister's voice. It was the same tone that Dominique used to use to get what she wanted before her Veela blood claimed Lysander as her mate. "So you guys are only going to meet up with Crabbe, Goyle, and Draco?"

"And Severus," Rosier once again answered without any hesitation. "But he isn't coming until later."

"Perfect!" Avianna then grinned. "Adreana can hang out with you lot for a while then."

Nott slapped his palm to his face, and Rosier started to shake his head after he realized what just happened. "Well played, Avianna," he smirked.

"I know," she winked.

"Wait," Sirius cried out, still standing there with Remus. "Adrian can hang out with us. I mean, she's _my _cousin after all. She'll be with _us_ when you come to look for her, love."

Giving Avianna a pleading look, Adreana pressed her two hands together. "Please hurry."

"We'll be quick," Neville assured a conflicted looking Remus Lupin.

Walking into Gringotts, the foursome looked around. It was nothing new because even the marbled floors were identical to all three timelines that they came from. Allowing Draco to be the sort of leader of this task, the three others walked behind him. Approaching the front desk, Draco asked to speak to Ragnok. The goblin staring down at them gave all four of them a hard stare then something seemed to click inside of his head. Jumping down from behind his desk, he told them to follow him. Entering an office that was way too big for a goblin, and Hagrid, the four teens sat down in the chairs he pointed to. The head goblin walked in a minute later.

After introducing themselves, the four had to hold out their hands so Ragnok could slice their left palms open. Waving his hand over the wounds then tasting the blood of each teen, Ragnok nodded his head. Ragnok started to explain that this has never happened before in all the history of Gringotts. "We have no explanation of what has happened. We have glitches in timelines all the time, and there is a vault here meant for that exact reasoning. The vault seems to never run out of galleons, and it supports the person stuck in the new timeline up until they manage to create their own vault and fill it up themselves. It's rare that two people will move to a new timeline, let alone four of you."

"Excuse me," Avianna said, slowly interrupting. Uncle Bill was the one who taught all of the kids on how to correctly address a goblin. He wanted to make sure that none of them ever offended one, even by mistake. "But how did you know that the vaults belong to us?"

"Trust-vaults come with keys," Ragnok explained, pulling four long keys out of his desk. "Each key is created with the blood of the trustee, and inside the vault has the trustee's information. When myself and one other goblin entered the four vaults in search of your information, we realized that you have been brought over from another timeline. And it seems that your riches and inheritances have come over with each of you. It is extraordinary."

"And how did you know what we changed our names to?" questioned Draco.

"By your information," Ragnok nodded his head. "Splendidly extraordinary! We are trying to research it right now, but we don't trust our Curse Breakers to look into it for us, so it's taking some time. Normally your trust-vaults would not be opened to you until your seventeenth birthday, but seeing as how neither of your parents or guardians are here, you are all emancipated adults, and your trust-vaults are now your complete property. I am assuming you would all like to withdraw some of your riches now?" when all four teens nodded their heads, he stood back up. "Miss Lange here is your key to Vault 2,318. Mr. Lange, you have Vault 2,319, and older Mr. Mabry, you have Vault 2,320. Young Mr. Mabry, you own Vault 2,317. Your vaults all had different numbers in your own timelines, but when it arrived it arrived in this order. Miss Lange, it seems like you are placed between both your brothers in both timelines."

Staring down at the Victorian styled key, Avianna looked up in confusion. "Why do we have keys?" she questioned. "I mean, I understand that when we get a trust-vault our keys are created with our blood, but if the vaults are that far underground, wouldn't we need one of you to help open it for us?"

"As you do," Ragnok nodded his head, "But these vaults are special, Miss Lange, you need both your key and the fingers of a goblin."

Riding in two separate carts, Avianna sat with Scorpius while Draco and Neville shared one cart. The goblin riding with Draco and Neville was named Griphook. The two siblings were the only ones who knew who he was, and they found it hard to look at him knowing that he would one day betray both the goblins and the wizards. Holding onto Scorpius's hand, Avianna took in a deep breath. Ragnok explained that their trust-vaults appeared with _everything_ that their own timelines originally had inside of it, and the four teens were worried about what that meant. They decided to open it in a line instead of individually. They were each nosy to see what the other person had, especially Draco and Neville – they wanted to know just exactly what the children of Hermione and Draco Malfoy had before they got sucked into a new timeline.

They started with Draco first. Nobody was truly shocked to see thousands of rows filled with gold bars, galleons, sickles, and even knuts. There were trunks filled with all sorts of jewels, and more jewels were lined up on the walls of the vault. Ragnok confirmed that Draco had over twenty million galleons inside of his vault, and that was just the galleons alone; the sickles, knuts, gold bars, and jewels totaled up to over double that amount. Draco was in fact just as rich in this timeline as he was in his old one. Draco found a pouch in one of the corners, and after checking to make sure that he didn't have a family emblem on it, he started to fill it.

Opening Neville's vault, the two siblings seemed to be the only ones who weren't surprised by what they saw. "When your parents became Aurors they signed a contract stating that should anything happen to them – death or injury – everything would go to you," Avianna explained. "Your grandmum was meant to tell you about it on your seventeenth birthday, but because of the war coming up and everything, you didn't find out about it until your eighteenth birthday. In this vault is everything that your parents collected in their injury, the five hundred galleons that they get every month due to the state they're permanently in because of the curse used on them, there's the money added in from your grandmum and your uncle Algie, and the inheritance that you got when your grandfather Henry died. You're rich Neville," Neville could only nod his head in shock. Ragnok confirmed at least fifteen million galleons in galleons alone. There were nineteen and a half million in sickles and knuts alone, and a small assortment of jewels. There was also a Hogwarts sized trunk filled with gold bars. Following in Draco's earlier steps, Neville found a plain pouch and began to fill it up.

Stepping into her own vault, Avianna grinned to herself. Walking directly to the corner where she knew she had her own pouch, she searched through the small pile until she found the light pink one that she begged her uncle Charlie to buy for her. The color of a light pink pearl, it had a picture of a Chinese Fireball dragon on it. "Mum placed spells on our bags and such," Avianna explained to the dropped jaws of Neville and Draco. "It's all bottomless. The extension charm came in handy while they were on their hunt in their seventh year, and it saved their lives hundreds of times, so she made sure that all of us kids had the same spells thrown on our own things," digging through the pouch she chuckled, "Okay good, this is the one that doesn't have the tent inside of it," Avianna began to fill it up with lots of galleons, sickles, and knuts. "I have to buy a broom for Quidditch," she explained when she saw their incredulous looks at how much money she was taking out with her.

"Miss Lange," Ragnok called out from the vault's door, "Just like in your own timeline you can simply tell the shop's clerk to take it from your vault. We know who you are, so just like you would in your own time you could just sign the receipt."

"Really?" Ragnok nodded his head. "Well, that makes things easier," standing up, Avianna started to dump some of the galleons out, but made sure to still keep a nice amount."

"Aren't you going to look around?" Neville asked when he saw Avianna start to walk towards the door.

"I already know what's in here," Avianna shrugged her shoulders. "And it's identical to Scorpius's."

"But how?" gawked Draco.

"The Golden Trio was given a very large amount of galleons for saving the world, and the others who all fought were given Orders of Merlin, as well as galleons. Mum saved all of her hero winnings, and Ron apparently did the same. Mum's savings ended up going to the wedding, and then when I was born Dad used all of his to open this trust-vault for me. Mum kept whatever didn't go to her wedding though, but she would occasionally throw in galleons from her job, and my grandparents from Mum's side are quite wealthy – they own their own dentistry – so I already had a nice amount in here. When Ron was killed, Mum used up the last of her hero savings for his funeral, and then Uncle George started to put money in here for me. Come to find out everybody would because they wanted to make sure that I would be fine when I got older. But when _you_ married Mum, Grandpa Lucius asked the goblin in charge at that time for a document to see how much I had in my trust-vault. I had way less than Scorp, so after talking to Grandmum Cissy they both filled it up so that Scorp and I could be equal. I would get five hundred galleons a month after Ron was killed, but then after you guys got married, Mum would take half of that and put it into Scorp's vault."

Scorpius nodded his head and smiled from where he was standing. "Uncle George took to putting fifty galleons in all the kids' vaults a month and he started to include me in that. Eventually a settlement came in, and Astoria had to pay you five hundred galleons a month for abandoning me, and you would split that up with me and Avi. You and Mum would always throw in money when you guys would get paid for your job, Grandpa Lucius made sure that money would be taken from your inheritance every month and thrown into our vaults, Grandmum Cissy would throw in money whenever she felt we were going to be broke, Uncle Harry split up the inheritance left to him by Sirius between his three kids, Teddy, and the two of us, so that's in there, and then Grandpa Weasley made sure to put in money for every birthday and holiday, and Uncle Bill did the same. Nana Adreana is the type of grandmum who gives money every time she sees you, and Uncle Blaise felt it was his duty to spoil us-"

"-oh yeah, and our grandparents from Mum's side throws money in every month as well," Avianna smirked. "All-in-all, we're very much richer than you, Dad."

"I can see that," Draco was still gawking. Even Neville seemed to still be in awe at what he saw. "Well, I can't make fun of the Weasleys for being dirt poor anymore."

"I'm pretty sure we're the richest vault in Gringotts right now," Scorpius smirked, looking like his sister, "Which is sad, seeing as how this is a trust-vault."

By the time they went inside of Scorpius's vault, they were all already expecting to see the five mile long vault filled from top to bottom, and wall to wall, of gold bars, galleons, sickles, knuts, jewels, diamonds, books, robes, documents, bags, items, and more galleons and gold. They had the inheritances of Malfoys, Blacks, Sirius Black, Grangers, Ron Weasley, and Weasleys in general, thrown into their vaults. There were allowances, gifts, money given to them by family, friends, and strangers, and money gathered up over the months since deaths and divorces. These trust-vaults have been sitting there and collecting things for a little over sixteen years, not yet being touched until today, and it made Scorpius and Avianna the two richest people in all of London, and all of the wizarding world in general.

"Sorry that took so long," Avianna said running up to Adreana who was sitting between four of the older Slytherin boys and looking bored. Sirius and Remus were also sitting there. "We had to go through some things."

"You owe me a new quill," Adreana replied, quickly jumping up.

"I'll buy you two," Avianna smirked. Looking back at the three boys walking up to them, she said, "Are you guys okay?"

Draco nodded his head. "Just in shock a bit, but I'm good."

"Well, I'm leaving with Adreana now," she told them. "Remember now, Dumbledore said we need to buy an animal while we're here."

"Cat and owl?" questioned Scorpius.

"Of course," Avianna grinned. "I'm going there last though. I don't want to have to take the cat into the Three Broomsticks with me."

"No bloody toad," Draco hissed at Neville who opened his mouth to say something.

Blushing, Neville ran a hand through his hair, "I was actually going to say something about Crookshanks."

"Ugh!" Draco shuddered. "I hate that bloody beast."

Scorpius smirked. "He's actually part-Kneazle, you know."

"I don't care, it's a bloody menace. No Crookshanks, Avianna!"

Avianna laughed and rolled her eyes. "Bye guys!"

"Wait!" Sirius shouted. "Don't I get a hug goodbye?"

"Goodbye, Black!"

Nearly an hour was spent inside of Gladrags Wizardwear. It took Avianna everything she had just to not grumble about how she missed Parvati's Dresses – a shop in Hogsmeade owned by her mum's friend, and old roommate, Parvati Thomas. Parvati and Dean eventually got married, and Parvati ended up opening a clothing shop in the middle of Hogsmeade. It was filled with fashionable clothes that people actually looked forward to wearing. Gladrags had clothes for her, but Avianna wasn't exactly used to wearing clothes from the seventies. It wasn't until Adreana reminded her that she could alter things that Avianna actually looked forward to what she was buying. Within an hour, Avianna had enough clothing to look as if she actually belonged in this time. She managed to buy knickers, bras, jackets, shorts, pants, capris, skirts, shirts, blouses, dresses, sweat pants, pajamas, a bathrobe, house slippers, socks, cute tops, an assortment of heels and shoes, and jogging styled shorts that she could use for Quidditch practice. After a quick trip to the robe shop, Avianna also had three nice dress robes. She knew that she had a few in her vault, but she didn't really want to bring it out. The items in that vault were her only connection, aside from Scorpius, to her old life. Not to mention some of them had the Malfoy family crest on it, and some of them were created with material that hadn't been used yet.

Keeping her promise, Avianna brought Adreana _two_ eagle-feathered quills, and then she brought herself two phoenix-feathered quills. The two friends then began to buy themselves new rolls of parchment, new inkwells, and Avianna brought all of her new books, and a new cauldron. The only good thing about shopping in a magical community for your new school was that by the time they got to their room their things would already be there. The items would pop into the room, and the house-elves would put everything neatly away for them. It was for that reason alone that Avianna didn't mind shopping for everything she needed. It started to hurt her chest as she thought about shopping for school, and knowing that her mum wasn't with her. She always went school shopping with her mum, sneaking away to meet up with her friends then meeting up in the Leaky Cauldron. She missed her mum. She missed her entire family.

After buying everything that they both needed, the two friends decided it was time to buy the broom. Going into the Quidditch supplies shop, Avianna browsed through all of the brooms. It was weird seeing them looking like how they did, brand new, when they were ancient and hanging up in her broom shed back in her old timeline. Deciding that she liked riding the Comet 260 when Crabbe loaned it to her, and when she would sneak if from her dad, Avianna decided to buy that one; if Regulus questioned it she would tell him that riding Crabbe's room brought back memories, but she would leave out how it filled the empty void of homesickness in her heart. After asking to have the broom sent to her room at Hogwarts, Avianna looked over at the Three Broomsticks.

"Ugh," she groaned. "I just saw Sirius go inside."

"Your brother them are probably inside already then," Adreana pointed out.

"Do we _have _to meet Regulus?"

"Yes," grabbing onto Avianna's hand, Adreana pulled her into the pub. "Now, c'mon."

Stepping into the pub, Avianna smiled to herself when she saw Madam Rosmerta. She looked younger, but still as lovely as ever. The beautiful witch still owned the Three Broomsticks even in her time, and it was amusing because Louis, Albus, and Scorpius were always drooling over her. According to Uncle Harry and her mum, Ron used to be in love with the bar-matron as well. In one corner of the crowded pub there were the Marauders, Lily, Neville, and Scorpius. In a second corner there were Draco with the rest of the seventh year Slytherin males, and Regulus was sitting in the center of the Three Broomsticks. There was an empty seat between him and Lestrange, while an empty seat was left between Flint and Mulciber across from them. Giggling with Adreana as they made their way over to the boys, Avianna inwardly groaned when she heard her name being called from across the crowded area. Pretending she couldn't hear Sirius calling her, Avianna sat in the chair between Regulus and Lestrange.

"Did you get your broom?" Flint asked before Avianna could even sit down fully.

"Yep!" she grinned.

"A Nimbus 1500?" asked Mulciber, some drool pooling at the corner of his mouth at the idea of a Nimbus 1500 being on the Slytherin team.

"Nope," Avianna chuckled. "I kind of liked riding Crabbe's broom, so I got me a Comet 260."

"If that was the case you could've just had Crabbe's broom," Regulus rolled his eyes. "For a bodyguard type of bloke, he's deadly afraid of heights. We just all figured you wanted to buy another Nimbus 1500."

"I did," Avianna nodded her head, leaving her pouch on her lap while sticking her wand behind her ear. It was a habit that she picked up from her aunt Luna, and she remembered Neville nearly fainting the first time he saw her do so. Her group of friends was all used to it by now though. "But like someone once told me, I felt too heartbroken to get the same brand as my baby; it's a bit slower than the other brooms, but if you know how to fly good it isn't a problem."

Smirking, Regulus chuckled and shook his head. "Yeah, I guess that's true, eh? And you definitely know how to fly."

"Shush!" Avianna shushed him. She knew that Remus could hear them, and she didn't want the Gryffindor team to hear just exactly how good she was… she wanted to take them all by surprise during the upcoming match. "Somebody might be able to hear you. I thought we were going to surprise everybody."

"What do you want, Siri?"

Hearing Adreana's question, Regulus and Avianna both turned around. Sirius was standing right behind them with two glasses of butterbeer in his hands. Grinning, he placed one mug in front of Avianna and the other in front of Adreana. "I thought I'd buy the two loveliest witches in all of Hogsmeade a drink," Sirius announced.

"Oh, Merlin," Adreana rolled her eyes. "I have been coming to Hogsmeade for three years now, and you have never brought me a drink before."

Sirius shrugged his shoulders. "So, love," yanking a chair from the table next to theirs, Sirius situated himself between the girl he was flirting with and Lestrange. "How's your first trip to Hogsmeade so far?"

"Well, it _was_ nice," Avianna retorted. "Thanks for the drink."

"Stick with me and I'll buy you all the things you want," Sirius winked at her.

"Oh, wow, my brother's calling me," quickly jumping up, Avianna leaned on Regulus's side to get away from the table. Not looking back she made her way through the crowd until she found the Marauders. Spotting Sirius's empty seat, she sat down between Remus and Lily.

"I figured you'd be with Sirius," Neville snickered into his own drink.

Scowling at her 'brother,' Avianna took the mug away from him. "What is it with him? I'm in Slytherin, isn't he supposed to hate me?"

"He knows you're not as vile as the rest of your house," James chuckled, pushing a plate filled with chips towards her.

Scratching his ear, Remus grinned. "And I think he just likes watching you get all riled up."

"It is quite amusing," Scorpius told her with a smirk of his own. "Now give Neville his butterbeer back, Avi."

Sneering at Scorpius, Avianna gave Neville back his drink then took away Scorpius's, who didn't seem all that surprised. "You're not supposed to think it's entertaining, Scorp, you're supposed to be annoyed. You know… be your usual prat of a self."

Scorpius shook his head. Reaching out to take a chip, he was still smirking. "Nah…"

"Git…" Avianna muttered underneath her breath.

James watched as Avianna stared at the table she just left. When he looked in her sightline, he noticed that she was staring more at Regulus than to check if Sirius left or not. Chuckling when he saw how aggravated Regulus seemed to be, James elbowed Remus to look as well. "So, Avianna… I hear you're good at Quidditch?"

"Nice try, Potter," Avianna grinned, snapping her head back to the innocent looking Gryffindor. It was weird how much he was a spitting image of Uncle Harry. Aside from the eyes and the scar, they were identical in every way that she could see. It was freaky how much her cousin Lily was a clone to the Lily sitting next to her.

Chuckling, James shrugged his shoulders, "I thought it was worth a shot. I think that you guys are keeping it a secret because you're not as good as everybody claims you are. I mean I think Lily's not telling me anything because she pities you, and Neville's your brother so he doesn't want to betray you by admitting how horrible you are."

Laughing when Lily elbowed James in the ribs, Avianna shook her head. She looked over at Scorpius and saw that he was trying to hide his own smirk. "Sure, Potter, I'm horrible. They only put me on the team because everybody knows how much Crabbe wanted off."

"I knew it," James grinned. "Oi, why do you call Lily by her name and Remus by his name, but the rest of us by our last names?"

"I have a cousin named James," Avianna shrugged her shoulders. Spotting Sirius making his way back towards them, she quickly jumped up. "Well, this was lovely. Let's not do it again anytime soon, yeah?"

"He really does think he's a ladies man, doesn't he?" Mulciber laughed once Avianna approached the table.

"You have no idea," Avianna rolled her eyes thinking back to the conversations she used to overhear Sirius having with all of her male cousins. Picking up her pouch, she looked across at Adreana, "Do you think we can sneak into the kitchens for something to eat?"

"_You_ know how to get into the kitchens?" Flint asked in amazement.

Realizing that she just slipped up and made it known that she knew something she wasn't supposed to, Avianna thought of a quick excuse. "Err… yeah. I overheard some Gryffindors talking about it. So you guys want to do that instead?"

"Sounds good to me," Regulus was the first one standing. "Are you going to drink the butterbeer?"

Looking down at the drink that Sirius brought for her, Avianna really didn't want to drink it and give Sirius a false impression, but that didn't mean she wanted to seem rude either. He didn't know that she was avoiding him because she knew just exactly how much of a 'ladies' man' he really was, or that he was the godfather to her uncle. Grabbing the glass she drank it all down in a quick sip. "I have a lot of males in my family," Avianna blushed when she saw the way they all stared at her. "So are you guys ready?"

"I still owe you a butterbeer," Regulus whispered as he moved to the side so Avianna could walk past him.

From where he was sitting with the best friends of his father, and the fathers of his own best friends, Draco listened to Snape talk about their Potions assignment with Nott. Rosier was the one who pointed out the scene at the sixth years' table, and Draco watched the way that Sirius and Regulus both glared at each other once Avianna stood up and left the table. His mother always told him that Sirius and Regulus had once been inseparable until it came time for them to go to Hogwarts. Hogwarts did that – it had a way of separating family members. When Draco looked over at Scorpius and Avianna when she joined their table he couldn't help but smile at the way they interacted with one another. It was almost like they didn't have to speak out loud in order to have a conversation with one another. He hoped that they stayed like that. He hoped that they remained as siblings and that they didn't let the hatred inside of the castles' walls get too deep into their heart.

Draco watched as Avianna blushed while walking past a smirking Regulus, and he groaned to himself. He was surprised that his future self didn't die of a heart attack yet with a daughter like that. Looking back at Sirius who was still watching Avianna, and then back at Regulus who now had his arm wrapped around Avianna, Draco shook his head. It seemed like this young witch would be the death of him no matter what timeline they were in.

**So what do you guys think of Avianna's growing friendship with the 'enemies' and Adreana? What about Sirius flirting with her, and Adreana flirting with Draco? There's a surprise that has to do with the trust-vaults that will be revealed at the very end of this story – do any of you think you can figure out what it is? Please review, I really would love to hear what you guys do or don't like about this story so far(:**

**Preview of next chapter:**

_"Actually…" with a nod of his head from Dumbledore, Kingsley shook his head. "We don't have access into the Lestrange vault at Gringotts, and we can't use our Auror status without drawing attention to ourselves, nor can we conduct a raid into Malfoy manor to retrieve the diary without Voldemort knowing what we're doing. We're working on venturing out to the hidden cave where the locket is, but we're trying to find a way to make sure we don't lose a member of our team by the poison one of us would have to drink in order to drain the basin."_

_ Avianna shuddered at Kingsley's words. She grew extremely close to Regulus over the past two weeks, and it was that poison and that locket that killed him. Although it annoyed Scorpius to see how Avianna and Regulus were around each other, he wrapped a comforting arm around her. "A house-elf," Avianna suddenly announced. It sickened her to talk about it, especially since this was the cause of Regulus's death. "It's cruel and it's sadistic, but Voldemort used a house-elf to place it in the basin for him," her eyes suddenly widened at the thought of it. "Oh, Merlin, he only placed the locket there over the Christmas holidays."_

_ Draco and Neville were the first to see the confusion from the adults caused by the sudden tears in Avianna's eyes. It's only been two months since Voldemort ordered Regulus to lend Kreacher to him. "I never figured the daughter of the creator of S.P.E.W would be the one to suggest using a house-elf," Draco chuckled, trying to lighten the mood._

_ "No," Avianna shook her head, "No… he's killed before his seventh year," gasping, Avianna ran out of the office, ignoring everybody who was calling her name._

_ Seeing the shock and concern in the professors' eyes, Scorpius began to nervously scratch at his arm – a habit he picked up from his dad and sister. "Err… as long as you order the house-elf to come directly home to you it won't be hurt. But I suggest you only use that as a last resort. I know that Professor Dumbledore saved Uncle Harry from the inferi in the lake surrounding them, so as long as you guys plan it out carefully nobody has to die in that cave. Now if you'll excuse me I need to check on my sister."_

_ Scorpius ran out as quickly as he could, already suspecting where Avianna went. "Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore said in a calm voice, "Mr. Longbottom, would either of you like to explain what just happened?"_

_ "You know that Death Eater that Avianna refused to name in the beginning because she's certain she can save him without anyone learning who he truly is? You know… before we all agreed to save all of the future Death Eaters who haven't taken the mark yet?" questioned Neville. When the three adults nodded their heads, Neville sighed, "I think she just realized that she doesn't have as long as she thought."_

_ McGonagall frowned. "And why is that?"_

_ "Because he's going to be killed by that very poison, and that very inferi filled lake, in only four months," Draco sighed as well. _


	5. Valentines and Quidditch

**Quick note before you read this: Okay, so when I googled dates to try and make this sort of close to canon, I saw that Regulus was born in 1961 and he died in 1979… So I know that he was 18 when he died, and that he died in the summer after **_**his **_**seventh year, but I'm trying to make this story work around the Marauders still being Hogwarts, so that everything happens before they get out of school – so I sort of changed it up a bit… I also changed the year he was born. Instead of being 2 years younger than Sirius, I made them only one year apart… It was the only way to make this story work(:**

**Anyway, I'm sure you guys will probably enjoy this chapter immensely… you may also cry or laugh…**

Valentines and Quidditch

Two weeks came and went by quickly. The friendships formed between each group seemed to tighten, and Neville spent as much time with Alice as he did with the Marauders. Come to find out Alice and Lily were best friends, so Alice was always around them as well. Amelia Bones was always with them too, which gave Neville a kind of warm comfort. He and Susan grew up together as best friends because Amelia would always bring her around when they were children. He knew that his mum and Amelia were best friends because Amelia was his godmum and would always tell him stories of their Hogwarts days. Scorpius seemed to grow close to Riley Brown, who turned out to be younger sister of Lavender Brown's dad. The four were shocked when they found that out – they didn't know anything about Lavender's family. Only Parvati really took the time to get to know her best friend, and it wasn't as if Parvati spent all of her time talking about Lavender's personal life.

After their first day in Hogsmeade the group decided that they needed to find a secret place to meet up with each other so they could talk freely without the risk of being overheard. It was no surprise when Neville was the one to suggest the Room of Requirements, and it was with Dumbledore's permission that the group would spend every night there. Neville and Draco soon learned _everything _that the siblings held back from them before, and the two also took turns to tell the teens things that they remembered on their own. Neville was no longer the shy and bumbling boy from his own timeline, but quickly became the strong independent wizard that the two siblings remembered from their timeline. Because he no longer had his parents hovering over his every move, Draco also learned to just relax and act like a teen his age.

It was during these nightly meetings that the group would also help each other with their homework. Because of the 'mission,' Neville and Draco were tossed into seventh year, meaning they skipped all of their sixth year, and the first half of seventh. Neville used his DA training to help Avianna teach as much Defense as she could, and Draco and Scorpius would come together to help with Potions assignments. The four fell into a comfortable relationship with one another, and they also took turns in teasing Avianna. It was obvious that she was starting to fall for the infamous Regulus Black, and Neville was constantly pointing out how she was all that Sirius seemed able to talk about. Whenever the topic would turn to her, Avianna would take the time to tease both Neville and Draco for falling for their own godmums, and then they would all turn onto Scorpius and tease him about Riley.

Neither of them knew it, but their joy and love was starting to influence all of Hogwarts. Dumbledore and McGonagall noticed it, and they were both always sharing that twinkle in their eyes. The future depended on these four students, two of which whom were broken in the beginning, and they still found the time to find the innocence in their own hearts. Lily was even slowly becoming friends with Snape again, because he would also take the time to help Neville with Potions. Snape found an odd friendship with Draco, as if he could trust him for some reason, and it was because of Draco that he offered to help Neville. It was no secret that the Lange siblings were horrible at Potions, so as a friend Snape stepped up.

When Avianna woke up on the morning of Valentine's Day, she wanted to kill Adreana. Just like her future self, Adreana seemed to love this holiday the most. The entire room was three different shades of pink, and Adreana was dressed in a pink halter-styled dress. Adreana even went as far as to paint a pink heart on each cheek while adorning the rest of her face with pink eye-shadow and ruby red lipstick. It seemed like Adreana expected her best friend to follow in her footsteps because Avianna literally attempted to bite, kick, and punch her, but nothing seemed to work.

"Why is Mr. Popper wearing that beastly thing on his head?" Avianna gasped, looking at her poor cat. Named after one of Avianna's favorite movies because of his black and white fur, the two year old cat was wearing a headband with red springy hearts.

"Because he's in the Valentine's spirit," Adreana grinned.

Avianna was too busy gawking at her cat that she didn't notice her friend casting a spell on her until she felt the waves it sent through her body. Looking down at herself, Avianna scowled. "Take it off, Adreana!"

"Nope, it's not coming off until midnight. Damn, you look hot!"

It was true. Avianna did in fact look amazing. The spell that Adreana used had somehow managed to sleek back the frizz, and Avianna's strawberry curls now fell in neat and calm curls to the midsection of her back. There was a thin line of eyeliner bordering the dark brown eyes, and the red lipstick on her pale lips made Avianna look exceptionally erotic. The diamonds in her bottom earholes turned into decent sized silver chandelier earrings, and her pajamas were transfigured into a blood colored dress. The dress hugged her body tightly, stopping at her thighs, with long sleeves that stopped at her elbows. The dress sat in the center of her shoulders, but had a deep plunging neckline. It was something that Avianna would see her mum wear for dinner date nights with her dad – this dress meant that Scorpius and Avianna would sleep out. The outfit even went as far as to give her three inch high red-leathered heels.

"I hate you!" Avianna muttered at Adreana with narrowed eyes. No spells that she tried would take this blasted curse off of her. Not only was Valentine's Day her most hated holiday, but Avianna would never willingly dress like this on her own.

Adreana shrugged her shoulders, "It's worth it. Now c'mon, I'm hungry."

Draco was sitting in the common room and talking to Nott. They were both figuring out what to do for the day seeing as they were all single, but didn't want to seem lame by not going out to do anything. "I heard that Madam Puddifoot's is going to be decorated with…" Draco noticed the way Nott's jaw suddenly hung open, and he turned around to see what he was staring at. His own jaw dropped.

"Tell Adreana to take this bloody spell off of me!" Avianna whined, running up to Draco. "I hate this day, and I hate this stupid bloody outfit."

Draco turned to Adreana, intending to hex her for making his future daughter look the way she does, but he couldn't seem to find the words. He opened his mouth to speak, but his voice got caught in his throat. He always thought that his best friend's mum was a gorgeous witch, but now that they were the same age it made things worse for him. "I think I broke him," Adreana giggled.

"Oi!" Avianna's palm connected to the back of Draco's head. "You're supposed to be helping me out here."

"I think he was going to," Nott chuckled, finally finding his voice, "But then he saw Adreana."

Still scowling, Avianna growled. "Oh, come on," yanking on Adreana's hand she started to pull her out of the gawking common room. "Don't they have bloody girls in their own year to gawk at…" she muttered to herself.

Avianna was used to having guys stare at her in both timelines. She wasn't ugly, but she didn't count herself as something to gawk at either. It seemed like males found something about her to be attractive though – the same way they found her mum to be attractive. She was used to dressing in short skirts, short shorts, and tight shirts, but dresses like this didn't catch her fancy at all. Since coming to this timeline, Avianna even got used to being stared at simply just for walking next to the future Black Widow. Adreana called attention to herself no matter where she went, and Avianna was used to it by now. But it was a little disturbing to now be leered at by the school. Even some of the witches were staring at her with lust in their eyes. Back at home, in her own timeline, Avianna sometimes welcomed this kind of attention. It annoyed her because it's what started her reputation, but it also helped her to walk with her head up high. That was one of the differences between herself and her mum. Hermione Granger used to hide behind frumpy clothes in school, and walk with her head in the books – Avianna Weasley-Malfoy preferred not to.

"Well, that was quite an entrance," Snape chuckled when the two witches sat next to him.

Looking across at the greasy haired seventeen year old, Avianna began to grumpily pour porridge into a bowl. "It's all Adreana's bloody fault."

"Damn right it is!" Adreana said proudly. "Can you pass the syrup, Sev?"

Passing the syrup across the table for Adreana's pancakes, Snape also passed the sugar and honey to Avianna knowing that she would ask for those items for her porridge. She and Draco both decorated the bland food in the same exact way. "So, I take it you two are going out to Hogsmeade today?"

"Yes!" hissed Adreana before Avianna could protest.

"At least you aren't dressed like Lockhart," Snape pointed out to the scowling witch across from him. "He's in pink and lilac colored robes, and I heard him asking Dumbledore if he could charm the ceiling in the Great Hall to drop heart shaped confetti."

Adreana squealed in delight, but Avianna blanched. She would have to tell Neville and Draco that; apparently Lockhart did that to them in their second year when he was a professor. "I'll kill him…" Avianna muttered.

"I'll even brew the poison for you," Snape nodded his head in agreement. "Can you believe that twit has gotten Valentines?"

Thinking back to how her mum would one day be the vulnerable girl to give the idiot a Valentine card, Avianna turned her glare onto her best friend. Looking up from her pancakes, Adreana shook her head. "I may love today, but I'm not a fool! Don't look at me!"

"I didn't take you for the type to get all dressed up," Regulus smirked, sitting next to Snape.

"I'll stab you with my fork," Avianna replied, narrowing her eyes into tiny little slants.

"Are you a witch or not?" questioned Scorpius from the side.

Looking up at her brother, Avianna couldn't help but to laugh at his question. They were both told of how Ron once told Hermione that, and how Hermione used it back on him six years later. "I figured that dying slowly by a fork wound would hurt more than being hexed."

"It would," Regulus agreed, slightly paling.

Adreana looked up at Scorpius. "Are you here to complain about your cousin's outfit as well?"

"Normally I would," Scorpius nodded his head, "But knowing how much she hates this day, and that type of dress in particular, this seems to please me more than either of you know."

Playing with her porridge, Avianna's laughter immediately left her face. "Is this your way of paying me back for ruining your last Valentines with-"

"Shhhh…" Scorpius flew his hand to Avianna's mouth. "We agreed to never speak of that again."

"And you promised to not seek out revenge on me. Besides, I wasn't the only one. Al was there too."

"Well, Al's not here," Scorpius pointed out. "And I'm not the one who did this to you. Adreana is. So technically I kept my promise."

"I hate you!"

"I know," he smirked. "See you later in Hogsmeade!"

Watching as Scorpius laughed while walking back to the Gryffindor table, Avianna looked up to see a snickering Regulus. "I can make you look like this too."

"I'm not saying anything," Regulus immediately stopped snickering. His face grew solemn.

An owl chose that moment to enter the Great Hall. It was a large tawny brown one. Stopping at the Gryffindor table, it dropped a note in front of Neville then made its way to Slytherin. "Who's that from?" Adreana asked, watching the letter drop in front of Avianna.

"Dumbledore wants to see me, my brother, and our cousins," Avianna announced, folding the letter up and placing it inside of her bra.

Adreana nodded her head in response. "I'll meet you outside of the front doors. Do you need your money pouch?"

"Yeah," Avianna nodded her head, "It's inside of my trunk."

After a minute of Neville laughing at her because of Hermione's reaction to being all dolled up for the Yule Ball in his fourth year reminding him of now, Avianna finally managed to say the password to get into Dumbledore's office. McGonagall's eyes rose when she took in the young girl's outfit, so Avianna muttered that it was all Adreana's fault. Scorpius was the one who spotted Kingsley standing up in the corner. He seemed to have something inside of his hands. Actually… he seemed to have two things inside of his hand. After a quick introduction, Dumbledore allowed Kingsley to step in.

"We've managed to grab two of the Horcruxes," Kingsley assured them. "We found the diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw; it was inside the Room of Requirements like you said it would be. And we managed to find the Gaunt ring in the ruins of the Gaunt home."

"How were you able to destroy it?" Avianna asked, moving as far away from the two damaged objects as she could. She knew they couldn't hurt her, but it freaked her just being in the same room as it.

"Alastor and I were able to find some basilisk poison," Kingsley chuckled. He was just as tall as in her timeline, but Avianna was stunned to see how young he looked. He couldn't be any older than twenty-three in this timeline. His robes were still a majestic purple color, and she could tell that he was bald underneath the purple and gold hat. The gold hoop in his ear glistened from the sunlight shining in through the window. "We dipped a goblin made dagger inside of it."

Scorpius nodded his head. "That'll do it."

"We felt that you four had a right to know of the progress we've made so far," Kingsley admitted in his deep baritone. "It's thanks to you four that we'll be able to destroy Voldemort once and for all."

Scratching at his jaw, Neville stared at the two items. "Who are the Aurors on the case?"

"Gideon and Fabian Prewett, Alastor, and myself," Kingsley assured him. "Albus felt that until we destroyed Voldemort, it would be safer for you four if nobody learned the truth of your existence. He felt that you four would prefer if we were the only ones to know for now."

Draco shocked all of the elders by nodding his head in agreement with the statement. "You and Mad Eye Moody are great Aurors in our time, and the Prewett twins were heroes to the young generation. Both for their pranks, and also for the way they sacrificed themselves for the light. They were ambushed by a large amount of Death Eaters, but when they were killed they took most of them with them."

"If anything they have the right to know the truth," Neville added. "Did you tell them everything?" he asked Dumbledore.

Dumbledore nodded his head. "You and Draco have both met him, so you know how paranoid Alastor is, and although Miss Malfoy and the second Mr. Malfoy have never met him they've both heard the stories."

Scorpius and Avianna both chuckled. "That's an understatement. 'CONSTANT VIGILANCE!' is the motto our family lives by."

The three adults seemed to chuckle as well. "That's Alastor," McGonagall shook her head fondly.

"I've shown the four Aurors my memories so they could learn everything for themselves," Dumbledore admitted to the four teens. "I assumed that would be alright with you four?"

Avianna nodded her head. "It makes things easier," she turned to Kingsley. "How did you all react to what you saw?"

"Hopeful," Kingsley admitted with a soft, deep voice. "We had hope. The others are looking forward to meeting you," he chuckled, "Especially the twins – you are their future niece after all," then he turned to Draco, "And you're the one who takes her in as your own daughter."

Draco blushed. "That's the other me," he shook his head. "In this timeline I take her like an annoying little cousin."

"You think too little of yourself, Mr. Malfoy," Kingsley said in a low voice. "We wish you all the best in this timeline."

Seeing the way that Draco seemed too stunned to speak, and the two siblings were staring at each other in another one of their silent conversations, Neville was the one who spoke up. "Thank you, Kingsley. We wish you four the best of luck with your mission as well. Are you making progress with the other Horcruxes?"

"Actually…" with a nod of his head from Dumbledore, Kingsley shook his head. "We don't have access into the Lestrange vault at Gringotts, and we can't use our Auror status without drawing attention to ourselves, nor can we conduct a raid into Malfoy manor to retrieve the diary without Voldemort knowing what we're doing. We're working on venturing out to the hidden cave where the locket is, but we're trying to find a way to make sure we don't lose a member of our team by the poison one of us would have to drink in order to drain the basin."

Avianna shuddered at Kingsley's words. She grew extremely close to Regulus over the past two weeks, and it was that poison and that locket that killed him. Although it annoyed Scorpius to see how Avianna and Regulus were around each other, he wrapped a comforting arm around her. "A house-elf," Avianna suddenly announced. It sickened her to talk about it, especially since this was the cause of Regulus's death. "It's cruel and it's sadistic, but Voldemort used a house-elf to place it in the basin for him," her eyes suddenly widened at the thought of it. "Oh, Merlin, he only placed the locket there over the Christmas holidays."

Draco and Neville were the first to see the confusion from the adults caused by the sudden tears in Avianna's eyes. It's only been two months since Voldemort ordered Regulus to lend Kreacher to him. "I never figured the daughter of the creator of S.P.E.W would be the one to suggest using a house-elf," Draco chuckled, trying to lighten the mood.

"No," Avianna shook her head, "No… he's killed before his seventh year," gasping, Avianna ran out of the office, ignoring everybody who was calling her name.

Seeing the shock and concern in the professors' eyes, Scorpius began to nervously scratch at his arm – a habit he picked up from his dad and sister. "Err… as long as you order the house-elf to come directly home to you it won't be hurt. But I suggest you only use that as a last resort. I know that Professor Dumbledore saved Uncle Harry from the inferi in the lake surrounding them, so as long as you guys plan it out carefully nobody has to die in that cave. Now if you'll excuse me I need to check on my sister."

Scorpius ran out as quickly as he could, already suspecting where Avianna went. "Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore said in a calm voice, "Mr. Longbottom, would either of you like to explain what just happened?"

"You know that Death Eater that Avianna refused to name in the beginning because she's certain she can save him without anyone learning who he truly is? You know… before we all agreed to save_ all_ of the future Death Eaters who haven't taken the mark yet?" questioned Neville. When the three adults nodded their heads, Neville sighed, "I think she just realized that she doesn't have as long as she thought."

McGonagall frowned. "And why is that?"

"Because he's going to be killed by that very poison, and that very inferi filled lake, in only four months," Draco sighed as well.

Running through the halls of Hogwarts, Avianna ignored Adreana as she called to her. Adreana was surrounded by Regulus, Lestrange, Mucliber, and Flint, but she ignored all of them. All she could think about was how in only four months Regulus would be killed trying to destroy a Horcrux – a Horcrux that wouldn't even be discovered and finally destroyed until 1998. Regulus was originally meant to die in only four months. She already knew that Regulus was a Death Eater this year, but she didn't expect it be forced into her face just yet. Only two months before, he allowed Voldemort to use his house-elf to hide a Horcrux and then in only four months from now he would die in place of that same house-elf while trying to destroy that very same Horcrux.

Running until she reached the mirror on the fourth floor, Avianna slid into the secret passage. The tunnel was only twelve feet deep before it was caved in, but this was the place that she always found solace in. In her time only her family knew this place existed, and in this time she knew that only Scorpius and the Marauders knew about it. This would probably be the first place that Scorpius looked for her at, but she didn't care. She just had to hide. This was her safe place, the one place that allowed her to think.

"Aside from the day that we got sent here, I don't think I saw you cry so much since Dad sort of caused you to break up with Krum," looking up at her brother, Avianna started to wipe away her tears. "I've seen you cry before, Avi," Scorpius announced, maneuvering himself so that he was crushed between the wall and his sister. He held her in his arms and allowed her to cry against his chest. "You don't need to hide your tears from me."

"I thought we had another year," Avianna sniffled, trying to still wipe her tears away, "I thought he died in the summer after he graduated."

"His seventeenth birthday was the week before we got here," Scorpius shook his head. "He dies in the summer when he's seventeen."

"I thought we had another year," Avianna repeated in a soft voice, "But now we only have four months to find all the Horcruxes and kill Voldemort."

"Maybe he won't go to that cave anymore," Scorpius told her in a voice just as soft. Pressing his cheek down onto her hair, he sighed. "We have four months to prevent him from going into that cave, Avi. We're here to save everybody, and that includes him."

"He sent Kreacher to that bloody cave only two months ago…"

Scorpius nodded his head. He knew that she didn't need to hear anything in response; she just had to say it out loud. "He looked worried when I ran past them. They all shouted that they saw you run this way."

"We have to save him, Scorp, we have to."

Scorpius nodded his head again. "We will, Avi, I promise you that we will."

"I think he became a Death Eater to save Sirius," Avianna whispered after a couple of silence filled minutes. "I asked Sirius one day – our Sirius – I couldn't sleep, so I talked to his portrait. He told me that he didn't know why his brother became a Death Eater, and that he didn't even know he tried to destroy Voldemort from the inside until Uncle Harry told him what Kreacher said. Regulus died without his own brother even knowing why. Sirius spent all that time thinking his brother was a coward," looking up at Scorpius, Avianna had fresh tears in her eyes. "Promise me that won't ever happen between us. Even when we fight and argue like that one day, promise me that we'll always be there for each other. Promise me that we'll always know where the other one is."

Pressing his lips to Avianna's forehead, Scorpius pulled her tighter against him. "You are the most frustrating sister in _any_ world, but I'm never leaving your side, Avianna. I mean, we're still together in an old timeline. We can't stay in this passage all day. Your friends are worried for you, and I need to let Draco and Neville know that you're alright."

"Is it right?" Avianna asked, shutting her eyes. "Being friends with the people who tortured Mum?"

"Mum was the most forgiving person in the world, Avi; I mean she married Dad after all, didn't she? I think Mum would be more disappointed if we didn't become friends with them. Mum believed that everyone deserves a second chance."

"And you're going to help me save Regulus?"

"I'm going to help you save _everyone_!"

"And Regulus?"

"Yes," Scorpius chuckled, "And Regulus."

"Okay," fixing her eyes, Avianna finally pulled away, "We can go now."

"Are you feeling better?"

"A little," she nodded her head. "Thanks, Scorp."

Allowing Avianna to walk out of the passage way ahead of him, Scorpius pulled her into another tight hug. "We're in this together, Avianna. You need to talk to me about how you're feeling."

"I don't know how I'm feeling," she admitted. "I just know that I really want to save him," when Scorpius gave her a knowing look, Avianna blushed, "I can't lose him when I only just found him."

Finding Avianna's friends where they last were when she ran past them, Avianna blushed at the way Regulus pulled her into a tight hug to see if she was alright. Making up a story that Dumbledore called them in to tell them that a friend of theirs from Beauxbaton was killed in a broom accident, Scorpius allowed the group to pass Avianna back and forth between each other. Neville and Draco found them then also pulled Avianna into their arms. They were worried when she ran out of the office, and it was in that vulnerable moment of seeing the tears in her eyes that the two former enemies could see Hermione Granger. Avianna acted like the daughter of a Malfoy, but she was also the daughter of Hermione, and it showed in her most vulnerable moments.

"She scares me sometimes," Scorpius whispered to Draco while they both stood on the side and watched as Lestrange playfully teased Avianna just to make her smile. "She acts so tough and brave all the time that I forget she's the same little sister who cried when she fell off her broom for the first time."

Draco nodded his head in understanding. "Your mum used to act as if she was hex-proof all of the time that when I first saw her cry because of Weasley during the Yule Ball, I realized she was only a fourteen year old girl."

"We're going into Hogsmeade," Flint awkwardly said, approaching Scorpius. "Do you want to come with us?"

Smiling at the idea of Flint only inviting him because they all knew that Avianna was closer to him than the others, Scorpius shook his head. "I need to talk to my brother about something. Thanks though."

Flint nodded his head. "I'm sorry to hear about your friend."

"Thanks. Keep an eye on her, yeah?"

Flint nodded his head again. "Mulciber seems to think that only chocolate will make her feel better so we're taking her to Honeydukes right now."

Feeling guilty for lying about the death of an imaginary friend, Avianna wished she could write home to her mum about how much her friends were all trying to comfort her. Adreana had her arm linked with her's the entire day, and the four boys all took turns in trying to make her laugh. Every time Avianna felt like she would be better, she would look over at Regulus then feel her tears start up again. She tried to push the thoughts of him being dead out of her mind, but every time she tried she would remember the conversations with _her_ Sirius again. Uncle Harry still had Kreacher in her timeline, and the ancient house-elf would often bring up Regulus, and all of the kids loved to listen to the stories he told about his favorite master. It hurt Avianna to remember that Sirius only remembered the bad parts of his brother, while the creepy house-elf knew all of the good.

Regulus brought her a large tub of fat, honey flavored toffees, and when she gave him a confused look, Regulus said that he noticed she always brought the honey flavored sugar quills, and that she was always dipping her breads into honey as well. It made Avianna tear up even more. Sirius could only describe his little brother as a selfish person, but Regulus continued to only prove otherwise. After all, he would die in only four months because he wasn't selfish enough to let a house-elf drink poison that wouldn't even kill him. Mulciber brought Avianna a large box of chocolate frogs, and Lestrange brought her a box of sugared butterfly wings, while Flint decided a large tub of treacle fudge would be the best gift of all. Even Adreana made an effort in buying her best, depressed, friend a box of pink coconut ice. After a trip to the Three Broomsticks where they brought a case of bottled butterbeers, and a quick trip to Dominic Maestro's Music Shop where they brought the Weird Sister's newest album, the group made their way back to Hogwarts.

Like all of her past Valentines, this one depressed Avianna and annoyed her, but her friends' efforts to cheer her up had her laughing by the end of the night. Forgoing actual food to all of the sweets that were brought that day, and the case of butterbeers, the group locked themselves up in the boys' room and they stayed in there all day, leaving only to use the loo. The music played throughout the entire room, and when Draco poked his head inside later that night to suggest they all go to sleep he smiled at what he saw. Avianna and Adreana were curled together on Lestrange's bed, while Lestrange laid passed out on the floor between his bed and Regulus's. There were wrappers and bottles scattered all over the floor, and everyone had fallen asleep in the clothes they wore throughout the day – heels and shoes included. Using his wand to turn the music off, Draco covered the two witches with the blanket crumpled at the edge of the bed. Avianna barely opened her eyes, muttered, "Thanks, Dad," then curled deeper into Adreana and fell right back asleep. Smiling to himself at the uttered sleep-filled words, Draco left the room, wondering how his future self would react to walking in on his daughter sleeping in a room filled with hormonal teenaged boys.

"How are you able to eat right before the first biggest match of your life?"

Looking up from her plate, Avianna tried to quickly swallow down the large amount of sausage and scone inside of her mouth. She had to remind herself that according to all of Hogwarts this _was_ the first time she played in a Slytherin versus Gryffindor match. "I'm hungry," she said in a questionable tone to Regulus. After the Valentines incident, Avianna found herself even closer to her group of friends. She didn't know how it was possible, but it was. The entire group was constantly seen with each other, and even the Marauders were shocked at how quickly the friendships all formed. The morning after they all woke up sick from the day before, the group was approached by the Marauders, Lily, Alice, and Amelia while they all offered Avianna their condolences. It was the first time that the Black brothers managed to look at each other without scowls, and it was also the last… especially now that the Quidditch match had finally appeared.

"You're always hungry," Regulus rolled his eyes. "Come on, we've got to get ready."

Rosier stood up from across them, "Yeah, hurry up, we all want to see you change out."

"I still think it's stupid that girls and boys share a locker room," Avianna sighed, standing up. That was the only thing she hated about playing Quidditch. Even in her timeline she had to share a locker room with _all _of her team. The only good thing about that was that she wasn't the only girl on the team at that time. There were three girls and four boys.

"We'll be cheering for you," Adreana grinned then winked, "And laughing at Gryffindor as they cry when you dominate them."

"Thanks," Avianna laughed. Picking a raspberry scone off of her plate when Regulus and Nott both started to drag her away, Avianna said, "Wait, I have to give my bro – cousin my wand," seeing the incredulous look that Regulus gave her, she shrugged her shoulders, "I always give him my wand to hold."

"We have lockers to leave our wands in," Nott reminded her.

"I know," Avianna rolled her eyes, "But this is our tradition," pulling away from her two friends, Avianna ran across to the Gryffindor table. "Scorp!"

Laughing as he turned around, Scorpius was already holding out his hand. "I was wondering when you were going to come around."

"Told you so," Avianna said sticking her tongue out at her two shocked teammates. Seeing James and Sirius still sitting and eating breakfast, she smiled at them. "Good luck today guys."

Neville shook his head fondly while James scowled at Avianna and Sirius smirked. "How 'bout a kiss for luck, eh love?"

"Oi!" James suddenly shouted, slapping the back of Sirius's head. "She is the enemy! No wishing the enemy luck!"

Rolling her eyes, Lily gave Avianna a half-smirk. "Good luck today, Avianna. If my boyfriend wasn't on the other team, I'd be rooting for you."

James looked as if he wanted to pass out. "But – but Lily flower…" he started to pout.

Neville, Remus, and Scorpius all laughed at James's reaction. "Sorry, Avianna," Neville announced, "But I'm a Gryffindor through and through."

"At least Neville's on my side," James said, still pouting.

Grinning, Avianna shook her head. "I'll see you guys later."

Listening to Regulus and Nott explain all of the reasonings on why you don't wish your rival luck for a game that they're playing against _you_, Avianna thought back to her very first Quidditch match. She was only a second year, and James was in his fourth year. Avianna was playing as Keeper, and James was playing as a Chaser. The game turned out to be just as violent as everybody expected it to, but it turned into a real nail biter. The other two Chasers for Gryffindor seemed almost scared to slam the Quaffle towards the goal because they didn't want to chance hurting the daughter of an ex-Death Eater. James, however, didn't have any quandaries about it. He beamed the Quaffle as hard as he could, causing Avianna to actually grunt and fall off of her broom when she caught it. She woke up in the hospital wing an hour later, and all of her friends and family were surrounding her. James was grinning above her face and announced that Gryffindor won the match. But after all of that, Avianna and James were both still in good spirits about everything. They wished each other luck before every game, and congratulated whoever won after every game – even if they weren't the one playing against the other. The only time they were hostile was in the air, and never on the ground.

Laughing at all of her friends on the team when she chose to stand behind a toilet stall so she could pull on the white pants, and trade her bra for a black sports bra, Avianna folded her bra into the jeans she wore during the morning. "Nice," Rosier winked watching Avianna walk back towards all of them, "We still get to see you without a shirt."

Rolling her eyes at Rosier, Avianna tossed her things into her locker. "As you would if we were to ever swim together," she chuckled.

Flint eyed the dove tattoo on her hip, "Nice tattoo."

Looking down at her hip, Avianna licked her lips. When she looked back up she could see that all eyes in the locker room were settled on the tattoo as well. Suddenly grateful that nobody could read the names on the beating wings unless they had their face against her hips, Avianna was glad she didn't have to explain why she had 'James Sirius' or 'Albus Severus' tattooed onto her. "Thanks," quickly pulling the number three jersey on over her head, Avianna covered the tattoo up.

"When'd you get that?" Terrence asked her.

"A couple months ago," reaching over so she could grab her robes, Avianna practically sighed in relief at the feeling of the familiar emerald green robes being clasped around her throat. "Where's the bat?"

"Over here," Regulus held one of the Beaters bats in his hands. His eyes still lingered where the dove tattoo graced the pale hips. He noticed how Avianna's chest, stomach, back, and hips, had faint traces of lightly tanned freckles; identical to the ones scattered only along her nose.

Looking over at the door, Nott grinned, "It's time. Everybody ready?"

"Yep," Avianna nodded her head, patting her French braid with her hand. Adreana was always offering to tame the curls for her, but Avianna liked this connection to her mum. In her time she used to love sleeking the frizz back, but now that she couldn't see her mum whenever she wanted to, she allowed her frizzy curls to be their only connection for now.

"You ready to make my brother cry?" Regulus grinned.

"Yep," Avianna grinned as well.

"See, this is why you're the perfect Slytherin," Rosier chuckled. "Now let's get out there and bring pain to the Gryffindors!"

Gathering around Avianna, the boys all tried to hide her while they flew out. None of the members of the Gryffindor Quidditch team had ever seen her fly or play before, so the Slytherins were all planning on taking full advantage of that. Hodges, a man with white hair and green eyes, flew in the center of the pitch. After going over the rules once more, and welcoming Avianna to the team, he suddenly released the Snitch.

"Bloody hell!" James's eyes widened as he watched Avianna hit one of the Bludgers at Sirius. Neither of the Gryffindor Beaters even had time to notice what happened before Sirius got hit by the Bludger and allowed Terrence to hit the Quaffle into one of the goals. "She's fast!" James shouted at his team. "Watch Lange!"

Smirking at James when he stopped right in front of her, Avianna cocked an eyebrow, "Not that good, eh?"

Chuckling at Avianna's retort to one of his earlier statements, James shook his head, "Well, this changes things."

Winking at James, Avianna flew past him and blocked one of the Bludgers that was aiming directly for Cory. She watched the match carefully, noticing a Bludger that was headed straight towards Nott. "And Slytherin's Beater Avianna Lange is moving around the air like a blur!" the voice of the announcer rang through the air. Avianna looked up at the announcer's tower and saw a tiny little third year from Ravenclaw. He had shaggy blonde hair and bright brown eyes. "She blocks the Bludger from hitting Slytherin's Keeper Michael Nott, allowing him to block the Quaffle sent to him by Gryffindor's Chaser Marlene McKinnon! And Gryffindor's Keeper Sirius Black blocks the Quaffle sent by Slytherin's Chaser Byron Flint!"

"Avianna!"

Nodding her heat at Rosier, Avianna was already sending a Bludger for James, who now had the Quaffle. James noticed it in time and barely dodged it as it zoomed past his arm. "Gryffindor's Chaser James Potter barely misses a Bludger sent by Lange! Gryffindor Beaters, Christian William and Daniel Figgs, don't even have time to spot the Bludgers sent at their own teammates! Ouch – that's going to leave a bruise as Gryffindor's Chaser Patty Baker gets hit by a Bludger from Lange!"

"I love a witch who leaves behind marks!" Sirius shouted at Avianna as she flew past him. In retort she beamed a Bludger at him again. "Fine!" he barked out, "If you want to play it like that, love!"

"Ouch! And Sirius Black is rejected by Lange as she flies a Bludger at his head; both giving him a nasty lump, and allowing Slytherin's Chaser Cory Higgs to get the Quaffle in! And that is why you don't hit on a witch with a bat!"

"Jacobson!" McGonagall shouted from next to the announcer, causing Avianna to laugh while in the air as she heard it. This kid reminded her of Uncle Lee. Her uncle George was always telling them about the commentary that Uncle Lee used to shout out during the Quidditch matches while they were in school. Alicia Jordan took after her dad when it came to commentating the matches, and was nothing like her mum when it came to playing Quidditch.

"Sorry, Professor – ooh, and Potter is hit in the ribs by a Bludger sent to him by Slytherin's Beater Evan Rosier! It seems like William and Figgs has become so busy watching Lange that they forgot all about Rosier – not like I blame them, Lange is fun to look at. Do you think she has things for younger guys?"

The audience burst into laughter while McGonagall shouted, "Jacobson!" Avianna responded by flying towards the tower and blowing the gutsy third year a kiss.

"And Lange proves her love for me!" Jacobson shouted out with joyful glee as everybody around them burst into laughter again, including the players. "And Flint hits another Quaffle in while Black glares at me. Sorry, Black, I didn't get a Bludger hit at my head!"

"Jacobson!"

"And Slytherin's winning by thirty points while Gryffindor has zero – nope, make that forty to zero as Slytherin's Chaser Terrence Kane gets his second Quaffle in past Sirius Black! And it does not look good for Gryffindor as Baker takes another Bludger sent to her by Rosier, and Lange manages to hit William! It seems like Slytherin has made a wonderful decision in replacing former Beater Nick Crabbe!"

Regulus flew around the air stuck between searching for the Snitch and wanting to watch everything that Jacobson was announcing. "You're doing great, Avianna!"

"Thanks!" Avianna shouted, zooming past him to protect Terrence from taking a Bludger to his head.

There were cheers from the stands. "Lange sends a Bludger meant for Kane back to Figgs… and he does NOT block it in time. That's going to hurt! And Potter manages to get a Quaffle past Nott, giving Gryffindor their first goal of the game. Slytherin is now in the lead by thirty as they play forty to ten!"

"So, love!" Sirius shouted as Avianna stopped a Bludger from hitting Flint right in front of him. "What do you say to a day in Hogsmeade with me tomorrow?"

"Maybe Sirius Black should stop asking Lange out!" Jacobson groaned into the magically enhanced microphone. "How many Bludgers to the head will it take for him to realize that?"

"Oi, Padfoot!" James shouted, flying over to his best friend. "Stop flirting, and get your head in the bloody game!"

"She wants me!" Sirius shouted back, managing to block a Quaffle that Flint just threw at him. "She just doesn't know it yet!"

Ignoring his best friend's retort, James searched the air for Avianna. He regretted not taking her seriously as a threat. She was like a miniature torpedo. By the time you realized she had her sights set on you, you were cringing in pain and fearfully wondering if your insides were bleeding – at least his bruised ribs proved that much. When he finally spotted her, he watched in amazement as she managed to block a Bludger from knocking Nott off of his broom. If only she were in Gryffindor!

"And Higgs manages a goal past Sirius Black! It is not looking good for Gryffindor today. Gryffindor's Seeker Riley Brown needs to hurry up and spot the Snitch if they want to ensure the winning point! Ouch – and William manages to get a Bludger to Lange; the way she's holding her ribs is not good!"

Avianna winced in pain and gritted her teeth. Looking across the pitch she saw her classmate laughing with Gryffindor's other Beater. Her ribs felt on fire, and she actually heard the crunching sound it made when the Bludger connected to her. "Are you okay, Avianna?" Regulus asked, flying directly towards her.

"What the hell were you thinking?" James could be heard shouting at his Beaters.

"I'm a Beater," William shrugged his shoulders, not seeming too concerned about the fact that he just broke the young girl's ribs. "She's doing the same thing."

"In case you haven't noticed," James hissed out through gritted teeth, "She's actually holding back from causing any actual harm! She's only causing bruises, not actual broken bones!"

Assuring her friend that she was fine, Avianna flew towards James, "Potter, I'm fine," she bit out, trying not to move too much. Glaring at her brother's roommate, Avianna inwardly smirked when he had the brains to back away from her. "You're mine, William!"

"And that look in Lange's eyes does not seem good for William and Figgs! Lange has been playing fast and fierce through the match, but she hasn't physically tried to break any of her opponents. I'm glad I'm not in Gryffindor right now, as I'm sure the Slytherins won't take too kindly to one of their own being injured," the entire crowd all released hisses and groans of imaginary pain, "And I'm proven true when Rosier beams a Bludger at Figgs, causing the Gryffindor fifth year to fly off of his broom. Luckily for Figgs, Baker took pity on her teammate and caught him! It seems like Captain Potter isn't too happy about his own players' dirty antics!"

"Oi!" Avianna shouted, flying towards Rosier. "We don't want to kill them, Evan! Only bruise and slightly injure like we've been doing the whole match."

"But he-"

"-acted like a brutish Beater," Avianna nodded her head. "Play fair, Evan, we're not Gryffindor!"

"I don't know what Lange just told Rosier, but he's no longer flying Bludgers with the intent to kill," Jacobson said in awe, "And Flint gets another Quaffle in, bringing the score up to sixty – ten! Flint is on fire today, and Lange proves that broken ribs won't slow her down as she manages to hit McKinnon with a Bludger. And Slytherin's Seeker Regulus Black has spotted the Snitch!"

Stopping a Bludger from knocking Flint out, Avianna sent it back to William while praying that it knocked him unconscious. "Focus on Chasing, not the Snitch!" Avianna shouted at Cory who stopped moving so he could watch Regulus.

"Sirius Black manages to block the Quaffle sent by Higgs, while his brother and teammate Brown go head to head for the Snitch! They're going… they're going… they're going… AND BLACK CATCHES IT – bringing their score up to two-hundred-ten! Slytherin wins the match, and Gryffindor suffers an embarrassing lost!"

Not bothering to stay high up in the air and cheer with the rest of her teammates, Avianna flew to the ground. Holding onto her ribs, she dropped her broom and bat to the ground. Every time she would breathe it felt like a million needles were being stabbed into her repeatedly while she laid on a bed of broken glass. Coughing from the sudden burst of cold air washing over her, Avianna felt something sticky on her lips. Moving her hand up to her mouth, her eyes widened when she saw the blood. Quickly wiping the blood away before anyone could see it, Avianna tried to hold in her coughs. While flying after getting hit she could feel the pain, but not as badly as she could right now. She was used to getting hurt during matches against Gryffindor – occasionally falling off her broom, getting hit in the head, and bruised ribs, but nobodies actually tried to purposely break her ribs before. It shocked her that the foul play came from Gryffindor before it came from Slytherin, but she wasn't all that shocked – until Voldemort was permanently destroyed, Gryffindor had a toxic view of Slytherin.

"Avianna!" Regulus called out, wrapping an arm around the crouching girl. "Are you okay?"

She nodded her head, trying to play the pain down. "Just bruised ribs; I'll live."

"_I_ have bruised ribs," James stated, approaching them, "Your ribs are broken, you need to see Madam Pomfrey."

Cringing at the idea of having to see the healer who still hadn't retired in the year 2021, Avianna quickly shook her head. "I'm fine, I just need some ice."

Grabbing Avianna's broom and the second Beater bat, Flint watched as Rosier gently grabbed onto Avianna's other side. "No way, Avianna, I can see the blood in your mouth. We're taking you up to the hospital wing."

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?"

Hearing her brother's voice, Avianna winced and loudly grunted in pain when she quickly turned her head. Scorpius was being held back by Neville and Draco as he tried to physically attack Christian William. "Somebody, grab Scorpius," she muttered in a pained voice.

"I'll get him," Nott nodded his head.

"Are you okay?" Sirius asked, landing by the gathered group.

"I'll live," Avianna nodded her head.

"I know you can't trust yourself from jumping me," Sirius chuckled in a playful tone, "But you didn't have to injure yourself just to avoid our date tomorrow."

James was the only one who heard Regulus growl while turning a deathly glare onto Sirius. "You're lucky I can't breathe," Avianna told Sirius, allowing her friends to help her walk towards the castle, "I don't think I hit you hard enough with the Bludgers."

"Avi!" Scorpius ran over to them. Taking Rosier's place, he pressed a hand to Avianna's ribs so that he could feel them, "I'll kill William!"

"He was just acting as a Beater – a dirty Beater – but a Beater nonetheless," Avianna shook her head.

"Your ribs are broken, Avianna."

"It's not the first time," she reminded him, wincing out in pain. "Wait, wait, can we take a break?"

"You're actually admitting to being in pain?" Scorpius asked in fear. He began to feel his sister's head. "I don't remember seeing your head get hit."

"No," Avianna shook her head. Pulling away from Scorpius without realizing it, she started to lean completely against Regulus. Holding her hands to her ribs, she tried to take slow breaths without crying. She was ten when she last broke her ribs and that was when she stole Teddy's new broom to test it out. A storm came out of nowhere and she woke up in St. Mungos three days later. By the time she woke up though, her ribs were already healed. She didn't have to actually endure the pain, "Just a short break."

"Bloody hell!" rolling his eyes, Regulus gently scooped Avianna into his arms. "This is ridiculous. Your ribs are broken, Avianna, you shouldn't even be walking right now."

Madam Pomfrey grumbled about Quidditch the entire time that she worked on healing Avianna's ribs. Luckily it only took a nasty tasting potion, some salve, and a spell, but they were still in the hospital wing for a while. Because Madam Pomfrey didn't want a large crowd in there, Scorpius, Draco, Neville, and Adreana were all forced to leave seeing as how they didn't have any injuries. Adreana was the last one to show up to the hospital wing, and that was because she stayed back to help Alice and Amelia pull Lily off of William. William was currently in the hospital wing because of a hex that Lily hit him with. Madam Pomfrey had a hard time trying to cure him of it, so they could all see the antlers on his head. James, Sirius, Riley Brown, Marlene McKinnon, and the entire Slytherin Quidditch team insisted that they were in pain from when they were all hit by Bludgers as well. Madam Pomfrey didn't bother to point out that Avianna was the only Slytherin to actually get hit by a Bludger, merely only because she admired their loyalty to their friend.

James chuckled and shook his head when Avianna apologized to him when she saw the bruise on his ribs. His teammate broke her ribs, and yet she was the one apologizing. "You're an odd girl, Avianna Lange," he told her.

Avianna nodded her head in response. "You have no idea."

"That was some wicked playing though," Marlene pointed out with a wide grin. "I'm only glad I won't be here next year to play against you again."

Rosier was the one who laughed at what Marlene said. "Luckily for whoever's here next year, Avianna's replacing Nott as Keeper."

"Really?" gawked Riley.

Avianna nodded her head. "I don't really care for Beater. I prefer Keeper."

"And she's better at it than she is at Beater," grinned Cory. "I'm glad I'll be here next year to play with you, Avianna. I only wish you'd be here the next year too. We'd be unbeatable with you."

"As long as the Seeker's good," Sirius pointed out. "It doesn't matter how good the Keeper is as long as the Seeker's good."

"Yeah," Regulus smirked in a teasing way. He allowed his brother to see that he was only joking to make Avianna feel at ease, "Too bad Gryffindor doesn't have a good Keeper."

Sirius caught the joke in his brother's face, so he playfully rolled his eyes. "Oi, I'm a wonderful Keeper. You were the ones who had to play dirty by having this minx on your team. Who can concentrate with her flying around them?" Sirius laughed at his own words, showing the room he was only teasing… sort of.

"I could," James pointed out.

After being released from the hospital wing, Rosier ran back to the locker room with Nott and Flint so they could grab all of their things out of the lockers and lock their brooms up in the broom shed. Madam Pomfrey didn't appreciate having all of the brooms in the hospital wing (it's so unsanitary) but nobody cared enough to return them until Avianna was allowed to leave. Regulus, Cory, and Terrence all helped Avianna walk back to the common room. After having to assure _all_ of Slytherin that she was alright, and having to lift her shirt up so that Draco could make sure she was no longer bruised, Avianna was shocked when the seventh year girls helped her up the stairs to the showers. She had only met the four girls once, but they never bothered to really get to know her. Everybody knew the boys were all lined up to become Death Eaters, and the four girls didn't want to get involved with it.

Tabitha Bainbridge was the daughter of two purebloods who made it known they wouldn't side with Voldemort, Sylvia Melville's family remained neutral, Spencer Whiddon's parents were already in Azkaban, and Patricia Parkinson was the sister to Aunt Pansy's father. Patricia would be killed in a year when she refuses to house her Death Eater brother, and it was also this witch that Seamus and Pansy named Lavender after – Lavender Patricia; named after two witches who died at young ages while fighting against the evil in the world.

"Adreana is with Lily Evans," Patricia informed Avianna when she saw her confusion, "We may not hang out with you, but you're one of us, and we take care of our own."

Sylvia nodded her head in agreement. "It was admirable what you did while playing in today's match. You aimed to bruise, but you made sure that you didn't hurt any of the Gryffindors majorly, and even when that sixth year Beater broke your ribs you still managed to keep peace between your team and theirs."

"We see you bounce between Slytherin and Gryffindor," Tabitha admitted, "And we admire you for that."

"And you brought some sort of calm peace with you to Slytherin," Spencer grinned. "You're a nice girl, Avianna. Sometimes we question why you're even in this house, but then we see you smirk or fly a hex and then we got our answer."

Patricia chuckled. "The entire house has taken a great liking to you, and when we saw Evans hex one of her own housemates we realized that you even have most of Gryffindor liking you. I don't think it's just because of your cousin and brother either – you're just a likable person."

"Thanks?" Avianna said. Her voice was unsure because this was kind of weird to her. These four didn't even speak to her to say hi in the common room, but now they were all helping her to the showers and admitting that they sort of admired her?

It was Tabitha who chuckled this time. "Just because we don't talk to you, or we don't hang out with you like the boys do, doesn't mean that we haven't noticed you."

"Besides," Sylvia grinned, "Any girl who manages to repeatedly turn Black down is some sort of magical goddess!"

Thanking the older girls for helping her walk up the stairs and into the showers, Avianna managed to convince them that Madam Pomfrey wouldn't have released her if she wasn't able to move around on her own. Once positive that the girls weren't standing outside of the stall and spying on her, Avianna stripped down, kicking the clothes away from the stall, and she turned the water on as hot as it would go. Sighing in relief when the water began to run down her hair and body, Avianna cursed to herself – she forgot to grab her toiletries. Just when she was about to shout for a house-elf, she heard the doors open up again. "Avianna," came the voice of Jenny Bulstrode, "Patricia told me that you needed your things to shower. I hope you don't mind but I went inside of your trunk to grab it."

Sticking her head out from the stall, Avianna grinned when she saw the little box inside of Jenny's hands. "Thanks, Jenny, you're a lifesaver."

"No problem," Jenny grinned, handing the box to Avianna. "Great game today by the way. That was pretty cool how you managed to still play with the broken ribs."

Laughing, Avianna nodded her head, "Thanks."

After an hour of making sure she washed all the blood out of her mouth and that there was no sweat, dirt, or blood scent left in her hair or on her skin, Avianna finally left the showers. Walking to her room wearing only a towel, she saw that Adreana wasn't back yet. Quickly dressing in the same shirt that she came to the past wearing, and a pair of grey cottoned pajama shorts, Avianna brushed her hair back into a high ponytail then grabbed her wand. Not seeing Draco or any of her friends inside of the common room, Avianna walked up to the boys dorms. Not stopping until she reached the door, she knocked on it.

"Hey," Regulus grinned, opening it, "We figured you'd be sleeping after what happened today."

"Nobodies in the room," Avianna shook her head. "I think Adreana's still with Lily, which makes me kind of scared for William's life actually. And I didn't see Draco down in the common room."

"Draco went to meet up with Neville about something," Regulus shook his head. Moving over, he held the door open for her. "Come on inside."

Once she stepped into the room, Avianna realized that she _should _feel weird about this, but she didn't. After her every Quidditch match, she used to go see Shawn – Seamus and Pansy's son, and the only other one in Slytherin with her – and it was a tradition of theirs. Shawn wasn't here right now, so she found herself alone in a room filled with current and future Death Eaters. "Nice game today, Avianna."

"Thanks, Rabastan," she grinned. Avianna found herself calling him Rabastan instead of Lestrange the morning after Valentines. She would sometimes still refer to him as Lestrange, but it seemed more natural to call him by his name. Flint, Nott, Crabbe, and Goyle were the only ones she actually still called by their surnames but that was only because it felt weird to think of them having any other name. "So what are you guys doing?"

When he didn't see Avianna at dinner, Draco found out from Adreana that she hadn't seen her all day either. When they both ran back to the common room, Adreana came down from their room and said that Avianna and her wand were both missing. After a couple of confused minutes, the two friends rolled their eyes and went the sixth year boys' room. Opening the door, they found Avianna sleeping on her stomach on Regulus's bed while he slept on his back on the same bed. Lestrange was sort of awkwardly curled around the two of them, on the same bed, and Flint was sprawled out on the floor below them. Avianna was hugging a pillow, Regulus had one of his arms lying across her back, and Lestrange was using Avianna's lower back as a pillow, while Regulus became his footrest.

Seeing a flash, Draco turned to Adreana who shrugged her shoulders. "It's cute…" she muttered.

"What are you guys doing?" walking up to Draco and Adreana who were still standing outside the room, Nott and Rosier stopped. Poking their heads in, Rosier chuckled. "You think Lestrange knew he wasn't wanted when he laid down with them?"

"Do you think they finally admitted they wanted each other?" scoffed Snape, also approaching the scene.

"I doubt it," Draco also stared at the scene in front of him. He thought back to the Yule Ball. He remembered watching Hermione and Ron stare at each other in the months leading up to it, and he watched as Ron ruined the night for Hermione with his jealousy. Draco also remembered watching Hermione just to watch her. He remembered the way her hair stuck up when she was stressed, he remembered the way she nervously chewed her bottom lip, he remembered the way her fingernails would dig into her palm when she was worried about something, and he remembered _always_ watching her. "Not if she's anything like her parents," he muttered. Only Adreana and Snape heard his whisper, "… all three of them…"

**I like making Sirius flirt with Avianna, because it's always fun to write Sirius as a flirty type of guy. I actually had fun writing out that Quidditch scene, which is weird because I'm so afraid of heights that just reading the Quidditch scenes in the books always made me nauseous. So what did you guys think about it? Am I making them become friends too quickly? Do you guys like the relationship that Avianna seems to have with everyone? Do you understand now why I put in that quick A/N in the beginning? Did you guys like the Valentines Day scene, or how the future Death Eaters are all quickly taking to loving Avianna? What about the Avianna/crying scene?**

**Seriously guys, I'm starving for affection… I'm craving reviews like Snookie craves pickles…haha**

**Preview for next chapter: **

_ Regulus watched with a frightened gaze when Avianna slowly began to roll back the sleeve of his shirt. He shuddered as her fingers started to slowly trace the outline of the dark mark. "Avianna…"_

_ "My dad sometimes cries when my mum does this," she whispered in a soft tone, staring at the dark mark branded into the pale skin._

_ "Your dad?" Regulus questioned. "Your dad's a Death Eater?"_

_ "He was," she shook her head. Lifting her head up, Avianna saw the fear in Regulus's eyes. "I'm a half-blood," she confided in him. When Regulus looked confused, she stopped tracing the dark mark and decided to hold both of his hands between hers. "My mum's a muggle-born," Avianna whispered, staring into the storm colored eyes. They were so grey, like a hurricane right before it attacks, "And my dad's an ex-Death Eater. She would trace his dark mark every morning when they would wake up, and every night before they would fall asleep. My brother and I never understood it, even when we learned the truth of what it meant to be a Death Eater and a muggle-born. Nor did we understand why our dad would take the time to gently kiss our mum's scar."_

_ "Scar?"_

_ Avianna nodded her head. Lifting her own left forearm, she thought back to when she sort of did this for Draco. "M – U – D – B – L – O – O – D!" she spelt out the letters while tracing it into her own skin, shuddering at the feeling of her own fingertip, "Carved into her with a knife to remind her of her place in this world. She was only seventeen, and my dad stood only ten feet away from her, watching as it happened," Avianna lifted her head and saw the pain in Regulus's eyes as she spoke. "It was his aunt who did it," then pressing her forearm against Regulus's, Avianna sadly smiled, "Both scarred by evil, and both marked for life – but two arms that fit so perfectly together."_

_ "How did you know?" Regulus asked her. "I hid it well; not even Adreana knows."_

_ The door opened at that moment and the two teens quickly turned their heads. Draco and Adreana were both standing in the doorway, and each had different reactions to the sight in front of them. Adreana looked appalled and frightened, while Draco looked annoyed and worried. "Avianna," he whispered, "What did you do?"_


	6. Taking Things Into Her Own Hands

**In this chapter things will be explained. I kept most of it canon, but the Ministry Battle was changed up just a little bit. You'll see what I mean when you read it. It isn't that big of a change and some of you might not even notice that I changed anything, but if you're like me and you practically memorize the books then you're gonna be like "What – he wasn't there! What – he didn't die then! What – he was totally at the battle!" So yeah, just a bit of a warning that I sort of left canon for now… also, I know that Rodolphus is spelt like that – Rodolphus, but I have a habit of spelling it Rodolphous – so that's how it's spelt in this story. Just a warning for those of you who get all anal if a character's name is wrong. I'm sorry, and I **_**know**_** I'm spelling it wrong; I just can't seem to spell it right!**

Taking Things Into Her Own Hands

"Hullo there, Avianna," Hagrid greeted her cheerfully. Avianna looked up at him, and Hagrid's cheerfulness quickly left him. In her timeline, Hagrid's hair was completely grey and his beard reached his belt buckle; it took a while but Avianna and Scorpius were finally used to seeing a black-haired, younger version of the half-giant they loved so much. "What happened ter ya'?"

"Peeves!" Avianna bit out through clenched teeth. Peeves was an annoying nuisance no matter what timeline she was in. At least he didn't know her as the daughter of the

'brainiac-know-it-all' and the 'stupid-icky-death-boy' so he didn't purposefully follow her around to pull pranks, but he still did get her once in a while just because she was in Slytherin.

Taking in the way Avianna's hair seemed to be dripping with slime, Hagrid shook his head. "Yer can always tell the Bloody Baron; Peeves is scared of him."

"No," Avianna sighed, "It's alright. Excuse me though, Hagrid, I'm on my way to take a shower."

Nodding his head, Hagrid moved out of her way. "Oh yeah, I saw yer brother earlier, Neville, he was looking fer yer."

"Thanks," Avianna shouted back, making her way towards the dungeons while muttering underneath her breath on ways to stick a bloody poltergeist into a vase. That horrid beast was prejudiced against Slytherins… in every timeline, it seemed.

After a quick shower to rid the green oozing gunk out of her hair before it started to smell, or make it look like Snape's hair, Avianna quickly got dressed in a clean uniform. She had Potions in ten minutes and would have to run there – thankfully the class was also in the dungeons. By the time she reached the classroom the only open seat was next to Regulus. She made it just as Slughorn walked in telling them to all pull out their essays from the lesson before.

"Why are you showered?" Regulus asked, pulling out his essay on the dangers of Polyjuice Potions.

"Peeves," Avianna hissed out in response.

"Alright," Slughorn announced, "Today we're making an elixir to make the drinker have nothing but good dreams. The ingredients are on the board, you're working with the person next to you today. I want it at the end of the class."

"You wanna get the ingredients while I set up?" Regulus asked.

"Sure," searching the supply closet for the needed ingredients, Avianna felt Scorpius move next to her. "Hey, do you know why Nev was looking for me?"

Scorpius nodded his head then leaned in and whispered, "We have to meet up with Dumbledore after class."

"Okay," feeling a twisting sensation in her stomach, Avianna didn't want to really meet up with Dumbledore. The last time she met with up him, he brought it to her notice that Regulus was going to die as a Death Eater in only a couple of months.

Seeming to understand his sister's sudden mood shift, Scorpius gave her shoulder a squeeze, "It's better now, remember?"

"I just don't have a good feeling about this," Avianna shook her head.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know," Avianna shook her head again, "I just don't have a good feeling about this."

Scorpius opened his mouth to respond, but Avianna shook her head once more then frowned to herself and walked away. Gathering the supplies that he and Riley needed for their potion, Scorpius walked out of the supply closet and saw his sister staring at Regulus the way that Aunt Fleur stared at Uncle Bill; it slightly annoyed him and worried him at the same time. The night of the Quidditch match Draco showed up to the Room of Requirement by himself. Before he and Neville could even ask where Avianna was, Draco told them of the sight in the sixth year Slytherin boys' room. Scorpius wanted to blast a hole in the wall and pull his sister out of the room, but he stayed seated instead. His sister was growing up and he had to face it. He couldn't watch over her every second of the day, and he had to remember that she was still herself. Avianna was thrown into something that confused her, and she was facing feelings that frightened her, and what she needed was to know that her brother trusted her. Scorpius was shouting at her that she was a whore, because everybody told him so, the morning that they were brought into this timeline. Avianna needed to know that he didn't think so – she needed to know that when the entire world turned against her she still had her brother.

Avianna looked up from slugs that she was slicing and saw Scorpius staring at her. Scorpius's heart wrenched when Avianna gave him a smile then turned back to laugh at something Regulus just told her. Yeah, his sister was growing up and all he could do was watch it happen.

Because of her horrible potion making skills, no matter how much Draco and Snape tried to help her, Avianna agreed with Regulus that she would deal with the slicing, crushing, and chopping of the ingredients while he did everything else. He seemed happier than he did when she first met him, and it brought a sort of young innocence to his face when he tied his curls back into a shoulder-lengthened ponytail. He was telling her about a time when he and Lestrange filled Sirius's bed up with toads. It was the week before Bellatrix married Rodolphous, and Rabastan stayed at the Black manor with all of them. The other three Marauders weren't allowed at the manor because of the guests they had over, and Sirius wasn't allowed to stay with James because he was expected at the wedding. Avianna loved listening to stories told to her from Regulus. Some things he told her were the same stories that Sirius would tell them, only less sinister sounding. She wondered if Sirius ever realized that Regulus did some things because he was acting as a normal little brother, and not because he was trying to kill Sirius for loving muggles. Would the Sirius from her timeline even care?

"Umm, Avianna…" Regulus stopped her from putting her things away when Slughorn dismissed the class. When Avianna looked up at him, he saw the way the darkest shade of brown seemed to stare at him. He saw such hope in those eyes. Ever since he woke up the morning after the Quidditch match with Avianna sleeping next to him, the week before, Regulus couldn't stop thinking of those dark brown eyes. It didn't help that they shared every single class together. "I was sort of wondering if you-"

"Avi?"

Turning away from Regulus, Avianna saw Scorpius standing at the door of the classroom. Nodding her head at her brother, she looked back at Regulus. He seemed to be frowning while putting his own things away, "Yeah, Reg?"

"Nothing," he shook his head. "Is your cousin waiting for you?"

"Yeah," sighing while putting the rest of her things away, Avianna grabbed her bag. "Dumbledore wants to see us about something."

"Oh," nodding his head, Regulus scratched at the back of his neck. "Right, well, I'll see you later then."

Standing at her desk, Avianna watched Regulus leave. He met up with Lestrange at the door, and gave Scorpius a sort of glaring look. It wasn't until Scorpius called her name again that Avianna finally left. After telling Adreana that she would meet her in the Great Hall, Avianna walked next to her brother while they made their way to Dumbledore's office. She could barely understand Scorpius talking next to her… Regulus was still on her mind. She noticed that he watched her as much as she watched him, and she noticed the way he seemed a little off during their classes throughout the days. He talked like he normally did, but he seemed sort of distracted while he did so. Nodding her head at whatever Scorpius was telling her, Avianna tried to figure out what Regulus was going to tell her. She gasped, was he going to confide in her that he was a Death Eater? No, she quickly shook that thought away – he wouldn't tell her; not yet. He was sort of wondering… what was he sort of wondering? Glaring at Scorpius, Avianna tried to set his head on fire. If only he waited five more seconds, she could have found out what Regulus was wondering. Now she could only make up wild guesses.

"… if you would kindly stop trying to kill your brother with your mind."

Hearing Dumbledore talking to her as if he's been talking for a while, Avianna snapped out of her thoughts. She saw that she was the only one standing up in Dumbledore's office. When she looked around she saw that Draco and Neville were already there as well. "Sorry," she blushed, quickly sitting down.

"What's wrong with you?" Scorpius whispered, leaning towards her.

Shaking her head, Avianna wondered when they came up to Dumbledore's office. "Nothing," she whispered back, "I just got lost in thought."

"We called you back in here to inform you that we learned of another Death Eater," seeing the fear in Avianna's eyes while her head snapped up at him, Dumbledore nodded his head at her in particular. "Word has gotten back to the Ministry of Magic that young Mr. Black has taken the dark mark at the same time of his cousin. I assume I don't have to mention which Mr. Black?"

"No, sir," Draco shook his head, reaching his hand out to grab onto Avianna's, "But he's innocent. He's trying to find a way to destroy Voldemort from the inside."

"I assumed as much," Dumbledore nodded his head. "I thought you four would like to know however. This seems to complicate things, you see."

"This is when Sirius starts to actually hate everything about his brother," Avianna announced in a whisper. "How did the Ministry find out?"

Feeling sorry for the young witch that she'd noticed had gotten close to the young Death Eater, McGonagall had a saddened look on her face. "We believe that Mr. Pettigrew has taken the mark earlier than you suspected."

"What?" Neville gasped. "Then that means that he's already spying on James and Lily for Voldemort."

McGonagall nodded her head, "And the rest of us. Which means that Voldemort would now know how close Mr. Black has grown to _you_, Miss Malfoy."

"I'll be fine," Avianna shrugged her shoulders. "This just means we need to work quicker. Has Kingsley them found a way into the cave yet?"

"Not yet," Dumbledore shook his head. "I assure you that when they do, you'll be the first to know, Miss Malfoy. I understand now that it's Mr. Black who is killed trying to destroy the Horcrux?"

Avianna's breath hitched at the reminder, but she nodded her head, "Yeah."

"We'll do all that we can to protect him," McGonagall promised.

Everybody around her started to talk once again, but it all sounded like buzzing noises to her. Avianna began to pick at the hem of her skirt. She was lost in her thoughts again. Pettigrew was already a spy for Voldemort, and he knew of Regulus's existence but Regulus didn't know of his. It could only mean one thing – Voldemort already knew that Regulus wasn't loyal to him, but Pettigrew's done something to prove his own true loyalty. Pettigrew turned Regulus into the Ministry of Magic, knowing that it would turn everyone against him. Pettigrew knew that Regulus would slowly go insane as everybody began to turn against him, especially his own brother. Barely hearing Dumbledore excusing them, Avianna decided what needed to be done. Looking at Scorpius she knew that he would be against it, and there was no doubt that Draco and Neville would also feel betrayed.

"I'm sorry," she whispered to the skies, "But I have to save him."

"What was that?" Neville asked, not hearing what Avianna was saying.

"Nothing," she shook her head. "I'll catch you guys later."

Running to the dungeons, Avianna ran straight into Regulus's room. She found him sitting on the edge of his bed with everybody standing around him. Rosier, Nott, Crabbe, Goyle, Snape, Lestrange, Mucliber, and Flint were all standing up and nodding their heads at whatever Regulus was saying. Biting back her gasp, Avianna realized that this was the beginning of it. The boys all knew that Regulus had already taken the dark mark, and they looked to him like he was some sort of leader. That was why they all listened when he spoke, even though he was a year younger than most of them – he was the only one to have the mark, so he was their leader. They all turned to look at her. Avianna realized how ridiculous she must have looked standing in the doorway and staring at all of them with an open mouth.

"We'll talk about it later," Regulus nodded his head to the boys.

"Hey, Avianna," Lestrange grinned, waving his hand at her.

"Bye, Avianna," Nott winked, walking past her.

Nodding her head, Avianna didn't say anything in reply. Snape walked past her, and she tried to understand him. He couldn't look her in her eyes, and she didn't blame him. She sometimes couldn't look herself in the eyes either. "Hey," Regulus said, standing up to look at her, "Did you need anything?"

"Why?"

"What?"

"Why?" Avianna repeated the question. Taking in a deep breath, she walked across the room, grabbed Regulus's hand, then sat down on the bed and pulled him with her. Turning her body to face his, she shook her head when Regulus tried to pull his left arm away from her. "No," she shook her head. "Please…"

Regulus watched with a frightened gaze when Avianna slowly began to roll back the sleeve of his shirt. He shuddered as her fingers started to slowly trace the outline of the dark mark. "Avianna…"

"My dad sometimes cries when my mum does this," she whispered in a soft tone, staring at the dark mark branded into the pale skin.

"Your dad?" Regulus questioned. "Your dad's a Death Eater?"

"He was," she shook her head. Lifting her head up, Avianna saw the fear in Regulus's eyes. "I'm a half-blood," she confided in him. When Regulus looked confused, she stopped tracing the dark mark and decided to hold both of his hands between hers. "My mum's a muggle-born," Avianna whispered, staring into the storm colored eyes. They were so grey, like a hurricane right before it attacks, "And my dad's an ex-Death Eater. She would trace his dark mark every morning when they would wake up, and every night before they would fall asleep. My brother and I never understood it, even when we learned the truth of what it meant to be a Death Eater and a muggle-born. Nor did we understand why our dad would take the time to gently kiss our mum's scar."

"Scar?"

Avianna nodded her head. Lifting her own left forearm, she thought back to when she sort of did this for Draco. "M – U – D – B – L – O – O – D!" she spelt out the letters while tracing it into her own skin, shuddering at the feeling of her own fingertip, "Carved into her with a knife to remind her of her place in this world. She was only seventeen, and my dad stood only ten feet away from her, watching as it happened," Avianna lifted her head and saw the pain in Regulus's eyes as she spoke. "It was his aunt who did it," then pressing her forearm against Regulus's, Avianna sadly smiled, "Both scarred by evil, and both marked for life – but two arms that fit so perfectly together."

"How did you know?" Regulus asked her. "I hid it well; not even Adreana knows."

The door opened at that moment and the two teens quickly turned their heads. Draco and Adreana were both standing in the doorway, and each had different reactions to the sight in front of them. Adreana looked appalled and frightened, while Draco looked annoyed and worried. "Avianna," he whispered, "What did you do?"

"I'm saving him," Avianna replied with a determined voice, "Like we were brought here to do."

Adreana had her hands covering her mouth. "Oh, no, Reggie, what did you do?"

"Dumbledore's not going to like this," Draco pointed out.

"Dumbledore doesn't need to know," Avianna stated. Her eyes were surfaced with tears that refused to fall. "He has a right to know, Draco. There's only three months left."

"What are you two talking about?" Regulus asked, looking between the two 'cousins'.

Looking back at Regulus, Avianna whispered, "I need to know. Please… why?"

"Because," sighing, Regulus took in a deep breath. He kept Avianna's pleading gaze, "They were going to kill Sirius while he slept that night."

Grinning, Avianna released a breath that no one knew she was even holding. "I knew it," looking back to stare at Draco, Avianna was still grinning. "I knew it. I told Scorpius that he only took the mark in order to save Sirius. Please, Draco…"

"Bloody hell, woman!" Draco hissed out. Rubbing his face in exasperation, Draco shook his head. "If you're going to tell him everything then it's only fair we tell the others."

Avianna nodded her head in agreement, "But not Pettigrew. We need to make sure that he never finds out the truth."

"Do you know how to get the others away from him?" Draco asked.

"What the hell are you two talking about?" Adreana practically shouted in annoyance.

"I need you two to just trust me for now," Avianna pleaded with her two friends. "Draco, Scorpius, Neville, and I have all been hiding something from the second we arrived here. It was prudent that we told no one about it, but today I decided to change that-"

"Without telling any of us," Draco added in a harsh voice. "I knew something was wrong with the way you were acting after meeting with Dumbledore, and then Nott came to dinner and was saying something about you talking to Regulus. I mean, honestly, Avianna, at least tell us what you're planning."

"I knew you guys would disagree," Avianna admitted sheepishly. "So please, I'm asking that the two of you just be patient right now. I agree with Draco that the others involved with this have the right to know everything."

"But we can't tell Pettigrew?" Regulus asked.

When Draco and Avianna both shook their heads in unison, Adreana sighed. "I can get Lily."

"And you?" Avianna looked up at Regulus. "Will you trust me long enough to hear us out?"

Regulus nodded his head without any hesitation, "Where will we meet you?"

Sending Regulus and Adreana with Draco to get Lily, Alice, and Amelia, Avianna then decided that it was only fair if the other Slytherin boys all knew the truth as well. They all held big parts in this, and they deserved to know what was happening. Running into the Great Hall, Avianna was relieved to see that neither Dumbledore nor McGonagall were in there. Telling the Slytherin boys that Regulus needed to see them about something, Avianna told them where to go. Looking across the Great Hall, Avianna saw the confused looks that Neville and Scorpius were giving her. Taking in a deep breath, she made her way to the Gryffindor table.

"You can kill me later," she whispered kneeling between the two.

Neville frowned, and Scorpius started to choke. "Avianna, you didn't!"

"I did," she nodded her head. "I'm sorry, Scorp, I just – I just had to do something."

"Oh, Avianna," Scorpius sighed. "What did he say?"

"Nothing yet," she shook her head. "I didn't tell him anything yet. I started to but then Draco and Adreana interrupted us."

Neville saw the way Remus seemed to be listening to them. "Err guys, maybe we should take this somewhere else?"

"No," Avianna shook her head. Still looking at Scorpius, Avianna took in another deep breath, "Remus John Lupin, you're a werewolf and I know you can hear me right now. I've always known you could hear me, and I know you've suspected it by the way we would stop certain conversations around you. I won't look at you because I don't want to draw suspicion to myself. Tell Potter to look at the Marauders map in a couple of minutes, and you'll find a large group of us gathered together opposite of the tapestry with Barnabas the Barmy trying to teach trolls how to dance ballet, on the seventh floor. I'm not threatening anybody so don't take this the wrong way… Draco and Adreana have grabbed Alice, Lily, and Amelia the same way I'm grabbing you lot. We need you, Potter, and Black. If you bring Pettigrew, people will die," Remus shifted at the table, and Avianna flipped her hair back to make it seem like she was still talking to Scorpius. "We'll go into full detail when you're all there, but Pettigrew's a Death Eater. I know you suspect it. Why else is he always wearing long sleeves now, even when it's hot as hell? Give us a couple of minutes before you get up. And remember, Pettigrew can't know anything about this."

Scorpius groaned, "I never thought I'd do this, but I know for a fact it's the only way that Pettigrew won't get suspicious. Avianna, go tell Sirius to meet you in a hidden alcove," seeing Avianna's shock and glare, he rolled his eyes. "We're breaking the Marauders into small groups, so Pettigrew won't wonder why the other three are all leaving him alone."

"I hate leading him on," Avianna frowned then sighed, "See if Remus is nodding along with us, or if he thinks we're mental."

Scorpius chuckled. "He's looking at us like we're mental, but he's nodding his head in agreement. It looks like he has questions of his own – yep, he just nodded his head again. Go lead Sirius on."

Neville chuckled from the other side of her, "That's what you get for just springing this upon us out of nowhere."

Sighing, Avianna stood up. Leaning between the two boys, she leaned all the way across the table. Scorpius growled in annoyance. "I don't want to know what color your knickers are, Avianna."

Ignoring her brother's statement, Avianna yanked on Sirius's tie. He immediately stopped his conversation with James. The two Gryffindors looked confused, while Pettigrew looked eager, and Remus tried not to laugh. Pulling Sirius's face closer to hers, Avianna whispered into his ear, "Come with me, now…"

"Bye!" Sirius quickly announced jumping off the bench of the chair.

Deciding that things could go quicker in a different way, Avianna looked over at James, "Oh, Potter, Lily said something about being late for a meeting. I think she said something about a statue?"

"Well, I'm leaving now," James announced, also jumping up.

Making it look like she was telling Scorpius goodbye, Avianna bent down and whispered, "Give it a minute then make like you three are meeting Snape for a Potions lesson; Pettigrew won't ask to join, and it won't be suspicious."

Once outside of the Great Hall, Sirius tried to throw an arm over Avianna's shoulder, but she slapped it off. Apologizing for leading him on, Avianna made it known that she would never see Sirius like that and that he would soon understand why. Also apologizing to James for getting his hopes high about a secret meeting with Lily, Avianna explained to the two confused friends that she and her family had something to tell them. While leading them to the Room of Requirement, Avianna told them how she needed to get them away without making it suspicious to everyone else who was watching them. Everybody knew how Sirius was constantly chasing after her, so Avianna used that to her advantage, and she knew nobody would even think twice if James was running around because of Lily. When they reached the large group, Avianna started to walk back and forth.

_I need a place to tell everybody the truth without being caught by anybody who shouldn't be here. I need a place to tell everybody the truth without being caught by anybody who shouldn't be here. I need a place to tell everybody the truth without being caught by anybody who shouldn't be here…_

"Whoa!" James said in awe when the door suddenly appeared.

"What did you ask for?" Draco asked.

"A place to tell everybody the truth without being caught by anybody who shouldn't be here."

"Everybody wait," Draco sighed. After walking around three times, Draco grinned when a new door appeared, "You forgot to add a place where we wouldn't be overheard."

"Right," Avianna nodded her head. Ignoring Flint who was asking what this place was, Avianna sighed with relief. "Perfect, they're here. Everybody get inside. Did Pettigrew get suspicious?" she asked Scorpius.

Remus was the one who shook his head. "No, when we left him he was laughing about how Padfoot finally got you."

"Ugh," Avianna shuddered.

Remus reached out and grabbed Avianna's shoulder. "Is what you're all about to tell us the reason why you sometimes slip up and call Scorpius your brother instead of your cousin?" he asked her. "Or why I once overheard Neville describing a friend of his from school, only to have Scorpius complain about how his mum used to be weird?"

"Yes," Avianna nodded her head. "Now, hurry before we're caught."

By the time they entered the room, Avianna saw the Slytherins all gathered on one side while the others all sat across from them. Neville was explaining the room to everybody, and Avianna sat on a single person chair. She made sure that she was across from Regulus so she could see his reactions to everything that would soon be said. Silently asking the room to make sure that nobody could use their wands while in here, Avianna allowed everybody to get settled in. She noticed how Draco chose to sit next to Adreana while Neville sat next to Alice, and Scorpius sat next to Sirius. Everybody looked up at her to start explaining.

"First of all I must stress how important it is that nobody finds any of this out," Avianna announced. "Dumbledore cannot know that you lot know the truth. He would probably have a huge fit, and you're all in danger just by knowing what we're about to tell all of you. I ask that you hear us out before you start to judge. I know that you probably won't believe us, but I have ways to prove it. You're all in here because we truly believe that everybody deserves a second chance. This is yours!"

"Second chance?" Lily questioned in confusion. "When did we use up our first?"

"In the original timeline," Avianna replied. "Have any of you heard about timelines, and the glitches that they sometimes have?"

The entire room nodded their head. "Yeah," Rosier spoke up, "Whenever there's a glitch in the timeline, a person is taken from one timeline and placed into another one. It usually happens when there's a chance that the person can fix a timeline to give it a different outcome from what originally happened."

"Exactly," Avianna nodded her head. "Scorpius, Draco, Neville, and I are from timelines," the room all gasped. "Scorpius and I are from the same timeline. Draco and Neville are from two separate timelines during the same year but a month apart. And for some reason, Draco was taken from a timeline that already had a different path. If he stayed in his timeline it would have had a great impact, so we still don't understand why he's here."

Nobody said anything for a while… then James spoke up. "Is that why when I look at the map I see four weird names?"

Neville nodded his head. "Do you see Draco Malfoy, Scorpius Malfoy, Avianna Weasley-Malfoy, and Neville Longbottom?"

The Slytherins all gasped with wide eyes. Alice turned to stare at Neville. "Longbottom? You're related to Frank?"

Neville looked over at Avianna, who nodded her head at him. "Yes," he sighed. "Avianna will explain it because Draco and I still don't really understand it. And she's the one who brought us all here."

"Draco and Neville are from 1996," Avianna explained, giving everybody some time to do the math. "Draco is the son of Lucius and Narcissa."

"I knew you were a Malfoy," Regulus muttered, "You could be Lucius's twin," he turned to Scorpius. "And you? How are you a Malfoy?"

"My dad," Scorpius smirked. "Avi will explain it."

Giving Alice a saddened look, Avianna shook her head sadly. "Neville is your son, Alice."

"What?" asked a stunned Alice. Turning all of her attention onto Neville, she grabbed his face and closely examined him. "I knew you looked like me," she whispered. "Is that why you instantly approached me on your first day?"

Neville nodded his head. "You and Dad are tortured into insanity when I'm only a year old. I grew up not knowing either of you. I'll see you guys once in a while when Gran takes me to St. Mungos, but you're both too out of it to know who I am let alone to talk to us."

"Oh, Neville," pulling Neville into a tight hug, Alice started to cry. Neville wrapped his arms around her and assured her that everything would be alright. Alice barely turned away to talk to Avianna, "Go on, Avianna. I have a feeling this will be a long night for all of us."

Nodding her head in turn, Avianna sighed. "Scorpius and I are from the year 2021," everybody gawked between her and Scorpius. "My mum is a muggle-born that none of you would know, but her name is Hermione Granger-"

"Hermione…" Sirius played with the name in his mouth, "Hermione? I heard that name before."

"Yeah," Lily chuckled, "The friend that Neville is always comparing Avianna to. I take it that Hermione and Neville are from the same timeline?"

Neville nodded his head. "Hermione's one of my best friends."

"That's nice," all of the witches in the room smiled.

"My biological dad's name is Ronald Weasley, he's the youngest son of Arthur and Molly; he'll be born in two years. Actually, Neville and Draco will also be born in two years."

"Wow," Lily grinned, hugging her friend, "You and Frank will have a son in only two years, Alice. Congratulations!"

"You and Potter have a son in two years too, Lily," Draco announced. "Harry James Potter – the bane of my existence. Aside from Weasley and Granger…"

"I take it you're all enemies?" Nott asked.

Draco snorted. "You can say that."

"Anyway," Avianna realized that this would probably take until morning to explain, "Ron was killed during an Auror mission when I was three. Draco was his Auror partner, and he started to comfort my mum. You see… Draco is Scorpius's dad, and from the time I turned seven he became mine as well… by name; I already looked at him as a Dad from when I was three. Scorpius's mum left them when Scorp and I were five, and my mum took to comforting Draco in turn. It's actually quite ironic how they ended up in love. So that's why I'm a Weasley-Malfoy, and why I'm closer to Scorpius when Neville is the one who's supposed to be my brother."

Regulus had a look of recognition as he remembered the conversation that he and Avianna had just before they were interrupted, "Your mum was a muggle-born, and your dad was a-" he gasped but stopped talking. When he turned to stare at Draco, Draco nodded his head to confirm that his thoughts were true.

"Okay," Avianna sighed, "This is when it gets really complicated. I'll say some things but I won't be able to explain it until we get to a story that takes place years later. Please, be patient. I need you guys to remain calm and not kill anybody."

Snape paled. "Is my story mentioned at all in this?"

"Yes," Neville nodded his head. "Avianna, explain who's who and name their kids first."

"Okay," Avianna took in a deep breath. "Nott, you have a son named Theo. Crabbe, Goyle, your kids are Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. Then there's Marcus Flint who's older than all of them by two years, so actually Flint congratulations; whoever you're sneaking around with is pregnant right now."

The Slytherins all burst into laughter, and Flint blanched. "What?"

"Oh," Lily frowned, "You're so young."

Flint dug at his ear as if to hear them all better. "What?"

"Yeah, your girlfriend's pregnant as we speak," Avianna confirmed for him. "Amelia, you have a niece named Susan in your care."

"Why?" Amelia suddenly looked worried. "Where's my brother?"

"I'm sorry, Amelia," Avianna apologized, "Your brother and your sister-in-law will be murdered only two weeks after Alice and Frank are tortured – I know it's harsh but please don't comfort each other just yet. The news only gets worse, and I really don't want to spend all night talking about it. Potter, Lily, there will be a prophecy spoken a couple of months after Harry is born. The prophecy speaks of a boy who will be born and will be the one to destroy Voldemort," when they gasped, Avianna continued, "The prophecy could have been about two boys: Neville or Harry, but a certain someone overheard it and he ran straight to Voldemort. He was guilty in what he did, but it didn't dawn on him that Voldemort would kill the baby until he ordered them to kill Harry. The Death Eater then ran to Dumbledore for protection for the Potter family. It was in that very second that he became a spy for the light side and he helped in the future demise of Voldemort. He also pleaded to Voldemort to spare your life, Lily. Voldemort went to your home and killed James who tried to fight him off without a wand then he offered you your life in turn for Harry. You denied him and he ended up killing you…"

James's eyes were wide as he listened to the explanation of Lily's love saving Harry's life, and how Harry was sent to live with Lily's horrid sister and brother-in-law. When Avianna finished, James looked across the room at Snape. "Thank you, Snape," he nodded his head, "I think it's despicable that you became a Death Eater in the first place, but I thank you for running to Dumbledore to save my family, and I thank you for even pleading with Voldemort to save Lily."

"How do you know it's Severus?" questioned Crabbe.

"Because he is the only person who loves Lily as much as I do," James admitted.

Snape nodded his head in turn, but said nothing. Lily thanked him as well then looked up to Avianna. "Who else dies?"

"Gideon and Fabian Prewett, and they take seven Death Eaters with them," Avianna told them. "Marlene-"

Sirius's head snapped up. "What?!"

Neville nodded his head. "The McKinnons are all killed the day before the Bones."

Amelia shuddered at the reminder. "But my niece is alright?"

"You raise her," Neville nodded his head. "You're my godmum, Amelia, and Susan and I grew up as best friends. It's because of you that I even know anything about my parents. Harry didn't learn anything until third year."

"Why third year?" asked Regulus, noticing the way his brother was still shaking after hearing about Marlene's murder.

"The Potters were placed under a Fidelius Charm," Avianna slowly explained. "Dumbledore begged the two of you to make him Secret Keeper because he suspected that it was someone you trusted who was giving Voldemort information. Sirius and Remus both suspected each other, as they do in this very moment, but James refused to believe his friends would betray him."

James nodded his head. When he saw his two friends both sheepishly staring at each other, he rolled his eyes. "My friends wouldn't betray me!"

"Then where is Pettigrew?" Scorpius bit out. "Why would we invite _Snape_ here, knowing he's a Death Eater, but not Pettigrew?"

James looked around the room then narrowed his eyes. "Peter is the last one that would ever betray me."

"It's those very words that get you and your wife killed," Avianna whispered. Holding James's gaze, she started to play with the hem of her skirt. "You refused to listen to Dumbledore and chose Sirius as your Secret Keeper, but at the very last minute Sirius suggested you switch to _Pettigrew_. Nobody would ever expect you to choose Pettigrew as the Secret Keeper, whereas Sirius already knew he would be killed for the information. If he's killed, your position wouldn't be given up because he wasn't your Secret Keeper. Sirius knew he would be killed, and he still focused more on protecting all of you. You and Lily agreed with Sirius to choose Pettigrew, and about three months later you were killed. No one knew you switched Secret Keepers – not even Remus."

Regulus's eyes narrowed as he listened, and James had tears in his eyes. Lily was holding tightly onto him to comfort him, and the other two Marauders were both snarling and growling at the idea of their fourth brother betraying them. "Sirius was the only one who knew about the switch, so after handing Harry to Hagrid he left in search of Pettigrew. The bloody rat shouted at him, wanting to know why he betrayed you two then he blew the place up, killing thirteen muggles in the process and chopping off his finger to fake his own death. Pettigrew then lived twelve years as Ron's pet rat while Sirius spends the twelve years in Azkaban," Neville explained standing up. Walking over to Avianna, he sat on the arm of her chair. "It's our third year when Sirius breaks out of Azkaban."

"What?" the entire room looked up in a teary eyed confusion.

Seeing the pain in Regulus's eyes at hearing of his brother's future, Avianna stood up and walked across the room. "I'm sorry," she whispered to him, "But you need to hear everything; everything you do is for nothing."

"What?" Regulus whispered back.

"You die for nothing," she said with large tears in her eyes. "You die for nothing," she repeated, "And it's all for nothing."

Nodding his head to show that he understood, Regulus pulled Avianna onto his lap. Wrapping his arms tightly around her he could see the entire room was watching them in confusion. Remus was the only one who could hear the whispers, and he looked sick, "Go on, Neville."

"Sirius saw a news article that showed the Weasleys in Egypt due to some money that Mr. Weasley won at work. Sirius recognized Pettigrew sitting on Ron's shoulder, and realized he was living in his Animagus form and that he was going with Ron to Hogwarts. Sirius didn't know that Ron and Harry were best friends at the time, but he knew that Harry would be at Hogwarts. Using his own Animagus form – after today none of you will have any secrets left, so this room knowing the truth of why you're called Padfoot is nothing – Sirius broke out of Azkaban. When the news of the breakout reached Dumbledore he called Remus up, and Remus became the Defense Professor. Dumbledore and Remus both believed that Sirius was the one to betray the Potters and kill Pettigrew, so Remus rushed to Hogwarts to protect Harry. It took the entire school year, but Hermione, Harry, and Ron all learned the truth. Sirius ended up in hiding at Grimmauld Place, which then became the hideout for the Order of Phoenix."

Sirius's head snapped and his eyes were wide. "Black manor? But I hate that place, why would I return there? Why wasn't Regulus there?"

Seeing everybody staring at him, Regulus sighed, "Because I'm dead."

"What?" Sirius jumped up and began to pace the room. "What do you mean you're _dead_?"

Lifting her head up from Regulus's shoulder, Avianna stared at Sirius who stopped pacing once he saw her red eyes. "I'm Harry's godfather," Sirius realized. "Your parents were best friends with Harry, and I told you stories about my childhood while you were growing up, didn't I?" Avianna nodded her head. "You could never think of me in a romantic way because I'm your uncle's godfather and you grew up seeing me as some sort of uncle-like figure, but you never met my brother until you showed up here?" Avianna nodded her head again. "When does he die?"

"In three months," Avianna's whisper was soft, but the room was silent enough for everybody to hear her. "He dies in three months…" Avianna could feel Regulus tense beneath her. His hold on her tightened, "…trying to destroy Voldemort."

Regulus froze. He turned wide eyes on her. "What?"

"You made Kreacher take you back to the cave," Avianna nodded her head at him, still whispering, "But you drank the poison instead, and you ordered Kreacher to go home and destroy the Horcrux. The inferi in the lake dragged you down, and everybody thought you died a coward who couldn't handle the life of a Death Eater anymore," turning a hate filled glare onto a frozen Sirius, Avianna spat out, "_You_ spent the rest of your life, up until your last breath, talking shit about your brother; telling everybody that Voldemort killed him because he was a coward. He died trying to destroy Voldemort!"

"Reggie…" Adreana whispered while burying her head into Draco's shoulder.

"What?" was all Sirius could say.

"You're a Death Eater?" Alice asked Regulus.

Nodding his head, Regulus showed them the dark mark, "Since last summer."

"What?" Sirius repeated.

Standing up, Remus grabbed Sirius then led him back to the couch so he could sit again. "Go on, Neville. We can talk about Regulus later."

"Wait," Scorpius jumped up, "Avianna forgot a parent in this room."

Draco glared at his future son, "Now isn't the time, Scorpius."

"No," Scorpius shook his head, "I think Nana Adreana has the right to know that she's your godmum, _Dad_."

The sudden expression on Adreana's face was enough to break some of the heavy tension in the room. After a minute of shouting at Avianna for being an insensitive best friend by keeping it a secret that she was her future fourth grandmother, Adreana managed to calm down just a little bit. Giving Draco a funny look, she then shrugged her shoulders and leaned against him as if she hadn't just heard that she was a second mum to him. Draco visibly relaxed and allowed himself to get comfortable with the witch in his arms. Neville continued to take the role as speaker, while explaining everything that happened to Harry from third year all the way up to the minute that Scorpius, Avianna, and Draco arrived in the compartment of the train in his timeline. He would explain that some details were given by Scorpius and Avianna, but that most of it was from his own memory. Unlike Scorpius, Avianna, and Draco, Neville was able to recount every single detail of the battle at the Ministry of Magic. He left out the names of the Death Eaters, knowing that Avianna wouldn't want to reveal it until later.

Avianna could feel Regulus's chest heaving as he listened to the death of his brother, and she watched the way that Sirius stared at Regulus as well. Hating the idea of leaving Regulus's arms when it was quite comfortable, Avianna reluctantly whispered, "Maybe you should sit with your brother?"

"No," Regulus shook his head, "He needs them more than he needs me."

Aside from Avianna, Remus was the only one who heard the reply. After he whispered to Sirius, Remus stood up. "Well, we've been sitting for three hours now; I need to stretch my legs."

"Sounds good," Avianna lied, standing up.

Pulling Avianna back into his lap, Regulus shook his head, "Please, I need you."

Feeling something tugging at her heart at the words that Regulus just said, Avianna nodded her head. "Reggie?" Sirius approached them. When Regulus looked up at him, Sirius sighed and sat on the couch next to them. "I'm sorry… for everything."

"It's in the past," Regulus grinned, pulling his brother into an awkward hug. Avianna tried to move so they could have a moment, but Regulus still refused to let her go.

"I need to know something though," Sirius stammered out in a low voice. "Why?"

"It isn't anything important," Regulus tried to assure him. "It's over and done with already. I tried to destroy the Dark Lord, isn't that enough?"

"But-"

"It isn't important," Regulus shook his head at Avianna who started to speak.

Realizing that Regulus didn't want Sirius to know the truth behind why he took the mark, Avianna scowled up at the Gryffindor Black brother. Sirius saw the scowl and cringed. "Why do you always look like you want to hex me?"

"Because I do," she announced. Connecting her hand to the back of Sirius's head, she frowned. "Your portrait always made Regulus seem like the bad guy, even after Uncle Harry told you the truth of how and why he died; you just couldn't see the good in him."

Looking sheepish, Sirius sighed and scratched his head. "It'll be different this time," he promised, "And I won't have to talk to you through a portrait. I won't get killed this time. And neither will Regulus."

"He better not," Scorpius rolled his eyes from the front of the room. "He's the whole bloody reason we're even here. We should start talking again. We're nowhere near half finished yet."

Looking up at Avianna, Neville grinned, "You ready to take over again, Avianna? Everything from now is what Harry told you guys."

"Draco was forced to take the dark mark," Avianna sighed. "Listen I'm going to name all the Death Eaters now. Remember, no killing each other. If Neville is able to forgive them then you all can too. None of this has happened yet. None of _you_ had been affected yet. The four of us come from timelines where we had to live with the effects of everything, and the loss of our families and friends. We're here to prevent this from happening, and I called everybody in here because I trust you. I probably shouldn't, but I do."

"I trust them too," Neville grinned from where he was now sitting extremely close to Amelia. "Draco and I had a month to observe them with Avianna, and I know that Ron would probably roll in his grave, but Hermione and Draco would admire the efforts that she's making with everybody."

Groaning, Nott slid onto the ground. "It's all of us Slytherins, isn't it? I figured that much once you all started talking about the future. We were all in a sort of mini Death Eater meeting with Regulus when Avianna ran into the room, then this whole thing started."

"Before Avianna starts," Draco spoke up, lifting his sleeves. "I haven't taken the mark in _my _timeline. Remember how she said that my timeline was different from the original one? Well, when she and Scorpius arrived in my timeline, I was beaten and bleeding in the middle of an Order meeting. I was forced to take the mark, but I still denied it. They cursed me repeatedly and they tortured me, but I still refused it. In my timeline I was already starting to feel something towards Granger, and I knew she would never feel the same way if I wore the mark that killed her kind. It was Severus who saved me. He gave up his position as a spy amongst the Death Eaters and he saved me."

Cooing over Draco, Adreana looked across at Neville, "And in your timeline?"

"He accepted the mark," Neville replied. "Ron, Hermione, and Harry all overheard him talking about. The Draco Malfoy in my timeline is already a Death Eater."

Scorpius nodded his head as well. "The Draco Malfoy in our timeline is a Death Eater as well. Remember, you need to hear the entire story!"

It was James who gave Draco a comforting smile, "We aren't judging anybody yet. Avianna, tell us who the Death Eaters are."

"I'll start with the ones in this room then go over the main others who you'll be hearing about a lot," Regulus heard the growl in Avianna's voice, and grabbed onto her hand in a comforting way. "Crabbe and Goyle are two of the Death Eaters that the Prewett twins take down with them when they're killed."

Goyle looked solemn at the idea of being killed as a Death Eater. "When does this happen?"

"1981, your sons are a year old," Draco was the one who answered. "I'll say this because all of you already know it. My father is a Death Eater, and when you're both killed he sort of helps your wives out with Vincent and Gregory; we grow up as friends."

Crabbe nodded his head then sort of chuckled. "You're friends with our sons, and now you're friends with us."

"Huh," Draco chuckled, "I guess I am."

Seeing that everybody was waiting, Avianna continued, "Evan, you're killed in 1981 during the same raid that Crabbe and Goyle are killed in; you aren't married or have any kids though. It's Mad Eye who kills you."

"At least I'm killed by a legend," Rosier smirked trying to lighten the mood, "I'm honored."

Avianna chuckled at his response. That was Rosier for you. "Flint, you feign that you were under the Imperius Curse when you're questioned, so you stay out of Azkaban after the disappearance of Voldemort. The summer of 1997 though, you're killed by Voldemort when you try to hide Marcus in order to prevent him from taking the dark mark."

Flint nodded his head in pride. "At least I was killed doing the right thing. It may have taken a while, but at least I tried to make my peace in the end. I don't regret my decision to protect my son from becoming a monster."

"Spoken like a true man, Flint!" Remus grinned in approval.

"Nott, you also claimed that you were under the Imperius curse in order to avoid Azkaban. Don't feel bad, only five Death Eaters actually willingly admitted to being under Voldemort's orders."

"Idiots," Lestrange scoffed, not noticing the looks that the four from the future timelines gave him.

"You were there at the battle of the Ministry, and you were the one who held onto Aunt Ginny; trying to torture her. You were the one who almost killed her. You were arrested that night, and you were a part of the second mass breakout that takes place four months later. You were eventually killed at the final battle that takes place in 1998."

Nott nodded his head. "I'm sorry for what I did to your aunt."

"You haven't done it yet," she reminded him. Sighing, Avianna turned to look at Lestrange. "Remember that, Rabastan, you haven't done any of this yet."

Lestrange looked worried, "I'm kind of scared now. How horrible am I?"

"One of the worst," Neville whispered. When Lestrange looked across at him, Neville held his gaze. "You, your brother Rodolphous Lestrange, and his wife Bellatrix Lestrange are the three Death Eaters that spent nine hours torturing my parents into insanity by using the Cruciatus Curse when they wouldn't give you information on the Order."

Lestrange hung his head and shook it. "I'm sorry, Alice."

In shock at hearing that she was only a couple of feet away from her future torturer, Alice finally managed to stand up. Walking across the room with wobbly legs, she placed her hands on his shoulders. "Avianna keeps saying that it hasn't happened yet, Rabastan, and that's true. I'm here right now, not living in St. Mungos. As long as you don't turn into this person you have no reason to be sorry for anything that the future you has done in another timeline."

Lestrange nodded his head and looked up at her. "Thank you."

Giving Lestrange a genuine smile, Alice walked back to her seat. "Go on…"

"You, Rodolphous, and Bellatrix are three of the loyal followers to Voldemort," Avianna told Lestrange. "You're one of the idiots who admit so," the room chuckled, remembering Lestrange's earlier statement. "You remain in Azkaban from 1981 to 1995, escaping in the first mass breakout. You're one of the Death Eaters at the battle of the Ministry; torturing Aunt Luna. A week before Uncle Harry's seventeenth birthday you're there for a surprise attack that I'll explain later. You watched as my mum killed your brother, and you sort of swore a vengeance against her. I'll go into detail later, but you ended up torturing Aunt Luna and my mum later on in 1998. You're finally killed by Mum during the final battle in 1998."

"The 'me' then deserved it," Lestrange admitted. "I promise that it won't happen this time. Not when I like having a half-blood friend," he smiled, playfully nudging Avianna with his shoulder.

Grinning back, Avianna turned back to the room. "The other main Death Eaters are Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange, Rodolphous Lestrange, Carl Parkinson – who will kill Patricia next year when she refuses to house him for hiding – and Pettigrew. There are others, but they're minor players that the Aurors already have a list of, or will most likely be in Azkaban most of the time, or killed off quickly."

"Okay," Amelia sighed, leaning against Neville while trying not to yawn. "So what happens between 1996 and 1998?"

It was one in the morning by the time Avianna and Scorpius finally managed to finish explaining everything that would happen between Harry's sixth year and the final battle of Hogwarts. They described the Horcrux hunt, the torture at Malfoy manor, and even the final battle. They explained how Draco was ordered to kill Dumbledore as punishment for Lucius failing to retrieve the prophecy, and they even went as far as to explain how Lucius and Draco were the only two remaining Death Eaters to be alive after the final battle at Hogwarts. Snape was proud of himself when he heard of how he protected Harry up until the final battle, and Lily shocked him by hugging him. Even James, Sirius, and Remus gave him a long grateful hug for protecting Harry up until the very end. Remus was given glares by both Blacks when it was learned that he ended up marrying their cousin, who was only five years old at this time, and Remus blanched when he learned he had a son, but grew relieved when it was known that Teddy wasn't a werewolf nor had any werewolf traits. Avianna named every person who was killed, and it finally hit the entire room. Of the room filled with twenty people, only five them were still alive in the future timeline that the two siblings came from. Technically, Adreana was the only one to live through all of this.

"We all die," Lily said in a soft voice. "Either fighting for the Order, or fighting as a Death Eater… we all die."

"That's why we're here," Avianna nodded her head. "We're going to change that."

"And Peter can't change like everyone else does?" asked James.

Shaking her head, Avianna blushed. "That's sort of the reason I decided to tell everyone."

"_I _decided to tell everyone," Draco corrected the blushing witch. "You only wanted to tell Regulus."

"Same thing," Avianna stuck her tongue out. "We were called in for another meeting with Dumbledore today, and-"

"That's right," Adreana interrupted. "If you're not really from Beauxbaton, I take it that your friend wasn't killed in a broom accident, so why you were crying that day? You were really hysterical when we saw you."

Avianna's blush deepened. "Kingsley was here," she admitted. "They managed to find and destroy two of the Horcruxes, and when they mentioned that they were struggling to find a way to get to the locket, I sort of remembered something..."

"What did you remember?" Alice asked when Avianna suddenly cut off.

Realizing that Avianna couldn't talk about it, Regulus sighed. "The Dark Lord came to me over the Christmas holidays," he admitted. All eyes were staring up at him in awe at knowing that he survived a visit from Voldemort. "He made me loan Kreacher to him…"

After Regulus finished describing what Kreacher told him happened to him in the cave, and that he's been researching Horcruxes since then, Avianna yawned. "…That's when Regulus is killed. In three months he'll make Kreacher take him back to back the cave, and he drinks the poison himself. You lot heard me crying about it earlier. I always thought we had another year before it happened, so I didn't think too much about it. Then when Kingsley mentioned the locket it dawned on me that Regulus is already seventeen – it happens _this _summer."

Nott looked thoughtful for a second, "So that's why you ran out crying? You mean to tell me we spent an entire day comforting you because you were depressed that _Regulus _was going to be killed in a couple of months?" when Avianna sheepishly nodded her head, Nott started to grin. "You're not bad, Lange… or should I say, Weasley-Malfoy…"

Chuckling, Avianna shook her head at her friend. "Anyway, today Dumbledore called us in to tell us that somebody leaked Regulus's name to the Ministry of Magic. When we first arrived I refused to give Regulus up as a Death Eater because I thought we could prevent anyone from ever finding out he has the dark mark. Dumbledore questioned if Regulus was the one we were hiding from him, and then he confirmed that the Ministry of Magic had his name down as a Death Eater."

"Which means," Sirius sighed, "That in the morning we're all going to see Regulus's name in the Daily Prophet."

Avianna nodded her head. "I knew that's when you started to really hate him. You can't hate him, Black, not when you know the truth."

"I know," Sirius nodded his head. "I would have though. Once I read my brother's name on the Death Eater list there would have been a huge fight. I owe you for preventing that, Avianna."

"It has to be Peter," sighed Lily. Leaning against James she looked up at her broken looking boyfriend. "I told you that he seemed to be acting funny lately. It sounds to me like Voldemort suspected Regulus's loyalty, so he sent Peter to the Ministry to give an anonymous tip."

"That's what I was thinking too," Avianna nodded her head. "Mum, Dad, and Uncle Harry made sure that we knew the names of all the Death Eaters. And Grandpa Lucius would always show me his photo albums, so we know for a fact that we know the names of all the Death Eaters and what they look like. We didn't really know when Pettigrew turned into a traitor, but it all makes sense now."

"It does," Remus nodded his head in agreement. "I've suspected it for a while. He never wears short sleeves anymore, and he makes sure to keep a sort of distance from me… as if he's scared that I'm going to sense something I'm not meant to."

"So what do we do?" asked Amelia. "How do we face him?"

"The same way I've been," Neville informed the room. "I know that it's hard to look into the face of the person who gets you killed, but I've managed it for a month. And Avianna's been able to become good friends with the very man who tortures her mum. If Avianna and I can do it, I ask that you guys do it until the Order is able to destroy Voldemort."

James nodded his head slowly. "It'll be hard, but we'll do it. Once Voldemort is defeated though, Pettigrew is dead to me!"

"And to me!" Remus and Sirius both added in a bitter tone.

"And the Horcruxes?" asked Rosier. "What can we do about the Horcruxes?"

"Nothing," Scorpius sighed. "We told Dumbledore and McGonagall everything that we knew about them, and they told Kingsley, Mad Eye, and the Prewett twins."

Lestrange shook his head. "It's too late right now. Let's go to sleep for now, and we'll talk about it in the morning, but I think I know a way."

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Avianna asked her friend. When he nodded his head, she groaned, "You're right it is too late."

Grinning, Lestrange chuckled, "I said it was."

"You're right," Amelia stood up stretching until she heard her back crack. "Let's all go back up to our rooms and sleep. We'll meet here after breakfast."

Also standing up, Sirius nodded his head in agreement. "We'll think of some way to ditch Pettigrew."

"So wait," Alice turned to the two new boys in her year – one of which was her son… "So you two haven't even started your sixth year in your own timelines?" Draco and Neville both chuckled while shaking their heads. "And yet you're in the final months of seventh year? How the bloody hell is that even possible?"

"Well, Avianna sort of told Regulus that we were a year older than her and Scorpius," Neville admitted, "And so we had to stick with that story. Luckily for us, a majority of us took over as Hogwarts professors in their timeline, and we taught them most of the things we're learning now by their fifth year. We meet up here every night and we all help each other with our homework assignments."

"This is where you come every night?" Adreana asked her best friend.

Avianna nodded her head. Yawning while stretching her own back and legs since Regulus wouldn't let her off his lap at all, Avianna grinned when she could feel the pop. "Scorp and I didn't tell Draco and Neville everything in one go like we did with you lot, so we also met up to tell them about our timeline – how it is when they're adults and with us. It helps to do our homework together though, 'cause Scorp and I didn't start our sixth year yet either."

"Well we can help you guys with what you don't know," Remus assured them. "Now that we know the truth of why you guys are either too far ahead or too far behind, we won't think it's weird if you ask for help."

"As long as Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Pettigrew don't get suspicious," Scorpius pointed out. "We have to keep acting as we have been."

"It's gonna be harder with us," Sirius admitted, pointing between himself and his little brother. "Once the Daily Prophet comes out with his name on it, we can't even tolerate being around each other like we've been doing this past month; that would be too suspicious. We're going to have to fight like we normally would. If I don't attack him everybody will know that something's wrong."

"Fine," Scorpius smirked, "But make sure that my sister's not around him when you approach them. If you think Lily's scary with a wand, imagine who taught Avianna how to use a wand."

Sirius paled. He moved to hide behind his best friend's girlfriend. "Let's see… Hermione, Draco, Harry, Lucius, Narcissa, Adreana…"

"And my uncle Bill who's a Curse-Breaker for Gringotts," Avianna smirked. "Aunt Ginny also taught me some hexes, and she and Mum were always compared to Lily for being smart."

Neville nodded his head. "Hermione's called the brightest-witch-of-our-age. In our first year, she had higher marks than even the seventh years. And Ginny's well known for her bat-bogey hex."

"Not to mention the time in third year when Granger decided to forgo magic and punched me," Draco groaned while rubbing his nose at the reminder.

Sirius gulped air. "Right… well… just make sure Regulus is alone when I approach him, got it."

Just like how Harry used to do during the DA meetings, James stayed back in the room with a large group of people while small groups left for their common rooms. Watching the Marauders Map to make sure that one group reached their destination before allowing anyone else to leave, James told Neville, Draco, and Scorpius to walk Lily, Alice, and Amelia to their dorms. Adreana ended up leaving with Draco and Amelia, while Neville took his mum to the Hufflepuff tower, and Scorpius returned to Gryffindor with Lily. Once Neville was seen to be back in Gryffindor, and Draco and Adreana were both shown to be back in the dungeons, the three Marauders told the sixth year Slytherins to leave next. Once back inside of the common room, Avianna went straight to the showers. After both showering and dressing, the two best friends realized they couldn't sleep.

"So my godson, eh?" Adreana whispered to Avianna.

Lightly chuckling, Avianna nodded her head. "And the Black Widow, honestly woman you'd think you'd catch that part. A dead husband every year."

"There must have been a reason for that," Adreana smirked. "Like the fact that I never found the wizard I really wanted to be with."

Avianna rolled her eyes. "He's kind of sort of my dad… just don't kill him."

"I just want to sleep," Adreana chuckled, standing up. "Coming?"

Wishing Adreana goodnight, Avianna left her alone outside of the seventh years' room, and continued to make her way to the door that she was always going to. Taking a deep breath, Avianna didn't bother to knock this time. Seeing that everybody had their curtains shut around their beds, Avianna quietly made her way to Regulus's bed. Hearing somebody open his bed's curtains, Regulus turned around and smiled. Standing at the foot of his bed, Avianna was wearing a pair of pink cottoned shorts and a white tank top. Scooting over, he patted his bed so she could lie down next to him.

Chuckling as he wrapped his arms around Avianna, Regulus felt contented when he felt her head lay on his chest. "And to think," he whispered, "All this time it was your dad covering us with a blanket whenever you would fall asleep in here."

"I knew I wasn't hearing things when I heard you mutter 'thanks Dad,'" shouted Lestrange from the next bed over.

Laughing, Avianna rolled her eyes. "Goodnight, Rabastan!"

"Goodnight!" he shouted back.

Waiting only two seconds until she heard complaints from the other two in the room, Avianna shouted, "Goodnight, Flint! Goodnight, Mulciber!"

"Goodnight, Avianna!" the two shouted back with glee.

Shaking her head, Avianna looked up to see Regulus staring down at her. "What?" she asked him.

"Nothing," he smiled. "I'm just looking at you."

"I know," she said. "Why?"

Moving one of his hands to Avianna's face so he could brush her hair out of her face, Regulus whispered, "You seemed really broken that day, Avianna, why?" when Avianna didn't say anything, he sighed. "Tonight, when you came in here, you traced my mark the way your mum would trace your dad's. You pressed our arms together and you compared us to them, why?"

"Do you know what I smelt that in the Amortentia?"

Regulus frowned. "Your mum's perfume mixed in with your dad's cologne, and cinnamon," he nodded his head. "You said that when Slughorn asked."

"And this odd smell," said Avianna while she smiled fondly up at Regulus. She could feel his heart beating against his chest. "I grew up with that smell, and I never understood it. I still don't understand the reasoning for it, but I have a strong feeling that when I tell you what it is you're going to give me a weird look. You'll recognize the smell, Reg."

"What is it?" Regulus asked, curious as to what the third smell was.

"Burnt chocolate," laughing when she saw Regulus's eyes widen, Avianna said, "I told you you'd recognize it. I grew up with that smell, Reg; it's permanently stuck inside of Grimmauld Place. I asked the portrait of Sirius why we can't get rid of it no matter how hard Uncle Harry tried to, and he only muttered something about his bloody brother. I was confused about why I would smell that in my Amortentia, but then it dawned on me – you. I can smell that because of you."

"It was last year," Regulus grinned, pulling Avianna closer against him, making sure they were both wrapped up nicely in his blanket. "I got drunk and wanted to bake the muggle way. Potter and Sirius left me alone, not thinking I'd really do it. I ended up shoving tubs of fudge into the oven claiming I was hungry for cookies, and it set on fire. By the time Sirius and Potter ran down into the kitchen to see what was happening, I somehow managed to place a permanent sticking charm on the scent. I still don't know how it's possible, but I'm pleased to hear that the spell is still strong in 2021."

Laughing at the idea of Regulus trying to bake tubs of chocolate while drunk, Avianna rested her chin on his chest so she could keep staring up at him, "Does it matter that I'm only a half-blood?" she asked him, "Or that I'm a Weasley? Because once Voldemort is destroyed, we're all going to come out clean about who we are. Fabian and Gideon already know, and I suspect they told Grandmum Molly even though they weren't supposed to."

"You entered this timeline already knowing my story," Regulus chuckled, "And you know that I'm a Death Eater, yet you're nervous about your blood?"

Avianna nodded her head. "I like you, Regulus."

Grinning, Regulus nodded his head. "I kind of figured that when I saw your reaction to my death," he teased her. Seeing Avianna blush, he brushed her hair away from her face again. "I like you too, Avianna."

Avianna's grin went from ear to ear while her teeth flashed Regulus. "Good."

Regulus laughed. Settling more comfortably into his pillow, he allowed his head to rest in Avianna's hair. "Goodnight, Avianna."

Burying her head into Regulus's chest, Avianna grinned against him. "Goodnight, Regulus."

**Soooo… What do you guys think? Please review! (:**

**Preview for next chapter:**

_The tension in the room seemed to suddenly return as soon as it left though. Avianna left Scorpius's side and approached Regulus. She reached out her hand to grab onto his. Sirius still stood against the wall next to them and he took in the scene. It was in that moment that he made a promise. He wanted to reform a bond with his little brother. He wanted a relationship with Regulus like Avianna had with Scorpius. Sirius would work harder to make them inseparable once more. He owed Avianna everything. Avianna had to leave her entire family behind, bar Scorpius, and she still managed to keep a smile on her face, find love, save Regulus's reputation and life, save thousands of lives, turn future well feared Death Eaters into lovable blokes, and even mend his broken relationship with his brother – Sirius owed Avianna his life and more. When he looked at Scorpius, Sirius finally understood that what Avianna said was true. Scorpius was here merely just because the two couldn't be separated. If Scorpius wasn't in this timeline with her, Avianna wouldn't have made the changes that she did, and Scorpius would have wasted away into the ashes of guilty and loneliness nothing. Neville was here simply so he could have some sort of relationship with his parents, and Draco was here so he could witness the good in people – the good that he had never known until only an hour before he arrived here. But Avianna; Avianna was brought here because she was meant for this time. The look in the three boys' eyes showed that they finally understood as well… it was Avianna who would change the timeline, and they were chosen just to witness a better world._


	7. Working Together

Working Together

Feeling somebody poking her ribs, Avianna grunted and tried to swat the hand away. Burying her face further into her pillow, Avianna stopped moving. That wasn't a pillow. The memories from the night before flooded into her mind, and Avianna felt herself grinning. She wasn't burying her head into a pillow; she was burying her face deeper into Regulus's chest. Trying to get comfortable once more, Avianna was disappointed to feel somebody poking at her ribs again. Groaning out in annoyance she rolled over to hex whoever was disturbing her sleep. An amused Adreana was smiling down at her. Avianna could tell that Adreana just woke up as well.

"Go away," Avianna muttered, ready to go back to sleep.

"Nuh-uh," Adreana chuckled, "Draco's getting dressed right now. You didn't eat dinner last night, Avianna, and we all know how irritable you are without any food. The quicker we wake up and fill you up we can meet the others in the room. When Nott woke Draco and I up, he told us that James and Sirius are already in there. I guess they couldn't actually face Pettigrew this morning once Pettigrew shoved the Daily Prophet in Sirius's face, so they skipped breakfast and went straight to the room. Nott ran into them during a morning run."

Groaning, Regulus sat up. Rubbing his chest, which was numb from being used as a pillow all night, he looked up at the two. "At least Sirius's reaction is acceptable."

"I think Pettigrew and Voldemort were hoping for more damage though," Avianna sighed, standing up. "Something tells me that Pettigrew's going to keep pushing it until your brother hits you with a hex."

Adreana nodded her head in agreement. "Draco thinks so too. Seeing as how he met the slimy version of Pettigrew in his timeline, he admitted that_ this_ Pettigrew and_ that_ Pettigrew aren't that different at all."

"You know," Avianna chuckled, "You all took our news pretty well. I was expecting to have to show some sort of proof. You guys didn't argue against us once."

"We've all agreed that something was weird with the four of you for a while," Mulciber admitted from where he sat up on his own bed. "You would sometimes slip up and call Scorpius your brother, and we would see the way that Draco and Neville looked shocked at some of the things that you would do; if Neville was your brother he would have known how good you were with a wand. Not to mention Draco would sometimes look at you as if he was seeing someone else."

"And from seeing the others' reactions last night, I think it's safe to say that they all thought so too," Adreana added in agreement. "Besides, you four knew things about us that none of us told you guys. I know the Marauders seemed the most shocked though when you started spilling their secrets. Who knew that Lupin was a werewolf all these years?"

"I didn't even know that," Regulus chuckled, "Or that my own brother was an Animagus," shaking his laughter away, Regulus looked up at the two witches. "Meet you guys down in the common room?"

Nodding her head, Avianna smiled. "Okay."

Running back to their own room, Adreana and Avianna laughed. Jenny and Fiona were already gone, and so far it didn't look like they realized their two roommates were gone all night. With the way Fiona loved to gossip the entire school would already think that Adreana and Avianna were possibly engaged and pregnant with one of the boys in Slytherin. Gathering up all of their things, the two best friends decided that unless they wanted to fall asleep during their meeting they would need to take another shower. Listening to Adreana hum in the shower next to her, Avianna couldn't help but to feel better than from when she first arrived in this timeline. She no longer had to lie to Adreana about everything, and she could feel secure in this friendship. She allowed herself to get close to everybody, Adreana most of all, but she still felt guilty about keeping the truth hidden. It was only because of Dumbledore's order that Avianna didn't tell Adreana anything, and she knew that Neville felt guilty about lying to Alice. It was hard for Neville to become good friends with his mum and not be able to answer her questions about why he was identical to her fiancé, or had her eyes. It killed Neville to not be able to trust his mum with the truth, and it was torturing Draco to keep putting off Adreana's advances in fear and disgust about knowing the truth of who she was while she knew nothing. Scorpius felt guilty about working his way into the Marauders and seeing Snape every day while knowing what would one day happen to all of them. The 'family' all felt guilty, but now they could relax – everybody knew the truth now, and there were no more secrets between them.

Quickly throwing on a pair of green colored jean shorts with a yellow crop top, Avianna brushed her hair but didn't bother with tying it back. Using white and green striped knee high socks with her shoes, Avianna laughed when she saw Adreana grabbing out a pair of her blue jeans. Seeing Avianna's reaction, Adreana shrugged her shoulders and said that she just didn't feel like wearing a skirt or dress because she didn't trust herself to not fall asleep during the meeting. Once the two girls were dressed they grabbed their wands, and Avianna ended up grabbing her money pouch at the last minute. Seeing Adreana's confused look she only explained that she didn't want to leave it laying around. Draco's hair was tussled and reminded Avianna of when her dad would come home from a late night mission then sit at the table with a large cup of coffee in front of him and try his hardest to stay awake throughout breakfast. Giving Adreana and Draco a weird look, Avianna suddenly shuddered. She really did not want to know why they were both so tired when they supposedly fell asleep at the same time as everybody else.

Avianna could feel her heart beating exceedingly fast when Regulus reached his hand out to grab hers. "That hair," Draco muttered, shaking his head behind them. "I hope your children don't inherit that bloody Granger hair."

Smirking when she looked back at Draco who had his arm around Adreana's waist, Avianna replied in a voice identical to her mum's. "I hope to Merlin that you and Mum decide to have another child now that Scorp and I are gone. I can just imagine this bushy nest in a pale blonde color. Can't you?"

"Avianna!" squealed Adreana, the laughter obvious in her shaking voice. "I think you broke him. Draco? Draco?"

Laughing when he saw that Draco was now frozen in his spot, and looking as if he was going to be sick, Regulus pulled Avianna in closer to him. "I happen to like your bushy hair."

"No you don't," Avianna teasingly grinned, "But that's alright. Dad didn't like Mum's hair either and was constantly begging her to get it magically fixed."

"And I can't persuade you either?" Regulus grinned, knowing that Avianna saw through his blatant lie.

"Nope," Avianna shook her head, leading the small foursome into the Great Hall and laughing when Adreana had to drag Draco just to get him to move, "This is all I have left of my mum now."

Regulus shook his head fondly. "I thought as much."

The entire Great Hall fell into silence when the four friends stepped through the doors. All four houses were staring up at Regulus with fear in their eyes. Sensing Regulus's hesitation, Avianna gave his hand a gentle squeeze. She wondered if _this _moment was when he decided death was better. Was this the moment when Regulus Black thought it would be better to die as a coward than to live with the shame of his heritage? The professors seemed just as stunned as the students when they noticed the way Avianna and Regulus held each other's hands in a loving way. A few of them had noticed the way Regulus and the new girl had grown closer to one another, but they didn't expect them to form an actual relationship with one another – especially not on the same morning that the Daily Prophet listed Regulus Black as a Death Eater. They seemed just as stunned to see that Draco had finally given into Adreana's pursue of him.

"You would have been alone…" Avianna whispered more to herself in recognition. If she hadn't been here in this timeline, at this exact moment, Sirius would have pulled his wand on his brother, and even Adreana would have turned her back on her Death Eater cousin. Regulus would have lost the only family that he counted on for some sort of hidden moral support, and Regulus would have been completely alone from this moment on. The other sixth year boys, and the seventh year boys, wouldn't have been caught anywhere near him in public for fear that they would also be outted as a Death Eater. Regulus would have been completely and utterly alone in this world. He would have been made an outcast.

Moving onto Avianna's other side, Draco gave her shoulder a comforting squeeze and whispered, "But he's not, Avianna, he's got you."

"Us," Adreana corrected, "He's got _us_."

Sensing Avianna's thoughts, Regulus gave her hand a squeeze like she did to his earlier, and he smiled down at her. "C'mon," he nodded his head in the direction of their friends, "Flint's waving us over."

Nodding her head, Avianna sent a death filled glare to a group of Ravenclaws that backed away when they walked past them. "This was what they wanted," she whispered to Regulus. "They knew it would isolate you, so that's why they outted you. It was this moment that drove you to your death."

Sitting next to Nott, Regulus helped Avianna sit down next to him. "I think you're right," he whispered to her, watching the way that the Gryffindors all glared at him from across the Great Hall. "If you weren't here with me right now, I would have started planning my own death from the moment I stepped through those doors."

"Well, you're not," Adreana glared at her cousin for talking like that. "Avianna _is_ here, and so am I. I admit that if I were not warned, nor if I knew the truth, I would have been one of the ones to turn my back on you. But that is of a different time, Reggie, and you're not alone now."

Making sure to pile a lot of scrambled eggs onto Avianna's plate, Rosier leaned forward, "Pettigrew's not too happy to see that Regulus's still got all of his friends."

"It's my brother," Regulus nodded his head, pouring syrup over his pancakes. "I don't think losing all of my friends would have been too much for me, because I'd still have your support in secret. It would have been the betrayal in my brother's face that would have done it."

Nibbling on an orange-berry scone, Avianna nodded her head in agreement. "If the four of us weren't here you would have been isolated. Can we stop talking about it now?"

"Yes," it was surprising when Snape was the one who nodded his head with what Avianna said. The girl looked up at him and the two could see that their reflections were identical, "Now is not the time."

Looking down at Avianna, Regulus could feel his stomach jump. The pain of his death was so evident in her eyes that he made a vow to not die at all this time. He would live a thousand years just to keep Avianna from being hurt. "Can you pass the water, Draco?"

Passing the water jug across the table to Regulus, Draco's eyes narrowed. When Regulus and Avianna turned around they saw the four seventh year girls standing behind them. With a sheepish look, Patricia handed the Daily Prophet to Avianna. "Do you remember what we talked about?"

Nodding her head, Avianna just slammed the paper down onto the table, not bothering to read it. "Yes," her eyes were narrowed as well.

Taking in a deep breath, Patricia lowered her voice. "My – my brother's a Death Eater too," fidgeting with her hair in a way that Pansy constantly did, Patricia looked down at Regulus. "He's cruel, and he practices curses on me for fun."

Draco's breath hitched. He knew all of this about Carl Parkinson – he, Blaise, and Theo was constantly healing Pansy after one of her father's torture sessions. They were only eight years old when he and Blaise managed to make a healing paste to cover some of the bruises that Theo couldn't. That was the reason why he wasn't shocked at all when he learned that Theo became a healer in their future timeline. What he didn't know though, was that Mr. Parkinson used to practice curses on his sister when they were still practically kids.

"What Patricia's trying to say," Spencer sighed, taking a step forward, "Is that we, the two of us, we know what it's like to be around Death Eaters. We've lived with them all our lives. You're different, Regulus."

Tabitha nodded her head in agreement. "You aren't cruel like the rest of them. We just want you to know that we don't believe the lies of the Daily Prophet."

Avianna's eyes grew huge. Regulus seemed to be just as shocked as she was. "T-Thank you," he stammered out.

Nodding her head at his thanks, Sylvia looked down at Avianna. "Remember what we told you, Avianna, we take care of our own. It's in moments like these that the Slytherin house needs to stay together."

Only nodding her head, Avianna managed to say, "Thanks."

Patricia nodded her head back, understanding that it was hard to really say anything to what was just said. "You did something, Avianna. I don't know what it was, but you changed this house. I once feared my own year mates, but I don't anymore. I would be careful if I were you; the Dark Lord may consider you to be a threat. There's a rat in Hogwarts trying to create problems, and they may try to hurt you."

The group of friends all stared at each other with wide eyes at Patricia's words. Draco and Adreana both stared at Avianna, scared at how true it was. Avianna made changes in Slytherin. It wasn't Draco who brought the changes; it was the girl who was always laughing and chose to keep peace with Gryffindor, even after the Quidditch match. Avianna brought life to the usually complicated Regulus Black, and it was Avianna who even had the estranged Black brothers sometimes putting up with each other's company. Avianna Lange was a name known around Hogwarts, and her dueling skills were just as widely known. Pettigrew most likely told his master all about the new girl in the school. They were too stunned realizing the new predicament to even laugh at the truth in Patricia's metaphor about a rat in Hogwarts.

Regulus was the first one to stand up. It was obvious by the vein pulsating in his neck that he was trying his hardest to keep his calm. "Now," he hissed out through clenched teeth. "We meet now!"

"Lupin just left the Great Hall with Lily," Snape also stood up, whispering.

Seeing Alice and Amelia slyly watching them, Adreana tried to keep a smile on her face, "I saw some lovely dress robes in Hogsmeade that I know Alice and Amelia would like," she stood up as well. "Avianna would you like to join us in Hogsmeade today?"

Knowing that Adreana was trying to make it seem less suspicious about having Alice and Amelia leave with them – everybody knew about Adreana and Avianna's formed friendship with Alice, Amelia, and Lily – Avianna shook her head. "I should probably talk to my brother and cousin about what the Daily Prophet said," turning to Regulus, she tried to calm him down. "I'll see you later in the common room?"

Regulus stiffly nodded his head. "Don't take too long."

Hearing the threat in Regulus's voice, Draco feared for Pettigrew's life. "I should probably be with her when she finally confronts them about you," he said, wrapping an arm around Avianna's shoulder.

Regulus nodded his head again. "I'll see you guys in the common room then."

"I'll go with you, Reg," Nott jumped up. "I should probably get started on the essay for McGonagall's class."

And it was like that that the members of Slytherin managed to fool even the two watching professors. None of Hogwarts was surprised when Alice and Amelia left to go shopping with Adreana, nor were they shocked when Nott, Flint, Lestrange, and Mucliber all went back to the common room with Regulus. It was nothing to be questioned when Snape, Rosier, Crabbe, and Goyle stood up a couple of minutes later claiming to be bored without anyone to tease, and aside from a few concerned stares when Avianna and Draco slowly approached the Gryffindor table, nobody even gave it a second thought when Avianna pleaded with her brother and cousin to at least hear her about her new relationship with the newly outted Death Eater. Dumbledore and McGonagall merely thought that Scorpius and Neville both felt betrayed by Avianna's sudden impulse to date Regulus without informing them beforehand, and Pettigrew shook his head saying that he didn't want to be anywhere near the family when Scorpius and Avianna pulled their wands out on each other in frustration. The group had played it off so good that nobody even suspected there was a secret room on the seventh corridor holding twenty people inside of it.

"I don't want to talk about it," Avianna announced once she entered the room. Everybody had looks of pity in their eyes, and Remus looked worried. After hearing what the four seventh year girls said, he suggested to Lily that they go and search for James and Sirius to see how they were doing. Pettigrew offered to stay back in the Great Hall with Neville and Scorpius, but they could see the worry in his eyes while he watched the scene across from him. "I'm fine, and Voldemort can't get to me. We just need to focus on getting the Horcruxes."

Regulus was standing and leaning against a wall. He remained silent and only watched the strong looking girl in front of him. When he looked at Scorpius he could see the fear in his eyes as well. "She's really had an effect on you hasn't she?" Sirius sighed, joining his brother at the wall. When Regulus said nothing, but simply nodded his head, Sirius banged his own against the wall. "She saved our relationship, and I'm going to save yours. Voldemort won't touch her, and you're not going to die."

"Are you bloody mental?" Scorpius shouted at his sister. "Honestly, Avianna! It's like you enjoy going out and doing stupid things! You find out that Voldemort considers you a threat and your main concern is finding the bloody Horcruxes? I have half a mind to use that sticking charm on you that Dad used when he found out you stole Teddy's broom. Do you remember what happened that time? Because I do – you were in a coma for THREE bloody days! And then when you woke up all you cared about was how the broom held up. I've never seen Teddy's hair turn to actual flames before. Everybody was scared you'd never wake up, and all you cared about was a bloody broom. A BROOM!"

"I felt guilty for breaking Teddy's broom," Avianna shrugged her shoulders, not backing down from her brother. "Aunt Andy just brought it for him."

"And yet you still wanted to ride the bloody thing!" Scorpius was seething, but nobody bothered to stop the ensuing argument. "This is just like that time in second year when you wanted to see if any werewolves lived in the Forbidden Forest. You are the only one I know who's stupid enough to actually want to find a werewolf! Just because Remus is a nice one doesn't mean they all are! And then that time that you somehow managed to steal a dragon from the reserve. I've never seen Uncle Charlie freak out so much before! How many times do you need to give me a heart attack before you're finally relieved to see me die! Honestly, Avianna Rose Weasley-Malfoy, you're only lucky that Mum and Dad aren't here to kill you themselves!"

"Are you done yet?" the intensity in Scorpius's face was the only thing that stopped the entire room from being impressed by the boredom in Avianna's voice. "Or is there more that I've done to somehow upset you?"

Scorpius released a frustrated shriek. "Agh! Even Lily doesn't put James and Albus through this much, and she's the daughter of Harry bleeding Potter! Why can't you just be a normal sister for once? Why can't you just run away in fear when you hear that Voldemort is threatened by you? You know what he does to people who he's threatened by – he kills them… KILLS THEM! And now you're on that list! I swear it Avianna Rose, if only we were in our own timeline right now…"

"Then what, Scorpius?" Avianna sneered. Pulling her arms out of their crossed stance, she stepped closer to him. Neither teen noticed the way that everybody else in the room instantly moved away from them. "What would you do if we were in our own timeline? Owl Mum and Dad? Owl Teddy and James? Run to Uncle Neville or Uncle Blaise or Uncle Dean? Run to Aunt Pansy? Would you run to Albus, Louis, and Lysander? Would you ask Lavender for advice on how to deal with me? Would you shout at me like you are right now? Turning me into other people, or shouting at me, has never stopped me before and it wouldn't stop me now! And I was never alone when I did those things. You, James, and Albus were always with me whenever I did anything foolish! It was _you_ who managed to slow me down when I fell off of Teddy's broom in that storm, or I would have died at only ten years old. It was _you_ who held my hand the entire time we searched the Forbidden Forest for a werewolf colony, and it was _you _who remembered to steal Uncle Charlie's gloves before grabbing the dragon out of the playpen. And now it's _you_ that's here with me in a different timeline! I am the daughter of Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy, and you are the son of Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy… Ron and Astoria may share our blood, but our stupid bravery comes from _our_ parents! I'm not backing away because Voldemort's suddenly threatened by me, and I know that I'll have my brother to hold my hand through this just like he always has!"

Scorpius scowled. "That's the thing, ain't it – I'm always having to hold your bloody hand through things."

"Then don't," Avianna told him, "Then let my hand go, Scorpius."

Scorpius's scowl immediately dropped. Everybody could see the confusion in his eyes. "Let your hand go?" he questioned. The thought sounded foreign to him.

Avianna nodded her head. "You're always complaining about how much of a hassle I am. I'm the most frustrating little sister in the world, right? I'm going to be the cause of your early grey hairs, just like I'm the reason for Dad's, and I'm the one who's always getting you into stupid situations, right? I mean not just you; I'm always dragging James, Albus, Louis, Lysander, Lavender, and Freddie into stupid things too, right? Isn't Shawn always getting yelled at by Aunt Pansy and Uncle Seamus because I convinced him to do something stupid again? We're sixteen now, Scorp, I'm a big girl now. _Let my hand go_."

"Bloody mental," Scorpius shook his head. "This is what I mean, Avianna! And if I do let your hand go, then what, eh? You get hit by a car crossing the street? You somehow manage to actually find a colony of werewolves? You do die by falling off a broom in the middle of a storm? Then what, eh, you get killed by Voldemort?"

Avianna narrowed her eyes. "Then stop complaining! Avianna this… Avianna that… Avianna did this again… Avianna's in trouble again… Avianna got into another fight… Avianna… Avianna… Avianna… blah blah blah… bloody Avianna… then stop already, Scorpius, because nobody forced you to always be there. Nobody told you that you had to stick by my side through everything!"

"But you're my sister!" he shouted at her. "It's my job to protect you from getting hurt. You've been my sister for all of our lives; even before our parents got married you've been my sister. If I wasn't there to protect you, who would have? It's my job as your older brother to protect you from everything!"

"Then stop bloody whining, and just deal with it already. You know me, and you know that I'm not changing my mind! We were brought here by some weird miracle so we could protect everybody in this room, and I'm following through with it! If Voldemort wants to kill me, oh bloody well – he wants to kill _everybody _in this room."

"Agh!" Scorpius pulled at his hair. "So bloody frustrating! I'm starting to think I was brought here only to keep your dumb arse alive!"

"Then follow through with that," Avianna smirked at her brother. "We are inseparable, Scorpius, our history shows that much. We both know for a fact that we were both brought here together because neither of us would have been able to survive being stuck in _any _timeline without each other. If you had stayed back while I was brought here you would have gone mental with the guilt of your last words to me. You wouldn't have been able to live with yourself knowing what you did to me, and everything would have reminded you of me. You would have seen me in everything until you lost your own mind and then Mum and Dad would have lost both of their children forever. We may not be with them anymore, but they'll know we're together and that'll give them enough hope to keep them sane. If only you were taken away, or if I showed up here without you, we both know I wouldn't have been able to save anybody. I would have been a walking shell constantly trying to find my way back home. We're siblings, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, and you can complain about me all you want but you know for a bloody fact that without me in your life you wouldn't be complete."

The room was silent. Lily, Alice, Amelia, and Adreana were all tightly holding each other's hands. Sirius and Regulus had silent tears in their eyes while they thought of their own relationship, and Draco stared at the siblings with pride while Neville smiled and thought back to the Golden Trio – they fought all the time, but even they couldn't be separated. The Marauders and future Death Eaters all watched the scene in concern. Sighing, Scorpius scratched at his hair. "Do you always need to make me feel guilty?"

"Do you always need to shout at me?" Avianna retorted.

Shaking his head, Scorpius snorted. "Do you remember what happened when Dad placed the sticking charm on you after St. Mungos released you?"

"You refused to leave my side, and even threatened James into ordering Kreacher to place the same spell on Dad until he released me," Avianna smirked. "Are you letting go of my hand, Scorp?"

Shaking his head again, Scorpius reached out to grab Avianna's hand. "I promised you already, Avi, I'm never leaving your side. After all, like you said, we're still together in a different timeline. I'm never letting your hand go."

"Good," Avianna grinned, pulling her brother into a hug, "Because I don't think I'd survive knowing that you're not with me."

"Luckily for you I'm not going anywhere," Scorpius chuckled, running his hand through his sister's hair. "You're still the most frustrating sister in any timeline."

"Too bad," pulling away, Avianna stuck her tongue out at Scorpius. "Just be happy I'm not whiny like Lily."

The room finally fell into peals of laughter. Lily pouted at hearing her own name with the word whiny in front of it, and the two sets of siblings all gave each other a comforting look. Scorpius and Avianna would fight to the point where other people would fear for their safety, but in the end they still loved each other. All they did was prove to everybody else why they could have conversations without speaking aloud. Scorpius and Avianna had a bond that most siblings didn't have, proven by Sirius and Regulus. After hugging each other once more, and assuring the entire room that they were fine and usually fought like this from time to time in order to keep their sanity – and that sometimes Avianna was the one to shout at Scorpius – Scorpius gave Regulus a hardened stare that caused the Death Eater to try and shrink into the wall. No guy ever liked the idea of having to meet a girl's family, and older brothers seemed to be worst. Even if Scorpius was older than Avianna by only two months, Regulus was frightened by the idea of any girl having a brother in general… especially when the brother was as protective as Scorpius was of Avianna.

The tension in the room seemed to suddenly return as soon as it left though. Avianna left Scorpius's side and approached Regulus. She reached out her hand to grab onto his. Sirius still stood against the wall next to them and he took in the scene. It was in that moment that he made a promise. He wanted to reform a bond with his little brother. He wanted a relationship with Regulus like Avianna had with Scorpius. Sirius would work harder to make them inseparable once more. He owed Avianna everything. Avianna had to leave her entire family behind, bar Scorpius, and she still managed to keep a smile on her face, find love, save Regulus's reputation and life, save thousands of lives, turn future well feared Death Eaters into lovable blokes, and even mend his broken relationship with his brother – Sirius owed Avianna his life and more. When he looked at Scorpius, Sirius finally understood that what Avianna said was true. Scorpius was here merely just because the two couldn't be separated. If Scorpius wasn't in this timeline with her, Avianna wouldn't have made the changes that she did, and Scorpius would have wasted away into the ashes of guilty and loneliness nothing. Neville was here simply so he could have some sort of relationship with his parents, and Draco was here so he could witness the good in people – the good that he had never known until only an hour before he arrived here. But Avianna; Avianna was brought here because she was meant for this time. The look in the three boys' eyes showed that they finally understood as well… it was Avianna who would change the timeline, and they were chosen just to witness a better world.

"The Horcrux," Remus said once everybody was finally seated. Like the night before, the girls – sans Alice – all leaned against the male they felt some sort of pull to. And unlike the night before, Slytherins were mixed in with the Gryffindors. Snape and James looked as if they were best friends the way they sat next to each other, "You said you had an idea on how to get it last night, Lestrange?"

Lestrange nodded his head. "I'm going to grab it."

"What?" Amelia looked confused. "But how?"

"Did you guys forget who I am?" Lestrange asked with mock hurt. "I am Rabastan _Lestrange_. I'm not seventeen until September, so I still have access into the main vault. It's the only vault that I'm allowed to use, so Rod and Bellatrix won't think anything of it when I enter it. And as far as I know they don't even enter it, they always just tell the shops to bill their items to Gringotts."

"That's true," Draco gasped, "You could just walk right into the vault and grab the Horcrux."

With a grin, Lestrange nodded his head. "And nobody will even know."

"Are you sure you want to do this, Rabastan?" Alice asked with a worried look on her face. She was clutching onto Neville's free hand; the one that Amelia wasn't holding onto. "There's always the smallest chance that Bellatrix will go to check on it and see that it's gone."

Lestrange nodded his head again. Neville was the one who recognized the thirst in his eyes; it was the same thirst that he once had to prove that he was more than a chubby and blundering boy. "I'm sure," said Lestrange. "I know that it wasn't me, and we all know that if Avianna hadn't arrived when she did it would have been, but it was still me in a different timeline, and I still feel guilty for my actions. I know that everyone in this room does, including Draco, and this is my way to make it right. Hermione Granger may never know it, but I feel this is only a small way in how I can repay her for what I've done to her. And to the Alice Longbottom that lays in St. Mungos, forever lost to her family and friends. I will fight if it comes to it, but I will fight on the right side this time. And I will help in every way that I can."

"Thank you," Alice and Avianna both said at the same time. The two girls giggled in unison at their statement.

Neville also thanked Lestrange. "Hermione is a hard person, but she's always forgiving. I know that she would forgive you, Lestra – Rabastan – if she heard your words, she would accept your friendship the way she accepted Draco's. He may not have physically tortured her in that way that your other self has, but Draco's done quite a lot to her; including watching it happen. And she married him," Neville chuckled. "The Hermione that I know would forgive you."

"Thank you," Lestrange muttered, feeling a bit uncomfortable. "But Draco and I were different. I was a part of torturing her; I _wanted _to take part in the torturing of a young teenaged witch, whereas Avianna told us that every time Bellatrix would move the knife to carve over a vein, Hermione would see Draco lift his wand while muttering something; he was obviously making sure she didn't bleed out to the point of death, and he numbed her arm so that she wouldn't feel the pain. Draco tried to help her out the best that he could. He didn't just stand and watch; he actually tried to do something, even if it was in secret. I actually took part in the torture. And I enjoyed it."

Knowing that Lestrange didn't want anybody to contradict him or bring up how it wasn't technically him, Sirius clapped his former enemy on the back, "Well, we're changing that, Rab," it seemed too morbid to call him by his surname now that they all knew what 'Lestrange' meant in a future timeline. "We're going to stop it from happening."

Nodding his head in appreciation for Sirius's words, Lestrange cleared his throat. "I'll go into Hogsmeade tomorrow and I'll grab the Horcrux. What will we do with it once we grab it?"

"Well, I still say that we don't tell Dumbledore you guys know the truth until after Voldemort's destroyed," Avianna announced. She had her legs resting on Regulus's lap while she leaned against him. It felt so natural to her to be like this with him as if they've been in love for all of their lives. "And the only things known to destroy and Horcrux is Fiendfyre and basilisk poison…"

Seeing the way that Avianna began to chew on her bottom lip, Scorpius's eyes grew. "No! No, no, no, _no_… we just went over this, Avianna!"

"But, Scorpius, it's the only way."

"No," the blonde shook his head again, "Absolutely not, it's too dangerous!"

"We can't start Fiendfyre without killing ourselves like Crabbe did during the final battle. Fiendfyre is uncontrollable and unable to be put out," Avianna pointed out with a slight pout of her lips. Draco was once again reminded of Hermione when she was trying to convince Harry and Ron of something. Neville was reminded of the same thing as well. "The basilisk venom is the only way."

"Then we go to a potions' shop," Scorpius hissed out.

"Err…" Goyle interrupted, "You two wanna fill us in on what you're talking about? We aren't able to read your minds the way you can."

Scorpius shook his head, "Avianna wants to go into the Chamber of Secrets and kill the giant basilisk in order to get its venom."

"No!" Regulus shouted once the initial shock of what Avianna was suggesting wore off. "Definitely not! Harry only defeated it by luck and with the help from Fawkes."

James's eyes lit up at the idea of an adventure, and he could see Remus and Sirius looking just as excited. "But how would we even get in there? Neither of us are Parseltongues, and Harry could only get into it because the Horcrux inside of him."

"Uncle Harry lost the ability after Voldemort was destroyed," Avianna reminded them, "But he still remembered some of the correct hisses. And besides, Mum and Ron were able to get inside of the Chamber during the final battle because Ron went inside with Uncle Harry in their second year to save Aunt Ginny – Ron had extraordinary memory."

Scorpius groaned, "And that's one thing that Avianna took from him besides his Keeper skills, his appetite for food, freckles, and slight Weasley hair. Avianna, are you telling us that you remember all of the hissing sounds Uncle Harry told us?"

Blushing slightly, Avianna nodded her head. Flint's eyes widened when he saw Avianna's slight hesitation. "Have you been inside of the Chamber before, Avianna?" he questioned in a nervous tone, slightly scared of the answer.

Scorpius's hair stood up. "You did what!"

"Albus and Freddie wanted to see how big the basilisk was," Avianna shrugged her shoulders. "Uncle Harry definitely lied to us when he said it was small."

Groaning, Regulus rubbed both hands over his face. "You're going to be the death of me."

"Imagine how I feel," Scorpius bitterly muttered. "Avianna Rose, I cannot believe you did that. What the hell were Albus and Freddie thinking?"

Seeing the way that his brother and Scorpius both looked like they wanted to murder the slightly blushing girl, Sirius coughed. "Right, well, we'll decide on how to destroy the Horcruxes later. Let's just focus on how we're going to grab them first."

"I can get the diary," Draco spoke up. Pulling away from Adreana, Draco stood up. "But I'll have to confront my parents…" the room fell into a shocked silence. Draco scratched at his arm, a habit when he's nervous, but he held onto his determination. "I don't think my father's truly evil just yet, and while growing up I would sometimes hear him crying when he didn't think I was listening. I know enough to convince them that I am who I say I am, and you said it yourself, Avianna – he loves you."

"He only became okay towards Mum after she, Ron, and Uncle Harry prevented the two of you from being shoved into the veil in the Department of Mysteries," Scorpius reminded him. "If Grandpa Lucius and Grandmum Cissy don't believe you, we'll not only alert Voldemort to who we really are, but we'll all be killed quickly."

"It's the only way to get inside of Malfoy manor," Draco sighed. "It's either confront them with the truth and politely ask Father to hand over the Horcrux, or I'm going to have to sneak inside the manor. I know where it's hidden so I could grab it, but then-"

"No," everybody turned to Lily with wide eyes, "I believe that Lucius and Narcissa will help us. Narcissa isn't a Death Eater, and she only follows her family because she fears they'll disown her the way they did with Andromeda. As long as we can bring them into this room without the Aurors, Pettigrew, or the professors seeing them, I believe we can convince them."

James shared a look with his two best friends then sighed. "Who thinks we should bring Lucius and Narcissa in?" it took a couple of minutes, but finally everybody started to slowly raise their hands. "Then, Regulus do you think you could get them to come here? Owl them today and ask them to meet you inside of Hogsmeade tonight. I'll go with you to meet them, and we can sneak them inside of the castle. We can hide them with my invisibility cloak."

"You're sure?" Nott asked. "Once we get them here we can't take anything back."

Draco nodded his head. "I know this is selfish of me, but I want a relationship with them. Father wasn't exactly a father to me, and I still find it hard to believe he's a loving grandfather. Mother was nice to me, but she remained hardened because of Father. I _want_ to believe that they both cared more about me than winning the war in the end, but it's hard to because where I'm from Father would use the Cruciatus Curse on me, while Mother would sneak in hours later to finally heal me. If we can change people, I want to change them. I want to give their future child a hope that I never had."

"Alright," Remus nodded his head, "Then we'll bring them in."

Alice nodded her head in agreement. "Neville has the chance to know me, and eventually Frank, and it's only fair that Draco has the same chance."

"If Grandpa Lucius was able to change in the future," Avianna sighed, "Then he should be able to still be a good guy in this time."

"I'll owl them once we leave this room," Regulus announced. "What am I telling them to bring them to Hogsmeade?"

"Tell Lucius that you want to meet up with him to talk about the Daily Prophet," Crabbe suggested, "And ask him to bring Narcissa because you don't want people to become suspicious. You could make it look like you're simply just meeting your cousin and her husband."

"That sounds reasonable," Regulus nodded his head. "And I know that we don't need to worry about them telling Rodolphous or Bella, because Narcissa doesn't really like her sister that much. She only tolerates her in fear of what Bella would do to her otherwise."

"Great," Snape said from where he sat. "Now, what are we going to do about the locket?"

Everybody gave Avianna side glances. "We can figure that one out later," Neville nervously muttered. "Let's just focus on these two for now. When Narcissa and Lucius arrive we could ask them if they'll be able to help us destroy the Horcruxes then we'll do the locket last."

"I'll go write to them now then," Regulus sighed standing up. "We've been in here for a while; it should be lunch by now."

James ended up using his map to help Adreana, Alice, and Amelia sneak out to Hogsmeade without being caught by anyone inside of Hogwarts, and everybody else separated; agreeing to meet back up right after dinner. James, Remus, Sirius, Neville, and Scorpius all went out to Hogsmeade with Lily to make it look like they were meeting up with the other three, and nobody questioned why Pettigrew wasn't with them – he would sometimes stay back to work on assignments while his friends left to Hogsmeade. The Slytherins all went back to their common room and Avianna worked on her homework while Regulus sent the owl to his cousin. By the time Regulus returned from the owlry he found Avianna sleeping on his bed with her Arithmancy homework in front of her. Chuckling to himself at the sight, Regulus closed up the inkwell before it could spill and make a mess then he put away all of the books and parchment. Carefully covering Avianna up with his blanket, Regulus closed the curtains around his bed then made his way into the Great Hall for lunch. He still had to show his face around the castle, and there was no sense in starving himself just because of some threatening stares.

After lunch, Regulus decided to go to the library with Snape. Keeping up their usual actions, the two friends worked on their homework together. The two friends were in separate years, but they were still able to work together and offer the other help where it was needed. After receiving a letter from Narcissa telling him that she and Lucius would meet him near the Shrieking Shack at seven, Regulus and Snape went back to the Slytherin common rooms. Draco and Adreana were already returned as well, and it seemed like Adreana had the same idea as her best friends. When Regulus returned to his room to wake Avianna up, he found the two girls curled together on his bed. Seeing Regulus's confusion as to why Adreana was there, Draco explained that Adreana said she was going to wake Avianna up so she could help her with her Defense homework, but it looked like Adreana had other plans.

Regulus and Draco both quickly came to the agreement that they would never wake the two girls up ever again. After crudely suggesting what Regulus could do to himself, Avianna tried to feel around for her wand to hex the two. Adreana started to kick at Draco, and the two witches continued to bury themselves further into Regulus's blanket. It wasn't until Draco announced that they would be late for dinner that Avianna and Adreana quickly jumped up with shrieking noises. Ignoring their amused boyfriends, the two friends made sure to grab their wands then ran down to the Great Hall as quickly as they could. Apologizing for sleeping through lunch and for the rest of the day, Avianna began to stuff her mouth with food as if she hadn't eaten for years. Neville and Scorpius didn't see her, but Draco frowned in disgust. "Apparently you didn't take either mine or your mum's eating eloquence," Draco muttered underneath his breath.

"It's time," Regulus stood up. "I'll see you guys later."

Nodding her head, Avianna stood up as well and yawned. "I'm going to take a shower then I'm going to knock out."

"You would think you didn't sleep all day," Mulciber rolled his eyes, "Which, by the way, you did."

"Yeah, yeah," Avianna yawned again, waving Mulciber away.

Regulus met James in a hidden alcove near the entrance of the school, and together they both hid underneath the invisibility cloak. It was the first time Regulus ever stood underneath it, and he could see the pride in James's face when he explained how it was passed down from generation to generation in the Potter family. Regulus already knew how this was an item of the Deathly Hallows because of what Avianna and Scorpius told them, but he allowed James to brag about while they made their way through the grounds of Hogwarts. Expecting it, but still stunned to witness it, Regulus watched as James carefully maneuvered his way around one of the Whomping Willow's vicious branches until he managed to press down on a knot at the bade of the tree. Throwing the cloak off once they made their way through the underground tunnels that led to a shack that Regulus truly believed to be haunted, James and Regulus made small talk to fill the awkward silence. James was the best friend to Sirius; the brother that Sirius always preferred over Regulus – they all knew it was true – and James spent most of his time torturing Regulus along with Sirius. They both made some sort of silent agreement to not mention it, and James was showing how much he trusted the younger boy by coming out with him to meet up with the Malfoys, and yet they could still feel the tension between them both.

"Cissy!" Regulus called out, walking out of the Shrieking Shack.

Jumping in fright when she heard her cousin's voice calling to her, Narcissa Malfoy turned around. Her eyes grew in shock, "Regulus, why are you walking out of the Shrieking Shack?"

"It isn't safe to talk out here," he shook his head at her. Kissing his older cousin on her cheek, Regulus nodded his head at Lucius. "Hullo, Lucius."

"Regulus," Lucius nodded his head in turn. "I must admit I was shocked to see your name in the paper. I didn't know you accepted the mark."

"Nobody did," Regulus assured Lucius. "It's sort of why I needed to talk to both of you. I need you to both follow me back to Hogwarts, and I'll explain everything then."

Seeing James step out from the Shrieking Shack, Narcissa looked between the Gryffindor and her cousin. "What's going on, Regulus?"

"Please, Cissy," he sighed. "I need you to trust me," looking up at Lucius, Regulus corrected himself, "I need you to both trust me. I can't explain anything yet, but James and I will fill you both in on very little while we walk back to the school. It's crucial that nobody sees us with you. My life is at stake here, and so are my friends'."

Lucius looked down at his wife. "It is up to you, Narcissa."

Narcissa gave her cousin a piercing stare. "Very well," she nodded her head, "I will trust you. But promise me that neither Lucius nor I will become injured."

"I promise," Regulus grinned.

Holding the door to the Shrieking Shack open, James stepped to the side so the Malfoys could enter. "Don't worry," he chuckled, "It's not haunted. It's a rumor that Dumbledore started."

"Why would Dumbledore feel the need to spread an untrue rumor?" questioned Lucius, keeping a firm hand on his wife's back, while looking around the damaged place.

James grinned, "Because there's a werewolf who uses this place once a month for his transformations. It keeps him locked in, and it keeps the villagers away from it when they hear the screams."

"A werewolf!" Narcissa gasped. Hearing her cousin sort of snicker from in front of her, Narcissa narrowed her eyes at him. "What is going on, Regulus, and how is this taking us to Hogwarts?"

"This is a secret tunnel that leads to the Whomping Willow," James informed the two Malfoys. Seeing them both tense up, he quickly shook his head. "Neither of us will get hurt by it; I managed to freeze the branches for now. Now, once we get to Hogwarts you'll both use my invisibility cloak. I can't be seen with Regulus, so he'll be under it with you. We need to make sure that nobody knows you're here; Dumbledore included. There's a secret room on the seventh floor that we're going to. It's called the Room of Requirements, and there are a lot of people waiting for us. That's all we can tell you for now."

After showering and dressing in day clothes, only to not insult the Malfoys at looking un-presentable, Avianna and Adreana made sure they had their wands before leaving the common room. Once again Avianna made sure she had her money pouch with her. By the time they reached the room they saw that they just made it in time. Before they could even sit down, the Malfoys and Regulus followed James inside. It was quite an odd sight to see Narcissa and Lucius Malfoys' heads pop up before their bodies slowly followed them. Scorpius and Avianna both stared at how _young_ their grandparents looked, whereas Draco couldn't believe how happy they looked. Narcissa didn't have her nose stuck high up in the air, nor was her face lined with too early wrinkles caused from stress. Lucius also looked as if he liked to smile once in a while. They both held themselves up with pride, and were dressed in the finest robes, but they looked better than the parents that Draco grew up with.

Lucius's eyes fell on Draco, and he frowned. "Who are you?"

"Regulus," Narcissa also seemed to be frowning, "Why are Slytherins sitting amongst Gryffindors," she spotted Alice and Amelia, "And the other houses as well?"

"You remembered to make sure that nobody can hear inside the room?" Draco asked Sirius and Remus, who reached the room first. When they both nodded their heads, Draco took in a deep breath. "My name is Draco Lucius Malfoy," he announced while approaching the two confused adults, "I will be born on the fifth of June, in 1980. You are my parents. I'm from a separate timeline."

"Merlin's Beard!" Narcissa clutched at her heart and sat down next to Sirius. She gave Sirius an odd look, but nodded her head at him in acknowledgement anyway.

"A timeline…" Lucius looked thoughtful. "And you're my son?"

"Yes, sir," Draco nodded his head. The occupants in the room realized they would soon learn what kind of upbringing Draco had.

"I assume you're prepared to prove yourself," Lucius's eyebrow slanted.

"Yes, sir," Draco nodded his head again, "And I also know there are some things I'm going to use as my proof that you would prefer it not to be spoken aloud."

Nodding his head in understanding, Lucius motioned for Draco to follow him towards the far side of the room. Understanding the need for privacy, and knowing that neither Lucius nor Draco would want Remus to overhear it just because of his extra abilities, Avianna cast a silencing spell on the two blondes in the corner. Narcissa watched her from the corner of her eyes, and smirked at the slyness of the girl; nobody else noticed that she casted the spell. Trying to control her heart, Narcissa spotted the second blonde identical to her husband. She gave him a confused stare. Why did only one boy step up and admit he was their son, but not this one. Sirius gave his cousin a hopeful grin, which Narcissa slowly returned. Everybody that she knew all greeted her warmly, and she was confused. They all knew that she was the wife of a Death Eater – why were they acting friendly towards her?

"I believe him," Lucius announced, finally approaching them. Thanking Alice for moving, Lucius sat next to his wife. "And I believe that we have a long night ahead of us, Narcissa."

Narcissa nodded her head. If the boy managed to convince Lucius that he was their son, it was true. "My son…" she muttered to herself, staring at Draco. "You're born in only two years?"

"Yes," Draco nodded his head. "We can go over that at another time. We need to explain everything to the two of you. It took us nearly eight hours last night just to explain all of it to the others, so please forgive me if I seem rude."

"Very well," Lucius nodded his head. At least he raised his son up with manners.

"Before we begin, I'll introduce the three others that you don't know. Sitting next to Amelia Bones is Neville Longbottom. He is also born in two years, and he's the son of Alice and Frank Longbottom. We're both from the year 1996, but we're from two separate timelines. Our timelines are slightly altered by only a month."

"Slightly altered?" Narcissa questioned.

"As in his timeline I'm already a Death Eater," Draco nodded his head, "And in my timeline I was nearly killed for turning it down. It was only because of Severus – my godfather – that I was saved before my death."

Lucius tightly gripped the arm of the couch, while Narcissa gasped. She flew her hands to her mouth. "You promised me Lucius, you promised me that if we had children you would turn your back on the Death Eaters."

"You'll hear soon enough how it's impossible to turn your back on them," Avianna muttered bitterly.

Draco rolled his eyes. "And that is my daughter from another timeline."

"A daughter," Lucius was the one who gasped this time. "A female hasn't been born to the Malfoy line in over a hundred years."

"We know," Scorpius and Avianna groaned at the same time, hearing this for a million times.

"And that's my son," Draco chuckled. "Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, born in 2005. His mother is apparently Astoria Greengrass, which I still don't believe. Avianna was born to the son that Arthur and Molly Weasley will have in two years, and her mum is a muggle-born named Hermione Granger. In all three of our timelines it's hard to believe because of the relationship that Granger and I have, but when Ron Weasley was killed during an Auror mission that he and I were on, I started to comfort Granger. Avianna and Scorpius were only three at the time, and Avianna started to look to me as a father. When Astoria left us two years later, Granger started to take care of Scorpius and I the way that we took care of her and Avianna; we got married when our children were only seven years old. I'm sure Scorpius and Avianna would love to fill you in on your relationships later, but now that you know who we are, I'll allow Avianna to fill you both in on everything."

Lucius and Narcissa weren't even given the time to think about their son falling in love with a muggle-born witch then raising her half-blood daughter as his own. They barely got past the idea of this Weasley bearing their name, when Avianna started to tell them everything that would happen in only three years. The two Malfoy elders were shocked to learn that it's Snape who unknowingly started everything, and they were even more shocked to see that none of the Gryffindors were killing him yet. Lucius and Narcissa weren't given the time to ask questions or even gasp when hearing how some of their friends were already dead at this point in the story. Hearing what her sister and brother-in-law did to Alice, Narcissa quickly searched the room for the Hufflepuff. She opened her mouth to apologize, but Alice stopped her – giving her the same speech she gave to Lestrange. The room could see the way Lucius's eyes rose when he heard about the Horcrux-diary he gave to an eleven year old girl, allowing her to become possessed by Voldemort and nearly killed because of it, but he said nothing.

Avianna told them all about how Sirius was framed by Pettigrew, Remus was the werewolf that haunts the Shrieking Shack, and she could see the tears and disgust in Narcissa's eyes when Draco was the one who took over to explain about the Quidditch World Cup before their fourth year. The bitter hatred in his future son's voice shocked Lucius as he listened to Draco describe how _he_ put on the Death Eater mask then joined the other Death Eaters in torturing a family of muggles; two of which were children. Avianna then continued to explain how Cedric was the first innocent to be killed in the beginning of the second wizarding war. Narcissa clutched her estranged cousin's hand as she heard about her own sister killing him, and she squeezed it to the point that Sirius had tears in his eyes. He was surprised to see his cousin cared so much, but it was nice to know that she didn't fully hate him.

Narcissa turned a light shade of green while hearing just how truly vicious her husband had turned out to be. Even Lucius couldn't look Draco in the eyes after hearing why his son became a Death Eater, and what his task was to do. By the time Avianna started to explain the Horcrux hunt and her mum's torture at Malfoy manor, Narcissa had drawn blood from Sirius's hand and Lucius looked like he was going to be sick at the idea of what he turns into. Breathing her first sigh of relief when she heard that she lied to Voldemort about Harry Potter being dead, Narcissa nodded her head in approval at the first noble thing she's heard about herself. It was obvious she loved her son enough to make Snape take an Unbreakable Vow in order to protect Draco, but she couldn't understand why she allowed it to get that far. Lucius was mixed between wishing he was killed in the war, and owing James Potter a thousand life debts for having a son who prevented him and his own son from being killed for their actions. Narcissa kept giving Remus odd looks at learning that he married her niece, who's only five, and she loudly started to sob when hearing that that very niece is killed by Bellatrix during the final battle.

"I'm sorry," Narcissa said once Avianna informed them that everything leading up from 1980 to 1998 was covered. "I am so sorry for everything that I've stood by and watched, and for my sister's actions."

"As am I," Lucius sighed. "When I married Narcissa I promised her that I would give up this life once we had a child. It seems, though, that it was a promise I could not keep. I apologize for everything I've participated in, and for the type of father I'd become."

"You can discuss your parenting at a later time," James said. Standing up, James walked across the room and clapped Lucius on the shoulder in a friendly gesture. "You, Narcissa, and Draco can talk privately about your personal life, but you should know that it was Draco who suggested we bring you both here to help us."

Seeing the head nod that Draco gave him, Lucius nodded his own in turn. "I have the Horcrux-diary in my home. When would you like me to bring it to you?"

"Just like that?" Flint chuckled. "Well, that was easy."

Smiling down at his young friend, Lucius also chuckled. "It seems I don't make a very good bad guy, so I am obviously joining you lot."

"Obviously…" Snape also chuckled.

"We could use a house-elf," Narcissa announced. "I don't like the idea of it, but we could use one of our house-elves to go into the cave and retrieve the locket. It would be the safest thing for us to do, and it would also give us two of the Horcruxes."

"Three," Lestrange shook his head, speaking up for the first time since seeing his in-laws. "Tomorrow I'm going down to Gringotts and I'm grabbing the goblet from my vault."

"Rabastan," Narcissa gasped, "That's too dangerous for you. Bella and Rod could find out."

Rabastan shrugged his shoulders. "Just like the Dark Lord could find out that you and Lucius have given up the diary. I was one of the people to take place in the actual torturing. I'm one of the most feared Death Eaters in their timelines. I never got married or had any children. I spent my life torturing people, rotting in Azkaban, and torturing more people. Unlike you and Lucius, I never had the chance to change my heart at the last minute. I was killed by a seventeen year old muggle-born witch that I tortured without any hesitation just because I believed I was better than her. If I'm caught, then I'd be killed as a hero. I can at least atone for my mistakes in this timeline."

Connecting her hand to the back of Lestrange's head, Avianna narrowed her eyes at him. "We've been over this, Rabastan. My mum would have forgiven you when she heard your apology. Stop talking stupidly. I swear you're just as impossible as Reg."

Seeing the light smirk on Lestrange's face, Narcissa finally looked back at her cousin Regulus for the first time. She noticed the way that he and Avianna held onto each other. "So, let me get this straight – you're my future granddaughter?"

"Yep," Avianna grinned.

Lucius's eyes narrowed as he took in the scene of Regulus and Avianna. "Oi!" he shouted. "Then why the bloody hell are you holding onto my granddaughter?"

"And that's the Grandpa Lucius that we know," Scorpius snickered.

"Oh, honestly, Regulus," frowned Narcissa, "You're my cousin. She's my granddaughter."

"Well, Adreana is Draco's godmum," Avianna whined, feeling Regulus start to pull away from her.

"Adreana!" Narcissa gasped.

Groaning, Lucius began to rub his forehead. Sitting back on the couch, he looked at everybody. "I have a feeling that a lot of things were left out. We'll meet up with Draco, Scorpius, and Avianna later, but tell us everything that happened once the four arrived."

It amused Scorpius to watch as Lucius nearly tried hexing Regulus a couple of times when it came to stories about him and Avianna, and it shocked Draco but gave him hope at the same time. This was the Lucius that came back to life after the war. If they managed to defeat Voldemort this time around, whatever child born to Lucius and Narcissa would be able to have a happy life. It's possible that this child would even become friends with Hermione Granger on the train, and not call her a Mudblood multiple times. Confused between feeling jealous for the future child and lucky to be able to witness this side of his parents, Draco realized he should feel blessed – he's part of the reason that this future Malfoy child will be loved. Lucius assured everybody that he didn't know Pettigrew was a Death Eater until they told him, and he admitted that he was appalled by the man he turned into. Lucius and Narcissa both began to make the same promises as the Death Eaters from the night before – they would never turn into their future selves from the other timeline.

"And I accept you?" Lucius asked Avianna while Narcissa cooed over how handsome her son and grandson were.

Avianna nodded her head. "Everybody was shocked. After the war you fixed your relationship with Dad, and you appreciated everything that Mum, Ron, and Uncle Harry did for you, but when it came to muggles and muggle-borns you were sort of neutral. You didn't hate them anymore, but you didn't like them either. Then when Ron died, Dad packed me a bag from my house and took me to you guys. He was going to give me to Astoria but she wasn't home, so when he was about to leave and drop me off with Aunt Andy, you shocked everyone by taking me from him. You told Dad to go back to my mum and to not worry about me. It was from that moment that we've been sort of inseparable. I think Grandpa Weasley's jealous of it, so that's why he's always taking Scorpius. But that's okay, everybody knows I'm the real Malfoy and he's the Weasley."

"Oi!" Scorpius shouted from where he and Draco were talking to Narcissa. "I can hear you, Avianna!"

"It's no secret," Avianna smirked, causing Lucius to look at her in shock, "I'm your favorite."

"That's not a lie…" Scorpius muttered underneath his breath.

Lucius started to laugh, earning a weird look from Neville and Draco. "And your mother accepts this, even after what I've done to her?"

"Mum's a very forgiving person," Avianna nodded her head. "It's proven just by her falling in love with Dad. He's called her a Mudblood every day between second and sixth year, and he hit her with hexes every chance he had. Mum prefers to see the good in everybody, and you showed her just how much of a good person you were when you showed up at Ron's funeral, apologized to his casket, then kissed my mum's forehead and told her that if she needed anything to just call you. Everybody sort of expected you to leave after that, but you then walked up to Grandpa and Grandmum Weasley and you hugged them both. You offered them your condolences and you asked if you could speak to everyone in honor of their son."

Lucius's eyes were wide. Draco and Neville gathered at this point too, along with everyone else. Avianna and Scorpius didn't tell them this part. "What did I say about him?"

Avianna laughed. "You stood at the front of the service and you spoke about a time before their second year started. You see, Ron gave you backtalk, and then Grandpa Weasley punched you – that was when you slipped the diary to Aunt Ginny – and so at the service you brought that up. You told everyone about how every time you saw the youngest Weasley son he was always talking up against you, challenging you to a duel with just his eyes alone, and as he grew older he would actually attack you with his wand. You talked about Ron being one of the bravest young men that you had the pleasure of meeting, and everybody could see that you meant what you said. You continued to talk about how Ron was never one to really back down from a challenge and then you admitted that although you and Ron have never been on best terms, nor did you get the chance to really know him, you knew for a fact he would have been proud of the way he was killed – he died protecting people; something he had always done."

"Wow," Neville's eyes were wide and his jaw dropped, "I would pay anything just to see that. Do either of you have the memory?"

Laughing, Scorpius shook his head. "And then I think what really did it for Mum was when Grandpa Lucius stepped down from the podium he was standing on, and grabbed Avianna from Aunt Ginny's arms so she could mourn her brother without holding a screaming child. Grandpa Lucius spent the rest of the funeral as a babysitter for all the Weasley/Potter/Granger children."

"Oh, Merlin," Lucius groaned in fear. "They have an army of children."

"That is not a lie," laughed Avianna. "It was from that moment on that you and everybody else actually dropped all of the tension between each other. I was constantly around because Dad was always trying to help Mum out of her depression. Uncle Harry couldn't help Mum because he had to help Aunt Ginny. Ron was her second brother to be killed. Uncle Fred was killed in the final battle, and losing Ron sort of sent Aunt Ginny into another depression."

"Then when Astoria left, Mum returned the favor," Scorpius grinned. "Avianna and I already thought we were real siblings by the time we were five, so it was nothing new to me to see Mum and Avianna around instead of Astoria. Avianna was already calling Dad 'Dad' and she already called you Grandpa Lucius."

"And Arthur Weasley?" Lucius asked, "How did the Weasleys feel about this?"

"I think they were shocked in the beginning, but when you would try to correct me that Draco was my uncle, and you weren't my grandfather, it was Grandmum Molly who stopped you. It hurt them to see me call anybody else 'Dad' but they knew that it wasn't anyone's fault. Ron had been killed when I was so young that I didn't know any better. But you and Dad always made sure that I knew the truth about my Weasley heritage – I think that made it easier for them to accept you guys. By the time Mum and Dad finally got married, none of the Weasleys were shocked. And Mum and Dad even left a place open by Mum. Mum had Uncle Harry standing right next to her, a blank space for Ron, and then Aunt Ginny. It was sort of a joke that Ron would kill Hermione for marrying Draco Malfoy after he left her, but that Ron would have been one of the people to stand by her if she married anyone other than him. It's ironic, and some people still frown about it, but they love each other and it's obvious."

Lucius nodded his head and smiled. "I'm glad my son married a muggle-born. It may not seem like it because of your other timelines, but I wasn't always prejudiced against muggle-borns."

"We know," Avianna and Scorpius said in unison, "You explained it to us. You explained it to Mum too. You should explain it to Draco later though."

Looking over at his conflicted looking future son, Lucius sighed. "We will talk at another time, Draco. Just you and I, is that alright with you?"

"Yes, sir," Draco nodded his head.

Smiling, Lucius turned back to Avianna. "So you and I, you're my favorite? How does that work?"

"Oh, Merlin," Scorpius groaned, throwing himself down onto the floor, "We'll never leave this room now."

Laughing, Avianna stuck her tongue out at her brother. "Don't be jealous, Scorp. You're looking like a Weasley."

"Grow up," Scorpius rolled his eyes, but laughed as well. "Well, from the time she was three, until Avianna turned thirteen, you would teach her as many curses and counter curses as you could. It was all in secret though, and we only found out when we were thirteen because Grandmum Cissy caught you. When Dad asked you about it you said that you felt your granddaughter should know how to handle herself in case she ever got into trouble. She was the daughter of two-thirds of the Golden Trio, the daughter of a Death Eater, and she was a beautiful young female – it only seemed to make sense that she knew how to protect herself."

Hearing all of the males in the room actually gulp in fear, especially Regulus, Avianna smirked and proudly nodded her head. "Yep, and then from that moment on I had Uncle Bill, Uncle Charlie, Uncle Harry, Uncle Blaise, Aunt Pansy, Aunt Fleur, and even Uncle Marcus teaching me how to defend myself."

"Fleur?" Neville gulped. "That's dangerous. She's part Veela."

"And her curses leave the most scars," sneered Avianna, "As Nott learned."

The Nott in the room turned red. "What?"

"Oh," Avianna laughed, "Your grandson – a horrible git he is."

"I like this girl," Lucius grinned approvingly. He turned to look at Scorpius, "And you, did I teach you as much as I taught your sister?"

"You didn't even teach Dad as much as you taught her," Scorpius replied with a shake of his head. "I don't care for Defense spells too much, so you would try to teach me some things, but I got bored too quickly so I stopped showing up. I'm better than Severus at Potions though."

"You – you got bored?"

"I'm just not one for Defense spells," Scorpius nodded his head, obviously amused by Lucius's reaction. "It's not a joke when we say that I'm more of a Weasley than Avianna is. Dad sometimes teases me for being Ron's son. I don't like Quidditch," Draco and Lucius nearly had heart attacks at _that _admission, "I get bored with Defense spells, and I suck at them, and I'd rather play pranks on people. Uncle George taught myself, Freddie, Albus, and Louis how to mix up all sorts of things for pranks. Uncle George and Uncle Fred were always compared to the Marauders when it came to pranks, but soon they surpassed the legends of Hogwarts. There's an actual shrine in Hogwarts dedicated to the Weasley twins, and Peeves even took orders from them."

The Marauders' jaws dropped while everyone else stared with fearful expressions. "We bow to the Weasley twins!" James, Remus, and Sirius all gawked in unison. "Teach us, Scorpius, teach us!"

"See," Scorpius chuckled, "You and Avianna have your things, but I'm more with the Weasleys."

Narcissa frowned. "Lucius, I feel like you're abandoning your grandson."

The entire room burst into laughter. "Narcissa, dear," Sirius chuckled, wrapping an arm around his cousin's shoulder, "It sounds to me like your grandson is abandoning your husband."

"That's alright," Avianna shrugged her shoulders, "It may sound like Scorpius is neglected by the Malfoys, or that I'm neglected by the Weasleys, but we really aren't."

Scorpius nodded his head in agreement. "Grandpa Lucius and I just don't have that much in common, whereas Avianna and the Weasleys don't really have much in common. We're all extremely close though, and the Weasleys have taken me as their blood just as much as the Malfoys take Avianna. It would take forever though to tell you _every_ single story we have."

"Very well," Narcissa said with a brief nod of her head, "But we will hear more about the both of you."

"I want to see your wand in action," Lucius announced. Seeing the way that everybody in the room suddenly ran away, except for himself, his wife, and Avianna, Lucius smirked. "Now, I really want to see your wand in action."

"Will you be the one to challenge me?"

"Severus is better with a wand than I am," Lucius admitted.

"Nope, I'm not. Go ahead, Lucius," they could all hear the squeak in Snape's voice from a corner, but no one seemed able to see him.

Chuckling, Lucius stood up, "Alright then."

"Yay!" Avianna quickly jumped up, taking only a second to ask the room for a dueling floor. "I've been wanting to duel for a while, but nobody wants to duel with me."

There was a faint hint of fear in Lucius's eyes. "Right…"

"Will this be a real duel?" asked an innocent looking Avianna. "We do everything minus the three unforgivables?"

"Avianna!" Scorpius groaned from the corner. "This isn't our exact grandfather. This is a younger version from another timeline – you are not allowed to scar him. No dirty curses."

"I am a trained Death Eater," Lucius scoffed, pulling his sleeves up, "I will allow a real duel minus the three unforgivables."

"Come, Narcissa," Mulciber shouted, quickly pulling the nervous witch towards him. "Be sure to put a shield up to protect yourself."

As Mulciber spoke though, the room supplied a clear wall in front of all of them, protecting them from any future stray spells. "Those of us in seventh year hadn't seen Avianna actually duel," Sirius admitted, "But we're told she's fiercer than Lily."

Narcissa's eyes widened. She's seen the muggle-born perform a hex before. Turning to where her husband and future granddaughter were bowing to each other, Narcissa groaned. "I only hope Lucius doesn't hurt her."

"I've seen them both duel before," Scorpius shook his head. "Grandpa Lucius once lost it and actually hit Avianna with a slicing spell. I still haven't seen Grandpa Lucius win against her. He created a horrible beast when he taught Avianna everything he knew, and it only made her worse when everybody else started teaching her in secret."

Avianna bowed to the blonde in front of her. Looking at the wall protecting the others, she smirked at Lucius. He smirked back, and Avianna actually chuckled. He seemed to have no idea what he was getting himself into right now. Of course he didn't know that the future him taught her all of the Death Eaters' spells, nor did he realize that he's only twenty-two right now while she was only three years old when his fifty-two year old self taught her to cast her first hex to cover a person in boils. When Avianna was sent here, Grandpa Lucius was sixty-five years old and teaching her how to actually cause a person's hand to twist backwards. By the time she was ten, Avianna knew how to turn a person inside out. Grandpa Lucius didn't hold _any _type of spell back from her. He told her not to use it, and he made sure she knew what it meant to murder somebody, but he felt that were she ever attacked he would rather Avianna know how to skin a person with her mind instead of being killed because she only knew how to levitate something. It was gruesome, but Grandpa Lucius insisted his granddaughter should always know how to protect herself in case nobody else is there do it for her. _"You won't always have your father or brother there for you, Anna,"_ Grandpa Lucius once told her, using the nickname that he only used for her, _"Your mum, uncles, aunt, and cousins won't be by your side, and you'll have to protect yourself. There are some horrible things out there. Things that I'd rather you didn't know about, but should the day ever come when you need it in order to survive I'm going to make sure you're able to use it with perfection,"_ when she asked him if there would be a time when she wouldn't have him, Grandpa Lucius only smiled, _"I'll be with you should you ever need to utter any one of the spells,"_ he promised her. _"I'll be the one giving you the strength to use it,"_ Avianna wasn't going to use any of those spells right now… and hopefully never, in general, but it just amused her to think that the man facing her right now could be so clueless to how much he's taught her just to protect her from men like himself.

"_Slugulus Eructo_!" Lucius fired the first hex without hesitation.

Avianna dodged it without hesitation. "_Alarte Ascendare_!"

Lucius was caught off guard by how quickly Avianna reacted that he didn't recognize the spell coming his way until he flew through the air. Lying on the floor all the way across the room, Lucius was impressed. "_Colovaria_!"

"_Finite_! _Ducklifors_!"

"_Finite_! _Densaugo_!"

"_Rictusempra_!" watching as Lucius started to laugh uncontrollably while being tickled from the invisible spell, Avianna decided to take pity on him. It's no fun dueling against a laughing opponent. "_Finite_! _Levicorpus_!"

The Marauders and Snape all gasped as they watched Lucius fly high into the air, hanging upside down. "_Klond Blue_!" Lucius's eyes narrowed as the girl managed to dodge his spell and cause his hair to turn pink without even opening her mouth. "Wordless spells," he said in awe, still hanging upside down. Grunting when he finally fell on the ground, Lucius barely managed to roll out of the way of a bright blue beam coming his way. "_Petrificus Totalum!_"

"_Overus Nudwick_!"

The observers gasped as they watched a second patch of skin start to form over Lucius's wand hand. Lucius had only two seconds to react and move his wand to his other hand before the skin formed over his wand, proving it worthless. "_Mimblewimble_!"

"_Tarantalus Ferugo_!" Amelia squealed in disgust when three large spiders started to make their way towards Lucius. Lucius didn't have time to even utter a spell before Avianna shouted, "_Fusion Serpentine_!"

Lucius's eyes widened as a large snake appeared out of nowhere and started to merge with the three spiders. "_Finite_!"

"_Slippus Cantatime_!" Lucius slipped and fell to the floor.

"_Sectum-_"

"_Finite_! _Petrificus Totalum_!_ Mimblewimble_!" Avianna watched as Lucius lay on the floor, petrified and unable to move, his tongue rolling into the back of his mouth. Watching as his eyes wiggled back and forth, Avianna grinned widely. "_Finite Incantatem_!" she shouted, waving her wand over him. Holding her hand out, Avianna helped a groaning Lucius up off the floor. "That was fun," she announced. "Sorry I was slow though, I'm tired. Next time I'll be a hundred percent."

"Slow?" Lucius shouted. "That was slow! Bloody hell, I'm sore all over the place."

"Lucius Abraxas Malfoy!" Narcissa hissed, running over to them. "You tried to cut her open."

"It was a duel," Lucius rolled his eyes at his wife. "And in case you haven't noticed, Narcissa, she pulled the hexes out first. She nearly enclosed my wand in a second layer of skin."

"And I blocked it before he could cut me up," Avianna chuckled, waving it off. Looking around, she saw all of her friends still standing against the wall. Most of the seventh years looked like they wanted to cry. "Hope you guys don't mind that I used your spell," she told the Marauders with a grin. "I didn't use it for evil though; just a friendly duel."

"Friendly…" scoffed Sirius, "She thinks that was friendly."

"That was friendly," Scorpius assured them approaching the duelers. "Are you alright, Lucius?"

Lucius was bent over and panting, but he nodded his head. "Just a bit tired."

"Don't worry," Avianna grinned, "You get better eventually."

Lucius shook his head, "At least I don't need to worry about Regulus."

Hearing the painful squeak from the far back of the room, Avianna saw Regulus standing in fear. Smiling at the scared boy, she turned back to Lucius. "Boys are the main reason you taught me how to use a wand. Let's use real spells next time though."

"Real spells?" Nott started to choke. "Were these spells just Childs' Play to you?"

Avianna nodded her head. "Yep," yawning, she smiled back up at Lucius. "I'm looking forward to dueling you again, Lucius."

"Err… yeah," Lucius scratched at his arm, causing Scorpius, Draco, Neville, and Avianna to chuckle. The others were too in shock to recognize Avianna, Draco, and Scorpius's own signal of being nervous, "That'll be great."

Narcissa smiled fondly at that. Giving her husband a kiss on his cheek, Narcissa looked at all of the students. "It's time that you all return to your rooms already. How will Lucius and I return home?"

"We'll take you," Sirius pointed to himself and Draco. "I know that Draco will want to spend more time with the both of you, and I have something I want to ask Lucius."

"We'll owl Regulus to see when the best time would be to bring the diary," Lucius nodded his head.

"Could you also find a way to get some basilisk venom?" Alice asked them. "I know that it's illegal, but our only other option is Avianna going into the Chamber of Secrets and killing the basilisk that lives in there. Regulus and Scorpius are pretty much against that."

"Why?" Lucius muttered, "As long as she has her wand she'll be fine…"

"Thank you," Avianna smirked to let Lucius know she heard him.

"I'll look around," Lucius sighed, "But I can't promise anything. If the Dark Lord knows I'm looking for basilisk venom, he'll become suspicious."

After Narcissa hugged everybody goodbye, James allowed the four of them to leave first. He didn't allow anyone else out of the room until they were inside of the Whomping Willow. He also checked to make sure that Pettigrew was in their room, and was pleased to see that he was sleeping. This time the sixth year Slytherins all left at once, taking Alice and Amelia back to their own houses before returning to the dungeons. Alice and Amelia couldn't stop talking about how amazing Avianna was, and they both kept asking if she could teach them some spells as well. Regulus, however, didn't seem all that impressed to be threatened by Lucius Malfoy before he left with Sirius, Draco, and Narcissa. It seemed like Lucius joining the light side also meant that Lucius would act like an overprotective grandfather to his future granddaughter from another timeline. Like the night before, Adreana and Avianna both took showers, claiming that they just couldn't readily fall asleep knowing they were unclean, and Avianna claimed she was sweaty and gross after dueling the way she did.

"So my cousin's granddaughter, eh?" Regulus chuckled once Avianna climbed into his bed.

Cuddling against Regulus, Avianna could feel her eyes shutting. "Please don't get technical with it; it's quite disgusting."

"I'm forty-four years older than you," Regulus pointed out, "That is quite disgusting."

"Yeah, yeah," Avianna yawned, "You're an old man, and I'm a child. Too bad we're the same age in this time, eh?"

Regulus chuckled, and they could hear Lestrange laughing from his bed next to them. "Well, actually, I'm already seventeen and you're still sixteen. When's your birthday?"

"July… now shush, I'm tired."

**Yay! I just love a good Lucius! And I can totally picture him teaching his granddaughter all sorts of illegal and horrid spells, and saying something like "so, if a boy tries to touch you all you do is say this incantation and then he won't be able to touch anything ever again" I also like the idea of knowing that Lucius was able to sort of accept the idea of Ron being a hero, and that it was him who sort of gave Draco and Hermione the slight push to comfort each other. Some of the spells were made up with random words because my internet went down the day that I wrote out this chapter, and I couldn't find any more real spells so I just threw together random words… What do you guys think about Draco's relationship with his parents so far? Or how quick they were to just accept everything?**

**I just want to say thanks for the reviews I got from last chapter. They were all really lovely, and they made me smile(: please continue to review, they truly do make me complete!(:**

**Preview for next chapter:**

_ "So…" Sirius smirked from where he was lying on the floor._

_ Looking up from her Herbology homework, Avianna cocked an eyebrow. "What?"_

_ "The Chamber of Secrets, eh?"_

_ Lestrange's head snapped up from his Defense essay. "What?"_

_ James was playing with a snitch that the room supplied for him. "You don't have to go inside of it, Avianna, just tell us the correct hissing sound to make."_

_ "You're daft, Potter," Avianna hissed out._

_ Lestrange released a sigh of relief. "For a minute there, Avianna, I thought you were-"_

_ "You think I wouldn't go with you!"_

_ "And I obviously spoke to soon," Lestrange muttered. "Avianna, are you mental?"_

_ "Are you serious, Lange?" Sirius was sitting upright now._

_ "You're both too stupid to remember to avoid looking into the basilisk's eyes," Avianna snorted. "I'm not letting your deaths hang over my head. I'm here to apparently keep you guys alive, remember! Besides, I'm better at spells than you guys are."_

_ "Well, I'm good at Transfiguration," James pouted while rubbing the back of his head. _

_ Groaning, Lestrange started banging his head against the table he was working on. "Regulus is going to kill me."_


	8. Chasing Death

**Ok, so I fixed up the previous chapter if you guys wanna go re-read that(: there weren't too many mistakes though (only Draco's birthday is the fifth of June, not the sixth – I mixed it up with my nephew's) and only a few grammar errors, so it wouldn't make a difference if you did re-read it or not(: and thanks for all your lovely reviews once again, and welcome to all you new readers!(:**

**Now on with this chapter! This is honestly my favorite chapter out of the entire story!**

Chasing Death

Adreana's eyes were ready to pop out of her head. After being assured by Ragnok that it was none of Dumbledore's business about the vaults in Gringotts, and that he only contacted Dumbledore in the first placeso he could reach them, Avianna informed Ragnok that Adreana knew about her vault. Not telling Ragnok that Adreana knew the whole truth about the vault, Avianna asked if it was alright for Adreana to see the vault. Laughing, Ragnok told Avianna that she knew the rules – she could take whoever she wanted into her vault and it was none of his business. Goblins don't get involved in the business of witches and wizards. While Lestrange entered his own vault, separately, Avianna and Adreana went with Ragnok down into Avianna's vault. She had been wanting to fill her bag up with more money for Honeydukes anyway, instead of constantly depending on sending the bills to Gringotts.

"Oh, my Merlin…" Adreana breathed out in awe.

Avianna laughed at her best friend's response. "Apparently when we switched timelines our vaults did too. It's the first time that this has ever happened in the history of timeline glitches, and the goblins don't understand it. Scorpius and I are now the richest people in the wizarding world. We have more riches than the Malfoys and Blacks combined."

"And now that you're with Reggie, you're even that much richer," Adreana walked around the vault, looking through the jewels. "Oi, Avianna, did you know that you have jewels with the Malfoy family crest on it?"

"Yeah," Avianna nodded her head, filling her pouch up. "Scorp has them too. We also have things with the Black family emblem on it, and a few of the Weasley family things. They don't have much though, so we only have two things each because it was spread out through all of us. This was my trust-vault, so it's filled with everything that everybody felt Scorpius and I should inherit. Then everybody else just added things to add. Actually…" she frowned. "Ragnok?"

"Yes, Miss Lange?" the gobbling stepped into the vault.

"Why does it look like more things have been added in here?"

"May I speak to you privately, Miss Lange?" realizing that Ragnok didn't want to talk in front of Adreana because of the timeline thing, Avianna nodded her head and followed Ragnok outside of the vault. "Miss Lange, do you remember me explaining that whatever was in your trust-vault originally arrived with it?"

"Yeah," Avianna nodded her head, frowning, "But how does that explain things still appearing?"

"Because," Ragnok sighed, "Miss Lange, that means that the two-hundred and fifty galleons to enter your and your brother's vaults every month in pay for Mr. Weasley's death and the second two-hundred and fifty added into your vault every month due to the settlement payment, will automatically arrive into your vaults – no matter what timeline it's in."

Avianna's jaw dropped. "What? So that means that Neville's vault is filling up too?"

"As well as Mr. Mabry's," Ragnok nodded his head, giving her a look to make sure she knew he was talking about Draco. "If your parents were to go to Gringotts and announce they wanted to transfer money into your vault it would happen. Now that the vaults have been bumped up from trust-vaults to ordinary vaults they are no longer permitted to remove things or freeze it, but everybody is still able to add items inside once they've been checked to make sure they are curse-free. It looks to me, Miss Lange, that your parents have noticed the disappearance of your trust-vault and have been notified of what that means. They are now still giving you and your brother money to make sure that you're being taken cared of. They would not know what timeline you're in, and they have no way to make sure that you guys are safe or staying at Hogwarts and living comfortably," Ragnok could see that Avianna was speechless. "This also means, Miss Lange, that seeing as you and your brother were the final and last heirs to the Malfoy line in your timeline, that were your grandparents to die, or your parents, their entire vaults would arrive in your own. We have notification that you and your brother were written down to receive everything down the middle."

Avianna's eyes widened. "What?!"

"Yes, Miss Lange," Ragnok chuckled, "It is quite extraordinary isn't it? How objects are able to move through separate timelines so easily like that, and yet people cannot. Whatever magic is happening to make this happen is extraordinary – it has never happened before. You and your family are lucky."

Avianna nodded her head slowly. "Umm, yeah…"

Meeting up with Lestrange outside of Gringotts, the two girls saw that he managed to grab the Horcrux. Opening her money pouch so Lestrange could drop the Horcrux into it, Avianna followed them to the Three Broomsticks where Regulus was waiting with Draco. Avianna remained silent through their lunch, not really feeling hungry. It wasn't until they bumped into Scorpius and Neville that Avianna finally explained what Ragnok told her about their vaults. Scorpius seemed to be just as homesick as Avianna was when he heard her words, while the other two seemed too shocked to notice that with the disappearance of each of them, there would never be another Malfoy in two timelines, or another Longbottom in one timeline. With their disappearance, they each took the final heir with them. The glitch in the four timelines had never seemed so sinister before.

"So…" Alice was sitting on the chair and staring at the goblet. "This is it?"

"Don't underestimate it," Scorpius nodded his head, "It has a piece of Voldemort's soul in it."

"What are we supposed to do now?" asked Nott.

"I don't think we should bring another in here until we destroy this one first," Amelia announced, staying as far away from it as she could.

Rosier nodded his head in agreement. "There's no sense in us all staying in here all day. We have to show our faces around school before people start to get suspicious."

"You guys can," James sighed, throwing himself down on the couch. "Pettigrew claimed he had to do something today. I've been watching him on the map all day though, and he's staying in our room. It's kind of weird."

Remus nodded his head in agreement, "I don't want to go back to the room if he's in there, and he doesn't even seem to notice we've been avoiding him these past days."

"Besides," Sirius was lying on the floor while his feet were hanging up on the couch. "It's Sunday, we're usually not seen on the weekends."

Standing up, Lily shrugged her shoulders. "Well, I'm going to the library. I've been so caught up in all of this information that I haven't finished my Charms homework yet."

"Bloody hell!" Remus jumped up, "Neither did I!"

James and Sirius gawked. "You mean Professor Moony actually forgot to do his homework?"

"I still don't get how you're Head Boy," Remus growled at him. "Lily, wait up for me."

Rolling his eyes, Snape stood up as well. "Well as fun as this is…"

Slowly everybody began to leave one by one… Neville and Alice left to go to Hogsmeade so Neville could meet Frank. They all agreed that Frank could learn the truth too, so Neville and Alice were going to take him into the Shrieking Shack and fill him in on everything without taking the risk of being caught or overheard. Draco and Adreana left to go 'talk' and learn more about each other, while the seventh year boys decided to do their homework as well. Flint claimed he had a witch to talk to about an apparent pregnancy, Mulciber had to talk to Flitwick about something, and Regulus explained that he promised a third year he'd help them with their Transfiguration homework. Avianna and Lestrange decided to stay back with James and Sirius. That proved to be the wrong thing to do…

"So…" Sirius smirked from where he was lying on the floor.

Looking up from her Herbology homework, Avianna cocked an eyebrow. "What?"

"The Chamber of Secrets, eh?"

Lestrange's head snapped up from his Defense essay. "What?"

James was playing with a snitch that the room supplied for him. "You don't have to go inside of it, Avianna, just tell us the correct hissing sound to make."

"You're daft, Potter," Avianna hissed out.

Lestrange released a sigh of relief. "For a minute there, Avianna, I thought you were-"

"You think I wouldn't go with you!"

"And I obviously spoke to soon," Lestrange muttered. "Avianna, are you mental?"

"Are you serious, Lange?" Sirius was sitting upright now.

"You're both too stupid to remember to avoid looking into the basilisk's eyes," Avianna snorted. "I'm not letting your deaths hang over my head. I'm here to apparently keep you guys alive, remember! Besides, I'm better at spells than you guys are."

"Well, I'm good at Transfiguration," James pouted while rubbing the back of his head.

Groaning, Lestrange started banging his head against the table he was working on. "Regulus is going to kill me."

"We need our brooms…" Avianna muttered while jumping up, "We need our brooms, and we're going to need some mirrors to check corners. Uncle Harry told us that the basilisk was sleeping inside of a tunnel thing inside of the chambers. Now, when I saw it when it was dead the basilisk was over fifty feet long," the three boys all had dropped jaws. They suddenly didn't feel so sure about this. "It only killed on Voldemort's demand. When Salazar Slytherin placed the basilisk in the Chamber, he put it to sleep until his heir would arrive and awaken it. Tom Riddle put it back to sleep after it killed Moaning Myrtle, but I don't want to assume that it'll be sleeping – we need to go in there expecting it's ready to kill us. I need a dagger. Do any of you have one?"

Sirius stared at the rambling girl like she's lost her mind. "A dagger? What for?"

"To blind it," Avianna rolled her eyes. "We're going to need two just to be sure. Now it'll probably go for me before you guys because it'll smell the muggle blood inside of me, so if I become petrified or killed, remember to use your wands to aim the two daggers at its eyes; don't panic and decide to throw it with your hands. And if it seems too impossible, we fly out of there."

The three boys all shook their heads. "That actually sounded like a really good plan up until you mentioned you becoming petrified or dying," James sighed. "Forget it. If Lucius can't get to the venom within a week, you can just tell Dumbledore that you told only Rabastan the truth about everything in a desperate plea for the goblet."

"Nope," Avianna shook her head. "Rab, run down to the broom shed and grab mine and Crabbe's brooms. We can all ride two to a broom. Potter, we're gonna need to use your cloak to hide the brooms while we walk to the loo. Black, do you think you can steal two daggers from Potions? Great, we'll need those! I'll ask around if any of the girls in Slytherin have mirrors. Better yet, Potter, you go with Rab to grab the brooms then we'll all meet in Moaning Myrtle's loo in ten minutes."

Lestrange shook his head, "No way, Avianna. We'll be killed if you get hurt down there."

"Then I'll go down by myself."

Sirius groaned. The three boys actually stomped their feet while walking to the door. "This is what Scorpius meant when he said you were frustrating."

"This is actually me being easy," Avianna smirked at them. "You'll learn."

Making sure that her hair was tied up into a tight bun, Avianna changed her heels into shoes, and made sure to change into long jeans and a long sleeved shirt. She could always transfigure the boys' clothes into such as well. Asking Fiona if she had a mirror that she could borrow, Avianna also caught a pair of fourth year girls, and she managed to borrow one from Tabitha. Thankful that she didn't run into any of her friends on the way, Avianna ran all the way to Moaning Myrtle's loo. Three minutes later, Sirius walked in with two daggers, and a minute later Lestrange walked in by himself. Once the door closed, James appeared from underneath the cloak with two brooms in his hands. Turning their pants into long jeans, and their t-shirts into long sleeved jackets, Avianna explained that it was just as a quick precaution.

"Now remember," Avianna reminded the two boys. "If you look into its eyes it will kill you. If you look into its eyes through a mirror or the reflection of something you will only become petrified. Its venom is extremely poisonous and will also kill you. Are you guys ready?"

Sirius grinned and wiggled his eyebrows at Avianna. "You're kind of sexy right now, talking about all of this. Are you sure you want my brother?"

Rolling her eyes, Avianna turned to the faucet of the sink that had the snake engraved into it. Thinking back to everything that Uncle Harry told her, Avianna took in a deep breath and shut her eyes so she could imagine a real snake slithering around in front of her. "_Husssajjssa_!"

A white light started to glow, causing Avianna to step back. The tap started spinning around then the sink started moving, sinking back until there was nothing but a large pipe left; wide enough for them to slide through. "Whoa!" James huffed.

"What are you four doing?" Myrtle demanded to know, floating above them.

Avianna smiled sweetly up at the girl, "Myrtle, is that a new pimple on your chin?"

"Very Slytherin of you," Sirius retorted when the ghost started to wail loudly and disappear into a toilet.

"I didn't want to tell her the truth," Avianna shrugged her shoulders. "She'll forget about it anyway. You guys ready?"

"As we'll ever be," James gulped handing Avianna her broom.

Climbing onto the broom, Avianna allowed Lestrange to climb on behind her. Next to her, Sirius climbed on behind James muttering something about being in the bitch seat. "We'll go first," Avianna stated, passing out the mirrors and tucking her own into her bra. "Keep your eyes closed, and listen closely. Try to see with your ears. Potter, hold onto the tail of my broom."

James did as Avianna told him to, but none of them would close their eyes. There was no way they would shut their eyes while leaving the sixteen year old girl to lead this expedition – they all had their pride to worry about. They started to twist and turn in all sorts of different directions, going down deeper underneath Hogwarts; falling deeper into a dank darkness. After what felt like two minutes of straight flying downwards, the friends started to fly straight. They were surrounded by a stone tunnel. Whispering that it wasn't safe to light up their wands just in case the basilisk was still sleeping, they didn't want to wake it up before they were prepared on what to expect.

"Are we underneath the lake?" Sirius whispered.

Avianna nodded her head. "Yeah," reaching a sort of wide opening, Avianna took her broom to the ground. It was so dark that she couldn't even see her own hand. "Damn!"

"What is it?" asked a worried James, wondering if he had asked the girl to lead them to their deaths.

"It's impossible to see anything without light," she sighed. "_Lumos_!" looking around, Avianna frowned. "We're almost there. In my time though, this place was filled with shed snake skin. I guess it's safe to say it's still sleeping. The basilisk would've only shed its skin if it were awake."

"That's easier for us then, ain't it?" James asked her. "We can just kill it while it's sleeping."

"Not really," Lestrange shook his head. "We have an advantage on it because it won't be expecting us, but once we hit it with anything it's going to wake up pissed off and already attacking."

"I'm going on foot," Avianna said, stepping off the broom. "I'll go first and check the corner with my mirror. If it's clear, I'll signal for you three to fly in after me. Stay up high in the air so it doesn't see you. I'll try to stab both its eyes at once. If we manage to blind it before it wakes up then it'll be safer for us – we'll be able to actually see what we're fighting."

Climbing off of Crabbe's broom, Sirius shook his head. "I'm not letting you walk alone. I'll go with you, and James and Rab can fly above us."

"It'll be easier if-"

"I'll be able to protect you easier on the ground!" Sirius firmly said, shaking his head at Avianna's protests. "Besides you said it might be sleeping inside of a tunnel thing right, and if it is you're going to have to wake it up in order to bring it into the open. We're not going to go into its tiny little bedroom. This space is more open and has more places for us to hide from it."

Admiring Sirius's loyal determination to stick by her side, Avianna nodded her head. "Fine, give me the daggers," taking the two daggers from Sirius, Avianna looked back at him. "If you're going to be walking with me, use your mirror so I can hold my wand and both daggers," nodding her head in appreciation when Sirius held the mirror up in front of her face at an angle, Avianna looked back at James and Lestrange, who were still sitting on the brooms. "Wait here until we signal for you two."

Trying to remain calm, Sirius held onto the back of Avianna's shirt, trying to walk in step with her so he could keep her alive by holding the mirror in front of her face for her. "Do you see it?"

"Yeah," Avianna squeaked out. "I know I saw it before, but it was dead and decayed when I saw it. This thing is breathing."

"Is it up?"

"No," she shook her head, "But I can't see its eyes."

"Then how do you know its sleeping?"

"Because of the leveled breathing. If it was up it would have been more raggedy like," turning her head so she could look back at Sirius, Avianna whispered, "And it would have attacked me already. Salazar Slytherin trained this thing to kill muggle-borns at first scent. It'll kill purebloods too, but it'll rush for anything with muggle blood first."

"So even if we blind it, it'll still attack you?"

Avianna nodded her head. "But you guys will be safer because you'll be able to look at it without worrying about being killed."

"Bloody hell!" grabbing Avianna's wrist, Sirius dragged her back to their waiting friends. "It's like she has a bloody death wish or something. Even if we blind it, it's going to go straight for her. Slytherin trained it to attack anything with muggle blood first."

Lestrange looked worried for his friend's life. "So it'll still be able to smell you?" when Avianna nodded her head, Lestrange growled at her. "Blimey, Avianna, that would have been nice to know _before _we allowed you to practically blackmail us into coming."

"I would have gotten Regulus to stop you from coming if I knew that!" James squeaked.

"Well, it's too late now," Avianna pointed out. "It's out there in the big opening, but it's sleeping and its back is facing us, so there's a bit change in the plan."

"A bit?" scoffed James, "Oh, I'm sorry, is this only a tiny little bump in the wind?"

"Yes," Avianna sneered, "It is. I need a broom. I'm going to fly in front of it in order to throw the daggers."

"I'll do it," James shook his head. "Give me the daggers."

"Potter, don't be ridiculous. I'm quicker than you and you know it. This is actually easier right now."

"Then I'll go with you," Sirius, James, and Lestrange all announced at once.

Avianna quickly shook her head. "No, I'll be quicker on my own. It's just like the match, only instead of protecting my Chasers and Keeper, I'm the Chaser. Those eyes are the goal posts, and I need to get the Quaffle inside of it for the winning scores. This is my only shot, and I won't blow it."

"We should've brought more brooms," Lestrange groaned. "This Quidditch team could use some Beaters, eh?"

Chuckling, Avianna accepted her broom from Lestrange. Swinging her legs over it, she grinned. "But eh, if we make it through this we'll have an even cooler basilisk story than Uncle Harry's one, eh?"

"I'm coming with you," James insisted. "I'll fly behind you, and I'll stay a far distance. But if for some reason you don't make the winning shot, I'll come in and distract it for a bit."

Sirius and Lestrange nodded their heads, "And we'll try to grab its attention from down here too."

"If it starts turning to either of you just make sure you remember to close your eyes!"

Without saying another word, Avianna took off in the air. The three boys all shared worried, yet proud, looks then James flew off after the girl. By the time he entered the large area he saw Avianna already turning in front of the basilisk's face. Silently sending a prayer to whoever was listening, James made sure to keep a safe distance from Avianna. Closing her eyes while turning in front of the basilisk, Avianna listened to the basilisk's breathing. It was still sleeping. Slowly opening her eyes, she began to levitate the two daggers in the air. Flying a far distance away from the basilisk, Avianna started to slowly move the daggers towards the sleeping eyes. Taking in a deep breath, Avianna brought her wand down and with a harsh slash the screams of the basilisk vibrated through the Chamber as it awoke because of the pain. Avianna's eyes widened when the basilisk started to thrash around in agony. Scared that its thrashing would hurt the two on the ground, Avianna started to fly around it.

"It's smelled her!" James shouted to Sirius and Lestrange. "She's using her scent to distract it!"

"Potter, pick me up!" Lestrange shouted. "I know a spell that can immobilize snakes, but it has to be placed on its head!"

"It's not blind yet!" Avianna shouted at the others. "_Accio_ daggers!" catching the two daggers that flew out of the basilisks' eyes and back into her hands, Avianna squealed in disgust at the yellowish slimy-goo covering the blades. "Black, tail nine o'clock!"

Diving out of the way of the basilisk's tail just in time before it flattened him into a pancake, Sirius shouted, "Thanks!"

"What do you mean it's not blind yet?" James shouted over the thrashing body of the snake.

"The daggers aren't long enough to stab all the way into its eyes. Potter, I need you to transfigure it; I'm not that good with transfigurations."

Groaning, James took Lestrange back to the ground. Giving the daggers in Avianna's hands a disgusted look, James transfigured the two daggers into long swords. "Is it long enough now?"

"Thanks," Avianna grinned. Twisting on her broom until she flew in front of the basilisk, Avianna shut her eyes. The beast was no longer sleeping so she had to be careful around it. When the daggers first pierced its eyes, it only pissed the basilisk off but Avianna could tell by the way it moved that it could still see through the pierced eyes. Turning her back on the basilisk, something her family would kill her for, Avianna pulled her mirror out of her bra. The basilisk was coming straight at her, but its eyes were still shut from the pain. "Merlin, help me…" shoving the mirror back into her bra, Avianna twisted on the broom once more. Imagining herself in a Quidditch match as a Chaser trying to get the Quaffle past Vincent Nott, who was still a bloody git, Avianna threw the two daggers with all her might – in the same muggle fashion that she told her friends not to.

The basilisk released a high-pitched squealing noise. It made Avianna want to cover her ears. "I'm guessing it's blind now?" Sirius somehow managed to shout over the loud screams from the basilisk.

"Rab, what's the spell?" Avianna shouted at her friend as he flew hexes at the long body of the basilisk while it continued thrashing around. "We don't have that much time before the pain wears off and it focuses on killing us!"

Flying to the ground, James grabbed Lestrange once more. "Rab and I will do the spell! Work on killing it!"

Flying to the ground, Avianna ditched her broom near the wall. It would be easier to attack this thing from the ground. Running on the other side of it while Sirius worked at attacking the body from one side, Avianna flew every hex and curse she could think of. The skin was tough though. Groaning out in frustration, Avianna found herself using every curse imaginable aside from the killing curse. Trying to remember how Uncle Harry finally managed to kill the basilisk in his time, Avianna gasped. Looking up, she saw that James and Lestrange were having a hard time performing the spell on it.

"What are you doing?" Sirius shouted at her.

"I know how to kill it!" tossing her broom at Sirius, Avianna said, "Jump on. I need you to steer me."

Nodding his head, Sirius took them into the air. "Where are we going?"

"In front of it; I need one of the swords. Avoid its mouth; its bites are literally deathly."

"You're not a fly around the tree kind of girl are you?" Sirius chuckled, doing as Avianna told him to.

"Potter, get down!" Avianna shouted across at him. "And get ready to fly out of here if anything."

James nodded his head and did as he was told. Sirius looked back at Avianna while flying lopsided circles. "Where are we going?"

"Towards its mouth."

"But I thought that you said-?"

"Yes, but it's the only way to kill it – no, turn around so I'm the one facing its mouth."

James and Regulus started to shout in protest when they saw what Avianna was doing. Sirius looked back and shrieked, "What the hell are you doing?"

Holding onto Sirius's shoulder for support, Avianna turned herself around so that her back was resting against Sirius's. "Closer, ach – it just hit the broom. Dammit, Black, keep steady. I'm actually quite fond of my life! That's it – no, no, no, up, up – go up! Well, that's not good!"

"What?" Sirius started to panic. "What's not good?"

Shaking her head, Avianna looked at the part of her broom that was just bitten off. Her hand had been there only two seconds before. "Just concentrate on flying. Back up a little, to the left – your other left… perfect!" grinning, Avianna thrust her entire body forward. Keeping sure to avoid all teeth, Avianna stabbed the basilisk in the cheek. Using her quick reflexes, she shouted, "To the right, now, up!" yanking the remaining sword out of the second eye, Avianna waited until the basilisk opened its mouth, "Fly up and don't stop until I tell you," once she felt Sirius jerking them higher up into the air, Avianna thrust the sword into the basilisk's mouth. The pressure of Sirius pulling her up helped the sword cut through the basilisk's head. "Okay," Avianna sighed, watching the basilisk drop to the ground. "Take us down, Black. It's dead!"

The three boys stood in front of the basilisk, staring at it with dropped jaws. Technically the four of them fought against it, but they all knew that it was truly only Avianna who managed to both blind and kill it. After checking to make sure that nobody was pierced by a fang, Avianna ripped the bottom half of her shirt off. Holding the fabric in her hand, Avianna used a slicing spell on the inside of the basilisk's mouth so she could take out two of its fangs. Once the fangs were folded inside of the shirt, Avianna wiped her forehead with the back of her hand.

"I want a shower," she grumbled, climbing onto her broom. "And I need a new broom."

"We're all going to be killed," James told them. "You all know that right! They're all going to kill us!"

The Sltytherins all walked inside of the room. They had the Gryffindors, Alice, and Amelia with them. Regulus was holding a letter inside of his hands. Entering the room the large group took the scene in in front of them: Avianna's shirt was ripped in half; showing everything from two inches below her breasts and down, and Lestrange, Avianna, Sirius, and James were all covered in dirt and sweat. The four smelt like a sewer, there was a broken Comet 260 lying in front of them, and the goblet was now leaking black smoke. Lestrange had a dripping fang in his hands, and they could all see a second large fang lying on top of the missing half of Avianna's shirt on the table next to them. The four all had guilty looks on their faces.

"James Charlus Potter!" Lily shrieked. "What happened in here?"

Scorpius narrowed his eyes into the perfect imitation of Hermione. "Avianna Rose Weasley-Malfoy!"

"Sirius Orion Black!" hissed Regulus through tightly clenched teeth.

Nott was the one who stepped forward next. "Rabastan Lestrange, you better have a damn good reason for this!"

The four friends all glanced at each other then started to shout at once: "It was all Black's idea!" "She threatened to go alone!" "I didn't even want to go!" "We told her not to come with us!" "I couldn't let them go alone!" "She did it all by herself!" "Nobody got hurt!" "At least a _hundred_ feet long!" "All her!"

Shaking her head, Adreana grabbed the letter out of Regulus's hand. "We came here because we got a letter from Lucius. This room supplies everything that we need, providing we ask for it – including basilisk poison inside of a cauldron to drop the Horcrux into."

The four friends stopped shouting at once. "You mean to tell me that we almost got killed for nothing?" Sirius's jaw dropped.

"You mean I didn't have to worry myself into having a mini heart attack?" Lestrange looked like he wanted to cry as he dropped the basilisk fang.

James dropped onto a chair. "You mean we didn't have to get hit by the heavy arse tail when it finally dropped dead?"

"You mean I didn't have to share a broom with Black?" when everyone gave Avianna incredulous looks she blushed and shied away, "What? I mean yeah it sucks that we almost died for nothing, but at least the school is safe from a giant basilisk, right?"

Shaking his head, Scorpius formed his hands into fists. "No, Avianna… just, no!"

"You guys could have been killed!" Rosier pointed out. "All four of you!"

"Salazar Slytherin trained that bloody beast to sniff out anything with muggle blood," Draco said through gritting teeth, "That means you, Avianna."

"I know," Avianna nodded her head. "I'm not sorry for what I did. It had to be done in order to destroy the Horcrux. Granted, we should have thought to ask the room for the basilisk poison, but it's done already."

"That can't be your excuse for everything," Neville groaned. "Honestly, you're just as reckless as your parents – all _three_ of them – and your uncle Harry. You don't run into a chamber filled with a muggle-blood hating giant basilisk!"

"I swear we specifically told you _not _to go into the Chamber," Crabbe sighed.

"And you three…" Amelia hissed out, "You three ought to be ashamed of yourselves for taking a sixteen year old female into the Chamber!"

"So I'm guessing that now's not the best time to tell them that Avianna fought it by herself," Sirius whispered to James.

James slapped his own face with his palm. "You idiot! Moony's here…"

Remus's eyes were wide and his forehead was pulsating. "What do you mean Avianna fought it by herself?"

Cowering away from the glares from James, Lestrange, and Avianna, Sirius muttered something that not even Remus could make out. "Well…" Avianna saw the expectant stares everybody was giving her. "Err… well, you see, I knew more about the basilisk than they did. And, well, you all know how I'm a better flier – Potter was flying behind me the entire time though. They just all agreed that I could get away faster than they could…"

"Which Padfoot proved when he got Avianna's broom eaten," James scoffed.

Flint was the one who cried out, "What?"

Avianna was left in charge of describing everything that happened from the moment the four flew down into the Chamber. Regulus sighed with relief when he heard how his brother made sure to go in with Avianna from the beginning, but he was still annoyed that his brother would even go through with it in the first place. They all knew by now that Avianna was the idiotic type to go through with stupid ideas! Everybody was stuck between killing the four for going down into the chambers when they all agreed not to, relieved that the three boys were at least careful while Avianna was proven to be suicidal, in awe of everything that happened, slightly jealous they weren't there as well, relieved that nobody was harmed, frightened by the true potential of Avianna and her mind, and slightly looking forward to destroying the two final Horcruxes.

"I just want to shower now," Avianna announced when they managed to calm everybody down.

Shaking his head, Scorpius approached his sister. "Seriously, I see an early death in my future!"

Chuckling, Avianna allowed her brother to pull her into a hug. "I hate snakes."

"At least you learned something out of this whole bloody thing then," Scorpius chuckled softly. "I'll see you at dinner?"

"Yeah," she nodded her head. "But for now, I'm going to shower."

"I'm coming with you," Adreana sternly said. "It's like I just can't leave you alone. I leave you alone, and you end up in the bloody Chamber."

"So I've heard," Avianna smirked. Looking up at Regulus, she bit her bottom lip. "Are you mad at me?"

"You could have been killed."

"But I wasn't."

"But you didn't know you wouldn't be when you went there. If you didn't move your hand in time you would be dead right now."

"But I did, and I'm not."

"Is that your argument for everything?"

"It's a good argument."

"It's an annoying argument."

"It is," Avianna nodded her head in agreement. "So are you mad at me?"

Sighing, Regulus stared down at her. Avianna's hair looked as if she got caught in a wind tunnel, while she herself looked like she's been rolling in a mud pit. Her shirt was ripped, there were holes in her jeans, and yet she looked quite adorable. "No," he finally said, flashing a small smile. "But promise me you won't do anything reckless again."

"I'm not going to make you a promise I can't keep," Avianna shook her head.

Rolling his eyes, Regulus pulled Avianna into his chest. "At least my life will be interesting from now on."

Returning all of the mirrors, Avianna told everybody that she had been flying around the Forbidden Forest on her broom and crashed into a tree. It sort of helped to explain her appearance, but it also lowered her impeccable Quidditch playing status. After sending out a quick order for another Comet 260, Avianna ran into the showers. Adreana wasn't showering this time, but she stood in the showers to keep Avianna company. They couldn't talk about the whole Chambers scenario because they weren't alone, but Avianna did learn that Adreana and Draco finally kissed. It was only slightly disturbing to hear about Draco's kissing skills, or to see him with someone who wasn't her mum, but Avianna was starting to see Draco as a cousin; the same way she saw Neville. It was hard to look at _this _Draco as the same Draco who was her dad, simply because this Draco was still learning and growing up. Her dad Draco had already grown up; he's already learned everything he needed to. Listening to Adreana talk all about Draco, Avianna could only picture the sixteen year old Draco in this timeline. It was getting easier to separate the two Dracos, just as easy as it was becoming to separate the future Death Eaters from her close group of friends right now. The Draco who married her mum was_ still _married to her mum. This Draco was dating Adreana Meliflua, and it was quite possible that Blaise Zabini would become Blaise Mabry. There was no guarantee that Draco and Adreana would go that far, but Avianna thought it would happen. As long as Adreana didn't keep up the whole 'Black Widow' reputation that she's famous for in every other timeline.

Dinner was a quiet affair filled with silence while they all ate. The Gryffindors kept up their pretenses of glaring at Regulus but since seeing Avianna duel again Lucius, Sirius refused to actually hex his brother. When Pettigrew would try to instigate it, Sirius would always admit that he didn't want to risk getting hexed in turn by his brother's girlfriend. Avianna sat between Regulus and Draco, while Lestrange sat directly across from her. Their friends were still giving them funny looks for going into the chamber. When Avianna, Draco, Scorpius, and Neville became determined to change the future neither of them expected they would change as much as they did – to go as far as killing the basilisk fifteen years before it originally happened – but things were changing at a rapid pace. Three Horcruxes had been destroyed within one months' time, and there were only two left to go. One of which Lucius was going to bring to them on Tuesday night. After they succeeded in destroying the diary, there would only be one Horcrux left. It was the Horcrux that everybody was dreading the most, but they all agreed that when it was the only one remaining they would finally talk about it.

"Promise me something," Regulus whispered that night as he and Avianna laid down to sleep.

"What is it?"

"Promise me you won't go into the cave the same way you went into the chamber."

Avianna flinched. She'd actually been thinking of doing that. "Will you make the same promise?"

"Oh, honestly," Mulciber groaned from his bed, "Can't we go to sleep one night without having to hear your bloody talks?"

From Flint's bed they could all hear, "And don't do anything other than talk or sleep. Or you'll be like me – sixteen and pregnant."

Regulus saw the innocent blush covering Avianna's body, and he chuckled. It was nice to know that the strong-headed girl had her human moments. "I didn't know a bloke could get pregnant, Flint!"

"You know what I mean," Flint hissed out.

Still blushing, Avianna couldn't look into Regulus's eyes anymore. Turning her back to him, she wrapped his arms around her stomach, linking his fingers in with hers. "You never told us, Flint, who's the lucky witch"

"You mean you don't know?"

Avianna shook her head. "I've never heard Uncle Marcus talk about her before. And Byron, Sandra, and Chris have never talked about her either."

"Byron?" Flint chuckled. "My son named his son after me, even after I was a Death Eater?"

"You died trying to protect him," Avianna nodded her head, feeling Regulus rest his head in the crook between her neck and shoulder. "It's kind of funny too. Uncle Marcus married Aunt Katie – a muggle-born who was in Gryffindor. They hated each other more than Mum and Dad did. Aunt Katie was a Chaser and Uncle Marcus was a Beater. He was constantly sending her to Madam Pomfrey after every game. They hated each other all the way up to the war. I don't know who it was, but one of the Death Eaters was torturing Aunt Katie. Uncle Marcus flew to Hogwarts to fight, and he saw it happening – he killed the Death Eater."

"At least he got over his prejudices," Flint said. The pride could be heard in his voice. "I'm proud of him. Is this Katie girl nice?"

"One of the nicest," Avianna grinned. "It's actually really funny. Aunt Katie, Aunt Alicia, and Aunt Angelina are all best friends – the three Chasers of Gryffindor. Then there was Uncle Fred and Uncle George – the two Beaters, and then Uncle Lee was the commentator. The six of them were practically inseparable. Uncle Lee and Aunt Alicia are married; they've dated since their sixth year. Uncle Fred started dating Aunt Angelina in sixth year, and Uncle George started dating Aunt Katie. When Uncle Fred died in the war though, Uncle George broke up with Aunt Katie because he was too broken. Aunt Angelina and Uncle George sort of ended up nursing each other back to life while helping the other to get over Uncle Fred, and Aunt Katie started to meet up with Uncle Marcus after war, wanting to see how he was doing. Eventually Uncle George married Aunt Angelina, and Uncle Marcus married Aunt Katie. The three best friends even found themselves pregnant at the same time. Alicia Jordan was born on the fourth of October, 2003. Roxanne Weasley was born on the fifth of October, 2003, and then Byron Flint was born on the sixth of October, 2003."

The entire room burst into laughter. "That's what I call true best friends," laughed Mulciber.

"Everyone teases them about it all the time," Avianna chuckled. "It gets better though. So, Sandra Flint is born in 2004, but then Fred the second Weasley is born on the ninth of June, 2005. Chris Flint is born on the tenth of June, 2005, and then Lisa Jordan is born on the eleventh of June, 2005. Alicia, Roxie, and Byron are all best of friends; as are Freddie, Lisa, and Chris. Freddie would jump between them and us, but he was mostly with them more than with us."

Avianna could feel Regulus's smile against her neck and she shuddered. The others all laughed again. "Thanks, Avianna. It's nice knowing my son will have a better life."

"You're welcome, Flint," she grinned. "So, are you going to tell us who you got pregnant?"

"Nope," he snickered. "Trust me, even I wish I didn't know."

"_Muffliato_!"

"What did you do?" Regulus asked.

"Put a silencing spell around your bed."

"Why?"

Turning onto her back, Avianna smiled up at Regulus who remained in the same position as he was when she had her back to him. Reaching up, she brushed his curls out his face. "Will you promise me you won't go into the cave?"

"You silenced the bed just to ask me that?" Regulus cocked an eyebrow.

Avianna chuckled. "They said they didn't want to hear us talking."

"So they did."

"So will you promise me?"

"Is that what it will take for you to make the same promise?" Avianna nodded her head. "Then yes, I promise you I will not go into that cave."

"Good!"

Reaching up once more, Avianna pulled Regulus's face down onto her own. Feeling his lips connect to hers, Avianna could feel him grin against her the same time she grinned. Allowing his body to relax Regulus placed one hand on the bed; caging Avianna between his body and his arm. Avianna could feel his chest resting on hers, but the rest of Regulus was still lying on the bed. She moved her hands into his hair, bringing his face even closer to hers, wanting to just feel closer to Regulus in general. Avianna had her eyes shut so she couldn't see the roommates all standing above them with wide grins. Feeling the tip of Regulus's tongue tracing her lips, Avianna immediately granted him access into her mouth. Their tongues met in a wet connection. Feeling nervous as if this were her first kiss all over again, Avianna just started to make out the taste of spearmint toothpaste when she heard snickering.

Feeling Regulus pulling away from her, Avianna's eyes flew open. "Bloody hell!" she clutched at her heart.

"What are you doing?" Regulus shrieked.

Lestrange snickered. "We said goodnight, but we didn't hear Avianna say it back like she usually does."

"We didn't think you guys would actually be snogging," a smirking Mulciber admitted.

"What happened to only talking and sleeping?" Flint teased.

"That's it," Avianna muttered, "I'm hexing all of you!"

"We're going to sleep right now!" the three all shouted out in fright. "See look…" Lestrange and Mulciber both forced smiles onto their faces, "We're closing the curtains for you two."

"We'll even put the silencing spells up again," Flint announced.

Shaking his head, Regulus looked down at the blushing witch. "Sorry," feeling her cheeks burning with her embarrassment, Avianna groaned and hid her face in Regulus's chest. Regulus chuckled and laid back down so he could Avianna like he usually does. "I didn't think you'd embarrass real easily."

"I'm not one for public displays of affection," Avianna muttered into his chest.

Regulus started to laugh. "We're going to have to change that."

Avianna snapped her head up, looking mortified. "No, we can't!"

"We can," Regulus nodded his head. "And we will."

Avianna shook her head. "No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"I'll hex you."

"No, you won't."

"Yes, I will."

"You wouldn't."

"I would."

"No, you won't."

"I'll start sleeping in my own room again."

"Fine," Regulus chuckled, "No intense displays of affection."

Rolling her eyes, Avianna pulled Regulus's lips to hers again. This time she made sure to keep her eyes open to prevent any surprise peepers. Giggling when Regulus bit her bottom lip and pulled on it, Avianna pulled Regulus onto her completely. Pulling his hair with her hands, Avianna could hear Regulus grunt in surprise. Yanking on his hair until he finally started to properly kiss her, Avianna was surprised to hear a moan escape her mouth as his tongue gently massaged hers. She didn't want a gentle kiss, she wanted more. Growling into Regulus's mouth, Avianna took the initiative and bit his lip in turn. Regulus yelped in shock, but soon he got the hint. Pressing his body tightly against hers, Regulus started to fight Avianna for dominance. Avianna wanted to be in his mouth, but he wanted to be in hers. Avianna could feel Regulus tracing her teeth, and it made her shudder. She wanted more though; she wanted to feel every ridge on the roof of his mouth.

"That's not fair," Regulus grunted out when Avianna moved her hands into his shirt. Avianna only responded by chuckling against Regulus's mouth, allowing him to feel the tickling vibrations of her amusement.

After another minute of the most intense kiss of her life, Avianna pulled away from him. Lying above her, Regulus was smiling down at her; it wasn't a grin, smirk, or even a half smile. Avianna could see so many emotions coming from Regulus in just that one smile alone. Feeling Regulus running his fingertips along the side of her face, Avianna felt her heart skipping in all sorts of directions when Regulus rested his forehead against hers.

Chuckling, Regulus gave Avianna a gentle kiss by only pressing his lips to hers. Rolling off of her before he became tempted to do more, Regulus wrapped his arms around Avianna in such a loving way that they both sighed in content. "Let's go to sleep, love."

Trying to not to squeal in delight at the way Regulus called her 'love,' Avianna nodded her head in response. Turning her back to Regulus's chest so he couldn't see the obvious love her in eyes, Avianna shut them. "Goodnight Regulus!"

**Yes, I understand that Avianna is not a parseltongue, but in the seventh book, JK allowed Ron to open the chamber because he remembered the way that Harry said it, so that is what I went with. I also wanted Avianna to be the one to do it because her blood-dad was the one to retrieve the basilisk fangs (with her mum) in the original timeline. I chose James to go with her because his son was the one who killed the basilisk in the original timeline, Sirius went because he and James are always doing things together, and I chose Lestrange because he's the one most determined to prove that he won't turn out evil! **

**So what did you guys think? Please review. I want to know what you guys think about Regulus and Avianna, or Avianna's newfound relationship with Sirius. And honestly – don't you guys just love Rabastan? I've decided that he's my favorite Death Eater(:**

**Preview for next chapter:**

_Grabbing Scorpius's hand she started to play with his fingers. "It hurt when you started to agree with the rumors about me, and it hurt when you brought up Ron and Astoria, but nothing's hurt as bad as when you flew me across the kitchen…"_

_ "Until now," Scorpius sighed. "You've cried more in the weeks that we've been here than you ever did in our sixteen years of growing up in our own timeline. And it's all because of one reason. You try to hold so much inside of yourself, but whenever there's a chance of Regulus getting hurt you lose all of your control. I see it in the way you look at him, Avi. You look at him the way that Aunt Ginny looks at Uncle Harry," looking across at where Regulus was still staring at Avianna, Scorpius chuckled to himself, "And he looks at you the way that Dad looks at Mum. You did something here, Avi, we all did. This is his redemption, and I'm starting to see that this is the time you were meant for! Make sure you come back from that cave, but not for me; and not for the sake of Uncle Harry – come back from that cave for Regulus!"_

_ Grinning, Avianna nodded her head. Kissing her brother's cheek, she wrapped her arms around him as tightly as she could. "You really are the best brother!"_


	9. Broken Promises

**Sorry it's taken a while. I haven't been home for a while again, and I didn't have my laptop with me. Then when I did finally come home, I found out we don't have internet anymore. I cancelled my plan when my uncle brought one, but then he ended up cancelling his, and I've got to wait at least another month before I can go back to my old plan. I finally took my laptop to my cousin's, and now I'm trying to upload before I go back home.**

Broken Promises

Avianna hugged her robe against herself. The wind was flying in every direction, turning the sky into a dangerous foe. Leaves flew around the grounds of Hogwarts in swirls of green, and there was a visible mist promising rain would soon arrive. Actually freezing to the point that even Adreana wore leggings underneath her school skirt, the two best friends were running back to the school. Lucius and Narcissa arrived the night before, and after an hour of shouting at Avianna, James, Lestrange, and Sirius for being stupid enough to go into the Chamber without telling anybody else or at least waiting to see if Lucius would be able to get the basilisk poison, the two Malfoy elders allowed James to be the one to destroy the diary. Lucius and Narcissa decided to stay at Hogwarts, not wanting to risk leaving in the middle of the night again – Hagrid almost caught them the last time. Avianna and Adreana were the ones to walk the two through the tunnels. Lucius and Narcissa could have walked to the Shrieking Shack by themselves, but the two girls weren't exactly looking forward to being back in the wind so soon.

"You just made it on time," Regulus whispered to Avianna as she sat next to him.

Adreana sat on Regulus's opposite side. "We ended up walking them all the way," she whispered to her cousin.

Regulus nodded his head to show that he understood. Reaching underneath the table he linked his fingers in with Avianna's, causing her to blush. Rivers chose that moment to enter. "A patronus – the only thing that could protect you against Dementors. A burst of light brought on by only your happiest memories – _Expecto Patronum_!" the class all gasped in awe at the silvery form of a wasp that flew around all of them. "Now, I don't expect all of you to be able to perform the spell. Not everybody can produce a full patronus; some Aurors included. Today you're all going to try it out, but it's alright if nothing happens."

Scorpius and Avianna both smirked at each other from across the classroom. The Patronus was a spell that Uncle Harry taught all of them when they first brought their wands from Ollivanders. It was this spell that saved his life, literally, and he wanted to make sure that all of the kids knew it as well. Uncle Dean even took to teaching the patronus spell in third year – feeling it was only right seeing as how that was when Remus taught Harry in order to protect himself amongst the Dementors. Teddy, James, Albus, Scorpius, Avianna, Dominique, and Lysander were the only ones who managed to get it right within their first month of practicing it after Uncle Harry taught them. Everybody else didn't get it down until Uncle Dean taught it to the entire class. Some of them still couldn't do it, but most of them could. It took Draco three years after marrying Hermione before he actually managed to perform a full patronus, and it made everybody tease him for years because it turned out to be a ferret. Everybody felt that it was a ferret more to prove he and Hermione were soul mates more than to mock him for his fourth year. Everybody knew that Ron being a terrier proved him to be Hermione's soul mate because of her otter spirit animal, and how terriers spend their entire life chasing otters and that otters were a part of the weasel family; but Draco's patronus taking form of another creature related to the weasel family seemed to only prove Draco and Hermione's forbidden love even more. Ginny and George were sometimes overheard wondering if Ron and Hermione would have gotten a divorce in time if Ron were still alive, and if Hermione still would have found her way to Draco – it only seemed inevitable.

"There are rare moments when a patronus will change its form, but that's only after a tragic accident," Rivers explained to the class. Avianna thought to Tonks's patronus changing into a giant wolf when she fell in love with Remus but he turned her away. "And some people," Rivers' hardened stare landed on Regulus, "Are never meant to have a patronus."

Scowling at the professor, Avianna leaned in to Regulus, "Dad has a patronus, and so does Snape. Even Grandpa Lucius has one. Don't listen to Rivers."

Seeing Regulus smirk at whatever Avianna just whispered to him, Rivers narrowed his eyes. "Miss Lange, how kind of you to volunteer first. Please step up in front of the class!" Avianna and Scorpius tried not to smirk. "Too bad Beauxbaton doesn't teach this spell until your seventh year, huh," the gloating in Rivers' voice annoyed over half of the class. Only William seemed to look forward to seeing Avianna embarrass herself.

Stepping in front of the class, Avianna looked up at the beaming professor. "What was the spell again, Professor?" she feigned ignorance.

"_Expecto Patronum_," he retorted in a bored voice. "Think up your happiest memory, and shout the incantation just like how I did earlier. And do not be ashamed, Miss Lange, if it doesn't work out during your first couple of tries."

"Okay," nodding her head, Avianna took her stance. Thinking back to her parents back home, and thinking of all of her cousins, Avianna started to smile. Looking across at her brother who traveled through three separate timelines with her, Avianna's smile widened. Seeing Lestrange, Mulciber, and Flint – three future Death Eaters that would now live to be old and happy, Avianna could feel her heart swelling. Thinking of her first friend when she entered this timeline, and remembering how her heart flutters every time Regulus looks at her, Avianna grinned and everybody could see the love in her face as she stood in front of all of them. "_Expecto Patronum_!" she shouted.

Rivers' jaw dropped while the Slytherins and Scorpius all cheered out in excitement. A silver wisp of smoke flowed out of Avianna's wand, forming into a larger figure until there was soon a large silver colored panther running throughout the classroom. The panther made its way to all of the Slytherins, brushing against them and filling them all up with glee. Reaching Scorpius the panther nuzzled its face in his chest then did the same with Adreana. When the panther reached a laughing Regulus, however, it licked his face with a silhouetted silver tongue.

"Did I do it right, Professor?" Avianna asked the stunned professor.

Hearing the class laughing at him, Rivers started to turn red. "Take your seat, Miss Lange…" he muttered.

One by one, Rivers called the students up. He made sure to avoid calling on Regulus and Scorpius to avoid further embarrassment. While watching Williams turning purple in the face while struggling with the spell, Avianna whispered to Regulus that it's popularly known that Death Eaters can't produce a patronus. Snape was the only Death Eater in history to be able to perform it, but in 2012 Draco changed that by performing one. Lucius then managed one two years after that. Avianna then reminded Regulus that everything's already been changed and set into motion – the future Death Eaters already chose their path and changed the outcome of the future; proving that they're no longer Death Eaters. Adreana was the only one in the class that was able to produce a small puff of smoke.

"I want you to all practice the spell," Rivers announced when the bell rang. "Black, Mabry, you're both going to perform the spell first thing for us on Friday morning."

"Alright, sir," Scorpius smirked with confidence.

"Miss Lange, I want to see you."

Rolling her eyes, Avianna sighed. Grabbing her bag she walked up to the professor's desk. "Yes, Professor Rivers?"

"She'll be right out, Mr. Black," Rivers told Regulus when he made no move to leave the classroom.

Regulus nodded his head, but remained in the same spot. "I know, Professor."

Seeing that Regulus wasn't going to leave, Rivers noticed that Scorpius and Adreana weren't moving either. He sighed, "Miss Lange, who taught you to perform a patronus?"

Cocking an eyebrow, Avianna wondered if it was worth continuing to feign ignorance. It was when she felt somebody trying to poke through her mental shields that Avianna decided it was. "You, sir," she lied.

"Do you mean to tell me that this was your first time performing that spell, and you managed to get it done perfectly on your first try?"

Avianna nodded her head, "Yes, sir. I'm just as stunned as you are."

Rivers gave her a hard stare. The determination in his face balanced out the confusion as to why he couldn't see into the young girl's mind. "Miss Lange, I'm going to have report this to the headmaster; it's unheard of that a sixteen year old can perform the patronus perfectly. He would like to know."

"Okay," Avianna nodded her head, smiling innocently. "May I be excused, sir?" when he nodded his head, Avianna turned around then loudly said, "Reg, Adreana, can you guys tell Professor Sprout I'm in the hospital wing? I have a dreadful headache."

Avianna was sitting in the hospital wing when Dumbledore found her. He was stunned to hear from Rivers that Avianna managed to perform a fully functioning patronus, and that she was able to control it to prance around the classroom on display. He already knew that she was extraordinarily gifted, but he didn't expect the extent of her knowledge to go that far. When he assured Rivers that he was going to pull the young witch out of Herbology so he could talk to her, it was with a sheepish admission that Rivers announced Avianna was in the hospital wing because of a headache.

"Professor Rivers said you had a headache."

Looking up at Dumbledore, Avianna nodded her head. "That usually happens when people use all of their strength trying to get into my mind. Could you kindly tell your professor that I don't appreciate him poking at my wards?"

Dumbledore looked taken back. "I assure you, Miss Lange, that the professors of Hogwarts would not try to read into a student's mind."

"Yes they will," Avianna frowned. "Ask Madam Pomfrey. She's been going on for the last twenty minutes about unprofessionalism. Professor Rivers didn't appreciate me not telling him who taught me the patronus spell, so he decided to pull it out of my mind. Of course though, sir, you understand the importance of him not learning the truth."

"Albus!" Madam Pomfrey entered the room at that precise moment. "You will do good to inform Charles that I do not appreciate him poking into the students' minds. We can only be grateful that Miss Lange is strong enough to protect her wards or she would now be in St. Mungos."

"I assure you, Poppy," Dumbledore sighed, shaking his head at hearing the news of what his own employee would do, "I will be talking to Charles about this."

"If you don't I will, Albus! I just had Severus Snape in here last week for the same reason!"

"I will speak to him about it tonight," Dumbledore nodded his head. "Now, Poppy, is Miss Lange excused to leave?"

Madam Pomfrey didn't look too happy about it, but she nodded her head. "She needs to eat, Albus."

"Miss Lange, you may go to the Great Hall for lunch right now, and I'll explain to Professor Sprout on why you missed her entire lesson. I would like to see you in my office once you feel better though."

Jumping out of the bed, Avianna grabbed her things. "Would you like me to gather my family, sir?"

"No, Miss Lange," Dumbledore had a sorrowful look on his face. "They will not need to be present. I'd like to speak only to you."

Bumping into her friends on her way to the Great Hall, Avianna grinned to herself when she saw they were all on their way to see her in the hospital wing. Regulus assured her that he explained to Sprout that she got the headache after talking to Rivers, and that Sprout tutted and shook her head at hearing that. Lowering her voice, Avianna explained to them what Madam Pomfrey said about Rivers trying to get into Snape's mind just the week before.

"Yeah," Snape nodded his head when Mulciber asked him about it. "We were learning spells about vampires, and I felt him trying to poke around my mind. Why?"

"Because he just tried the same thing with me after I embarrassed him by producing a patronus," said Avianna.

"If he's looking into our minds, he's probably been able to look into the minds of other students," Snape groaned. "Who knows how much he knows!"

"Luckily for us then, everybody that knows the truth is all extremely skilled in Occlumency," Nott smirked from next to Draco.

Draco nodded his head in agreement. "Aunt B has already taught me both Occlumency and Legilimency _before_ telling me what was to be done."

"And Neville's always been good at it without even realizing that he's blocking his mind," Avianna sighed in relief. "At least he can't read any of us then."

Looking up at the professors' table, Lestrange saw the strange looks that Rivers was giving all of them. "But we should still be careful. He suspects something, and he most likely won't let us go until he finds out what it is."

"Oh well," Avianna shrugged her shoulders. "This weekend we're having our final meeting and then once that one's out of the way, the war will be fought and won. By the next weekend everyone will probably know the truth about us. He can find out with the rest of them."

"You really think we're going to be able to get it by this weekend?" Rosier asked.

Avianna nodded her head. "They're coming Friday night right? If they sleep in the room like they did last night, and we do the same, we'll be able to think up a plan by mid Saturday, and then Sunday we can act it out. By Monday we can tell Dumbledore everything, and then they'll get the surprise attack."

"You're a very optimistic person," chuckled Goyle.

"Damn straight," Avianna grinned and nodded her head.

"It looks like Dumbledore's waiting for you," Flint said looking up at the doors.

Turning around, Avianna sighed. "Yeah, he wants to talk to me about something."

"All of us?" Draco asked, making to stand up.

Shaking her head, Avianna stood up, "No, just me. I think it's about the patronus thing. He probably just wants to know more about it," yanking a chicken sandwich off of Regulus's plate, Avianna gave him a quick peck on the lips. "I'll see you guys later."

Sitting in Dumbledore's office, Avianna felt weird. She hated sitting in this bloody office… even if it was Dumbledore sitting in front of her instead of McGonagall. Proven to her thoughts, Dumbledore asked Avianna about her patronus. He asked her if he could see it, and he laughed in joy as the panther ran around the walls of the office. Avianna explained how Uncle Harry made sure they all knew the gist of it before leaving to Hogwarts and that Uncle Dean taught them the spell in their third year. It pleased Dumbledore to hear that the future could hold such a gleeful environment after such a gloomy past. It was weird now though because they finished talking about the patronuses. She made to leave for her next class, but Dumbledore assured her that she had been excused from her classes for the rest of the day.

An unnerving feeling took over her. Avianna had never known Dumbledore in her own time, and she trusted him only because Uncle Harry did. Then again, Dumbledore was also the one who led Uncle Harry into his own death – not knowing that he wouldn't die completely – it was when the fireplace started to roar to life that Avianna's eyes widened. Standing in front of her was Mad Eye Moody. Of course he wasn't completely mad yet though. He already had the well-earned nickname, but only because of his rotating magical eye. The shocking part was that Mad Eye had both of his legs. Growing up she always heard that he was a frightening looking man with his magical eye, a chunk of his nose missing, and one wooden leg. The chunk of his nose was only slightly there, and he had the magical eye, but he had two normal working legs.

"This is her, Albus?" a scratchy voice barked out.

Dumbledore nodded his head. "Yes, Alastor, this is her."

Mad Eye walked towards her, and Avianna slightly moved back. Mad Eye let out a barking laugh. "Good girl, CONSTANT VIGILANCE! You've heard about me, but you don't know me; it's always good to be cautious!"

Slowly nodding her head in confusion, Avianna couldn't believe she was meeting the very Auror who kills most of her new friends. It was this Auror who filled up most of Azkaban, and it was this crazy arse man who would inspire her uncles, aunts, mum, and dads. "It's an honor to meet you, sir!" Avianna finally managed to say.

"Ayy," Mad Eye nodded his head. "The honor is mine, girl! I've been hearing a lot about you; you've made quite an impression in this timeline. I understand that it's thanks to you we're all going to live."

Feeling the rumble of the choked up laughter in her throat, Avianna released a weird sound crossed between a laugh and a cough. "Uncle Harry would never believe me."

"We can talk about pleasantries later though," facing Dumbledore, Mad Eye sat down in the chair next to the stunned girl. "Did you explain it to her yet, Albus?"

Dumbledore shook his head, "I figured I would leave that to you, Alastor."

Nodding his head in a jerky response, Mad Eye turned the top half of his body to stare up at Avianna. "As you know, we found two of the Horcruxes, but we've been having quite a few problems getting to the final three."

Making sure she kept her mental wards intact, Avianna kept a straight face so they wouldn't suspect that two of the three Horcruxes were already destroyed, and they only had one left to get to. "Yeah, Kingsley told us about it a couple of weeks ago."

"Now, I understand that you're the risk taker?"

"Err… yeah?"

"And you excel in Defense spells that not even half of the Aurors know?"

"That's only because I'm from 2021 though," Avianna pointed out. "Most of what I know was taught to Uncle Harry by you, Dumbledore, the Order, and his own instinct. And Grandpa Lucius made sure to teach me some of what the Death Eaters know."

"And you can perform a patronus… may I see it?" barking out in a strangled laugh as the panther ran around the office for the second time that day, Mad Eye said, "I agree with you Albus, she'll be perfect."

"Perfect?" Avianna was confused. "Perfect for what?"

"You and I are going into that cave today, girl," Mad Eye barked out. "We're destroying that Horcrux today."

Avianna's jaw dropped. This definitely wasn't part of their plan. "What about the other two?"

"We figure that if we can get to this one first we'll have a few days to organize the rest, but the Prewett twins will raid Malfoy manor while Kingsely and I seize the Lestrange vault."

Avianna's jaw was still dropped. "Today? I can't do it today."

"But you're willing to do it?" Avianna nodded her head, and Mad Eye laughed again. "You'll make a fine Auror, girl! I can see myself taking you under my wing.

Not even bothering to notice the huge compliment, Avianna turned to stare at Dumbledore. "Professor, if you give me until Friday I can work out a complete plan to get to the locket. Let me brew a couple of potions to counteract the poison so that way Mad Eye won't have to fight off the inferi to get me out of there. I'll-"

"No!" Mad Eye shook his head. "You misunderstand. _I'll _be the one who drinks the poison. You're going to take the locket and Kingsley will be waiting for you outside of the cave."

"But that's mental. If I leave you, you'll be killed," the tears welled up in her eyes thinking of Regulus's death. "I won't leave you in there. I'm younger so the poison won't kill me as quickly, and you're stronger so you can carry me into the boat and row us both out of there."

Mad Eye nodded his head approvingly. "You think like an Auror, but you have feelings that could get you killed. Sometimes you must make choices that you won't like. You can't save everybody."

"Watch me!" standing up, Avianna grabbed her things and left the office without being excused.

This wasn't good! She had until Friday to grab the locket before Mad Eye got himself killed. She didn't come here just to have Mad Eye get killed before his original timeline. Going into the Room of Requirements so she could think for a while, Avianna was shocked to see Remus in there. He was by himself and working on what looked like Charms homework. He looked up to greet her but saw her face and jumped up instead. When he asked what was wrong, Avianna shook her head. She looked distraught, yanking at the ends of her hair and sitting down on a couch. Remus looked nervous. It wasn't until he said he was going to call Regulus that Avianna finally snapped out of her stupor.

"We're screwed!" she told him. "Dumbledore called me to his office so I could meet with Mad Eye."

Sitting on the couch next to Avianna, Remus frowned. "Why would he want you to meet with Mad Eye?"

"They somewhat ambushed me into going into the cave _today_ with Mad Eye."

Remus's eyes widened. "What?"

"Yeah. I guess I made a name for myself amongst the Aurors or something. He wanted me to go with him today then he would drink the poison and get dragged down into the lake by the inferi. He wanted me to just leave him. I said give me until Friday to get ready, but I won't do it, Remus. I can't let him just get dragged down like that. I can't let him get killed in that way. I can't do it – I can't let Regulus die again in that cave!"

Catching the hysterical way that Avianna muttered Regulus's name in her rant, Remus saw the tears in the girl's eyes and he sighed. Pulling the crying and hysterical girl into his arms, Remus shook his head. "Don't worry, Avianna, we'll tell the others and they'll be able to-"

"No," Avianna frantically shook her head against Remus's chest. Pulling away from him, she wiped away her tears. "We can't tell them, Remus, we can't. I'll figure something out."

Remus stared around the room, trying to think of what to do. "_We'll_ figure something out," he corrected her.

"It's impossible for more than two people to go into that bloody cave…" Avianna muttered loudly. "The boat will sink with the weight of more than two people, and Uncle Harry only managed to get dragged out of the lake when Dumbledore used up the last of his strength to blast the inferi away. Uncle Harry had to literally carry Dumbledore in and out of the boat…" Remus watched as Avianna bit her nails while muttering to herself. He tried to remember everything that Avianna told them about the cave. "And people can't apparate in or out, right?" Avianna shook her head, and Remus frowned. "Then how was Kreacher able to get out of it when Voldemort left him to die in the lake?"

"Because Regulus ordered him to return home once Voldemort was done with him," Avianna rolled her eyes; having explained this hundreds of time. "A house-elf's magic is different from a witch or wizards. Nothing can stop them if their master orders them to do something."

Remus was still frowning. "So even though there's a no-apparating spell on the cave, Kreacher was still able to return home because Regulus ordered him to?"

"Yeah, I said that already. Now if you don't mind, I'm trying to figure something out that can actually help us out. So unless you know of a way to get us in and out without anybody drowning, I'd appreciate it if you – OH! Remus, you're a bloody genius!"

James and Sirius were grinning at the idea of their best friend being the one to solve the mystery. Draco, Scorpius, and Neville were all pissed with Dumbledore for offering up Avianna to go alone to the cave with Mad Eye – he was _mad_ after all! Alice and Amelia looked worried at the plan, and Lily watched the frustration on Regulus's face. The Slytherins all remained silent while Remus and Avianna explained it to them. It sounded good when they said it, and if it worked then all of the Horcruxes would be destroyed and the Aurors could have Voldemort dead and killed by this weekend.

"You two are insane!" Amelia sighed.

Rosier nodded his head in agreement with the Ravenclaw. "But it's the only thing that works."

"And why can't you just allow Mad Eye to do this plan?" questioned Scorpius.

"Because once they destroy this Horcrux they're going to do a raid to get to the other two. They told me it'd be a couple of days, but I don't trust him. I think they're just avoiding telling me they're going to do a raid as soon as we destroy the locket."

"Once they do a raid the battle will start," Lily gasped. "Voldemort will know what they're doing and he's going to attack them right then."

James was the one who caught the meaning behind Avianna's worry though. "They'll kill Lucius and Narcissa," he whispered. When the room fell silent and everybody turned to look at him, James stood up. "Regulus, owl them _now_, tell them to come here and stay here for the next couple of days. The only reason they won't tell Avianna when they're really going to do the raid is if they're planning on just killing the Death Eaters in the raid. They know that Avianna would fight against it! Lily, take my cloak, hide underneath it when you go to the Whomping Willow. Go and meet the Malfoys."

Regulus and Lily instantly ran out of the room without any hesitation. "Don't worry, Draco," Neville clapped a pale Draco on his shoulder, "We won't let them kill Lucius and Narcissa."

Adreana nodded in agreement with Neville. Wrapping her arms around her stunned boyfriend, Adreana's eyes met Avianna's. "So we destroy the Horcrux then what?"

Avianna saw that everybody was looking at her for an answer. She had unknowingly fallen into the role of leader. "Then we all go to Dumbledore!"

"And we tell him that we all know the truth? What will that do?" asked Nott.

"That proves to him that you guys are all to be trusted. We show him the destroyed Horcruxes, but we keep Lucius and Narcissa hidden in here. We make sure that we set the room up so that not even Dumbledore can get inside of here. We protect it so that no spells can break through the walls, and we demand to see the four Aurors who know the truth."

Sirius looked up from where he sat. "Once we alert the Aurors to everything the battle will begin."

"And we'll all be in this room when it does," Scorpius said. "None of us are fighting against Voldemort, and we're not letting Lucius and Narcissa out of our sight until Voldemort is killed and the other Death Eaters are all killed or in Azkaban."

Snape blanched. "They're going to want Regulus and Lucius because they bare the dark mark."

"So we throw Pettigrew at them, and create a second war if we have to!" James hissed out. "Once we destroy the Horcrux our main mission will be protecting the Malfoys and Regulus."

The door opened, and Regulus returned. He was panting. "Mad Eye saw me delivering the owl. I think he used his eye to read what it said."

"We have to go to the cave tonight then!" exclaimed Lestrange.

"Everybody run to your rooms and change comfortably!" Neville jumped up. "Shrink your entire trunk and bring it with you if you have to. If you have food or drinks in your room being that with you! As of this moment we trust no one other than us – not even Dumbledore! We consider everybody an enemy and we prepare for war!"

Confused, Regulus watched as everybody jumped up. "What did I miss?"

"We think they're going to kill or arrest everybody with the dark mark," Remus announced, giving Regulus's shoulder a gentle squeeze, "Including you and Lucius. As of this moment protecting you guys is our only concern."

Still confused, Regulus saw Adreana and Avianna nodding their heads at each other. Walking over to them as everybody ran past him to get out the room, he heard Lestrange shout that he would grab his things. "I'm really confused," he told his cousin and girlfriend.

"We don't think the Aurors are going to let you and Lucius go until we manage to explain everything," Adreana informed him. Looking up at James, she shouted, "Potter, meet me outside your common room. I'm going to grab mine and Avianna's things then I'm going to run to Gryffindor and grab Lily's things since she's out!"

Nodding his head in appreciation, James shouted at Sirius, "Padfoot, I'll grab yours. Watch the map while we're gone!"

Avianna, Scorpius, Sirius, and Regulus were the only four who remained in the room after everybody else ran out. Avianna and Scorpius were holding onto each other's hands while the Black siblings sat across from them. Sirius and Regulus weren't holding each other, but they were sitting so that their legs were touching. They waited for everybody else to return. Once this room got full they would jump into action. Once they jumped into action the war would start…

"I was crying because Astoria went out to meet with her friends and I couldn't go with her," Avianna looked up at Scorpius in confusion. "Grandmum Cissy and Grandpa Lucius were trying to get me to settle down. It was late at night and I should have been sleeping. We heard the cracking sound letting us know that somebody came home and I ran out thinking it was Astoria. I thought she came back home for me, but when we got there I saw Dad. He was holding a girl my age. She had been crying, but unlike me her tears were filled with silence. I remember thinking she was such a girl for wearing the pink footie pajamas, and I wanted to laugh at her hair. There was red hair sticking up everywhere. Merlin, there was so much red hair sticking up everywhere," Scorpius chuckled, shaking his head, "Then the girl looked down at me and I saw the darkest brown eyes I had ever seen – it looked like a chocolate bar that my friend Albus left out in the rain one morning. I made a promise to myself in that moment. I promised that I would never let you cry that much anymore."

Resting her head on Scorpius's shoulder, Avianna smiled. "I remember Mum just put me down to sleep then Uncle Harry came over. Mum started screaming and crying and she was hitting Uncle Harry. I saw that Uncle Harry was crying too. I went into Mum and Ron's room to wake him up so he could make Mum smile like he always did, but he wasn't in there. I went into my room, the den, the loo; everywhere. I walked out and told Mum and Uncle Harry that I couldn't find Daddy anywhere. That was when Uncle Harry started to hit the walls. I cried because I thought I made him mad. And that was when I saw a blonde man. He walked right into the house and didn't say anything to Mum or Uncle Harry. I followed him up the stairs and I watched him as he threw my clothes into the bag that I would always take to Grandmum Molly's house. He looked up and saw the stuffed ferret doll on my bed. He gave some sort of sad laugh when he saw it then he grabbed it. He turned around, picked me up, and we walked right out of the house. Mum and Uncle Harry didn't even see us leave."

"You've always been the brave one. You were the one always leading us into stupid things, but you always made sure that none of us got hurt. You were the one always getting poisoned, stung, trapped, or falling off of brooms, but you made sure that none of us were lying in the hospital wing next to you," a soft chuckle escaped Scorpius, "But I've never seen you cry because of it. That time that we were all playing at the Burrow, you were the only one who saw the giant werewolf creeping towards Victoire. You were six years old and she was eleven, but you jumped right in front of her without even crying for help. When the werewolf pounced on you in place of Vic you started punching at it and shouted for Vic to run away. I remember everybody wanting to kill Teddy for playing that prank on Vic, and Uncle Bill took to you St. Mungos because when Teddy landed on you, you broke your leg, but not once did you cry. You only asked if Vic was alright. You weren't even scared when you thought it was a real werewolf – none of us knew it was Teddy until he turned back into himself."

Avianna chuckled and rolled her eyes as she thought back to that day. "Vic was my cousin; I didn't want to see her get hurt!"

"You run to Dad and Grandpa Lucius if someone picks on you or won't give you your way, but when it came to actual important things you always hid your emotions from us. You were constantly getting into fights at school because people would call me a future Death Eater, and you hexed that one girl when she made Lily cry. You acted like the strongest person in the world, and you just refused to cry if you got hurt. But then you cried as if the world was ending when you broke up with Krum, and I realized you were still the same three year old girl I promised to protect. You had feelings and emotions, but you hid it so well that we all forgot they existed. You cried so much that morning when we fought!"

"Because my own brother lifted his wand to me," Avianna whispered. Grabbing Scorpius's hand she started to play with his fingers. "It hurt when you started to agree with the rumors about me, and it hurt when you brought up Ron and Astoria, but nothing's hurt as bad as when you flew me across the kitchen…"

"Until now," Scorpius sighed. "You've cried more in the weeks that we've been here than you ever did in our sixteen years of growing up in our own timeline. And it's all because of one reason. You try to hold so much inside of yourself, but whenever there's a chance of Regulus getting hurt you lose all of your control. I see it in the way you look at him, Avi. You look at him the way that Aunt Ginny looks at Uncle Harry," looking across at where Regulus was still staring at Avianna, Scorpius chuckled to himself, "And he looks at you the way that Dad looks at Mum. You did something here, Avi, we all did. This is his redemption, and I'm starting to see that this is the time you were meant for! Make sure you come back from that cave, but not for me; and not for the sake of Uncle Harry – come back from that cave for Regulus!"

Grinning, Avianna nodded her head. Kissing her brother's cheek, she wrapped her arms around him as tightly as she could. "You really are the best brother!"

"And you really are the most frustrating sister," he chuckled.

The four all jumped up at once when the doors flew open. Scorpius and Avianna looked in confusion when they saw the Malfoys run in behind Lily. They had a brown haired guy with them. "Frank Longbottom?" Avianna questioned with a frown.

"Lucius owled me once he got Regulus's letter," Frank nodded his head. "Where's Alice and Neville?"

Sirius and Scorpius started to explain everything that happened once Lily and Regulus left. Avianna sat back down on the couch and Regulus moved to sit next to her. The two of them sat in silence, holding each other's hands and just listening to the others talk. There was a chance that everything went wrong and people were still killed for nothing. It was possible that Scorpius and Avianna were taken from the happiness of their family and friends to be thrust into a world that they attempted to change for nothing. It could be that Dumbledore betrayed them the way that he once betrayed Uncle Harry. Avianna tried to hide her fear but she knew that Scorpius could sense it – he always could…

"Tabitha told me that Dumbledore was looking for you," Adreana announced, entering the room. Everybody was behind her. "Lily, I went into your room and grabbed all of your things."

"Thanks!" Lily grinned, taking the shrunken trunk from her friend. Before the timeline jumpers arrived they'd never even spoken before.

"Frank!" Alice gasped in shock. "What are you doing here?"

Pulling his fiancée into his arms, Frank smiled and kissed her lips. "Lucius owled me when Regulus wrote to him. I'm going to help to protect them as well."

"Where's my trunk, Adreana?" Avianna asked, standing up.

Placing the trunk on the ground then using her own wand to enlarge it, Adreana pointed at it, "Right there."

Chuckling, Avianna opened it up. "Thanks. Okay, so everybody knows the plan right?"

Draco nodded his head. "We don't like it, but we know it."

"Sev, were you able to get the antidotes ready?"

Snape shook his head. "There wasn't enough time… if we did this tomorrow then yeah, but not in only mere minutes."

"It's fine," Avianna sighed. "It complicates things, but it's fine; we'll manage."

Remus smirked. "Oh thee of little faith. You don't seem to understand what you've created when you brought the Marauders and Snape together as friends…" seeing Avianna's confusion, Remus pulled vials filled with potions out of his pockets.

"I can't brew the potions in time, but I can point out which ones to steal," Snape smirked.

Avianna's jaw dropped. "Oh my Merlin!"

"It's like he's the new fourth Marauder…" Scorpius muttered in shock.

Neville and Draco also seemed to be stunned. "A smirking Snape is never a good thing. But a smirking Snape that's friends with the Marauders…"

"Hurry up and change your clothes, Avianna! Pettigrew's not on the map anymore, and Dumbledore's headed up here."

"Start setting up the room to stop him from entering!" Avianna shouted.

Avianna didn't seem to care that she was surrounded by seventeen males. Wriggling out of her skirt and leggings, Avianna stood there in her black laced knickers. Frank, Lucius, and Neville didn't pay it any bother, but Scorpius, Draco, and Regulus started protesting loudly. After quickly slipping on a pair of black jean shorts, Avianna took off her shirt. She still didn't seem to realize what she was doing. All of her male friends had the decency to look away with blushing cheeks, while the girls all laughed.

"Call Dobby!" Avianna shouted to her future grandparents. Standing in only her jean shorts and a black colored bra, Avianna struggled with opening her t-shirt. They all agreed to not go to the cave in their uniforms – there was always the chance that a muggle would see them… or somebody from the Ministry of Magic.

Growling, Regulus pulled a plain white t-shirt out of his own trunk. Walking up to his girlfriend, he tore her shirt out of her hands and shoved his shirt over her head. "Just put that on!"

"Are you sure you want to use Dobby?" Neville nervously asked. "It seems kind of ironic doesn't it?"

"He's the only house-elf I trust at the moment," Avianna announced, pulling her arms through the shirt. "Uncle Harry and Mum were always talking fondly of him."

"Yeah, but he doesn't exactly like the Malfoys in _any_ timeline… and he doesn't know of the kind Harry Potter yet," Scorpius reminded her.

Looking at Lucius, Regulus shook his head. "We'll use Kreacher."

"Reg-"

"No," Regulus shook his head, "He'll listen to me, he knows where to go, and _I _trust him."

"He only listens to Reg," Sirius nodded his head.

"But you die when you-"

"But I'm not the one going," Regulus reminded her. "You are. And if you're going you're taking Kreacher with you – _Kreacher_!"

The ugly house-elf popped up in the room. He looked cleaner than Draco remembered from his timeline, and less crazy. Avianna and Scorpius seemed to be thinking the same thing – Kreacher hasn't gone insane yet because his favorite master hasn't yet died under his watch. Kreacher stared around the room in shock. His large eyes landed on Regulus, "Is Master Regulus alright? Kreacher heard the Dark Lord ask Mistress for Master Regulus."

Everybody heard the gasp leave Avianna. Scorpius nodded his head at his sister. "Remember, Avianna Rose!"

Looking across at her brother, Avianna saw the pride in Scorpius's eyes. Nodding her head in turn, she turned to the others, "Remember, this is war. We weren't planning on fighting Voldemort, but I won't let him take Regulus! This is what Scorpius, Neville, Draco, and I came here for – it's for this reason that we were brought to all of you. You all chose what side you were going to fight for, and Voldemort somehow has gotten word of something happening! Regulus and Lucius are the main two targets by the Ministry, but you are ALL targets for Voldemort – stay on alert and don't leave this room until we return! Ignore whoever knocks on the wall for entrance and trust nobody!"

"Kreacher," Regulus knelt down to be leveled with the confused house-elf, "Do you remember where the Dark Lord took you, to that cave?" Kreacher nodded his head. "I need you to take a few people back there. You are going to take Avianna, Sirius, Severus, and Rabastan with you to the cave. You're going to wait at the base of the cave until Avianna and Sirius row to the little island inside of it. When Sirius calls you, you're to take Severus and Rabastan into the cave by using your magic. Do you understand me so far?" Kreacher couldn't apparate them directly to the poison filled basin because they didn't want to chance alerting Voldemort's presence to them until after the final Horcrux could be destroyed.

Kreacher nodded his head. His hands were wringing the filthy white pillowcase he was using, "Master Regulus wants Kreacher to take Master's friends and traitor brother to the hidden cave then Master Regulus wants Kreacher to take orders from Master's traitor brother."

"You are not to call Sirius a traitor!" Regulus barked out in an annoyed tone. "Now Kreacher, listen very carefully to me – one of them will drink the poison to grab the locket-"

Kreacher's eyes widened, "Kreacher will drink the poison. Kreacher will not let Master's friends and not-traitor brother get hurt!"

"No, Kreacher!" Sirius shook his head. "We need you to be one hundred percent healthy in order to apparate all of us out of there once we grab the locket."

"Master?"

Regulus nodded his head. "Once the locket is grabbed, Kreacher, you need to bring every single one of them back with you. Forget the boat… bring the locket, Avianna, Sirius, Severus, and Rabastan back here to this room – to me! No matter what happens, you bring them back to me!"

Kreacher nodded his head. He looked at the four that he was meant to take with him. "Kreacher will not let Master Regulus down!"

"And Kreacher…" when Kreacher looked up at him, Regulus sighed. "Protect Avianna – make sure she doesn't get hurt. She tends to act recklessly and without thinking first."

Kreacher nodded his head. Reaching his hand out he tightly gripped Avianna's wrist, "Protect Master's Avianna!"

The last thing that the room saw was the horrified expression in Avianna's face at being called Regulus's Avianna. Seeing the empty spot that the five just left, Regulus and Scorpius both nodded their heads at each other. Both of their siblings just left to grab the last Horcrux. Hearing somebody knocking on the wall – everybody tightened their grips on their wands. Until Avianna returned with the others everybody else was an enemy – even the headmaster of Hogwarts!

Appearing half submerged in icy water, Avianna started to shiver with the cold. Pointing up to the jagged edged cliffs, Avianna looked up at the sky. "The sun's about to set," she announced, "Let's hurry up and get inside the cave before it gets too dark for us to see."

"Kreacher!" Sirius barked out, trying to remain calm. After all it's this bloody house-elf that gets him killed just because of some hurt feelings. "Why couldn't you take us closer to the cave?"

"No!" Avianna shouted when she saw Kreacher get ready to snap his fingers. "Voldemort would sense the presence of powerful magic before it enters the cave. Once Kreacher apparates Rab and Sev into the cave, Voldemort will be alerted of the magic, and he'll know that something's wrong. That's why I didn't want to use a house-elf to begin with!"

"This is bloody cold…" muttered Lestrange. "Eh, Avianna, do you think Regulus would have forced you into a white t-shirt if he knew it would get wet?"

Looking down at her chest, Avianna could see her bra through it. The shirt clung tightly to her skin, showing everything it was meant to be concealing. "Twit!" she sneered at Lestrange. "Kreacher, do you know how to swim?"

"Misses Avianna is concerned for Kreacher?"

Seeing Kreacher getting ready to start bashing his head against one of the boulders, Avianna stuck her hands out. "Kreacher, _Kreacher_, stop – if you hurt yourself I'll become hurt and then you'll fail Regulus's order."

Wiping his face with the corner of his soaked and filthy pillowcase, Kreacher nodded his head. "Misses Avianna is kind to worry about her Master Regulus. Kreacher will not let Master Regulus down. Kreacher knows how to swim."

Rolling his eyes at the house-elf's theatrics, Sirius shouted out, "Kreacher, swim up to the cave already and we'll meet you there!"

Kreacher bared his teeth at Sirius. He hated him even if Master Regulus decided to be kind to him. "Master Regulus told Kreacher to keep his Avianna from harm. Kreacher listens to Master Regulus, not Master's not-traitor brother. Kreacher will swim next to Master Regulus's Misses Avianna!"

"Then can we start swimming already?" Snape's teeth were chattering were from the cold, "Before Misses Avianna dies from the cold."

Nodding her head in agreement, Avianna pointed to the dark slit in the rocks. "We swim to there. I'll meet you guys on the other side."

Slightly creeped out by how close Kreacher swam next to her, Avianna saw that Sirius was sandwiching her in on the other side while Snape and Lestrange swam closely behind them. They were all shocked by how well Kreacher seemed to be with staying close to Avianna. House-elves could sense your blood type just by your scent alone, and Mrs. Black taught Kreacher to attack anyone with muggle blood in them. The true reason that Avianna didn't want Kreacher to be the house-elf to bring them to the cave was because she feared he would try to kill her by orders of his mistress other than listen to Regulus. The Kreacher from her time always spoke highly of Regulus, but he seemed like he listened to the poison from Mrs. Black more. Maybe it really all did depend on how you treated your house-elf – the Kreacher in her time was practically in love with her mum after getting used to muggle-borns and muggles in general. Shivering while swimming towards the cave, Avianna silently thanked Aunt Fleur and Uncle Bill for taking them to Shell Cottage every summer so they could all swim in the ocean in front of their home.

Lighting her wand as she entered the dark tunnel, Avianna felt the shirt billowing around her and clinging to her at the same time. Her jean shorts were heavy with water and scratching at the inside of her thighs at the same time. The water kept getting into her face and mouth, making her gag on the taste of salt and seaweed. Hearing Lestrange complain about the slime on the wall touching him, Avianna looked over at Sirius. He looked over at her at the same time and they both smiled at each other. They've come a long way since first meeting each other and Sirius continued to still flirt with her just to annoy his brother, but he understood her choice to be with the younger Black brother and he respected her decision. It's only been a few days since knowing the truth of why Avianna couldn't ever see him as anything more than an uncle figure, and it only made Sirius more determined to make sure that Avianna and Regulus found happiness. It was the least he could do for her after all that she did for him.

"This is the entrance?" Snape asked as he pulled himself out of the water behind everyone else.

Wringing the water out of her shirt, Avianna nodded her head. "Give me a minute to find it," she muttered to the watchful eyes, "Uncle Harry said that Dumbledore sort of ran his hands over the walls while muttering some sort of strange spell – Kreacher, do you remember where on the wall Voldemort wrote the runes?"

Nodding his head, Kreacher approached the stoned cave wall. "Excuse Kreacher, Master's not-traitor brother," pushing his way through Sirius, Kreacher stood in front a blank spot on the wall. "It is right here Misses Avianna."

"Thank you Kreacher."

Glowering at Kreacher, Sirius rubbed his hands together to try and get warm. "The half-blood gets 'Misses' and his own owner gets 'Master's not-traitor brother,' bleeding house-elves…"

"Give me a couple of seconds, guys," Avianna announced, not hearing Sirius's rambling. Pointing her wand at the spot that Kreacher pointed out to her, Avianna concentrated on revealing the entranceway that would take them onto the lake, and then to the tiny little island with the basin.

Lestrange jumped back. "Blimey!"

"That's it?" Sirius questioned in confusion.

Staring up at the arched outline, Avianna shook her head. "This is the entrance, but it's concealed. Rab, do you have the dagger I asked you to bring?"

Nodding his head, Lestrange pulled a long silver dagger out from his pocket. "What is that for?" asked Snape.

"Blood sacrifice," Avianna explained.

Kreacher immediately slapped the dagger out of Avianna's hand. "Misses Avianna almost hurt herself…" he growled at her. "Kreacher promised Master Regulus that Kreacher would not let Misses Avianna get hurt! Misses Avianna would have gotten herself killed."

"It's just a little cut, Kreacher," Avianna assured him. When she tried to pick the knife off the slimy stone floor, Kreacher kicked it out of her reach. At least he remembered not to use magic. "Kreacher, I cut myself deeper when shaving."

Kreacher shook his head. Picking the knife up, Kreacher thrust it into Sirius's hand. "Kreacher was here when the Dark Lord created this place. Dark Lord hates blood that is not pure. Only pure blood can get inside the cave. Any muggles that come here will be killed! Misses Avianna almost got herself killed."

Avianna's jaw dropped. "Well that explains why Dumbledore didn't let Uncle Harry cut himself. He knew that the blood had to be pure."

"What do I do?" Sirius asked. When everybody looked at him they could see that the palm of his hand was already bleeding.

Shaking her head, Avianna pointed to the arch. "Press the blood to it."

The blood began to sputter then there was a flashing light until it all soon faded. Taking in a deep breath, Avianna made to step inside first but Lestrange held her back. It was quite chivalrous how Lestrange walked in first with Sirius right behind him. Avianna followed Sirius, with Snape and Kreacher following after her. The four all used their wands to light up their path, while Sirius healed his hand. They used simple spells for lighted wand tips and to heal a cut, but neither of them thought to use a drying spell or a warming spell – the four teens were all still shivering from the icy water and the freezing chill that haunted the air. Avianna folded her arms over her chest so she could try to keep herself warm and cover her chest at the same time. She wore a bra, but the bra clung to her as well; showing the erect outlines of her nipples while the top half of her breasts popped out and could be seen visibly through her shirt.

"Make sure that none of you touch the water," Avianna announced when she saw they were standing on the edge of a giant black lake. "A simple human touch will awaken the inferi."

Looking over the edge, Snape shuddered. "The inferi are in there?"

Avianna nodded her head. "Look – there it is," pointing at the glowing green light that emanated from the tiny little island in the middle of the lake, Avianna motioned for everybody to step back. "This is it; stand back against the wall for now."

Sirius, Lestrange, and Snape started to argue but the stern gaze Avianna gave to them had them all cowering against the wall. Kreacher, however, held on to Avianna's waist. "Kreacher will help Misses Avianna."

Nodding her head in turn, Avianna thanked the house-elf. Feeling around in the air, she sighed with relief, "I found it."

"Found out?" Sirius asked from where he stood against the slimy wall.

"The boat," she grinned. "Kreacher, are you ready?" when the house-elf nodded his head, Avianna walked until her feet were at the very edge of the cliff. If a gust of wind were to come she would fall in. Clutching at the hardened material in her hands, Avianna frowned. "Damn, I'll have to use my wand. Okay, watch out Kreacher, we won't be able to pull it into sight. I need space."

Kreacher moved back as requested, but he stayed close enough to grab onto Avianna in case anything happened. The three others remained silent while they watched Avianna clutch onto something that was invisible. With her wand, Avianna tapped her hand. A thick coppery green chain immediately appeared out of thin air. It seemed to be leading from Avianna's hand into the lake. With another tap of her wand, the chain started to coil through the clenched hand like a snake. As it landed on the ground, there was a loud clinking sound throughout the cave. The black water of the lake began to emerge until soon there was green boat set in front of them.

Stepping forward, Sirius didn't look too pleased at the sight in front of him. "That doesn't look like it'll be able to fit both of us."

"Dumbledore and Uncle Harry both fit in it," Avianna rolled her eyes. "Uncle Harry said that Voldemort made it so only one person could ride in it, but that he didn't count underage people as actual people. This boat will only carry a source of powerful magic, so we need each other to balance it out. We're the two most powerful ones in our own years, and I'm underage so the boat will only sense you, but it'll sense both of our powers."

Sirius stared at her in shock. "That's why you and Moony insisted that it had to be you and me who came, and why it couldn't have been Prongs."

"Exactly."

Staring down at the little boat, Sirius sighed. "Well, ladies first."

"How sweet," Avianna retorted. Holding onto Sirius's shoulders while she carefully climbed into the tiny boat, Avianna reminded Sirius to not touch the water at all. Holding her hand out to help Sirius get in, Avianna hugged her knees to her chest, thankful that her knees would at least protect her chest for now. Her skin was damp and freezing, but her hair, jeans, and shirt were still dripping with the cold water. Sirius looked worst. "Okay," Avianna looked up at Kreacher, Snape, and Lestrange. "Come only when we call you, Kreacher."

Kreacher nodded his head in response. "Kreacher will break Kreacher's order and use magic to apparate if Misses Avianna gets injured before Kreacher is called."

Smiling up at the odd little creepy thing, Avianna nodded her head. "As long as we don't touch the water, we'll be fine."

Avianna reached over Sirius then pulled the chain out of the boat. "Whoa…" Sirius looked around in fright. "What's pulling us?"

"Uncle Harry said it was an invisible rope, so we'll go with that for now."

Sirius's eyebrow twitched. "But you don't think so?"

"No."

"What do you think it is?"

"The inferi."

"Oh…" Sirius looked across the lake, and saw that they were a far distance from their friends, but nowhere near the basin yet. Looking back at Avianna, Sirius could see the way she was shivering. The look in her eyes though proved to him that it wasn't from the cold. Looking back into the lake, he too shuddered as they floated above hundreds of dead bodies. "Thank you…"

Snapping her head up, Avianna saw Sirius staring at her. "For what?"

"For preventing this," he waved his hand over the lake. "This is my brother's tomb in the three separate timelines that we know of," Avianna shuddered again, and Sirius saw the shining tell of tears surfaced in the dark brown eyes. "I died in those three timelines never knowing where my brother's body laid, and if you hadn't arrived when you did the same thing would have happened in only three months."

Shaking her head, Avianna rested her chin on her knees but continued to stare across at the young boy that she grew up knowing only from a portrait. "Yeah, well, I did."

"You love him," Avianna only blinked across at him, and Sirius chuckled. "That's okay. I like you with him. I've never seen him smile so much before, or become so determined to do something. And I see the way your brother watches the two of you as well."

Avianna nodded her head. "Scorpius thinks that Regulus brings out a better side of me. He seems to believe that I was originally meant to be in this timeline – that it was fate that brought me here."

Chuckling, Sirius nodded his head. "I would have to agree with your brother. It seems to only make sense with how quickly things have progressed. You've only known each other for five weeks, and yet you're both acting as if you've been in love with each other your entire lives. Were you fascinated by him in your timeline?"

"Honestly," Avianna blushed, "Rosier was my childhood crush. I only knew of Regulus by what you or Kreacher would tell me. I liked hearing about him, but you would only talk bad about him while Kreacher made him some sort of hero, so I never thought about him. I cared more about Evan than I did Regulus."

"Seriously?" still blushing, Avianna nodded her head. Sirius burst into loud laughter, creating a vibrating echo around the cave. "Does Reg know?"

"I told him," Avianna nodded her head again. "He had the same reaction as you. I'll have you know, I thought Evan was extremely handsome, and his story was always a mystery to me."

"And yet you fell in love with the one that you didn't care about enough to know."

"And yet I fell in love with the one that I didn't care about enough to know," Avianna sighed in agreement.

The two fell into a comfortable silence, both of them feeling an eerie chill at the thought of Regulus being one of the bodies floating peacefully at the bottom of the lake. A minute later they felt the boat bump into something. Reminding Sirius not to touch the water, Avianna remained seated while Sirius climbed out of the boat first then Sirius helped her to climb out. Folding her arms over her chest, Avianna stared at the stone basin in front of them. It looked like a pensieve filled with a glowing essence. They could see the emerald green liquid looking up at them like fog. The locket rested in the midst of it all.

"I can't believe I'm actually looking at this," Avianna said in awe. "Uncle Harry always told us about it, but I never imagined that I'd one day be actually living it."

Sticking his hand towards the basin, Sirius wiggled his fingers. "What kind of dark magic could turn air thick?"

"It's time to call Kreacher."

Nodding in agreement, Sirius called to the house-elf. Within only a second, Kreacher was standing in front of them with Lestrange and Snape. "We only have a few minutes," Sirius said frantically.

Using her wand to conjure a goblet, Avianna dipped it in. "No matter what happens or what I say or do, make sure I finish drinking every last drop."

"Avianna, no – bloody hell!"

Shuddering at the vile taste of the poison, Avianna started to fill the goblet up once more. "It makes you relive your worst memories," she explained while filling the goblet up.

Kreacher's eyes were wide. "What has Misses Avianna done?"

Sirius had silent tears in his eyes. "Misses Avianna has just saved Regulus's life," he whispered.

Quickly forcing down her fourth poison filled goblet, Avianna dropped to her knees. Her eyes were tightly shut, and her hand clawed at the ground. "Avianna!" Lestrange shouted, kneeling next to her.

With tears in his eyes, Snape took the goblet from the girl he grew fond of. "We need to finish this," he said sadly while filling the goblet up once more.

With her eyes tightly shut, and her head shaking in agony, Avianna started to mutter, "No… no… I'm not… I never will be…"

"Her worst memory," Lestrange shuddered.

Kneeling with the goblet in his hand, Snape pressed it to Avianna's lips, "Avianna, you have to drink this."

"No…"

"I'm sorry, Avianna," Snape whispered, "But you've got to… you want to save Regulus, remember…"

Avianna's head continued to shake from side to side. "You're supposed to believe me…"

"Misses Avianna does not understand us," Kreacher said sadly.

Taking the goblet from Snape, Sirius tilted Avianna's head back. "I'm sorry, love, but I'm not going to lose you right now…" forcing the poison into Avianna's mouth, Sirius nodded his head at her, "Good girl… that's a good girl… just a little more… Sev, more…"

"Please…" Avianna cried. There were tears falling from her eyes. She clutched tightly onto Lestrange's shirt, trying to plead with him. "Please stop… I'm not… I'm not…"

Rubbing a soothing hand through Avianna's hair, Lestrange nodded his head at her. "I know, Avianna…" he whispered, ignoring the tears in his own eyes, "I know you're not."

"Yes…" Sirius started to pour more poison into her mouth, "You're not; we know you're not, Avianna…"

Trying to slap Sirius's hands away, Avianna tried to struggle against the poison. "No! I am not… stop… STOP…" Avianna started to scream out loud, causing the black water to ripple from the volume of it. The scream softened into loud sobs. "Please… why?"

"It's almost finished…" Snape assured his friend, holding her arms back so she couldn't hit the goblet away.

"Kreacher, fill it up again!" Sirius said through his tears.

Kreacher did as Sirius told him to, not saying anything in turn. Avianna leaned against Lestrange, sobbing loudly. "Make them stop, Scorp… please… I'm sorry…"

"I think she's remembering whatever she and Scorpius fought about the morning that they showed up here," Lestrange whispered. "Do you guys know what it was about?"

Both Sirius and Snape shook their heads. "Mudblood…" Avianna started to mutter. "My honor… I'll never forgive you… no… no, Scorpius, stop it!"

"Remind me to ask Scorpius about this," Sirius told the other two. "Come on love, only two more then we can go home to Regulus."

"Regulus…" Avianna's head stopped twitching for a second, almost as if she could understand the promise of what would happen if she finished her drink. Once the poison entered her mouth though, she started to thrash around again, "No… Mudblood… Mudblood… Mudblood… whore… filthy whore… I'm not… I'm not..." Avianna reached out to hold tightly onto Lestrange once again, "Scorpius, tell them I'm not… Scorpius, help me… please… No… no… no…"

"You're not," Sirius said through his tears. Thrusting the goblet at Kreacher for another refill, Sirius shook his head. "Avianna, Avianna, listen to me!"

Avianna didn't seem to hear him though. Her eyes were still shut tightly. Her sobs were growing louder, and she was clutching tightly onto Lestrange as if using him as a shield against harm. "I'm sorry… believe me… Mudblood whore… Death Eater whore… Nott… I'm not… No, Nott, no… not a filthy whore… I promise I'm not…"

"The hickey," Sirius realized, "When she first got here she had that hickey."

Snape gasped. "That's what they fought about. That Nott boy – Michael's grandson – he gave her the hickey and owled Scorpius about it."

"I'm going to punch Nott for having such an idiotic grandson," Lestrange growled.

Bringing another goblet filled with poison, Kreacher had a look of relief. "This is the last one."

"C'mon, love, this is the last one."

Avianna pressed her lips tightly shut and shook her head. "Avianna, once we finish this we can go back home to Regulus."

"Coward…" Avianna hissed out. "Coward…"

After forcing the final drop down into Avianna's throat, Sirius jumped up and pocketed the Horcrux. Shouting at Kreacher to take them home, Kreacher shook his head. Kreacher explained that the first thing Avianna drank had to be water from the lake – it's the final protection. Not caring that the inferi would try to kill him, Lestrange grabbed the goblet then ran. After scooping up water he ran it back to Avianna. Her eyes were open now and she was clutching at her throat and trying to insist that she was alright but she was thirsty. The haunted look in her eyes showed that she remembered everything she shouted out while being possessed by the poison. After helping Avianna to drink the water, Lestrange turned to run back to the lake for more but the inferi were starting to crawl out of it. Avianna continued to beg for water, but Kreacher decided that she would be able to drink things back at Hogwarts now. With a snap of his fingers, Kreacher took them all out of the cave.

**Can anybody figure out exactly what her worst memories were? Or what her last words were? What about Kreacher taking his order to heart in protecting Avianna? I've always been one of the ones who agreed with Hermione and S.P.E.W so I like trying to portray Kreacher having good moments if someone is kind enough to him, and I also believe that he wasn't crazy yet because both Regulus and Mrs. Black were still alive right now. Now what about the patronus thing, and the whole Mad Eye thing? Can any of you figure out the significance of why I chose Snape, Lestrange, and Sirius? (besides why I mentioned Sirius having to go) Please review(:**

**I was searching the next chapter to find a piece to put into the preview and I'm missing more than half my chapter. I mean I have a couple of pages of it, and I have the 2 chapters after that, but for some reason I'm missing more than half of the next chapter alone. So I've got to write it out again… And there's only 3 chapters left of this story… next chapter, and then 2 sort of epilogue things(:**

**Preview of next chapter:**

_ "So who does she look like?" James eagerly asked._

_ Avianna laughed. "Lily – she looks just like Lily. Some say that it's harder to determine if she looks just like Aunt Ginny or Lily, but now that I've met both; she looks just like Lily. She's got the pale skin, the long red hair, the scattered freckles, and even the very dimples when Lily laughs. Not to mention the pout is identical. The only thing different from Lily though is her eyes – she's got James' eyes."_

_ Smiling fondly at that, Lily kissed her boyfriend's cheek. She could see the pride in his eyes at hearing that his granddaughter is the only one to have his eyes. "It's funny isn't it, James? Harry was born as your twin with my eyes, while his daughter was born as my twin with your eyes – doesn't it make you wonder if we were to have a daughter what she would look like?"_

_ A squeak left James. Hearing that he had a son was one thing. But a daughter? How do you even raise a daughter? "I think Potter would spoil her rotten," Avianna said, taking pity on James when she saw his face. "Merlin knows how Uncle Harry is constantly spoiling Lily. I think it's a daughter thing in general though. Dad used to spoil me too."_

_ "Avianna," Nott stood up. "I think it's time that we change and confront Dumbledore already. We've already wasted a lot of time since destroying the final Horcrux last night."_

_ Amelia nodded her head in agreement. "We don't even know if Voldemort attacked already or not."_


	10. I'll be in Wyoming with no laptop

**I am so so so so sorry! Before I went up to Colorado in March, we lost our internet. I was the one paying for internet as a part of my Mobi phone plan. Then my uncle got another internet plan and told me to cancel mine so we can just use his one. THREE DAYS after I cancelled my plan, my uncle decided to cancel his plan as well. We had no internet, and I couldn't restart my plan because I needed my money for my trip. So I would use the internet when at my cousin's house, but I couldn't really update my stories.**

**Then I decided to stay up in Colorado a bit longer than I had originally planned to, seriously debating on whether I should just stay there or come back home. Eventually I came back home, and I find that my nieces did something to my laptop – which is now broken! I don't have the money to see what's wrong with it or to get it fixed or anything, and for some reason I didn't save my stories to my flashkey for a while.**

**I basically lost my entire 'Fire And Ice' and 'A Glitch In The Timeline' stories. I also lost the next two chapters I had written out for 'A Brothers War'! I have my old laptop which is just really slow and keeps freezing on me after every so often, and it's difficult to try to rewrite everything – which is why I had to get the new laptop in the first place. So I didn't bother on getting a new internet plan if I won't even be able to use it.**

**And last night my best friend, the one whose kids I watch, called me up out of the blue while I was getting my newest tattoos done. And she says, "Hey, so I just booked us plane tickets. Save up whatever you can; we're leaving in 4 days. And pack the same clothes you took to Colorado 'cause it's like a blizzard over in Jackson Hole!" – so I'm going to Wyoming with my best friend and her two kids to go see how she likes it there, and to find out if it's worth moving there with her fiancé or stay back on Oahu and just wait for 9 months until he comes back home here. We're going to be up there for a month!**

**Honestly, I'm looking forward to getting away from this island again. So much has happened, as all of my loves from 'A Brothers War' knows from my woes on the previous chapters, so it's nice to just up and leave.**

**I just wanted to let you all know why I haven't updated in too long, and to let you know that I haven't abandoned you guys and I will finish it, I just don't know when. I don't even know when I'll be back on the island. I'm at my cousin's house right now, using his laptop just to upload this note for all of you. I have internet on my phone so I'll be able to get on here through that, but I can't actually update with it.**

**-Evelynn Leilani**


End file.
